Amor Entre Barreras
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Lemón Terminado Una sombra acecha tanta felicidad, ¿es que nunca se puede tener la felicidad completa?, la sombra de la muerte esta mas presente que nunca. ...RESUMEN DENTRO... EPILOGO
1. Una chica misteriosa

**_Hola como algunas personas saben este no es mi primer ni segundo y mucho menos tercer fic… asi que en esta área llevo desde que inicio inu y hace aproximadamente 4 años…_**

_**Les traigo ahora esta historia y espero que sea igual de exitosa que Siete Mares y los demás fics que he hecho…**_

_**Es una idea original que NO he copiado y espero que me digan que les parecen… bueno aquí les dejo el**_

**_Summary…_**

_Inuyasha un príncipe de Tebas, cuidad de Egipto, Kagome una plebeya de aquella cuidad, ambos se conocen por azares del destino, después de todo en los escritos de una lamina se dice que una plebeya y un príncipe se enamoran claro sin descartar que ese amor será puro y verdadero, terminando aquella historia de amor en tragedia... pero lo que ambos no sabes en que una chica será elegida para el sacrificio del dios ramus y aquella joven es nada menos que Kagome ¿que aran ambos al enterarse de la verdad, ¿Inuyasha será capas de matar a Kagome?..._

**Capitulo I.- una chica misteriosa**

Tebas, la cuidad de los vivos… desde tiempo remotos, hasta ahora en que Egipto aquel gran imperio solo la tiene como cuidad principal, al norte se encuentra la cuidad de Coptos, al sur la cuidad de Asuán, al este el rió Nilo y al oeste el Mar Rojo.

Después de todo Tebas al estar ubicada en Egipto, no era como las otras ciudades de su alrededor… extensos terrenos de verdes prados y todo gracias a el río nilo y al mar rojo, vegetación abundante, edificios y pirámides elegantes de oro puro, al igual que las perlas… su arena muy fina como si fuera un segunda piel para los habitantes.

Pero en medio de todo aquel resplandor, un palacio ubicado casi en el centro de la cuidad, tal ves ni tan el centro por las cuestiones del poblado y las casas de lujo, claro que eso quería decir que solo gente de la nobleza podía vivir ahí y a las a fueras plebeyos…

Aquel palacio de gran plenitud y tamaño, riquezas y joyas a su alrededor adornándolo, al igual que las grandiosas estatuas de los dioses Ra y Ramus, este ultimo el fundador de tal cuidad.

Un joven se ve paseando por aquel enorme palacio, tal ves con una preocupación, una duda o una emergencia había llegado hasta sus oídos, después de todo el era el príncipe solo faltaban unos dos años mas y el se convertiría en el príncipe de Tebas, siendo el sucesor de su padre el gran Inutaisho, claro solo faltaba la aparición de su hermano mayor… pero el nunca le importo el titulo en realidad el quería luchar y asi era… por eso el era el capitán y único jefe de sus tropas en ejercito.

Tan solo su corta edad de veinte cuatro años tenía que ya saber y tener relaciones con su exterior representando ya a su padre con los demás en las clases sociales importantes claro esta, en los banquetes y desfiles.

Bah! Que mas daba después de todo el desde chico quiso ser igual que su padre y sabiendo que Sesshomaru su lindo hermano no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el trono, lo educaron desde los cuatro años con su educación como perfecto gobernante… asi que nunca tubo amigo, bueno solo uno y, siempre su mejor amigo y primo Miroku Tashio.

Primo!.- se escucha una voz desde el pasillo

Si era aquel primo del que tanto se molestaba en estar con el, pero de cierta manera se sentía bien a su lado aunque a veces no podía negarlo se sentía solo y desorientado.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta aquel chico de la estancia

Mmm… venia a decirte si no se te apetece salir esta noche.- lo sugiere ya el primo delante de el

No sonaba mala idea salir a divertirse aquella noche, pero no sabia bien si era correcto esta misma noche le tocaba cenar con los amigos de su padre, gente importante en el circulo social… pero aburrido, tal ves tenia una idea mañana el estaría libre y asi podía salir con su primo todo el día, por lo menos desaparecer y convertirse una gente normal y ordinaria.

Que te parece si mañana.- lo sugiere el – tengo todo el día libre para mi.-

Bien… pero debes de prometer que nada de escándalos.- lo dice su primo, sabiendo bien de que es el capaz

Si lo que sea.- sin darle importancia al asunto

A diferencia de el su primo era totalmente diferente, ojos cafés… tal vez al mismo color que los árboles, piel bronceada ligeramente, su cabello negro y amarado a una minicolita de caballo, sus cejas algo pobladas y estatura razonable, claro que el era mucho mas alto que el… tal ves por la familia de su madre y padre.

Ambos jóvenes vestidos de sus elegantes trajes, tal ves por ser de la realeza eran lo único que podían tener… y claro con aquellos lujos quien no… ropa de seda, pantalones de la tela mas suave, y una playera ajustada a su pecho y espalda dejando ver aquellos finos rasgos de belleza masculina.

Pero tendrás que vestirte de otra forma primito.- lo dice Miroku

Bah! Como fastidias eso lo se, y también un caballo decente, ¿no lo crees?.-

Bien, entonces nos vemos hasta mañana.- dándose una vuelta para salir del lugar

¿Qué, ¿no piensas venir conmigo a la cena?.- lo pregunta este

Ni soñarlo, serán amigos de mi madre, pero yo se como safarme de esta primo, claro a diferencia de ti.- sonriendo ampliamente

Eres un cobarde Miroku.- lo murmura el chico, pero bastante alto para que su primo el cual ya esta saliendo del salón lo escuche

-.-

Veo primito que todavía no te despierta y eso ¿por que será?.- lo dice un chico ya en la habitación de su primo, después de todo el ámbar estaba apunto de verse por los cielos y aquello era perfecto para su pequeña desaparición.

Feh, ya cállate Miroku, la cena fue aburrida y una pesadilla.- lo murmura el chico, después de todo en aquella cama amplia quien no quería quedarse dormido.

Ya apararse Inuyasha, no tarda en que se despierten todos… asi que mejor es que nos demos prisa.- lo dice el chico, mientras toma entre sus manos la sabana de este y la jala dejando ver aquella pijama de seda que traer su primo.

Bien, bien tu ganas.- levantándose de la cama- pero esta me la pagas primo.- yendo hacia el baño tal ves a asearse.

En cambio Miroku el cual trae una mirada de susto, no en vano su primo lo amenazaba… siempre se cobraba con el sus desgracias y de una forma horrible, conocía su carácter y no era muy hermoso que digamos y aquello que si asustaba

-.-

Bien vamonos.- lo dice ya el chico puesto arriba de aquel caballo sin más chiste que su belleza.

Inuyasha, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es mejor que no lleves a Colmillo.- refiriéndose a su caballo

No Miroku eso si que no, Colmillo es mi fiel amigo y con el no voy a un sitio sin el.-

Bien, no me opondré… esa es tu decisión.- montando a su caballo

Bien… pues partamos al bosque.- señalando al este.

Supongo ¿que traes tu espada?.- lo dice el príncipe

Claro, nunca salgo sin ella, como tu comprenderás.- insinuando lo mismo

Bah! Partamos, queda claro.- echando en marcha su caballo, para que después su primo lo siga.

Ambos jóvenes de la misma edad queda claro, salen de la cuidad de tebas, bueno de aquella civilización de la cual ambos están tan acostumbrados.

Los verdes árboles se pueden, al igual que las verdes hojas en ellos y los frutos maduros y algunos verdes de aquellas ramas, pero lo que mas llama la atención es que un árbol es el mas grande de todos, tal ves también el mas viejo de ellos… es como si en el se pudiera escuchar una pequeña voz… pero eso quedaba demasiado lejos, después de todo eso era casi en medio de todo aquella vegetación.

Ambos chicos solo se detienen a escuchar la voz tal vez de una bella chica cantando y murmurando una bella canción.

Mmmm… yo opino que tal vez es una bella damisela.- lo dice su primo.

Bah, para ti todas son hermosas… como las tres que van por ahí.- señalando a su lado, era cierto para su adorado primo Miroku toda doncella era hermosa, claro siendo el mujeriego de la familia, pero todo mundo aplaudía aquello.

Voltea de nuevo a ver aquel paisaje, lleno de paz, si se podía ver la cuidad de tebas a los lejos, pero diminuta, su palacio si se daba a ver y con gran honor… pero el cielo azul, nueves blancas y aves cantando al igual que el sol iluminando en todo su resplandor.

Pero que bellas damiselas.- puede escuchar la voz de su amigo y primo cerca de el girando su cabeza para verlo debajo en tierra firme, a lado su caballo y rodeado de aquellas damiselas, bah! Plebeyas

Podía ver las sonrisas de aquellas tres chicas y la de su primo, después de todo ahí se encontraba el en medio de ellas y a su lado su hermoso caballo, haciéndolas reír y sonrojarlas por los mismos comentarios, bah! Después de todo era mejor dejarlo ahí… quien iba a interrumpir al conquistador si aquella era su verdadera profesión.

Iba avanzando entre los árboles, dejándose guiar por aquella voz que no dejaba de cantar, una hermosa melodía después de todo lo que expresaba era hermoso.

"_en palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño"_

"_en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tu"_

Si aquellas palabras que le llegaban en el fondo del corazón, después de todo ya faltaba poco para llegar y eso lo podía asegurar al ver aquel árbol de tamaño colosal enfrente de el haciéndose mas grande y extenso de ancho.

Ya había llegado a unos metros del árbol que sigue siendo cubierto por unos pequeños árboles a su alrededor, era mejor ahora seguir a pie, después de todo podía espantarla y aquello era lo menos que quería.

"_en total simplicidad seria yo te amo"_

Aquella voz haciendo cada ves mas fuerte, después de todo… el nunca se iba a rendir en conseguir lo que quería, y ella, conocerla no iba a ser la excepción en ese día y su vida.

"_en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz mi bien"_

Esa era la última frase que había escuchado de aquella bella canción después todo fue silencio total, pero al darse cuenta que una de sus botas, para ser preciso había pisado una rama, tal vez aquello alerto a la chica de modo en que se callara.

Inuyasha en cambio solo camina unos pasos hasta llegar ya un lugar donde solo enfrente se encuentra aquel árbol de tamaño colosal y a su alrededor un hermoso terreno verde, lleno de flores de mil colores.

De un momento a otro solo siente como se encuentra tirado, después de todo algo se encontraba encima de él inmutándolo a moverse.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados a lo que tenía arriba de el y era nada menos que una chica, de cabello azabache eso lo podía deducir, por la forma de su cabello negro, sus ojos marrones, con un brillo único y a la ves esencial en ellos, pero su vestimenta la de una simple plebeya.

¿Quién demonios eres?.- lo pregunta el

Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo.- lo dice la chica en forma desafiante

Uuuyyy! No iba a permitir que una insolente plebeya se portara de esa forma con el, después de todo el era el príncipe de Tebas y merecía el respeto que el quisiera, a pesar de su carácter.

¿Qué hace aquí?.- lo pregunta a chica de la misma forma que le contesto.

Vine de paseo, o ¿esta parte del lugar esta prohibida?.- lo pregunta de forma burlona y desafiante a la vez.

No es ningún lugar prohibido, pero a usted no lo conozco y nunca lo he visto.- sin soltarlo y bajar de el.

¿No me conoces?.- lo pregunta asombrado, la mayoría de las personas lo conocían.

No.- lo contesta de una forma fría- ¿es que acaso debería?.- lo pregunta intrigada

De un momento a otro la chica se encuentra en el piso y el joven encima de ella, después de todo en aquel cambio ella se encontraba distraída y confundida.

Bájese!.- lo empieza a gritar la chica mientras se mueve tratando de que este se baje de ella pero no lo logra, mas bien logra que el la sujete bien de sus manos pegándolos al pasto.

Ahora seré yo quien haga las preguntas.- viendo fijamente los ojos de la chica, viendo su contorno, su delineada nariz, sus ojos marrones, su piel blanca… pero suavemente bronceada dándole un todo de suavidad, sus perfectas cejas, su pelo azabache y por ultimo sus carnosos labios.

En cambio ella podía ver aquellos ojos ámbar, eran únicos y aquello era cierto… nadie tenia el color de ojos de el, su piel bronceada, sus brazos fuertes, su pecho bien marcado y aquello se podía ver por la blusa pegada, sus fuertes piernas y aquello lo concluía con lo fuerte que la tenían sujetada, sus manos en las suyas y sin olvidar aquel cabello negro… tal ves como la misma noche.

¿Vas a decirme quien diablos eres?.- lo menciona el chico viéndola a los ojos.

Solo si usted me lo dice también.- lo dice la chica de forma desafiante, después de todo no se sentía intimidada por la posición entre ellos.

Eres valiente, pero tonta.- lo dice el chico, al ver la terquedad de esta

Y usted es arrogante y altanero.- defendiéndose de aquellas palabras de ataque.

Ambos chicos viéndose desafiantes, después de todo sus ojos solo mostraban fuego, pero de rencor… si aquello iba a ser divertido entre ambos, ambos obstinados, caprichosos y orgullos.

Podré ser arrogante y altanero, pero ¿quiero saber quien diablos eres?.- hartándose de que ella no le de una respuesta a su pregunta.

Y ¿por que tengo que contestárselo?.- lo dice desafiante

Te daré dos razones, primera por la posición en las que nos encontramos y segunda por que asi puedes saber mi nombre.- ya hartándose de aquel juego entre ambos

Era cierto no se había percatado de la posición en la que se encontraban y era demasiado comprometedora mas si era con un total desconocido, bien tenia que acceder ahora.

Bien, mi nombre es…-

**Continuara!...**

**¡Hola, ¿Cómo están?... espero que bien, bueno vengo a traerles esta historia la verdad no se como se va a desenlazar por eso pido que me dejen sus comentarios, fue solo una idea que se me ocurrió y quería compartirlas con ustedes, pero si no quieren… puedo solo compartirla con las de mi escuela, que me obligan a terminarla T.T, bueno comentarios, criticas please.**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora **

**Fesabi**


	2. Kagome Higurashi

**Capitulo II.- Kagome Higurashi**

De un momento a otro el chico cambia de posición, de nuevo aquella joven se encuentra encima de el.

Ahora quien cambio los papeles.- lo dice la chica burlándose de el

Me las pagaras.- lo dice el en forma desafiante ante aquel atrevimiento

Si claro.- lo dice de forma sarcástica

Tonta.- lo insulta el

Bestia.- lo contesta ella

Aquello si que lo había moleta bastante, nadie se había atrevido en su larga vida de veinte cuatro años a atreverse insultarlo de tal manera y menos decirle bestia.

De un momento a otro solo se puede escuchar los insultos del uno al otro, aquellos "bestias", y "tontas", mientras que sus cuerpos giran de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, quedando de un momento a otro entre aquella lucha.

Se puede ver al príncipe encima de la chica y ella debajo de él, de nuevo… después de todo, aquellas rodadas no habían servido mucho para deshacerse de él joven, pero aquello no había resultado como ella lo planeo, ahora se encontraba debajo de y sus manos sujetadas entre el pasto y las de el.

Ya tonta gane.- lo dice el chico con aquel tono de victoria después de todo había ganado aquella pequeña pelea entre el y aquella chica misteriosa.

Si no se baja de encima de mí, tendré que lastimarlo.- lo dice en forma retadora sin retirar su mirada de la del chico

Inuyasha solo se ríe ante aquella amenaza de la chica, ¿Qué acoso pretendía ella que podía amenazarlo libremente?.

Si no me cree no diga después que no se o advertí.- lo dice la chica de nuevo, solo que viendo como aquel pelinegro se ríe de ella.

Jajajaja, me vas a venir diciendo que me vas a dar una patada.- burlándose de ella, y tan solo por su comentario

No, mejor que eso.- lo murmura la chica

A pesar de que ella se encuentra a merced de el, no siente miedo por el y aquello era raro

Que, ¿piensas seducirme con tus encantos?.- lo dice mientras su rostro lo acerca mas hacia la de la chica

Ambas miradas se encuentran encontradas, después de todo ¿Cómo no iba hacer eso posible? Si sus miradas, bueno rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, sus labios a milímetros y sus narices uno que otro roce.

¡Inuyasha, amigo que bueno que te encuentro.- se escucha por los arbustos de pues de todo Miroku había dejado su caballo junto a colmillo y a uno totalmente desconocido para el.

Con aquellas palabras ambos chicos solo se levantan rápidamente, separándose de aquello y levantándose de aquel suelo en el que se encontraban para que sus rostros entren en diferentes direcciones y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Vaya, vaya Inuyasha, primo veo que has encontrado a una bella chica.- viendo a la joven de a lado de su primo claro que unos metros lo alejan de el

Bah! Su primo si que estaba loco, pensar que esa chica era hermosa uno debería de estar loco… y ser un demente, solo era una simple plebeya nada más eso y no otra cosa fuera de lo común.

De un momento a otro el príncipe solo dirige su mirada donde se encuentra aquella joven, después de todo puede ver como aquel vestido que se ve de lo mas sencillo, le llega debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias simples y muy comunes, aquel vestido entallado en su cintura y cuerpo dejando ver su estrecha cadera y pequeña cintura perfecta para rodearla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Pero aquello solo eran tontería, no tenía ni una solo gana de abrazarla, mas cuando ella le dijo bestia… pero era fea, si fea "_eso no es cierto, es hermosa_" lo escucha decir… como si hubiera sido una pequeña voz en su interior, bah! Pamplinas esta ya imaginando y escuchando cosas.

Solo que en aquellos momentos lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue aquellos ojos marrones, si lo había visto ya pero ahora se encontraban con un brillo especial y trasparentes como expresando demasiada tranquilidad.

Hermosa dama, me podría decir ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- lo pregunta Miroku tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas

b-bueno yo…- se encontraba balbuceando aquella atención y halagos no se los esperaba- mi nombre es…-

bah! Miroku ella no piensa decirte su nombre… asi que vamos y no pierdas tu tiempo con esta tonta.- interrumpiendo a la chica y separándolo de aquella escena.

Inuyasha, ¿por que esa agresividad?.- preguntándose por el comportamiento de su primo ante la chica.

Feh!.- es la única respuesta que tiene de el

Y usted es una bestia.- lo dice la chica dirigiéndose hacia lo árboles, precisamente el mismo lugar donde Miroku e Inuyasha dejaron sus caballos.

Hey, tu tonta ¿a donde vas?.- viendo como ella se dirige hacia los árboles

Primero que nada me llamo Kagome Higurashi, queda claro.- lo dice mientras sale con un caballo de color blanco, demasiado hermoso como la misma dueña, pero a diferencia de los suyos no tenía señal de alguna silla para montar- y segundo me voy!.- lo dice montando el caballo.

Kagome Higurashi si que era hermoso su nombre, Kagome… bueno lastima de dueña, una orgullosa, altanera y terca mujer, pero en aquellos momentos debía de pagarle aquella humillación que le hizo pasar con aquel apodo de bestia

No puedes irte.- lo dice el chico acercando hacia ella

A ¿no?.- viendo al chico fijamente- ¿y quien piensa impedírmelo?… ¿una bestia como usted?.-

Ya este es el colmo tonta, no soy ninguna bestia y baja que te voy a enseñar a comportarte.- viendo a la chica ya montada en el caballo.

¿Asi, pues tendrá que alcanzarme, por que no pienso hacerle caso._-_ haciendo un breve movimiento para que su caballo empiece a anda, y salga corriendo con demasiado velocidad.

Esa tonta.- lo grita el chico, para después ir con comillo y tomarlo mientras que sale a su búsqueda, eso no se iba a quedar así le diría quien era y la humillaría como ella lo hizo.

En cambio Miroku por su parte solo ve como su primo se va tras aquella hermosa doncella, después de todo esa joven era de su primo, solo suspira y encoje los hombros y tan solo para ir hacía su caballo y cabalgar despacio, tal ves en el transcurso encontraría a una hermosa doncella con la quien coquetear y pedirle un hijo.

-.-

Tonta, detente.- lo grita Inuyasha

Ja! Pensaba el que se iba a detener pues ni soñarlo, el era una bestia… primero casi la acosa ahí encima de el y después aparte de que mucho antes la insulto, ¿que se creía el príncipe y el sabelotodo, solo era un presumido, arrogante, insoportable, en fin una bestia

Podía ver su pequeña casa, después de todo su mama, abuelo y hermano vivían en la cuidad y ella no quería aquella vida, le gustaba el campo, las cosas silvestres y le fascinaba vivir ahí, aparte Sango se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su casa solitaria.

Se baja de su hermoso caballo, después de todo ya no veía aquella bestia persiguiéndola, lo pudo perder cuando se metió por aquellos árboles despistándolo, solo se acerca a una pequeña casita dejando a su caballo blanco mientras solo le pone algo de comer y beber.

Hay que día, solo salgo de paseo y me encuentro con una bestia presumida.- lo dice mientras camina hacia la entrada de su humilde casa- bien vamos a descansar.- entrando en ella

-.-

Ahora si se encontraba enojado, mas que eso furioso, ¿Cómo aquella chiquilla tonta pudo dejarlo atrás, bueno ya podía ver su caballo y una pequeña casa tal ves humilde…

Inuyasha solo se detiene enfrente de la casa dejando a Colmillo cerca del caballo de la chica, no iba a tocar, después de todo aquella chiquilla lo iba a escuchar asi que solo entro a la casa.

Tonta ¿donde estas?.- lo grita ya dentro de la casa, debía de admitir que siendo una casa humilde era hermosa, las cosas en su lugar, luz por todas partes, flores y un gato gordo dormido en los pies de una cama que se ve por el fondo de la cocina.

Algo raro pasaba, nadie le contestaba, bueno el solo seguía viendo la casa, llego hasta la habitación y podía ver al gato gordo, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención y era un bulto como si alguien estuviera durmiendo tranquilamente.

Se va acercando mas, solo para ver a la misma chica, si a Kagome durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama, después de todo se veía hermosa en aquel estado, durmiendo parecía un ángel enviado por los dioses.

Era mejor no despertarla, no quería hacerlo… en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era contemplarla y tal ves deseos de robarle un beso, pero lo que no entendía el ¿Por qué de aquellos pensamientos, nunca antes había sentido aquello… solo pensaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Miroku no hubiera interrumpido, tal ves hubiera sido capaz de besarla… bah! Solo eran tonterías.

-.-

Poco a poco empieza ha abrir sus ojos… mmm tenía mucha flojera, tal vez ya era tarde y tendría que preparar ya la cena, bueno los único que debía de alimentar era a Buyo y a Shippo, de ahí en fuera se encontraba sola, pero le gustaba así su vida

Vaya, hasta que despiertas tonta.- lo escucha decir…

En cambio Kagome solo abre los ojos abiertamente para después girar su cabeza para encontrar sentada a aquella bestia, sus brazos cruzados al igual que sus piernas viéndola fijamente…

No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo el dio con ella, ¿acaso estuvo con ella todo este tiempo, y ahora ¿Qué iba hacer?...

Kagome solo se cubre su pecho con sus sabanas, es que no podía creer aquel atrevimiento por parte de aquella bestia… no sabia si gritarle o pegarle, o mejor el echo de salir corriendo del lugar… cual era la mejor opción de todas, solo podía ver como la miraba fijamente mientras sonreía el ampliamente.

Continuara!

Bueno y ahora que les parece?

Espero sus comentarios

Se despide

**Fesabi**


	3. Pensamientos

**Capitulo III.- Pensamientos**

Ahg! No podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole en aquellos momentos, ya se encontraba en el palacio después de recordar todo lo que le sucedió ayer con aquella plebeya le hervía de una manera la sangre de coraje…

Vaya, vaya primo… veo que no te fue nada bien con la chica.- lo dice miroku el cual apenas va entrando al estudio -¿Kagome, cierto?.- lo pregunta su primo

Más bien tonta, Miroku.- lo dice Inuyasha

Y se puede saber primito, ¿que excusa pondrás por el golpe?.- señalando su mejilla… solo para ver una mano marcada en ella, como producto de una cachetada

Eso a ti que te importa.- lo murmura el chico

En cambio Miroku solo sonríe ampliamente, contendiéndose aquellas ganas de reírse fuertemente en la cara de su primo, después de todo cuando regreso con la cachetada fue lo que hizo burlarse de el.

Todavía bien podía acordarse de ayer… ahg! Le daban ganar de ir a la casa de esa tonta y darle un buen merecido por aquella cacheta que bien el no se la merecía.

¿Qué no piensas contestarme… tonta.- lo vuelve a repetir el chico, solo al ver como Kagome se cubre con sus cobijas su pecho.

¿q-que h-hace aquí!.- lo pregunta y grita la chica

¿que mas podía hacer?.- lo pregunta el chico

¿Por qué me siguió, esta es mi casa… asi que fuera.- tomando fuerzas para echarlo de su casa

a no, eso si que no… tu tienes una cuenta pendiente que pagarme.- sonriendo ampliamente

si no se va… se va a arrepentir de lo que le suceda.- levantándose a la altura del chico que ya se encuentra de pie enfrente de ella

¿es una amenaza?.- lo pregunta el chico

tómelo como quiera.- 

Solo se podía ver dentro de la casa a Kagome claro que descalza después de todo Inuyasha a su lado era más alto como una cabeza más que ella, fuerte y musculoso… ella delicada y con una perfecta figura.

Váyase de mi casa.- lo dice la chica mirándolo fijamente

No.- es la única respuesta del chico

Tendré que sacarlo a la fuerza.- apoyando sus manos en el pecho del el para empujarlo fuera.

Que, ¿planeas empujarme?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Si, es la única manera si.-

Le advierto señorita que eso no va hacer posible.- viéndola como intenta hacer esfuerzos por moverlo.

Kagome solo hacia fuerzos sobre humanos por moverlo un poco pero aquello era inútil después de todo se veía que aquel joven era demasiado fuerte mas que ella, y moverlo era sencillamente inútil… asi que la única forma era golpearlo.

En cambio Inuyasha solo veía como ella, hacia todo lo posible por moverlo, hasta podía ver sus facciones hacer varios gestos y era demasiado divertido aquello, podía jurar que tan solo atraparla entre sus brazos era mas que suficiente para dejarla inmóvil.

De un momento a otro Inuyasha solo ve como la mano derecha de la chica toma vuelo, y todo para golpearlo, pero la detiene entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra si

¡¡Suélteme!.- lo grita Kagome

Que te suelte para que me pegues, estas… loca.-

¡¡Suélteme!.- lo vuelve a gritar, mientras que patalea y golpea su pecho con sus manos.

Lo único que hace Inuyasha es tomarla por la cintura y elevarla un poco entre sus brazos lo suficiente para que sus pies descalzos no toquen el piso y la pueda mantener entre sus brazos.

¡¡Bájeme! Y ¡¡Suélteme!.- lo grita la chica

No, y ya estate quieta mujer.- lo dice el chico al ver lo divertido que es tenerla entre sus brazos y ver aquellas facciones de enojo en su rostro, viendo lo linda que es.

En cambio Kagome no sabía que hacer, encontrarse en los brazos de aquel desconocido que lo único que sabía de él era su nombre… Inuyasha, era lindo y debía de admitir que el es demasiado guapo, pero lo arrogante, altanero y orgulloso no quedaba atrás.

U-Usted es una…- esta apunto de decir aquel insulto pero es callada por que sus labios son sellados con los del chico

Kagome solo se sorprende por aquella acción después de todo no se lo esperaba… sus ojos se cierran lentamente dejando que el beso que le da Inuyasha lo corresponda poco a poco

Inuyasha solo siente como Kagome empieza a corresponder el beso, sintiéndose demasiado bien, ya antes había besado pero ninguno de sus besos se sentía como este, delicioso, lleno de paz y algunas mariposas en el estomago.

Sus brazos solo se aflojan demasiado dejando que la chica toque el suelo con sus pies, claro sin despegarse de aquel beso… Kagome solo mantiene sus manos en el pecho de este dejando que el la estreche contra si, rodeando con sus manos la cintura de ella.

La lengua del príncipe solo pide permiso para entrar, tomando como respuesta… el contacto de la lengua de la chica, claro que aquello ocasiona un suspiro en la boca de ambos, dejando que el beso sea mas profundo, el chico estrechando contra si a la joven, mientras que sus bocas se funden en una sola.

Inuyasha solo siente cuando necesita de algo en lo que pueda recarga a la chica, aquel beso tal vez necesitaba mas profundidad, realmente era demasiado delicioso comparados a otros y lo único en lo que pensaba era en no separse de ella.

Inuyasha solo camina unos pasos hacia delante, mientras que sus manos se posan en la cintura de ella atrayéndola mas hacia si mismo… solo para chocar con un pequeño mueble que se encuentra a lado de la cama con una vela apagada y la estatua del dios Ramus a lado.

El aire comienza a faltar después de todo ambos necesitan aquel oxigeno vital, tal solo un suspiro o una exhalación de el para después continuar en lo que se quedaron…

Ambos solo se separan de aquel beso dejando que sus respiraciones algo agitadas, sus corazones acelerados se normalicen… sus ojos aun cerrados y ambas mejillas sonrojadas…

T-Tonta.- es lo único que murmura el chico con aquella voz ronca, solo para después inclinarse de nuevo hacia los labios de la chica para volver a tomar posesión de ellos.

De un momento a otro solo se escucha un golpe dentro de la casa, solo para ver al príncipe a unos metros de la chica y una mano bien marcada en su cachete izquierdo.

Inuyasha el cual se encuentra de pie enfrente de ella con su mano en su mejilla, sobándose aquel golpe en su mejilla, lo que no entendía Inuyasha era el motivo de aquel golpe, según el se encontraba demasiado bien disfrutando de esos labios que se olvido por un momento de todo a su alrededor.

Todavía podía recordarlo todo a la perfección después de eso el se salio de la casa demasiado molesto, si el se fue sin verla a la cara… se encontraba demasiado aturdido y molesto o tal ves decepcionado

Bah! No lo sabia con exactitud después de todo ahora el ya se encontraba en el palacio en su cada, en su estudio y su vida normal sin tomarle importancia a lo que sucedió ayer.

-.-

Pero… ¿que se creía el, ¿Qué acaso el podía llamarla tonta?... uuuyyy eso si que no se lo iba a permitir, pero debía de confesar que con aquel beso se había quedado demasiado tonta… tal ves si el no le hubiera dicho tonta, todavía estuviera besándose con el o lo mejor del caso dejar aquella pequeña guerra que comenzó desde que ambos se conocieron.

Bueno después de todo aquello ya había pasado no más de un día exacto… iba a seguir con su vida sin hacerse a la idea de que nada había pasado y nunca conoció a aquel chico llamado Inuyasha.

-.-

Inuyasha… hoy vamos a asistir a una fiesta, quiero que conozcas a la hija del emperador de Gizeh.- lo dice un hombre alto, pelo negro y ojos ámbar como el mismo muchacho

Si padre.- lo dice Inuyasha

Quiero que te comportes educadamente, ella podría ser tu nueva prometida.-

¿he?... ¿p-prometida?.-

Tanto como padre he hijo se encuentran en el jardín de aquel gran palacio, al chico le tocaba entrenar aquel día con su espada… solo para conocer bien lo que debe de saber un emperador

Inuyasha con su vestimenta diferente, unos pantalones de seda, su pecho descubierto dejando ver aquellas gotas de sudor recorrer su pecho al igual que sus hombros, sus brazos demasiado marcados al igual que su abdomen.

En cambio el padre de él, El Gran Inu-Tashio… se vestía como todo un emperador, su capa del mismo color dorado que su vestimenta, los zapatos de los mas finos que se puede ver, claro sin destacar que es su cuerpo esta demasiado marcado a pesar de ser casi un anciano… pero demasiado guapo sin que se noten sus 60 años de edad.

Si hijo, he decidido con el Emperador Onigumo, que tal ves tu y su hija se comprometan.- lo dice sin mas rodeos

Yo no tengo ningún interés en casarme.-

Tendrás que tenerlo, nuestro reino… Tebas esta cuidad que por generaciones le ha pertenecido a los Tashio… no puede destruirse por un capricho de un niño como tu.-

Feh!.- es la única respuesta que da

Espero que me ayas entendido bien hijo.- dándose la vuelta para entrar al palacio, después de todo el como emperador durante estos dos últimos años, debía también de asistir a la reunión.

¿Casarse, y para el colmo prometido… si que su padre estaba loco, a pesar de su edad el podía decidirse con quien casarse, cuando lo comprometieron por primera vez con una chica de otra cuidad el hizo lo posible por librarse de ella, y gracias al los dioses que lo logro, si no ahora estaría casado con aquella niña mimada.

Desde hace días que no tenía ninguna noticia de Kagome… a veces tenía deseos de salir del palacio e ir a buscarla pero por mas que pensaba su orgullo le ganaba, después de todo ella era una simple plebeya, orgullosa, maleducada, gritona, terca y tonta…

Bah! Ya debería de dejar de pensar en ella y en aquel maldito beso que se atrevió a robarle, el y sus impulsos… ¿algún día podría controlar sus impulsos y pensar, bah! Mejor era irse a prepararse para aquella dichosa cena o fiesta que mas daba.

-.-

Otro día más que pasaba, después de todo en dos semanas más ella misma le prometió a su mamá que iría a visitarla a ella, a su hermano y al abuelo.

Lo único malo es que su familia vivía en la cuidad de Tebas, no quedaba demasiado lejos en caballo, hasta eso solo unas horas montando, pero no quería ir… nunca le gusto la cuidad y menos ahora, ella misma prefería la naturaleza, los extensos jardines, el arrollo, la cascada, el cantar de las aves en el amanecer, la música de los grillos en la noche, las estrellas y la luz de la luna, ella era libre y siempre lo iba hacer así.

I-Inuyasha.- es lo que murmura la chica, para después entrar a la casa y entrar a los brazos de Ra.

-.-

hijo que bueno que llegas.- lo dice su padre alrededor de varias personas importantes- te estábamos esperando.-

Si claro, esperarlo a el… mas bien lo esperaban para presentarle de nuevo a una chiquilla mimada que quiera casarse con el…

Perdón por la tardanza.- saludando a todos en la sala

Todos llevaban trajes finos de la seda mas fina de todo Egipto, tal ves hasta algunas eran importadas de Mesopotámia o de Grecia… o de la misma Roma.

Hijo te presento a señor Onigumo.-

Mucho gusto.- estrechando la mano del individuo

Es un placer… príncipe Inuyasha.- correspondiendo el saludo

Aquel emperador no tenia nada del otro mundo cabello castaña tal ves de la misma edad que su padre, algunas canas presentes pero nada fuera de lo común, su atuendo el de todo un emperador y algunos anillos o joyas en sus manos y cuello.

Dejame presentarte a mi hija.- lo dice aquel emperador

Si.- sin más que decir

Ve a buscar a mi hija.- lo ordena Onigumo alguno de los sirvientes que se encuentran en el palacio, para después ver la desaparición de este.

Onigumo… yo ya le dije a mi hijo el compromiso que hemos hecho.- lo dice Inu-Tashio

Si yo también lo he hecho, mi hija acepto gustosamente.- sonriendo ampliamente

En cambio inuyasha solo podía ver como ambos se ponían a discutir su futuro y la de según ellos… su prometida.

Padre… ¿me mandabas hablar?.- se escucha una voz detrás de el

Que bueno que llegas hija… dejame presentarte a Inu-Tashio e Inuyasha.- haciendo que el príncipe se de la vuelta para solo quedarse sin habla

Es un placer señorita Kikio.- saluda adecuadamente el padre.

K-Kagome.- lo susurra Inuyasha

¿disculpe?.- lo pregunta la chica

Eso no era posible el parecido con Kagome era demasiado impresionante para el mismo, el mismo cabello negro, claro que el de Kagome es azabache y el de ella lizo, ojos marrones, pero los de Kagome con un brillo especial, su piel blanca y la de la chica de la misma forma y los labios suavemente delineados de un rojo intenso, pero no comparados con los de Kagome carnosos y deliciosos.

Mi nombre es Kikio Ikehata.- extendiendo su mano para el saludo al pelinegro.

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Después de tanto tiempo la siguiente parte espero que la disfruten… si no déjenme mensajes con criticas o lo que quieran… pero espero sus comentarios**

**Se despide**

**Su fiel escritora**

**Fesabi**


	4. La Cueva

**Capitulo IV.- La Cueva**

Otro día pasa, después de todo ya faltaba menos para ir a visitar a su familia… su madre le había dicho que pasara por lo menos dos días con ellos, pero pasar unos días en la cuidad no le gustaba para nada.

Ver la gente de ahí para aya, de un lado a otro, el murmuró de ellos, las criticas y demás… todo aquello que no le gusta en lo absoluto. Lo único bueno de ellos es que cerca de su casa… había cierta cueva que le fascina visitar… ruinas en que mostraba los inicios de la cultura egipcia y aquello era realmente fascinante, aparte de los jeroglíficos, las escrituras y los dibujos… algunos que lograba entender y una profecía que le gustaba descifrar… apenas llevaba unas líneas y aquello era fascinante.

_Un príncipe de la cuidad de Tebas estará condenado a enamorarse de una plebeya, vivir con ella el amor verdadero… dispuesto a entregar su propia alma a su dios, pero las clases sociales y el sacrificio al igual que la ceremonia desataran desastrosos acontecimientos para la pareja… ocasionando la muerte de……_

Siempre se quedaba en la misma parte… hoy debía de averiguar quien iba a morir después de todo aquella leyenda solo era eso leyenda pero resaltaba romántico y a la ves trágico.

-.-

Ahg! Como odiaba su vida, ayer se entera que esta comprometido y hoy tiene que asistir a una cena con la señorita Kikio, debía de admitir que no esta nada mal… pero su personalidad fría y calculadora no le daba buena espina… después de todo aquello la hacia lucir mas sexy.

Pero no podía olvidar a Kagome… el decir en la velada el nombre de Kagome fue un error, su padre lo interrogo hasta no mas poder pero lo había librado bien… nada de sospechas, después de todo no podía saber que había conocido a una chica que robaba la mitad de sus sueños, pensamientos y vida.

_Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

Tal ves de cierta forma su primo Miroku tenia razón, tal vez si sentía algo por ella… pero el pensar en ella, el soñar tenerla entre sus brazos, el recordar aquel exquisito sabor de labios no era normal.

Pero lo que mas odiaba de todo aquello es que la forma en que su padre lo obligaba a casarse con a la Princesa de Gizeh… debía de admitir que era hermosa y tenia cierto toque de seducción y sensualidad… claro para un rato ja, como podía pensar en eso… estaba destinado en casarse con ella y trataría de amarla tal ves eso seria lo mejor.

_no se como acercarme a ti_

Otra ves volvía a su mente aquella chiquilla… ¿es que como olvidarla, ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, ¿Cómo dejar de recordar aquel beso?... ¿Cómo?

En algunas ocasiones se reprimía a si mismo pensando en ella, tratando de recordar la fuerte cachetada que recibió y la marca leve que aun le queda en su mejilla, y todo por el estupido beso… aparte aquella chiquilla no se merecía sus pensamientos y menos sus sueños, una chiquilla altanera, orgullosa, grosera, maleducada…bella, delicada, perfecta… otra vez volvía hacer lo mismo… siempre le pasaba eso, trataba de insultarla y siempre sacaba aquellas virtudes.

Lo único que sabia era que debía de sacarla de su cabeza y corazón… bueno lo segundo todavía no, bueno eso cree el…

Pensando en la chica.- lo escucha desde atrás

Bah!.- que su primo podía leer la mente, por que siempre decía lo que pensaba o lo que sentía con tanta libertad

¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?.- lo sugiere su primo

es una tonta.- lo murmura

tal ves sea una tonta, pero la cual quieres conquistar… o me ¿equivoco?.- lo dice Miroku detrás de el.

¿Por qué su primo sabia todo?... uuuyy eso si que le hacia enojar, siempre dándole donde mas le molestaba…

_en mi mente siempre estas_

¿me vas a negar que estas pensando en ella todo el día?.- lo dice su primo ahora tomando asiento en el amplio sillón

Grrr.- es el único sonido que articula el chico

Clama, calma… ¿Por qué te enojas, yo no tuve la culpa de ayer en la cena nombrar a Kagome… ¿me equivoco?.-

Eso era cierto tres veces la nombro primero en el encuentro de Kikio cuando la conoció la confundió con la chica, después cuando su padre los dejo solos

¿Hijo no piensas saludar?.- lo dice su padre al ver la reacción de este ante la chica

¿he?... si.- tomando la mano de la chica para besarla como parte de la cortesía

los dejamos solos para que se conozcan mejor.- lo dice su padre, el gran Inu-Tashio llevándose consigo a el señor Onigumo.

Eres Inuyasha cierto.- lo dice Kikio

Si… ¿y tu eres?.- tratando de recordar su nombre

Kikio… solo llámame Kikio.-

¿puedo saber por que me nombraste Kagome?.- lo dice la chica

bueno…yo…- no sabia que contestar, no podía decir el gran parecido de ellas, podría jurar que podrían ser hermanas.

De un momento a otro podía jugar que aquella chica de cabello lizo tenía cabello azabache, aquellos ojos marrones tenían aquel brillo, su piel blanca y delicada su sonrisa en sus labios y su fija cara… podía jurar que era Kagome la que se encentraba delante de el… tenia tantas ganas de besarla como la ultima ves pero aquello era imposible… tal ves le salía con otra cachetada.

K-Kagome.- lo susurra para si mismo, al tener aquella dulce ilusión frente de el mismo.

¿disculpa?... pero me has nombrado de nuevo Kagome.- lo dice la chica sin entender nada.

_eres toda mi felicidad..._

Era cierto cometió la misma estupidez dos veces y en unos par de minutos, volver a nombrar a Kikio, Kagome…

Pero la última vez fue cuando se despidieron de aquella dichosa cena…

Inuyasha… nos vemos mañana a cenar.- lo dice la chica

Si.-

Como prometidos debemos de conocernos mejor.- lo insinua ella sin soltarse del brazo del chico, después de todo casándose con el obtendría una de las fortunas mas grandes de todo Egipto… Inuyasha siendo el príncipe de Tebas heredaba todo el oro, las joyas y demás.

No crees que es demasiado prisa para sentar bien este compromiso?.- lo sugiere el chico

Por supuesto que no.- lo dice la chica posándose enfrente de el

La luz de la luna en lo alto del cielo indicando la media noche, las grandes velas iluminado las estatuas del los dioses Ramus y Ra… dejando que la cuidad de Tebas tenga dulce sueños… mientras que en uno de los grandes palacios de aquella cuidad puede negociarse el compromiso de el príncipe Inuyasha y la princesa Kikio.

Los pensamientos de Inuyasha solo volvían a vagar hacia la imagen de la chica, dormida… si aquella plebeya de nombre Kagome, que todo por seguirla pudo apreciar un par de horas su belleza y cuidar su sueño mientras descansaba y tal ves tenía un hermoso sueño con el.

Soñando como en alguno de los suyos, se encuentran en el mismo árbol que se conocieron y el mismo llegaba sin tener ningún permiso o avisar, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente de nuevo, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de la chica, estrechándola entre sus brazos y sacando uno que otro sus piro de sus labios.

Inuyasha… ¿en que piensas?.- lo pregunta de la chica tratando de regresar a la realidad al chico.

K-Kagome.- lo volvía a repetir, la tercera vez en la noche y todo por empezar a soñar despierto.

Pienso que deberías de presentarme a la famosa Kagome.- lo dice la chica

Si.- es la única respuesta de este

_abrazarte bajo el cielo azul_

La cena fue un desastre, bueno por lo menos hoy tenía chance de volver a retrificar todo, después de todo Kikio era su prometida y tenía que conocerla y tratarla o tal ves enamorase de ella si eso era necesario

La sala era cómoda, desde el ventanal se podía ver toda la cuidad, ver cada individuo en el mercado comprando sus mercancías, discutiendo preció, el puerto hasta el fondo en el río Nilo, el bosque en el cual encontró a la chica, y no muy lejos pero algo fácil de ver si se tenía buen ojo la casa donde precisamente ella vive.

Como deseaba en aquellos momentos poder soñar, y tener aquel hermoso sueño donde Kagome se encontraba entre sus brazos, viendo el manto azul… viendo como aquella noche les regalaba las mejores y únicas estrellas, la luna llena brillando en lo alto del cielo cubiertas de numerosas estrellas, una estrella fugas pasando por el cielo… pidiendo un solo deseo ser feliz con ella.

_tenerte junto a mí_

Pero como siempre todo aquello era solamente un dulce sueño, en el cual uno nunca quisiera despertar, en el cual uno pudiera por lo menos estar con la persona amada sin que se sienta como un tonto al no ser correspondido.

El amor unas cuatro palabras las cuales causan alegría, felicidad, ilusión, ganas de vivir, ganas de ser eterno para amar… pero al mismo tiempo decepción, tristeza, lagrimas, agonía y lo mas triste el deseo de la muerte.

_en mi mente siempre estas_

Inuyasha...- lo llama su primo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿en que piensas?.- lo pregunta su primo al ver lo distraído o pensativo que esta

Feh, eso que te importa.- cruzando sus brazos

Bueno lo decía, por que no es común en que pienses.- burlándose de cierta manera de su primo

Si no estuviera de muy buen humor te mataría ahora mismo.- lo susurra Inuyasha

Con que el estimado Inuyasha, se encuentra de muy buen humor.- viendo a su primo fijamente- ¿y eso a que se debe?.-

_en mis sueños siempre estas_

No.- es la única respuesta de su primo

¿no?... me vas a negar el que comparta la felicidad con mi primo.- lo dice de modo sarcástico y muy bien sabía el que era por la chica aquella Kagome y lo mejor de todo era planear algo para que la volviera a ver, aquello había sido amor a primera vista y no cabía duda.

_Solo dame, una señal..._

Su primo si que estaba loco para que el mismo le diera aquella información, mas bien si lo hacia se podía burlar de el y aquello no era nada chistoso en lo absoluto…

Pero, por mas que pensaba no entendía el por que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella chica mas, sus ojos… su sonrisa y sus labios… es ¿que se había enamorado de ella a primera vista, aquello simplemente que no era posible, después de todo el amor a primera vista no existe y el nunca creyó en ello, y menos si ahora le salían con aquello.

Bah! El amor a primera vista si que no existía en lo absoluto y el mismo no iba a creer ahora en ello.

_abrazarte bajo el cielo azul,_

Inuyasha…- lo llama su primo

¿Qué quieres?.-

Déjame informarte que hay una leyenda.- lo dice solo para que suene algo interesante

¿Leyenda?.- lo pregunta confundido

Bueno… más bien profecía.-

¿profecía, ¿de que diablos hablas?.- lo dice sin entender nada de lo que esta hablando su primo… y menos ahora que su mente se encontraba dedicada hacia otra persona.

Primo si que eres ignorante, si no fueras el príncipe de Tebas serias perfecto para ser plebeyo.- lo dice Miroku mientras se levanta del sillón para posarse enfrente de el.

Un buen plebeyo, eso no era tan mala idea… tal ves así podía conocer mejor a Kagome… estaba seguro que si decía que era el príncipe de Tebas ella misma sacaría provecho de ello.

De todos modos una mentira piadosa no afectaba a nadie, tal vez ahora debía de ir a buscar ropa que lo hiciera parecer aquello.

Inuyasha, ¿me estas escuchando?.- lo pregunta su primo

¿he?.- saliendo de sus pensamientos

hay Inuyasha, si que estas enamorado.-

¿enamorado, bah!… si que tu estas loco, aparte de mujeriego.-

estaré loco, primo pero si que soy perceptivo, y se que tu te enamoraste de aquella chica, o por lo menos sientes algo por ella.-

_solo dame una señal para que yo te pueda amar..._

¿Cómo podía engañar a su primo, después de todo lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, Miroku y el tenían la misma edad y aquello era algo bueno y a la vez malo, bueno pero lo único bueno es que tenía parte de un primo un amigo en el cual confiar, y en esta excepción no iba ser el caso.

El mismo se haría cargo de que su adorado primo Miroku le ayudara con su plan, ahora solo necesitaba algo genial con que chante ajarlo o que lo ayudara sin que le saliera con su segunda fase "doctor corazón"

¿Y ahora que podía hacer, necesita ir a buscarla ¿pero de que forma, eso si que era un problema.

Déjame adivinar lo que estas pensando primito.- lo dice Miroku sin mas rodeos- ya se un plan para que vuelvas ha ver a tu adorada plebeya.-

_en mi mente siempre estas_

B-bueno… si.-

Claro, lo sabía… a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, después de todo te conozco desde que somos unos bebes.-

¿Qué planeas hacer?.- lo pregunta con algo de inseguridad a lo que se le pueda ocurrir a su primo

Ahaha, eso déjamelo a mi.- saliendo del lugar a toda prisa- nos vemos después primito.

_en mis sueños siempre estas,  
eres dueña de mi alma_

Una fuerte exhalación se escucha en la sala, claro ¿y ahora que el podía hacer, después de todo hoy tenía una vida demasiado agitada y aquello era fastidíante, por lo menos recordar el día que la conoció fue algo mágico, es como si los dioses los hubieran puesto juntos, como si en algún escrito estuviera puesto el que el conocería aquella chica… a Kagome.

-.-

Que fastidio ya habían pasado las dos semanas y ese día tenía que ir a visitar a su mamá, su hermano y su abuelo… no es que le disgustara la idea de ir a saludarlos o visitarlos, si no que a ella nunca, nunca le gusto la cuidad, sencillamente la cuidad no era para ella.

Ya no tardaba en llegar a la cuidad, buyo lo dejo con Sango… ella siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, y aquello le gustaba demasiado sus padres buenos amigos y ellas también, después de todo cuando a ella se le ocurrió la loca idea de irse a vivir afueras de la cuidad ella la apoyo yéndose a un lugar cerca de ella.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que solo estaría dos días en la casa con su familia, pero después regresaría a su vida llena de paz, claro que esos dos días aprovecharía para visitar aquella cueva y seguir con su pasatiempo, descifrar la profecía.

-.-

¡Kagome!.- lo grita un pequeño de aproximadamente diez años.

¡Sota!.- lo dice la pelinegra mientras que se baja de su caballo.

¡Hermana!.- lo dice el pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su hermana

¿Cómo has estado Sota?.- lo pregunta recibiendo a su hermano entre sus brazos.

Bien… y ¿tu?.- viendo a la cara de su hermana

Bien… extrañándolos.-

Nosotros también hermana.-

Ambos chicos tanto como la hermana y el hermano se encuentran a fueras de una de las tantas casas que se encuentran alrededor del mercado, después de todo el abuelo, con la pequeña familia atendía uno de los locales.

Kagome hija.- lo dice una señora de aproximadamente 50 años de edad… saliendo de la casa que se encuentra enfrente de ambos chicos.

¡Mamá!.- lo grita el pequeño- vino Kagome.-

si hijo… por que no pasan ambos.- entrando a la casa.-

-.-

¿Vas a salir?.- lo pregunta un señora de mayor edad, viste una de las prendas que usualmente uno utiliza para dormir, el cabello negro… pero no azabache como el de su hija, piel blanca y ojos verdes.

Si mamá.- lo dice la chica, poniéndose encima una capa color azul marino como el manto de la noche

Supongo que vas a la cueva.- lo dice, sabiendo bien que su hija lo hace desde pequeña

Si, no vuelvo tarde.- saliendo de la casa

Cuídate.- viendo como su hija sale de la casa y la deja… después de todo era tarde y Sota al igual que el abuelo estaban ya descansando y ella, iba hacer ahora lo mismo, confiaba en Kagome.

La pelinegra se encuentra tomando su caballo después de todo ya era de noche y las estrellas al igual que la luna eran testigo de aquella visita nocturna a la cueva…

Nunca le gusto la idea de vivir en la cuidad, su caballo… Shippo como ella misma lo había nombrado era originario de Egipto, pero sus abuelos habían llegado a Egipto por embarcaciones romanas y aquello le era demasiado interesante

La cueva se encontraba algunos kilómetros del gran palacio, aquel palacio cuando era niña le gusta visitar a escondidas… pero recordaba que una vez, se topo con un niño de tal ves su misma edad o un año mayor, por el cual peleo con el.

La luna brillando en lo alto del cielo dejando ver la silueta de la chica y del caballo, el cual ya se encuentra solo a un lado de la entrada de la cueva… tal ves ocultándolo de cualquier persona que pueda descubrirla.

Shippo como así lo nombraba ella, se encontraba echado y a la ves descansando mientras que su hermosa dueña se encuentra dentro de la cueva, la cual la alumbra por un par de velas.

Kagome bajaba las escaleras que daban hacia el subterráneo, dejando ver a su paso iluminarse y verse en las paredes algunos símbolos y dibujos los cuales ninguna persona puede leerlos, tal ves el príncipe era capaz y el rey, bueno los de la corona… ya que ellos eran obligados a estudiar Egipcio antiguo.

Nunca supo cuando aprendió ella a leer aquel tipo de escritura, un día pudo descifrarla fácilmente es como si hubiera nacido con aquel don… y le gustaba de cierta manera.

Kagome se encuentra viendo todo a su alrededor, hasta llegar a un pasillo, doblando a la derecha y a la vez deteniéndose en la pared del fondo que contiene letras escritas en ellas de oro puro.

La pelinegra solo se inclina para dejar el par de velas que contiene entre sus manos, dejando que ilumine toda la pared para que ella misma tenga mas flexibilidad de alcanzar las primeras líneas que tal vez por la altura nunca pudo leer bien, solo las de en medio y las de abajo eran algo confusas.

-.-

Ahg! Como le chocaba la idea que de que Miroku siempre lo convencía de todo, ahora tenía que ir a esa dichosa cueva donde, el mismo aparte tenía curiosidad de saber de que se trata la dichosa "profecía" de la que tanto le hablaba su primo.

Por lo menos ya era tarde y nadie lo iba a interrumpir o buscar a tan altas horas de la noche, y menos ese día, que el mismo había ordenado ninguna interrupción de algún tipo en su cuarto.

Ya había dejado a Colmillo afuera, después de todo no veía a otra persona cerca, su primo le había dicho que el podía descifrar la profecía por sus estudios que el sabía Egipto antiguo y aquello le ayudaba de alguna manera.

Según Miroku el lugar donde se encuentra escrita la profecía eran hasta el fondo del pasillo doblando hacía la derecha… estaba siguiendo los pasos a pie de la letra.

_Un príncipe de la cuidad de Tebas estará condenado a enamorarse de una plebeya.-_podía escuchar esas palabras… es como si alguien estuviera leyendo la profecía que tanto le decía su primo… por lo menos ahora era mejor escuchar de lejos.

_Vivir con ella el amor verdadero… dispuesto a entregar su propia alma a su dios, pero las clases sociales y el sacrificio al igual que la ceremonia desataran desastrosos acontecimientos para la pareja… ocasionando la muerte de…….- _lo escucha decir al final… es como si aquella voz se hubiera detenido en aquella parte, pero ¿Por qué?

En cambio Kagome, solo se encontraba tratando de descifrar el ultimo jeroglífico… bueno el que decía cual de los dos moriría si la chica o el joven… pero aquello era imposible, es como si quisiera que aquella parte nunca se supiera o nunca ella la supiera.

Inuyasha se asoma un poco para ver de quien se trata, pero para su sorpresa es aquella chica, si aquella chica que todas estas dos semanas estuvo en sus pensamientos y sueños… pero ahora ¿Qué hacia, ¿iba tras ella, ¿le hablaría, ¿la besaría, que era lo que mas deseaba… ¿Qué podía hacer?.

Era mejor salir de aquel escondite, después de todo quería enfrentarla y hacerla pagar por aquella cachetada que le dio la única y ultima vez que se vieron ambos.

Tonta.- lo dice con una voz profunda y demasiado ronca.

Kagome solo se pone derecha y a la vez demasiado tensa al escuchar aquella voz, perfectamente sabía de quien se trataba y aquello le atemorizaba y a la vez le alegraba la idea de volverlo a ver.

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Bueno aquí esta una parte…. ¿Que les parece?**

**Se que esta algo aburrido, bueno es que como casi nadie veo que les guste… tendré que poner mas cosas… pienso hacerlo de 15 caps… bueno eso creo yo, pero quien sabe**

**Mañana les pongo la otra parte o el lunes… depende ¿sipio?**

**Bueno los dejo a todos**

_Para que te fijes en una persona te toma un día_

_Para que sepas que te gusta te toma varios días_

_Para que sepas que lo quieres te toma varias semanas_

_Para que sepas que lo amas te toma varios meses_

_Pero…_

_Para que lo olvides te toma TODA una vida._

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. Temores

**Capitulo V.- Temores **

Tonta.- lo dice con una voz profunda y demasiado ronca.

Kagome solo se pone derecha y a la vez demasiado tensa al escuchar aquella voz, perfectamente sabía de quien se trataba y aquello le atemorizaba y a la vez le alegraba la idea de volverlo a ver.

¿Qué no piensas decirme algo?.- lo pregunta el chico con aquella voz demasiado profunda y algo ronca, es como si la cueva le diera algo de sensualidad a su voz.

¿Y ahora?... ¿Qué podía hacer, después de todo nunca pensó encontrarse con Inuyasha… trato ella misma de olvidarlo estas dos semanas y casi lo lograba, bueno entre comillas claro esta, pero ya no pensaba mucho en el… Bah, como poderse mentir a si misma… pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

¿Me vas a hablar?.- lo pregunta el chico acercándose hacia donde se encuentra ella

Bien era ahora o nunca, si no se enfrentaba a el como lo hizo la ultima vez, el mismo podría pensar que se encuentra asustada, pero de una manera es cierto

¿y se puede saber que es lo que quiere que le diga?.- lo pregunta la chica girándose, solo que al darse cuenta de la cercanía en la que se encuentra el de ella.

No se… podíamos empezar con el hola.- lo dice el ojidorado mientras se acerca un poco mas hacia la chica, dejando que ella retroceda un poco para que su espalda quede pegada en la pared.

Y-yo no tengo e-el por q-que…d-de saludarlo.- lo balbucea Kagome al ver la cercanía de ambos.

¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?.- lo dice el chico, mientras que posa ambas manos en los costado de ella acorralándola entre la pared y el

por supuesto, aunque sea de clase baja… tengo modales, lo que usted no tiene.- 

creo que de eso te equivocas, pequeña.- lo dice mientras emboza una sonrisa, Kagome era una cabeza mas baja que el, pero no era tan pequeña tal ves el seria un año mas grande que ella.

¿p-pequeña?.- lo murmura sin entender- déjeme decirle que no soy ninguna pequeña.- lo dice algo enoja, ¿que se creía el al decirle pequeña, el mismo podría ser un año mayor que ella… pero no era ninguna pequeña.

Si, pequeña.- sonriendo ampliamente al ver que aquello la hace enojar y se ve demasiado hermosa enojada y más con el rostro mostrando su enojo

No soy ninguna pequeña.- haciendo un gesto con el rostro

Entonces déjame de hablarme de usted… podría jurar que soy un año mayor que tú, y tu me hablas de usted.-

Déjeme decirle que solo le hablo de tu a las personas que me respetan y son mis amigos.- mirándolo fijamente

Entonces… ¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?.- viéndola a sus ojos

¿Esta pidiendo tregua?.- lo mira confundida, ella podía jurar que aquel joven era de los típicos hombres que se creen de la realeza, por que trabajan ahí y se creen superiores a todos.

¿Por qué te sorprendes?.-

Es…que… podía jurar que usted es de los típicos hombres.- lo dice sin más rodeos, tal vez no estaba bien que le confesara eso pero ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás.

¿Qué tipo de hombre me consideras?.- sintiendo curiosidad de lo que piensa de el

¿Enserio, que le gustaría saber?.- sin estar segura de decirle lo que piensa de el

Si, estoy seguro.-

¿Pero puede dejarme salir?.- tratando que la libere de la prisión en la que la tiene, su cuerpo aprisionado entre el muro y el pecho de el, a sus lados dos fuertes brazos que no la dejan salir encarcelándola.

Pero…con dos condiciones.-

¿D-dos condiciones?.-

Si, la primera háblame de tu y la segunda… ¿puedo robarte un beso?… ¿sin que me des una cachetada?.-

Kagome no sabe que decir, de un momento a otro su boca se encuentra reseca, dejando que su lengua se pase sensualmente por sus labios humedeciéndolos… ella deseaba probar de nuevo los labios de Inuyasha…

Yo….- estaba apunto de decir algo tal ves decirle que no o decirle que si, pero el ojidorado no le dio tiempo de decirle nada sellando sus labios con los suyos…

Kagome esta apunto de reclamar algo, abriendo su boca pero aquello es aprovechado por el ojidorado, el cual introduce su lengua dejando que el beso sea mas profundo.

La pelinegra solo cierra sus ojos, posando ambas manos en el pecho de este, mientras que el pelinegro solo posa ambas manos en la cintura de ella, acercándola contra si.

Inuyasha se mueve un poco, haciendo que con los pies de ambos choquen con el par de velas que se encuentran en el piso, dejando que la luz que los iluminaba desaparezca poniendo a ambos chicos a obscuras.

Ambos chicos se separan de aquel tenue beso, tanto como Kagome e Inuyasha, abren sus ojos tratando de verse a si mismos pero aquello es inútil, ahora sin la luz de las velas todo se ve realmente oscuro.

Inuyasha solo siente como el cuerpo de la chica empieza a templar y su respiración se vuelve agitada y aquello lo asusta de alguna panera y a la vez lo preocupa.

I-Inuyasha…- lo murmura la chica

¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber el por que de su miedo.

m-me da miedo la oscuridad.- lo susurra la chica, pero suficiente para que el chico lo escuche

Ya Inuyasha comprendía el por que de aquella ración, el por que de que su cuerpo tiemble y el por que de su respiración agitada.

¿Quieres que salgamos?.- lo pregunta, de cierta manera era una pregunta demasiada estupida… pero ya la había hecho asi que solo esperar su respuesta.

s-si… por favor.-

Ven, sostente de mi fuertemente.- caminado solo unos pasos, pero se detiene al no sentir a la chica caminar con el- ¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta al ver que no lo acompaña

También me dan miedo los bichos.- lo dice Kagome… era verdad lo que mas temía eran los bichos y la oscuridad

No sabía si estrecharla contra si, si abrazarla y decirle que con el estaría segura… o besarla de nuevo mientras que la lleva a fuera, era normal que uno tuviera miedos… y que ella se los revelara era un indicio de confianza, bueno eso esperaba

El ojidorado solo se acerca hacia la chica tomando entre sus brazos, dejando que ella rodee con sus brazos su cuello y esconda su rostro en su cuello, tenerla así entre sus brazos se sentía demasiado bien.

Kagome no sabia el por que en los brazos del chico se sentía demasiado bien, no mas que bien… segura, protegida y a la ves llena de paz, mucha paz.

Inuyasha caminaba solo por su instinto, sabía muy bien que podía perderse fácilmente en la cueva si no seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su primo… y lo menos que quería ahora era que Kagome sintiera temor.

Ya podía ver el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas en la entrada, ya subiendo las escaleras… se escucha un chillido tal vez de alguna rata o animal asqueroso ocasionando que Kagome se aferre más al cuello del chico

La pelinegra tiene sus ojos cerrados, y su cara aferrada en el cuello del chico y cabello, por lo menos puede oler la colonia que utiliza y sentir como los fuertes brazos de el rodean sus cintura y sus piernas.

Ya estamos afuera.- lo dice el chico, a la ves arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho, tal ves si no lo hubiera tendría oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos mas tiempo.

¿me puede bajar?.- lo susurra la chica cerca del oído de este, tal vez aquella pregunta lo regreso a la realidad.

Si.- bajando a la chica de entre sus brazos- ¿no habíamos quedado que me dejarías de hablar de usted?.- lo dice el chico ya dejando a la chica tocar el piso

Gracias.-

No tienes que agradecérmelo, solo con que me hables de tu.- viéndola fijamente

B-bueno yo…- quería decirle algo, pero ¿Qué?

Sabes… quisiera que mañana nos pudiéramos volver a ver.- lo dice Inuyasha

Yo…- lo balbucea la chica

Solo di que si.- acercándose hacía donde ella se encuentra, no tal lejos solo dando un paso hacía el frente, suficiente para pasar ambas manos en la cintura de ella.

¿E-en d-donde…q-quiere…q-quieres, que n-nos veamos?.- lo balbucea la chica y todo por la cercanía de este

aquí.- inclinándose la suficiente para que su aliento este encima del de ella

¿A-aquí?.- recibiendo el aliento del chico sobre el suyo… mientras que cierra los ojos, dejando que el mismo la vuelva a besar.

Si…aquí.- sellando de nuevo los labios de ella con los suyos.

La Luna y las estrellas iluminando desde lo alto del cielo indicando que son la una de la madrugada, casi cinco horas para el amanecer, y ambos chicos no estaban dispuestos a romper aquel beso solo por decir que ya era hora de partir.

Inuyasha envuelve el labio inferior de la chica, dejando que ella misma deje escapar un suspiro, mientras que las manos de ella se enrollan en su cuello, y sus manos en la cintura de ella, estrechándola contra si mismo.

El oxigeno hace falta después de todo profundizar aquel beso fue una idea excelente pero como consecuencia traía la falta de oxigeno en ambos chicos, separándose… claro dejando que sus respiraciones agitadas tomen su curso normal.

y-yo… debo irme.- lo murmura la chica

Prométeme… mañana acudir aquí.- sin soltarla

l-lo prometo.- deslizando sus manos por el pecho del chico.

T-tu caballo.- pegando su sien con la sien de la chica, dejando que sus respiraciones sigan golpeándose y sus manos en la cintura de ella, al igual que las manos de ella en su pecho.

E-en los arbustos.-

-.-

Si que había sido la despedida mas larga que el mismo había presenciado o tenido, el mismo no quería dejarla ir… quería tenerla un poco mas de tiempo con el, tenerla así entre sus brazos, besarla hasta dejar sus labios y los de ella rojos por la fricción de ambos.

Ya tenía que dormir, mañana se procuraría de acabar con todas sus malditas clases y tener el tiempo disponible para ir en la noche a su encuentro.

Ahora descansaría con aquel sabor a sus labios, soñar con el tercer encuentro que se tendrían y aquello le alegraba de cierta manera.

Una sonrisa en sus labios se dibuja, dejando que sus ojos se cierren por el cansancio, su mente con una sola imagen la de la chica de cabellos azabaches… en resumen Kagome… un nombre de seis letras, su cuerpo cansado y abrazando una almohada haciéndose a la ilusión de que es la pelinegra entre sus brazos.

-.-

No sabía si pasarse lo que queda de la noche suspirando o de una ves dormir, pero ¿Cómo?... esta tan feliz que, lo mejor era gritar, brincar no se tal ves gritarle al mundo que esa noche se encuentra demasiado feliz… y tal ves enamorada ¿Por qué no?

Recordar aquellos dos besos la hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago… lo único que tenía que hacer ahora solo esperar a que fuera el día de mañana para poder verlo de nuevo.

Lo único que no entendía era… ¿el por que de la aparición de Inuyasha en la cueva, ya mañana tendría tiempo de volverlo a ver y si acaso preguntarle al respecto.

Lo mejor ahora era cerrar los ojos y poder descansar o soñar con aquel pelinegro de ojos color ámbar, le fascinaban aquellos ojos mas si la veían fijamente, la helaban de pies a cabeza dejándola a su merced.

Por lo menos con aquella imagen del chico iba a poder dormir bien… mas que bien diría cualquier otra persona que tuviera envidia de ella y la felicidad que en ese momento tiene.

-.-

Se puede saber hermana que te tiene tan contenta, antes te chocaba hacer el quehacer de la casa y mírate ahora, limpiando toda la caso y a demás cantando.- lo dice su hermano al ver a la joven en aquel estado un paliacate en su cabeza, y limpiando toda la cocina de arriba abajo.

Solo estoy feliz, Sota.- mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

En ese casi si estas tan feliz… ¿podrías limpiar mi cuarto?.- lo último lo dice cerrando los ojos, conociendo a su hermana esta lo mandaría a volar o lo peor del caso lo insultaba mientras le lanzaba unas cosas

Si.- es la única respuesta que recibe Sota de su hermana

¿Si?.- preguntándose extrañado –hermana enserio ¿Qué te encuentras bien?.-

Claro que si Sota… ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?.-

e-es q-que… ¡mamá, le sucede algo extraño a Kagome.- lo grita el niño yendo hacia donde se encuentra su madre

hijo, no creo que sea algo grave.- entrando a la cocina con el pequeño

claro que si mamá, Kagome no para de limpiar la cocina.- señalando a su hermana la cual ya se encuentra limpiando el piso

yo mas bien digo que esta demasiado feliz.- lo dice la madre, al ver a su hija en aquel estado

p-pero… hay por que no me entiendes.-

mamá que te parece si sales con Sota y el Abuelo… mientras yo me quedo a limpiar la casa.-

¿p-pero hija no es mucho trabajo para ti?.- lo pregunta al ver que su hija no para de limpiar de ahí para acá.

Claro que no, ustedes salgan diviértanse.- regalándole a su madre y a Sota una sonrisa

Hija, pero Sota tiene que terminar su cuarto…..-

No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo del cuarto de mi hermanito.- yendo hacia ellos – al cabo lo quiero mucho.- besando la mejilla de su hermano – y a ti también mamá.- regalándole un beso a su madre mientras sale de la cocina, que de cierta manera la deja súper limpia.

Si que esta rara mamá.- limpiándose con la manga el beso que su hermana le dio

Bueno… hay que avisarle al abuelo que tenemos que salir.- saliendo de la cocina

¿Algún día me aran caso?.- lo susurra el pequeño

-.-

¿se puede saber el motivo de tu felicidad, primito?.- lo dice Miroku que no deja de ver a su primo, el cual se encuentra entrenando con su espada.

Miroku, ¿nunca te había dicho que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo?.-

No… ¿y eso a que se debe?.- tratando de que su primo le diga el por que de tanta felicidad.

Creo que nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan feliz.- tirándose al pasto de espaldas.

Ya se cual es el motivo de ti felicidad.-

¿asi, ¿Cuál es?.- viendo a su primo desde el piso

una chica.-

Glup!.- es la única respuesta del ojidorado… su primo siempre acertaba en todo y aquello en esos momentos no le afectaba, mas bien lo agradecía… asi no tenía que dar mas explicaciones al respecto

No me digas que estas feliz, ¿por que hoy vas a ver a Kikio?.-

¿he?.- sin comprender de que habla su primo

si… no me digas que no te han avisado, hoy tienes una cena "romántica" con ella.-

Inuyasha no sabía si golpear a su primo por jugarle esa broma o buscar en esos momentos a Kagome para decirle que no puede verla, si no asistía aquella cena su padre sospecharía y le haría algo a Kagome, por acercarse a el.

Miroku, necesito de tu ayuda.- poniendose enfrente de su primo

¿Qué sucede?.-

¿puedes buscar a Kagome?.- lo dice son algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

oh, ya entiendo… por eso esa actitud, ayer la viste y quedaste de verte el día de hoy con ella.- tomando una pose de sabelotodo- y ahora quieres que la busque, para decirle que no la puedes ver, ¿me equivo?.-

no, por una ves en tu vida tienes razón… me vas a ayudar.-

claro que si, que clase de primo sería si no te brindo mi ayuda.-

deja tus sarcasmos y ponte a trabajar.- avanzando hacia las escaleras del palacio

¡ya!.- lo grita su primo

¿ya?.- sin comprender aquel ya

yo se a donde vive.-

en ese caso yo también se a donde vive.- lo dice sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

¿sabes a donde vive?.- lo pregunta extrañado su primo

por supuesto, yo he ido a visitarla.- 

ups ese detalle no debía de decirlo… ahora su primo le va a querer sacar la información hasta tener toda a su conocimiento, incluyendo los tres besos que le ha robado y a disfrutado.

Pircaron, ¿no pensé que fueran tan aventando?.- lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Deja tus babosadas para otro día.- lo dice ya algo molesto

Perdóneme… su majestad.- haciendo reverencia, tal ves con esas payasadas su primo explotaría de enojo y lo mas chistoso de aquello era que lo estaba consiguiendo

Deja ya tus tonterías para otro momento, mejor dime ¿de que me sirve saber donde vivie?.-

Hay pero dices que yo soy el tonto de la familia.- cruzando sus brazos, mientras avanza hacia su primo- ella se encuentra en la cuidad.-

¿en la cuidad?.- lo pregunta sin entender

hay pero si que eres tonto, ella vicie en las afueras y vino a visitar a su familia, por lo que se solo se queda unos días.- subiendo las escaleras

y ¿eso?.- sin entender para que tanta información, no quería decir que no le agradara la información sobre ella, pero ¿de que le servia?

Y eso… es que puedes ir hoy a visitarla a su casa o puedes mandarla a buscar, como te parezca.-

Descarta la idea de irla a buscar… no quiero que se entre de que soy el grandioso príncipe de Tebas.-

Se puede saber el motivo primito.- avanzando con su primo dentro de la casa

Yo… quiero que me quiera por lo que soy, no por mi corona.-

Y no has pensado… que ocultárselo puede ser peor.- analizando la situación de este

No lo creo… se lo diré cuando sea conveniente.-

Si tu asi lo quieres primo, solo no me vengas llorando cuando ella te mande a volar por que le ocultaste la información, y una bien grande.-

Feh, no lo creo.-

Entonces, vamos a vestirnos, pienso acompañarte al pueblo y de paso tu ves a tu damisela y yo veo a otras.- entrando a una de las habitaciones del gran palacio

-.-

¿seguro que es aquí?.- lo pregunta con algo de inseguridad al ver la casa

¿Qué te da vergüenza?.-

por supuesto que no… es solo que no quiero pasar una vergüenza al saber que me he equivocado de casa.- era verdad aquello, después de todo no quería poner su cara de tonto al verse que se equivoco

según mis contactos esa es la casa… si no lo es te pago dinero o hago lo que me pidas.-

bien, acepto.- caminado hacia la puerta – si no vas a pagarme algo muy, pero muy caro.- apunto de tocar la puerta… pero esta se abre dejando a ambos chicos sorprendidos de aquello.

¿Quién eres tu?.- lo pregunta un niño de corta edad

Inuyasha… y ¿tu pequeño?.- viendo al niño mas o menos de diez años

Sota… ¿a quien buscas?.- lo pregunta al ver aquel extraño en su casa

¿Aquí vive Kagome?.- lo pregunta demasiado inseguro

no.- de un momento a otro la cara de Inuyasha se pone algo furioso y desilusionado, mientras que la casa de Miroku solo se contrae al saber que se equivoco- pero si esta aquí.- lo concluye el pequeño

¿podrías llamarla?.-

bueno… no se si quiera… ahora esta haciendo el quehacer, pero lo intentare.- dándose la vuelta

espera.- deteniendo al pequeño

¿si?.-

le puedes decir que solo la buscan.-

¡claro!.- entrando a la casa

Tanto como Inuyasha y Miroku solo escuchan la voz del pequeño gritar "hermana", mientras que una voz femenina muy conocida para el ojidorado dice "voy"

La puerta se vuelve a abrir dejando paso a la figura femenina, su paliacate recogiendo un poco su pelo, una playera que le llega hasta el ombligo y la falda un poco doblada lo suficiente para que quede arriba de la rodilla.

I-Inuyasha.- lo susurra la chica al verlo de frente

H-hola.- lo dice algo sonrojado al verla en aquella forma, de cierta forma aquella ropa le hacia lucir demasiado bien, aunque en aquellos momentos estuviera haciendo el quehacer.

Miroku de un momento a otro se desaparece de la vista de ambos, claro sin que se percaten el uno del otro…

Kagome, hija… ¿Quién es?.- se escucha una voz dentro de la casa

Es para mi mamá.- lo responde Kagome

Si que era tonta, por que no le pregunto a sota quien era… tal vez hubiera tenido tiempo de arreglarse, pero como siempre ella tan impulsiva y nunca pensaba en nada… se encontraba tan feliz y ahora la persona que la hacía feliz estaba enfrente de ella

Kagome… yo…- lo balbucea, es que acaso no podía decirle que si quería salir con ella, se sentía como un adolescente pidiendo su primera cita para salir con una chica.

¿sucede algo malo?.- viendo la actitud del chico

no… yo…b-bueno…-

hija vamos a salir… ¿te encuentro en la noche?.- interrumpe la madre saliendo con el pequeño y el abuelo de una edad mas adulta, su traje típico de todo un sabio y un pequeño gorro del mismo tono dorado que su traje.

No lo se mamá.-lo contenta Kagome

¿supongo que vas a salir?.-

yo….-

si señora, quisiera que su hija me acompañara.- interrumpe el ojidorado

si no hay problema, joven….- esperando que el chico le de su nombre

Inuyasha.- estrechando la mano de la señora

¡Oh, tiene el mismo nombre que el príncipe, ¿acaso es usted?.- lo pregunta la madre

y ahora que iba ha hacer… si se enteraba Kagome, ¿que reacción tendría ella, tal vez sería como todas las mujeres, interesadas en su dinero… asi eran y asi siempre iban hacer, por eso nunca le gusto la idea de casarse... pero ¿ahora, tendría que pensar rápido antes de cometer alguna tontería

no, lamento desilusionarla… pero mi nombre es Inuyasha Ikeda… y el nombre del príncipe es Inuyasha Tashio.- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Hola! A todos de nuevo, bueno aquí trayéndoles la siguiente parte… créanme me costo mucho, pero mucho trabajo llegar a dejarles asta aquí, no tenía nada en la cabeza de ideas… ya mi mente esta en el lemón que les tengo preparados (hay de seguro me consideran pervertida XD)…. Pero para eso tengo que traerles una buena trama y conflicto como siempre.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leer mi fic y dejar uno que otro recadin…**

_Mi vida siempre ha estado vacía_

_Mi vida siempre ha estado sola,_

_Pero…_

_Desde el momento en que te vi_

_Todo en mi cambio_

_Mi forma de pensar, ser y vivir,_

_Solo quiero decirte dos cosas,_

_La primera es que por ti vivo… _

_Y _

_La segunda es que "te amo"…_

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	6. No Sé Si Es Amor

**Capitulo VI.- No Sé Si Es Amor**

no, lamento desilusionarla… pero mi nombre es Inuyasha Ikeda… y el nombre del príncipe es Inuyasha Tashio.- lo concluye el mismo Inuyasha

¡Oh, lamento haberlo confundido.- lo dice la madre – entonces Kagome nos vemos en la noche- saliendo con su hijo y el abuelo.

Si.- lo dice la chica

Bueno joven, espero verlo pronto por aquí.- lo dice la madre viendo fijamente al chico… sabia perfectamente ella, que el era el príncipe, claro nadie podía tener los ojos ámbar como el, eso era característica esencial en la familia del Señor Tashio, pero bueno… después tendría tiempo para hablar con el… por lo menos su hija no sabía nada de aquello, solo esperaba que su relación no pasara a mayores.

¡Adiós, hermana!.- lo dice el pequeño ya lejos de la casa y con su mano dándole la señal de un adiós.

¿Ahora que iba hacer ella?... ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en esos caso, ella contaba en ver a Inuyasha hasta en la noche y tendría el tiempo necesario para cambiarse, pero ahora sus planes ya no eran los mismos

¿quieres pasar?.- lo pregunta ella

yo…- lo balbucea el, mas bien el quería que lo acompañara a dar una vuelta por ahí

¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta

¿había escuchado bien, ya le hablaba de tu… por lo menos eso era un buen indicio de confianza ahora solo sería ideal pasar toda la tarde con ella

si… ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?.- lo sugiere el príncipe

claro, me encantaría.- sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-.-

no conocía esta parte de la cuidad.- lo dice la chica al ver a su alrededor

¿enserio?...- lo pregunta el chico que se encuentra caminando al igual que ella por los verdes pastizales del campo

si… después de mudarme, me la pase cerca de mi casa.- lo cuenta la chica, sin dejar de ver a su alrededor

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico, tal ves con alguna duda de preguntarle lo que le rodea en la cabeza hace tiempo

mande.-

¿Por qué no te gusta vivir en la cuidad?.-

bueno… yo…-

¿Qué le podía decir al respecto, su verdadera razón la cual la cuidad le desagrada, o podría mentirle… pero ¿para que, después de todo quería intentarlo conocerlo y dejar a tras aquella barrera que puso cuando lo conoció.

La verdad… es que mi p-padre… murió por culpa de dos personas.- lo dice tratando de no llorar pero aquello era realmente imposible, al recordar a su padre la hacia llorar, y no podía soportar la perdida de el… aunque hayan pasado mas de diez años

Inuyasha en cambio podía ver como una lagrima se desliza por el la mejilla de la chica, tal ves estuvo mal que le preguntara aquello… en un ademán solo la abraza, dejando que ella solloce entre sus brazos.

Ambos caballos que se encuentran cerca de sus dueños, los cuales comparten un lindo y tierno abrazo, dejando que los mismos brazos fuertes del chico le brinden aquel afecto, comprensión y seguridad que en aquellos momentos necesita la chica

-.-

Cuantas veces tenía que repetir que no se iba a poner ese estupido traje para ir a ver a la señorita Kikio… no ni loco… ese traje parecía de payaso y eso si que no

¿Que se creía Kikio en mandarle aquel traje tan espantoso para ir a la dichosa fiesta?

Por lo menos se la paso de mil maravillas en la tarde, cuando estuvo con Kagome… pudo platicar con ella de diversas cosas, la conocía ya muy bien con lo poco que le contaba… ella era demasiado abierta, linda, dulce y demasiado sincera…

Se veía que ella nunca le ocultaría nada y en cambio el le oculta una pequeña información… esa información que tiene que ver con la mayor parte de su vida

Estaba seguro que después se lo diría, primero lo que mas deseaba era conocerla mejor y no verla llorar… eso lo detestaba, detestaba que una mujer llorara por cualquier cosa, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que detestaba la idea de que Kagome sufriera o llorara.

Lo mejor de todo eso, fue que pudo probar de nuevo los labios de Kagome, todavía recordaba aquel beso… apunto de despedirse la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el y susurrándole su nombre cerca de sus labios para después besarla, dejando que sus labios envolvieran con demasiada pasión y ternura los labios de ella, permitiéndose la entrada a su boca y robándole uno que otro suspiro de sus labios.

Estrechándola contra si, envolviendo su manos en la cintura de ella y dejando que el beso se haga cada ves mas profundo, es que como si aquello le quisiera expresar algo, aparte de que en aquel momento no tuvo conciencia de cómo la tomo y la estuvo besando por un rato, separándose un poco para que ambos pudieran respirar y después volverla a besar con aquella pasión y sutileza.

Si que se sentía en la nubes… en el cielo con los demás dioses, no se tal ves en las puertas del paraíso sin pasarlas, es como si Kagome lo mandara a un lugar cerca del cielo pero con atreverse a sobrepasarlo, tener en el estomago aquella sensación de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y aquella dicha de felicidad en su corazón saltando como un loco.

Y sin descartar sus labios rojos y ganas de seguir probando aquel néctar que ella desprende de ellos cuando la besa de aquella manera, si que le había costado mucho despedirse de ella en esta ocasión más si sabía que solo iba a una aburrida y fastidiosa cena.

-.-

Se siente tan feliz, que su corazón pareciera que quiere salirse de su pecho, ahora que iba ha haber después de todo… mañana en la mañana tendría que irse a su casa, pero y si se quedaba solo un día mas, pero aquello no se lo había dicho a el… pensaría que ya se había ido y tal ves la buscaría en su casa y de cierta manera le gustaba pero de otra le daba miedo el no poder controlar sus impulsos y ¿deseos?.

En aquellos momentos lo único que le importaba era soñar, soñar con el, estrechándola entre sus brazos como en la tarde cuando le platico el motivo de que su padre muriera, el motivo de que ella odiara demasiado la cuidad, el motivo del cual le gusta su vida y la ama demasiado para dejarla.

Lo que no entendía el, ¿Por qué de su madre le aya preguntado a Inuyasha, si el era el príncipe, no sería capaz el de engañarla de ese modo y burlarse de ella… pensando que con ella tendría solo una aventura para después casarse con su prometida, no… Inuyasha era diferente, aparte el mismo dijo que trabaja en el palacio y por eso de sus ropas.

Confiaba en el y asi sería, después de todo el no seria capaz de ocultarle esa información y ella nunca se fijaría en un príncipe mimado que solo cree que todo el mundo esta debajo de el y se cree superior a todos.

-.-

¿no quieres hacer algo Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la chica que se encuentra acompañándolo a esa cena

no, asi estoy bien Kikio.- lo dice el chico con aquella voz profunda

¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por los jardines?.- lo sugiere la chica

¿solo a caminar y a platicar?.- lo dice el chico, con algo de desconfianza… después de la cena el mismo se había ofrecido a caminar con Kikio para conocerse mejor pero ella lo sorprendió besándolo en los labios, y el como idota le correspondió y lo peor del todo es que solo la deseaba, solo para complacer sus deseos de hombre, pero no sintió lo mismo que con Kagome… eran tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes.

Si, solo a caminar.- lo dice la chica, claro sin dejar de sonreír

Ella sabía muy bien que Inuyasha la deseaba y en aquellos momentos ya lo había averiguado solo faltaba que la deseara mas y con alguna que otra cosilla, podría casarse con el sin ninguna… ella misma se haría cargo de que Inuyasha Tashio seria para ella, solo para ella.

-.-

Si que había sido un día demasiado pesado, después de haber llegado ayer en la noche a su casa, bueno sabiendo que Kikio y su padre se hospedaban en el palacio que era especialmente para visitas importantes de la realeza, pues aquello era algo cómodo que ir hasta Gizeh, que uno de por medio se tardaba como una semana en acudir hasta aquella cuidad donde provenía Kikio.

El sol no tardaba en esconderse y en lo único en lo que pensaba era en Kagome… quería besarla y deshacerse de aquel beso que le dejo Kikio, se sentía confundido… pero su corazón no le mentía del todo y aquello le agradaba un poco.

_Es una noche especial para enamorarme_

Ya se encontraba afuera de la casa de Kagome, tal ves no sabía si la podía encontrar, ella misma había escuchado decirle a su madre que hoy en la mañana se iría hacia su casa y después volvería en otra ocasión, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Ya se encontraba tocando la puerta esperando que alguien se dignara en abrirle tal ves aquel hermano menor que tiene la chica, su madre o su abuelo que los conoció ayer en la tarde cuando el mismo vino por ella.

Podía ver como la puerta se habría poco a poco para dejar ver una figura femenina que dejaba ver aquella belleza y dulzura que la característica.

_cuando te miré no lo pude resistir_

I-Inuyasha…- lo susurra la chica, sin saber que hacer, tal ves tener otra vez la sorpresa de encontrarse de nuevo a Inuyasha enfrente de su casa le gustaba y a la ves le asustaba.

K-Kagome…yo-yo….- lo balbucea el chico, dando un paso hacia el frente, pero que podía decirle… no tenía ninguna excusa en su mente y verla en aquel estado era realmente hermoso, un vestido demasiado sencillo, una perla rosa colgando de su cuello con un collar de oro puro bañado en polvo de diamantes, lo mejor de aquel vestido era de color azul cielo, es como si la luz de la luna dejara ver la perfecta y estrecha cintura de ella, sus piernas y sus ojos marrones.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Kagome

No n-nada.- lo dice el chico

¿que haces por aquí, Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta ella al verlo en su puerta, no es que no le gustara pero le sorprendía

B-Bueno… yo, quisiera saber, ¿si te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta?.- lo pregunta por fin el chico

Por supuesto.- brindándole una sonrisa

_esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado  
no se si es amor lo que siento en estos momentos_

supuse que ya estarías en tu casa.- lo dice Inuyasha

aha, eso… bueno mi madre me insistió en quedarme unos días mas.- caminado a lado del chico

creo que tengo que agradecerle a tu madre por brindarme la oportunidad de verte esta noche.- viendo a la chica que lo acompaña

supongo que si.- lo dice con aquel rubor rosado en sus mejillas

sabes Kagome…- lo dice viendo hacia la luna que ilumina el manto nocturno - no se que es lo que me sucede, pero no dejo de pensar en ti…- viendo por fin a la chica a sus ojos

yo…yo…- lo balbucea ella, después de todo ella sentía lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en el… lo traía en sus sueños, pensamientos hasta el recuerdo de sus labios.

_el amor ha llegado al fin  
me gusta la idea,  
me lo va a enseñar_

De cierta manera el confesarle aquello, le hacía vulnerable enfrente de Kagome, pero que mas daba después de todo enfrente de ella fingía no tener aquella barrera que suele tenerlo con todos a su alrededor, por lo menos podía expresarse diferente hacia ella, dejar de ser aquel príncipe y convertirse en el mismo, en aquel Inuyasha que se encontraba dentro de el.

Recordaba la ocasión en la cual su madre antes de morir le menciono la idea de encontrar a la persona de su vida, pero aquello como iba a ser posible, en el trono no se podía dar el lujo de escoger con quien casarse y menos enamorarse, pero aquella idea de enamorarse de Kagome le agradaba demasiado y a la vez le daba miedo, el poder enamorarse y sentir aquel amor que su madre siempre le dijo y al final separase de ella por su posición en el país.

_probe esa miel que se esconde tus labios  
y acariciarte esa piel que me tiene colado_

Kagome en cambio solo podía ver como aquel chico de ojos color ámbar se acercaba hacia ella, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella y a ella misma dejar que sus manos tomaran espació en el pecho de el, con su palma abierta disfrutando de la piel de seda que tiene como camisa.

Inuyasha se inclina hacia los labios de la chica, rozando primero sus labios, con los labios de ella, dejando que sus respiraciones se golpean un poco, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios.

Inuyasha solo siente como los labios de la chica se abre un poco, dejando que su lengua acaricie el contorno de los labios de ella para después con sus dientes… pueda morder el labio inferior de ella envolviéndolo en sus labios y todo para concluir en envolver ambos labios y dejar que la invitación a entrar en la boca de la chica siga en pie.

_cuando te bese descubri  
ese amor que guardas para mí_

Aquel beso si que era diferente, no se tal ves recordar el beso con Kikio… ahora lo único que quería recordar era el beso de Kagome, grabarlo en sus labios, recordar cada rincón de la boca de ella.

Sus labios dejándose llevar por la fricción que hay entre ambos, Kagome solo deja que Inuyasha la lleve, que la deje sentir lo que siempre le hace sentir… dejando que ella inconcientemente en el cambio o en la exhalación del beso suspire al sentirse en el pleno cielo.

_no se si es amor lo que siento en estos momentos_

El solo podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, es como si se fuera a salir de su pecho, podía escuchar el palpitar de el… como si el silencio de la noche no le fuera de mucha ayuda y dejara a descubierto su nerviosismo y su felicidad de estar con Kagome.

En cambio Kagome se encontraba tal ves en la misma situación que el mismo, su corazón acelerado de tal manera y sus piernas temblando, rogando que no se desvaneciera en el cuerpo del chico, o perdiera el equilibro de estar entre sus brazos.

_el amor llego  
tu me lo va a enseñar_

ambos chicos se separan de aquel beso, dejando que sus labios se muestren con algo de rojizo mostrando la fricción entre ellos.

sus respiraciones algo agitadas, dejando que se vuelvan a recuperar de ella, las piernas de la chica temblando levemente, ambos corazones acelerados.

Ahora si que estaba demasiado loco y seguro que, no fue pura confidencia el conocer a Kagome, que no solo fue una sorpresa del destino… si no que el mismo estaba destinado a tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y poder sentir aquel amor que uno como ser humano puede tener, aquel amor que uno sueña por encontrar.

Tener aquel amor que solo una persona puede brindarte, las ilusiones y aquella chispa de vida que Kagome le ha brindado…

_no se si es amor lo que siento en estos momentos_

Inuyasha… yo…-

Shhh… no digas nada.- la interrumpe Inuyasha, posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios

Kagome solo puede sentir como aquel dedo de desliza suavemente por sus labios para después bajar hacia su cuello y dejar la palma de la mano de el… para después volverla a jalar y todo para besarla con mas lentitud que veces anteriores.

_el amor a llegado al fin_

En esa ocasión Kagome es la que se separa del beso, dando un paso hacia atrás de cierta manera le gustaban demasiado los besos de Inuyasha, no se quejaba y la hacían sentir cosas que nunca con otro chico sintió, pero… ¿el mismo sentía lo que ella sentía por el?

Si le gustaba la idea de que Inuyasha la besara y tal ves tener la posibilidad de que el mismo le mostrara lo que es el verdadero amor, pero ¿y si el no quería, ¿o solo jugaba con ella?.

_no se si es amor lo que siento en estos momentos._

¿sucede algo Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico, al ver la reacción de ella al separse de el, tan bien que iban y ella lo rompe.

Bueno… Inuyasha…-

No sabía por donde empezar, ¿como decirle a inuyasha que sentía por ella, ¿Qué tal si el mismo se asustaba o se iba y solo la utilizaba?.

Dime que sucede Kagome.- lo suplica el chico al verla en aquella forma

¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?.- lo pregunta al fin la chica, claro sin verla a la cara, es como si escapara a su mirada.

_el amor a llegado al fin_

¿Ahora que podía decirle, era verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, se sentía con ella como un adolescente en su primera cita y su primer beso… descubriendo nuevas cosas en su… aquel sentimiento en su pecho, aquellas mariposas y cosquillas en su estomago, su corazón saltar de su pecho, sus ojos con aquel brillo y una sonrisa pensando en ella siempre aparece en su rostro.

Pero eso era el amor… como decirle que se encontraba enamorado de ella si el mismo no sabía que era el amor…

Solo podía escuchar una voz decir en su cabeza _"No se si es amor"_

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo otra parte del fin… solo díganme que les parece ¿no?...**

**¿Qué puedo decirles, me alegra demasiado que me dejen sus comentarios… y me alegran estos 20 rws que tengo…**

_¿Cuándo un puede saber que se encuentra enamorado,_

_¿Cuándo puede uno saber que el amor por fin a llegado,_

_¿Cuándo puede uno saber que el amor verdadero esta en esa persona?..._

_tal ves sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago,_

_aquellos latidos acelerados del corazón,_

_el cual nunca miente…_

_tal ves abrirnos al amor es algo hermoso que puede sentirse en el alma…_

_solo déjate llevar en el amor_

_y _

_cuando estés preparado_

_di "Te Amo"._

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	7. Amor Primero

_**Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el resumen completo de lo que se trata la historia… espero que se les haga algo interesante por lo menos**_

**_Summary…_**

_Inuyasha un príncipe de Tebas, cuidad de Egipto, Kagome una plebeya de aquella cuidad, ambos se conocen por azares del destino, después de todo en los escritos de una lamina se dice que una plebeya y un príncipe se enamoran claro sin descartar que ese amor será puro y verdadero, terminando aquella historia de amor en tragedia... pero lo que ambos no saben es que una chica será elegida para el sacrificio del dios Ramus y aquella joven es nada menos que Kagome ¿que aran ambos al enterarse de la verdad, ¿Inuyasha será capas de matar a Kagome?..._

**Capitulo VII.- Amor Primero**

Si que era tonto… ¿Cómo había sido capas de decirle aquella tontería a Kagome?... sabía bien que se podía justificar, pero no a tal grado… ¿Cuándo ella le pregunto aquello no sabía o no tenía a menor idea que contestar, pero como siempre siendo tan impulsivo solo contesto aquella tontería.

b-bueno Kagome… yo.- lo balbucea el

¿Qué sucede Inuyasha…?.- al ver aquel balbuceo por parte de el

b-bueno y-yo, respecto a la pregunta… no se… que decirte.- viendo fijamente a la chica.

El decirle que no sabia que sentía por ella, eso si que era una tontería o mas que eso, lo pudo saber después de que vio como Kagome agachaba la cabeza y le pedía en susurro que la llevara de regreso a su casa.

Después de dejarla, se regreso al palacio a meditar aquella tontería, todavía tenia deseos de ir a la casa de la chica y decirle que sentía algo mas que sencillo afecto por ella, pero… ¿Cómo, ¿si ni el mismo sabia que significaba el amor, o ¿que era el amor verdadero?

El pensar de nuevo en la noche anterior le sigue le traía dolor de cabeza y para el colmo ese mismo día tenia que recibir la dichosa visita de Kikio y sencillamente no se sentía de gran placer en hacerlo… tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer. La primera de ellas era arreglar de una ves por todas sus sentimientos respectos a Kagome, la segunda saber por una ves por todas que era el amor verdadero y si lo sentía por aquella chica de ojos marrones, la tercera su confusión con Kikio y el deseo que sentía por ella.

Si que estaba demasiado confundido respecto a todo lo que le sucedía, ¿pero que podía hacer al respecto, ¿tal ves pedirle uno que otro consejo a su primo Miroku, después de todo el era un experto en esas relaciones o ¿no?.

Bien, si que ese día tenía que trabajar mucho y lo mas importarte pensar en todo de una ves por todas y acabar con aquel sufrimiento que lleva por dentro.

-.-

Uuuyyy, si que odiaba a los hombres, ¡los odiaba, primero solo le hacía una pregunta sencilla a Inuyasha y el le respondía que no sabia, ¿acaso eso era posible?.

Se sentía destrozada, triste, furiosa, melancólica, de varias y diversas formas… pero ¿Cómo no?...

Por lo menos ya estaba en su casa… como algunas personas decían "_hogar dulce hogar" _y para ella esas palabras era realmente ciertas.

Tenía muchos, pero muchos planes… se iba ya a levantar de la cama, arreglarse e ir al pueblo cerca donde vive Sango su mejor amiga, la visitaría después de mucho tiempo y pasaría gran parte con ella.

De una ves por todas se olvidaría de Inuyasha Ikeda para siempre, después de todo el solo jugo con ella como todos los hombres que existen que solo te utilizan para llegar a satisfacer sus placeres y después te tiran a la basura al tener una indicio de sentimientos.

**-.-**

Kagome, amiga.- lo grita una chica desde lejos

¡¡Sango!.- lo grita la chica que se va acercando a ella corriendo y tan solo para concluir en un abrazo de ambas.

Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía Kagome.- lo dice separándose de los brazos de su amiga

Si eso es verdad Sango… pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta.- lo dice sonriendo ampliamente

Ven… vamos al pueblito, sabes que vivo en pueblo, bueno si ahora así se le dice.- conduciendo a su amiga hacia la entrada de aquel lugar.

Bien vamos, que mas puedo perder.- lo dice Kagome tomando a su caballo y a la vez dirigiéndose hacia donde la conduce su amiga.

-.-

Kagome, ¿y por que no vamos en la otra semana a visitar a tu familia, ¿creo que me gustaría hacerlo, aprovecho yo de pasada a visitar a la mía.-

y-yo… no lo se.- lo duda la chica, es que como decirle a su mejor amiga que ahora lo que mas quería era alejase de la cuidad para no volverse a topar con Inuyasha, aunque su corazón tuviera mas ansias de verlo que de alejarlo.

¿te sucede algo Kagome?.- lo pregunta extrañada su amiga

no, no me sucede nada Sango.- lo miente

eso tendrás que decírselo a otra personas, por que yo no te creo…- lo dice viendo a la chica fijamente – Kagome, dime ¿Qué sucede?.-

Tenía que decirle la verdad, y en aquel momento era lo mejor, desahogarse con su mejor amiga, después de todo ella podía darle un buen consejo y tal ves así olvidar a Inuyasha… ¿pero como hacerlo, ¿si después de todo siempre lo recordaba?.

Bueno… veras.- lo murmura Kagome

Kagome tu solo cuenta.- lo dice su amiga

Bueno todo comenzó….- lo empieza a relatar la pelinegra, después de todo ya le estaba contando a su amiga como conoció a Inuyasha hasta el punto de ayer por la noche, claro sin especificar todo muy a fondo.

Kagome…- la llama su amiga

¿si?.-

¿Qué sientes por el?.- lo pregunta Sango

yo….- lo balbuces, no sabía que decirle a su amiga, tal ves si se encontraba enamorada de el y no lo quería reconocer.

Kagome, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar… y mañana vienes a que te presente a un amigo?.- lo sugiere su amiga, después de todo ya era tarde y era peligroso que Kagome estuviera sola.

-.-

_una sonrisa _

Ahora solo se preguntaba… ¿en que momento había caído en las redes del amor, o para el colmo ¿Cuándo fue que este sentimiento había nacido dentro de su corazón?.

Tal vez fue en la ocasión en la que la vio sonreír, y su corazón dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, o la ocasión en que ambas miradas chocaron una contra la otra.

_como un ángel que del cielo bajo_

Tal vez, Kagome era un ángel caído del cielo, o para ser más pérsicos un ángel, el cual los dioses la enviaron con el…

Un hermoso, bello, inocente y sensual ángel que le fue enviado para tentarlo y a la vez enseñarle el significado del amor.

Que le ha sorprendido en todos los sentidos, en el sentido del orgullo, la maldad, el egoísmo, las mentiras y demás que ella misma, su Kagome no tiene ninguna pizca de todos aquellos elementos que el ser humano tiene, un ángel que para si mismo es una diosa.

_imaginano despierto tus besos y acariciando _

Que ironía, nunca pensó en soñar despierto con alguna chica y menos con Kagome, que desde el momento que la vio en aquel lugar… demasiada confidencia, la detesto por su orgullo elevado y su forma de sacarlo de sus propios cabales, pero ahora… solo pensaba soñaba y alucinaba por ella.

Tal vez lo mejor ahora era ir a su casa y hablar con ella… volverla a sentir entre sus brazos, besarla hasta dejar sus labios y los labios de ella rojos por aquella fricción y por ultimo decirle que el mismo sentía algo por ella.

Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo, ¿Cómo decirle a ella lo que siente, ¿sin saber que va hacer rechazado o el peor del caso botado de su casa?.

_mi amor primero_

lo único que sabía era que Kagome es la mujer que estuvo soñando todo este tiempo, por el cual espero y la mujer la cual su madre le menciono que algún día llegaría a su vida y despertaría en el mil emociones que solo el corazón puede recibir por una sola persona.

Aquella persona la cual uno puede encontrar solo una vez y ser la pareja de toda tu vida, sin importar las clases sociales y el modo de vida de uno.

_soy feliz porque te encontré _

Tal ves ahora ahí, en su habitación… acostado y meditando todo aquello, todos su sentimientos respecto con Kagome, se podía dar cuenta que ella era la chica que mas quiere y por que no ama con toda su alma.

Una sonrisa de dibuja en su rostro al recordarla, al recordar el roce de sus labios con los suyos, el tacto de sus manos en la piel de ella… el sabor de sus labios y los suspiros salir de los labios de ella.

_la soledad se a ido_

tal ves su vida de completa soledad ya no era mas… ahora si había encontrado el motivo o por así decirse la luz que ilumina su vida y el amor en su corazón.

La soledad de niño que siento y también antes de encontrarla había desaparecido… ahora solo necesitaba aclarar el asunto del príncipe y por que no tal ves casarse con ella… pero ¿su padre no se opondría?

_un ángel que del cielo bajo_

¡Bah, después de todo de aquí a cuando le hacía caso a su padre, el tendría a Kagome cueste lo que le costara…

si su padre se oponía a su relación con ella, no lo iba a permitir, tal ves terminaría haciendo lo mismo que su medio hermano Sesshomaru, irse del lado de su padre y casarse con la mujer que ama.

Sesshomaru lo hizo, se caso con Rin y tiene una pequeña bebita… lo único bueno es que el traba en el ejercito y en este tiempo no se ocupa el servicio del ejercito, así que Sesshomaru era feliz con su esposa y su bebe… una familia.

Y Kagome era lo que el ocupaba… y seguiría ocupando hasta que la muerte los separe… Kagome era su ángel.

_imaginano despierto tus besos _

Soñar con los besos de Kagome eran lo mejor que le podía pasar en esos momentos… acariciando con sus labios los labios de ella, rozándolos poco a poco, dejando que sus labios se acaricien, sus manos fuertemente en su cintura y sus respiraciones golpeándose, eso si que para el era excitante…

Lo único que quería era besar y decirle de una vez por todas decirle todo lo que siente por ella, y por que no decirle también la verdad… bueno lo segundo seria después cuando lo viera lo mas indicado posible… por lo menos quiere disfrutarlas sin aquella titulación de por medio.

_tu mi amor primero_

_  
_Ahora tenía otro problema Kikio… esa princesa que se quiere casar con el… bueno tal ves mas adelante le dejaría todo en claro a su padre y tal ves acepte su relación con Kagome y a Kikio la deje fuera de ellos, después de todo Kikio solo era atractiva y sexy eso no lo negaba, pero su carácter frió y soberbio no le atraía en lo mas mínimo.

Bueno ahora lo sabía, que Kagome era y es la mujer que siempre soñó… y todo gracias a la pequeña ayuda de su primo, si el no le hubiera hecho ver aquello no estaría decidiendo aquello…

_¿donde tu estas?_

ahora lo único que faltaba era dormir, y mañana temprano se iría con Kagome y le diría todo, absolutamente todo… tal ves explicándole podría tener alguna posibilidad de salir ya con ella formalmente y por que no si se da su relación dar el siguiente paso.

Si que se encontraba feliz, ya había encontrado al amor de su vida y aquello le alegraba… su primo en algunas cosas era sabio, pero en otras ni que decir…

Por lo menos sabia… una cosa Kagome es "_Su amor Primero y Único"._

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Hola a todos bueno les quiero decir cuatro cosas…**

**Tercera los poemas que pongo o pensamientos… pues no los bajo de Internet como las canciones yo los invento en el momento… TODOS son hechos por mi!**

**Y por ultima cosa, quiero pedirles MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA DE ESTE CAP.**

**Que mas puedo decirles… ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, tanto en el MSN como con los RWS…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	8. Pensando en Ti

**_Hola! Bueno que puedo decirles, espero que les agrade este cap tanto como a mi, después de esto pues que puedo decirles donde hay celos hay amor…_**

**_Summary…_**

_Inuyasha un príncipe de Tebas, cuidad de Egipto, Kagome una plebeya de aquella cuidad, ambos se conocen por azares del destino, después de todo en los escritos de una lamina se dice que una plebeya y un príncipe se enamoran claro sin descartar que ese amor será puro y verdadero, terminando aquella historia de amor en tragedia... pero lo que ambos no saben es que una chica será elegida para el sacrificio del dios Ramus y aquella joven es nada menos que Kagome ¿que aran ambos al enterarse de la verdad, ¿Inuyasha será capas de matar a Kagome?..._

**Capitulo VIII.- Pensando en Ti.**

Hoy si que era el día, después de todo ya casi acaba con sus tareas y tendría el tiempo restante para ir a buscar a Kagome.

Al encontrarla, lo primero que aria sería besarla y después decirle lo que siente por ella, que ya ha pensado desde ayer en la noche… si eso aria.

Inuyasha, te busca Kikio.- lo menciona su primo que va apareciendo en el jardín, mientras el se encuentra practicando con la espada.

¿Kikio?.- lo pregunta inseguro

si, tu adorada prometida ha venido por ti.- lo dice en todo burlón

sabes… ¿que es lo que quiere?.- lo pregunta, dejando a un lado la espada, mientras que por su pecho se ven aquellas gotas de sudor resbalando y a la ves reflejando un hermoso brillo en su pecho desnudo.

No, no tengo la menor idea… pero creo que quiere salir contigo, por la forma en la que viene arreglada.- lo dice su primo

¿salir, ¿de aquí a cuando ella es la que decide?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha a su primo

hay… señor príncipe, no tengo la menor idea el por que quiere salir contigo…- lo dice de un tono demasiado burlón

déjate de tus tonterías, mejor invéntale algo, que en estos momento no quiero salir con ella.- lo dice el príncipe sin dejar de entrenar

bueno, bueno ¿y se puede saber que puedo inventarle a la bella dama?.- tratando de imitar un tono entre humorista y serio, claro que sabiendo que aquello podría desatar un cruel enojo en su primito.

Feh, y yo que voy a saber… se supone que tu eres el genio o ¿no?.- tratando de no darle importancia a las palabras de su primo, después de todo en aquellos momentos lo mas importante es acabar con aquel entrenamiento y su tiempo seria solo para el y aquello lo aprovecharía para ir a buscar a Kagome

Hasta que lo reconoces primito, que el genio de la familia son yo.- lo dice con su tono humorístico de siempre

Lo que se, me da igual… solo hazlo y deja de molestar.-

A sus ordenes señor!.- lo dice su primo con aquel saludo que se le da al ejercito.

Bah, ¿que voy hacer con este primo que tengo?.- se pregunta a si mismo, mientras que avanza hacia las escaleras ya listo para tomar un buen baño e ir a buscar a Kagome.

Inuyasha va subiendo poco a poco las escaleras del palacio, pensando en infinidades de cosas que le rodean su cabeza, si era cierto que por lo menos Kagome era algo mas para el… también ya había decidido que ella era alguien especial para el.

Pero y ¿ella, ¿Qué sentía Kagome por el?.

¡Inuyasha querido!.- lo grita cierta persona que se va dirigiendo hacia el

_hay no.-_ lo piensa para si mismo el príncipe, al ver que Kikio anda tras de el

Inuyasha, ¿Qué bueno que estas aquí?.- lo dice la princesa –veras tu primo Miroku, me dijo que no te encontrabas dispuesto a salir… que tienes muchas cosas que hacer – lo narra la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima- y bueno pensaba el por que no me quedo contigo y de ves en cuando te doy uno que otro masaje – pasando sus manos por el pecho del chico - ¿Qué dices, ¿no crees que es una buena idea?.- enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Sabes Kikio, no creo que si te quedas pueda ponerte la atención adecuada, tengo que entrenar y hacer varías cosas.- retirando los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello.

Pero Inu…- tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario

Inuyasha, mi nombre es Inuyasha… Kikio.- corrigiendo aquel llamado "Inu"

Oh, perdóname… yo solo quería decirte Inu de cariño.-

Pero no lo hagas, detesto el diminutivo Inu.-

Esta bien…- lo dice Kikio, al notar el enfado que le esta haciendo hacer al chico, tal vez lo mas sensato era retirarse y venir otro día… lo menos que quería ahora era que el se molestara y desistiera de su compromiso y aquello no le convenía para nada.

Inuyasha, ¿nos podemos ver otro día?.- lo pregunta la chica sin tener contacto con el joven físicamente

Si por supuesto, otro día.- lo dice Inuyasha

Bien, entonces querido te dejo, aprovecho para ir de compras.- besando los labios del chico solo como piquito y después retirarse antes de que el mismo chico le diga algo.

¿Por qué no podía ser Kagome, Kikio, tal ves si Kagome fuera la princesa de Gizeh no lo pensaría en estar con ella tanto tiempo, en aquellos momentos lo que mas quería era que Kagome apareciera por aquella estancia al igual que Kikio… no se tal ves corriendo hacia sus brazos, estrechándola entre su pecho y besando sus labios, a la ves que la mantiene en el aire, probando aquel saber deliciosos a labios que tiene.

Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?.- lo dice Miroku al ver a su primo como que ido

¿He?.- regresando a la realidad

primo creo que empiezas a preocuparme.-

¡Bah, déjate de tus tonterías… mejor ayúdame a cambiarme rápido para que me vaya a la casa de Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha, mientras se dirige hacia su habitación

Inuyasha, ¿quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?.-lo pregunta extrañado su primo- ¿no será que quisiste decírselo a la señorita Kagome, ¿en vez de a mi?.-

Ya cállate y mejor has algo útil.- lo dice Inuyasha ya arto de estar escuchando las babosadas de su primo

Hay pero que paciencia.-

-.-

Hoy si que era un día realmente hermoso, claro aunque había tenido un sueño maravilloso, pero tal vez nunca se cumpla en realidad.

Había soñado que Inuyasha entraba a su casa y la besaba hasta pasar lo inevitable, pero lo más curioso de todo eso es que ella misma todavía tenía la sensación de las manos de Inuyasha recorrían de pies a cabeza su cuerpo desnudo al igual que las suyas en el cuerpo del chico.

Aquello solo era eso un sueño, nada mas que un sueño… tal ves si se ha enamorado de Inuyasha, pero el no siente nada por ella y lo mejor de todo era poder o por lo menos proponérselo olvidarlo para no dañarse mas a si misma.

Bueno lo mejor era olvidar todo aquello, olvidar a Inuyasha y continuar con su vida antes de conocerlo y saber que se enamoro de la persona menos indicada para ella.

Ahora lo mas importante era ir con Sango, ella le había dicho que su primo Hoyo regresaba al pueblito, y quería que ambas fueran a visitarlas y como no negarse, aunque bien sabía que Hoyo quería con ella desde hace años atrás, desde la adolescencia.

-.-

El primer paso del plan ya estaba hecho, se encontraba afuera de la casa de la chica, bueno la casa que se encuentra dentro de los territorios de la cuidad.

Lo primero que hace es tocar la puerta, después esperar a quien alguien salga de la vivienda, claro con aquella ropa no cabería duda que el no es el príncipe de Tebas, ya que la madre de Kagome sospechaba con ello.

Oh, hijo… no pensé encontrarte aquí.- lo dice la madre de Kagome, mientras abre la puerta y se da cuenta de quien esta en la entrada de su casa

Hola señora… ¿disculpe no se encuentra Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico

Kagome, se fue desde hace un par de días.- lo concluye la señora

¿Y sabe a donde?.- lo pregunta el chico

si… se encuentra en su casa, creo que no te será difícil encontrarla, es una de las casas que se encuentra a kilómetros del árbol sagrado, es un árbol de tamaño colosal.- lo dice la mujer

gracias señora, que tenga un buen día.- hace una reverencia, mientras que da la vuelta listo para irse

Inuyasha.- lo llama la señora- ten en cuenta que la verdad se sabe tarde o temprano, pero lo más doloroso es escucharlo por boca de otra persona…. Que tengas un buen día hijo.-  lo dice la señora antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

No sabía Inuyasha si regresar y preguntarle de que diablos le habla, el ¿Por qué le dijo aquellas cosas, pero ahora su deber era encontrar a Kagome, no se pero tal ves tenia el presentimiento de que la mamá de Kagome, sabe quien es realmente.

_Ten en cuenta que la verdad se sabe tarde o temprano, pero lo más doloroso es escucharlo por boca de otra persona_

No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras, su significado no esta muy claro, bien sabía que las mentiras se saben tarde o temprano, por eso el mismo a su tiempo le diría la verdad a Kagome, pero lo que no entendía era "_pero lo mas doloroso es escucharlo por la boca de otra persona"_¸bah! Para que le toma importancia…

-.-

Kagome, que bueno que llegas… te estábamos esperando.- lo dice Sango la cual se encuentra vestida casi de la misma forma que su amiga solo que la diferencia son los colores, Kagome de color azul pastel y ella rosa pastel, con una falda que le llega hasta las rodillas unos guaraches, y la playera hasta el ombligo dejando ver aquellos adornos de maquillaje en el estomago y abdomen.

Perdón, por el retrazo Sango… pero me quede dormida.- lo dice la chica, aunque aquello era realmente cierto, después de todo con ese sueño quien no se queda dormida.

Bueno ahora ya no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí… supongo que hoy te llevas a Buyo.- lo dice su amiga que se encuentra en la pequeña cocina

Si… me siento sola sin el, este gato panzón me hace falta.- viendo al pequeño gato acorrucado con una gatita amarilla, ambos dormidos…

Kagome, no has visto a Inuyasha.- lo pregunta su amiga, de cierta manera tiene curiosidad de saber que le sucede a su amiga con respecto a el.

No, y no me interesa saber.-

¿Estas segura?.- lo pregunta su amiga, después de todo conocía muy bien a Kagome.

_no, no estoy segura.- _lo piensa para si misma la chica – si estoy segura.- lo dice Kagome

Hay Kagome, hasta cuando vas a dejar de estar fingiendo, ¿que sucedería si te enteras que el te busca?.-  lo pregunta Sango, la cual sabe perfectamente que los ojos de la chica se ilumina por deseos a verlo de nuevo.

q-que quieres q-que haga.- lo balbucea la chica, claro estando nerviosa quien no balbucea

hay Kagome, sigues siendo la misma chica ingenua de siempre.-

hay Sango, creo que soy demasiado ingenia para saber cuando las personas se burlan de mi o me engañan.- lo dice Kagome agachando la vista

sabes no creo que sean tan tonta como piensas, lo que sucede es que tu siempre das todo de ti, sin esperan nada a cambio… sin importan como sean las personas… creo que eres una persona de gran corazón Kagome.- lo menciona Sango, al sentarse delante de ella

¿Tu crees, Sango?.-

Por supuesto, y también pienso que Inuyasha va a buscarte, solo era que el pensara que siente por ti.- lo dice Sango, mientras toma las manos de su amiga entre las suyas brindándole algo de apoyo.

Gracias, muchas gracias Sango.- lo dice la pelinegra, mientras que sus ojos se encuentran llenas de lagrimas y la abraza, tratando de sentirse segura… tal ves necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y le brindara un consejo o una esperanza aunque fuera mínima.

No hay de que Kagome.- lo dice al mismo tiempo que acaricia el pelo azabache de la chica – tu y yo somos las mejores amigas… te quiero mucho Kagome, y veras que todo esto se va a solucionar, tal ves encuentres al hombre que te haga ser feliz y sentir viva.-

Lo se, eso espero.- lo susurra la chica

Bien, que te parece si vamos a buscar al tonto de mi primo… que de seguro anda por ahí perdido.- lo dice la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios, por lo menos tratando de darle algo de animo a su amiga

Hay Sango, como te expresas de Hoyo.- lo dice con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, claro sin descartar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Es la verdad Kagome, o me vas a negar que Hoyo debe de estar perdido por ahí, y eso que le escribí en una carta las instrucciones para llegar a la casa y ni así puede.- lo dice sonriendo, por lo menos aquello era verdad y en aquellos momentos la distracción de Hoyo estaba sirviendo para alegrar a su amiga

Entonces hay que ir por el, ¿no lo crees?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Si eso creo, con lo distraído que es Hoyo, de seguro anda por ahí deambulando.-

Entonces en marcha.-  lo dice Kagome ya de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la casa.

Entonces vamos, aprovechamos para comprar una que otra cosilla, ¿te parece?.- lo pregunta Sango.

Si me parece, creo que quiero comprar un lindo vestido.- lo dice sonriendo Kagome, ya afuera de la casa.

La casa de Sango comparada con la de ella solo era un poco, claro que su casa era un poco mas grande, y eso por vivir fuera de la cuidad y del pueblo donde vive Sango, esa era una cierta ventaja… aparte de que solo se tardaba unos minutos en llegar al pueblo donde algunas ocasiones trabaja con Totosai, ayudándole a acomodar los libros de la biblioteca y su local de frutas.

Diferentes tiendas a su alrededor, alguna de ellas las casas de los campesinos que las utilizan para vender mercancías por la mañana y parte de la tarde ya en la noche sus casas volvían a la normalidad.

Mira Kagome, ahí esta el señor Totosai, ven vamos a saludarlo.- lo dice Sango, al igual que sigue caminado y de pasada guía a su amiga entre la multitud

¡Señor Totosai!.- lo grita Sango, mientras hace una señal con su mano de "hola"

A lo lejos se puede ver un señor de edad como unos setenta años, haciendo el mismo gesto que la chica, mientras que las ve a ambas muchachas acercase hasta su tienda.

Sango, Kagome… que sorpresa tenerlas por estos rumbos.- lo dice el señor con un toque de broma en sus palabras, ocasionando que ambas chicas se rían

Señor Totosai, venimos haber que se le ofrece.- lo dice Sango

Hay que oportunas son chicas, hoy mismo pensaba ir a sus casas haber si me pueden ayudar estos días en mis locales, claro una en la biblioteca y otra en el local de frutas.- lo concluye Totosai

Yo pido ayudarlo en el local de frutas.- lo dice Sango, como si no se apresurara Kagome pediría aquello.

Yo encantada en la biblioteca.- lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa

Gracias, chicas… entonces las espero mañana temprano.- lo dice Totosai antes de retirarse

Si!.- lo dicen al mismo tiempo ambas chicas

-.-

ya ves Kagome, mi primo ya se perdió… creo que mañana tendré que irlo a buscar a pensión de Kaede.- lo dice Sango, la cual se encuentra depositando unas bolas sobre la mesa de madera

bueno Sango, entonces vengo mañana temprano para ir contigo a buscar al distraído de Hoyo.- saliendo de la casa

si, creo que me aria falta una compañía mañana… oye Kagome aunque no me extrañaría que Hoyo se sepa mejor la dirección de tu casa que la mía.- lo dice la castaña, al insinuarle el amor de su primo por Kagome.

que cosas dices Sango.- lo dice aquello sonrojada

es solo la verdad.- lo dice sango al ver el rosado de las mejillas de su amiga

bueno, en todo caso que este en mi casa, le doy alojamiento y te lo traigo mañana a primera hora.- lo dice Kagome montando su caballo

si, a primera hora… y no vas a portarte mal.- dándole doble sentido a sus palabras

hay Sango, ya veras.- lo dice Kagome

adiós amiga.-

adiós Sango.- se despide Kagome.

-.-

Si que estaba cansada ir de compras con Sango era agotador… por lo menos Shippo estaba en el pequeño estaba ya bien alimentado y con su bote de agua y claro su manda que lo pueda cubrir del frió, Buyo a lado de ella, saliendo del establo… con sus bolsas en ambas manos.

La pelinegra se encuentra entrando a la casa, a su casa con su acompañante Buyo, su pequeño gato panzón el cual solo se dirige a dormir a la cama de la chica y quedarse dormido mientras que su ama, entra sin prender ninguna vela, para ir directo a la pequeña cocina y dejar las bolsas, para después tomar una vela aquel encendedor y alumbrar.

Feh, hasta que apareces Kagome.- se escucha una voz detrás de la chica

Kagome solo se queda helada, para dejar a un lado suyo aquellas tres velas para que alumbren la casa y aquel propósito se logra, para darse la vuelta y ver a nada menos que la persona que acapara la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué no piensas decirme donde estuviste todo este tiempo, Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico, mientras que no hace otra cosa que verla fijamente.

I-Inuyasha.- lo susurra Kagome.

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están, espero que bien**

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo… espero que les agrade.**

**Me costo mucho trabajo, por que no tenía muy bien como se iba a desenlazar esta cap ni el próximo, pero ya tengo las ideas claras…**

**Espero sus comentarios, próximamente les traigo el otro capitulo.**

**Próximo Capitulo…**

Inuyasha, ¡¡puedes dejar de pelear!.- lo grita Kagome, al ver al chico peleando, sin saber si alguno de los dos hombres puede salir herido.

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Príncipe de Naucratis

**_Hola! Bueno que puedo decirles, espero que les agrade este cap tanto como a mi, después de esto pues que puedo decirles donde hay celos hay amor…_**

**_Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen… les pertenecen a sensai Rumiko, crean me si me pertenecieran Kikio estaría muerta :P_**

_**Los personajes solo los utilizo para los fines de mi imaginación… y traérselo a los lectores y fans.**_

_**Esta historia no es ningún plagio, todo es invento de mi imaginación, no he pretendido copiar a nadie… al igual que los poemas que hago.**_

**_Summary…_**

_Inuyasha un príncipe de Tebas, cuidad de Egipto, Kagome una plebeya de aquella cuidad, ambos se conocen por azares del destino, después de todo en los escritos de una lamina se dice que una plebeya y un príncipe se enamoran claro sin descartar que ese amor será puro y verdadero, terminando aquella historia de amor en tragedia... pero lo que ambos no saben es que una chica será elegida para el sacrificio del dios Ramus y aquella joven es nada menos que Kagome ¿que aran ambos al enterarse de la verdad, ¿Inuyasha será capas de matar a Kagome?..._

**Capitulo IX.- Príncipe de Naucratis.**

¿Qué no piensas decirme donde estuviste todo este tiempo, Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico, mientras que no hace otra cosa que verla fijamente.

I-Inuyasha.- lo susurra Kagome.

Bueno Kagome, ¿piensas hablarme?.- lo pregunta el chico de nuevo

Yo-yo…- lo balbucea la pelinegra

Anda Kagome dime ¿donde diablos te habías metido?.- lo vuelve a pregunta el chico

Kagome si que se encuentra confundida y a la ves sorprendida por encontrar a Inuyasha dentro de su casa… aparte pidiéndole explicaciones de donde estuvo toda la tarde.

Yo-yo, no tengo el por que de darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer señor Ikeda- lo dice la chica ya armándose de valor y saliendo de aquella sorpresa, después de todo que se creía Inuyasha ¿que podía venir a su casa a pedirle explicaciones de todo lo que hace o deja de hacer ella?

Tendrás que hacerlo, te estuve esperando toda la tarde, y la señorita no se digno a estar en su casa, ¿vas a decirme donde diablos te metiste?.- lo vuelve a pregunta Inuyasha

Por lo que yo se, no tenía contemplada su visita y segunda no voy a darle ninguna explicación de lo que hago, así que con permiso.- tratando de irse a la sala pero Inuyasha le niega el acceso manteniéndola aprisionada ente la pared y el mismo.

¡Suélteme, ¡déjeme ir!.- lo dice Kagome al sentirse atrapada entre los brazos del chico y la pared, y aquello que le ponen los nervios de ¡punta!.

Ya Kagome estate quieta.- lo dice el ojidorado

Entonces suélteme.- lo vuelve a repetir la chica, solo que en esta ocasión posa sus manos en el pecho de este tratando de empujarlo.

Si sigues así, lo único que vas a ocasionar va hacer que te obligue por la fuerza.- lo dice Inuyasha

Entonces tendrá que obligarme, por que no pienso ceder.- lo mira desafiante

Ya pensaba yo, que no te comportarías como un manso corderito.- lo dijo el chico, claro con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja

Sálteme o gri…- antes de que Kagome pudiera acabar con su oración el chico solo sella los labios de la chica con los suyos ;envolviéndolos plenamente…dejando que ella misma poco a poco empiece a cerrar lo ojos y ceda a sus labios.

Inuyasha mueve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, dejando que ella misma se pegue mas hacia el.

El beso se torna delicado, suave y lleno de aquel sentimiento que tal ves ninguno de los dos se de cuenta, aquel sentimiento que mueve al mundo de los románticos, aquel sentimiento que une al mundo… si el amor.

Kagome mueve sus manos del pecho del chico hasta enrollarlas en el cuello de el mismo, dejando que el la abrace por medio de la cintura, mientras que ambos se encuentran demasiados concentrados en aquel contacto de labios.

Poco a poco ambos empiezan a separarse de sus labios, dejando que sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones traten de llegar a su ritmo normal, sus ojos cerrados mientras que sus frentes se encuentran recargadas una a la otra dejando que sus respiraciones se toquen.

No… grites.- lo susurra el ojidorado- por favor dime ¿Dónde estuviste Kagome?.- lo vuelve a pregunta Inuyasha, solo que en esta ocasión con aquella voz tierna y profunda que solo ocasiona que la chica sienta una corriente eléctrica en la espina dorsal y por un momento sus piernas tiemblen sin poder detener su peso.

Inuyasha al no sentir ninguna respuesta de Kagome, solo vuelve a tomar posesión de aquellos labios que tanto le gustan, para después pasar una mano por las rodillas de la chica y la otra dejarla en la cintura y aquello ocasiona que la cargue en aquel estilo nupcial… dejando los brazos de Kagome en su cuello y sus labios unidos.

Inuyasha solo camina lentamente por la estancia, topándose con los sillones de madera y acojinados, y todo con las telas traídas de Grecia, que transporta Egipto hacia su capital.

El príncipe cruza la puerta de la habitación de la chica, solo para caminar un poco mas hacia la cama de la chica, que poco a poco empieza a depositarla en ella, ocasionando que Buyo, aquel gato gordo de la chica se baje perezosamente al ver que su ama se encuentra en la cama con un total desconocido para el.

El beso continua entre la pareja, cada vez mas profundo sus lenguas entrelazadas y uno que otro suspiro imana al cambiar de posición.

Inuyasha se sube encima de la chica posando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Kagome, mientras que ella misma deja sus brazos en la misma posición, las piernas de Kagome entra las piernas del chico que se encuentran a su costado.

Inuyasha poco a poco se separa de los labios de Kagome dejando que sus respiraciones agitadas se escuchen por toda la habitación, la cual se encuentra levemente alumbrada por las velas de la cocina que alumbran la estancia y la mitad de la habitación.

K-Kagome.- lo susurra el príncipe al verla fijamente, al encontrar su mirada ámbar con aquella mirada castaña

¿vas a decirme donde estuviste, Kagome?.- lo vuelve a preguntar el chico

no.- es la única respuesta de la chica, claro que en su rostro muestra una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿no?.- lo pregunta extrañado el chico, solo que aquella sonrisa juguetona no desaparece de su rostro- y se puede saber el ¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, tal ves sabiendo que aquello es un juego de la chica que piensa el seguir.

Si puede saber.- lo dice la chica sin quitar aquella sonrisa de sus labios

¿así, ¿y puedo saber la razón?.- lo pregunta el chico con el mismo tono que utiliza ella

por que usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi, así que no tengo que brindarle las explicaciones.- lo concluye la chica

¿y si le dijera ahora, que quiero ser algo mas con usted?.- lo dice el chico, utilizando el mismo tono y aquel formalismo de "usted" con la chica

tendría que pensarlo, por lo que se usted no siente nada por mi.- lo dice Kagome

pues déjeme decirle que en eso se equivoca.- se lo dice Inuyasha a Kagome, claro que rozando sus labios con los labios de la chica.

¿así?.- lo pregunta Kagome entre besos

si, por que yo siento algo especial por usted.- lo dice Inuyasha de la misma manera que Kagome, entre besos

no le creo.-

debería de creerme, pero veo que quiere las cosas formales.- lo dice el chico entre beso pero con una sonrisa en sus labios – ¿Kagome usted quisiera ser mi novia?.- lo pregunta por fin el chico, separándose de los labios de la chica y tan solo para verla a los ojos.

Yo-yo…- lo balbucea Kagome, no tiene la menor idea de que contestarle a Inuyasha, el solo hecho de tenerlo ahí con ella es algún sueño y que le pida aquello es solo un hermoso sueño que nunca despierte.

Oh, ya entiendo… ¿entonces no quieres estar conmigo?.- lo dice Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que se quita de encima de la chica

Kagome no dice palabra alguna, primero no sabe que decir, después la actitud del mismo Inuyasha la tiene demasiado desconcertada, primero no le dice aquello cuando ella misma quería escucharlo y ahora se encuentra en su casa diciéndole lo que hace días quería escuchar de los labios de el.

¿no piensas decirme nada Kagome?.- lo pregunta ya el chico de pie a lado de ella, mientras que sus ojos se encuentran viendo el bello cuerpo de la chica que se encuentra tendida en la cama.

Inuyasha, ¿que sientes por mi?.- ahora lo pregunta Kagome, incorporándose de la cama para verlo fijamente.

Tu eres para mi una persona especial, Kagome.- lo dice el príncipe

¿Qué tan especial?.- lo pregunta la chica

tal ves pensaras que no te quiero y no siento nada por ti, tal ves también que solo quiero jugar contigo, pero eso no es cierto Kagome… por favor dame una oportunidad, solo te pido una.- lo ruega el chico

¿solo una oportunidad?.- lo pregunta Kagome de nuevo, sabiendo que desde que le pidió que fueran novios ella misma tenía demasiado ganas de decirle que si y besarlo, pero su orgullo esta primero que nada, así que por lo menos ahora tendría que tener la mente primero que el corazón, si el mismo Inuyasha se daría cuenta que ella esta profundamente enamorada de el.

Si, solo una oportunidad Kagome.- lo repite de nuevo el chico, con alguna esperaza de ser aceptado, quien diría que el príncipe de Tebas tendría que rogarle a una chiquilla orgullosa, pero tal ves sería la única oportunidad de tenerla con el.

Bien acepto, pero ten en cuenta que será por lo básico y nada de mentiras.- lo dice Kagome mientras que se pone enfrente de el cruzando sus brazos y haciendo que sus pechos resalten un poco ante la vista del mismo chico.

Bien, tienes mi palabra.- lo dice el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que por fin Kagome acepto en darle alguna oportunidad, pero lo único que le tiene preocupado es sobre su pequeño secreto, si se lo dice ahora tal ves vuelva a perderla al enterarse que el esta comprometido con Kikio la princesa de Gizeh.

¿puedo besarte?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, se escucha tonto que el mismo pida permiso de un beso, después de haberle robado varios…

Inuyasha solo ve como asiente Kagome un si con la cabeza, dejando que el mismo de un paso hacia delante mientras que sus manos pasan por la cintura de ella, sus respiraciones se unen en una sola, dejando que sus labios primero se rocen para después dar un beso tímido, en donde sus labios se mueven paulatinamente.

Inuyasha se desprende lentamente de aquel beso, mientras solo abre sus ojos dejando ver aquel ámbar en ellos, mientras que Kagome solo abre los suyos y se ve aquel marrón…

c-creo que deberías de quedarte… ya es demasiado tarde.- lo dice la chica, al ver la oscuridad de la noche ya se hizo presente hace unas horas atrás- puedes quedarte en el sillón de la sala.- lo concluye Kagome

¿por que no me quedo aquí en tu cama, contigo.- lo dice Inuyasha con aquella sonrisa sensual que solo ocasiona poner los nervios de Kagome en punta.

No seas atrevido Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome, pero sin que el nerviosismo se le pase.

Bueno, bueno… pero no te enojes.- lo dice el ojidorado con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo ver a Kagome hacer aquella seña de enojo en su rostro se ve hermosa, si que le sentaba bien estar enojada…- solo era una broma, pero que pésimo humor tienes, cariño.-

Si que eres insoportable.- lo dice la pelinegra, al igual que se desprende de sus brazos para caminar a el closet donde lo abre tan solo para tomar una almohada y unas sabanas… para el chico

Bueno, entonces guíame donde voy a dormir, aunque creo que prefiero dormir contigo.- lo confiesa el ojidorado, tal solo viendo como de un momento a otro Kagome pierde el equilibro ante sus palabras para quedar sentada en el sillón donde se supone que el mismo va ha dormir.

Inuyasha si sigues con aquellas insinuaciones, te mando afuera con Shippo.- lo dice Kagome ya tomando las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a el ojidorado y advertirle que si sigue con aquello se va a dormir afuera con Shippo, aunque quien sabe si el caballo quiera aceptarlo en su casa.

Bien, pero no te enojes.- lo dice el ojidorado mientras se acerca hacia el sillón donde se encuentra Kagome- ¿aunque sabes, te ves hermosa enojada.- lo revela Inuyasha, besando los labios de Kagome para después separarse de ellos- buenas noches cariño.-

Buenas noches, Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome, mientras se va hacia su habitación… cierra la puerta de su alcoba.

Si que esta mas nerviosa que nunca, primero aquella insinuación de Inuyasha que si no hubiera estado en sus cabales, tal ves hubiera aceptado y eso sería un error un grave error.

Bueno ahora era mejor pensar en dormir y no pensar en el chico que tiene en su propia casa y para el colmo a unos metros de ella, cruzando la puerta… hojala que pudiera dormir, por lo menos que los dioses no la castigaran con esa tentación.

-.-

Solo puede sentir como Kagome se acorruca mas hacia el, dejando que el mismo pueda abrazarla pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica.

Hace una hora que se había levantado y se encontraba contemplando a Kagome, que ella misma se encuentra entre sus brazos y dormida, pacíficamente dormida como un ángel caído del cielo.

A mitad de la noche había abandonado la sala para irse a dormir con Kagome, la cual, encontró dormida como ahora y solo se acorruco en él, cuando el mismo la abrazo y después cayo dormido en los brazos de Ra.

Después de haber dormido tan a gusto con Kagome entre sus brazos y ahora viéndola dormir, ¿que mas podía pedir?.

Ahora lo menos que quería era que Kagome se despertara y abandonara sus brazos, el pecho de la chica escondido en su pecho, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras que una mano suya en la cintura de la chica y la otra se encuentra sosteniendo su cabeza.

La respiración paulatina de Kagome, su pecho bajando y subiendo lentamente, de ves en cuando se acorruca mas hacia el, que ambos se encuentran a mitad de la cama, los primeros rayos del sol empiezan ha aparecer en la habitación, por medio de la ventana.

Un leve rayo de sol, da directo en los ojos de la chica, la cual solo empieza ha abrir sus ojos lentamente para encontrar enfrente de ellos un par de ojos ámbar.

Una sonrisa es lo que ve en el rostro de Inuyasha, para después despertar en si misma y ver como ambos se encuentran y aparte de eso en su cama y aquello que si es demasiado vergonzoso ocasionando el sonrojo de la chica.

Buenos días pequeña.- lo dice el ojidorado al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

¿pequeña, ¿había escuchado bien, ¿Por qué Inuyasha le decía pequeña, siendo ella ya toda una mujer adulta.

Yo no soy ninguna pequeña.- lo dice Kagome haciendo una mueca de enojo en su rostro, la cual ocasiona un carcajada de risa en Inuyasha.

Kagome solo lo mira confundida, tratando de saber cual es el chiste de la risa de Inuyasha, o si dijo ella misma algo gracioso, pero no lo hizo y aquello le molesta más.

Ya harta de la risa burlona de Inuyasha, solo se da la vuelta en la cama, sin verle la cara… aquello ocasiona que la risa del ojidorado pare para después sentir unos brazos rodear su cintura y una cabeza en su hombro.

No te enojes, hermosa.- sabiendo que hizo que Kagome se sintiera mal, pero aquello era lo menos que pretendía, solo que ver que reclama aquel "pequeña" que le dijo le causo gracia.

Kagome no dice nada, solo mantiene sus pensamientos concentrados en otra cosa, pero aquello es inútil, tener a Inuyasha ahí con ella, en la misma cama, que el mismo la abrace y le diga de cosas que sencillamente la derriten eso si que era están en el paraíso.

No te enojes Kagome.- lo vuelve a repetir Inuyasha- perdóname ¿si?.- lo susurra el chico en la oreja de la joven.

Kagome sonríe, sabía muy bien que a Inuyasha le cuesta mucho trabajo pedirle perdón a las personas, y aquello era un buen indicio que la quería, pidiéndole perdón por una tontería.

Kagome se gira quedando cara a cara con el ojidorado, que se encuentra confundido por la reacción de la chica, pero tenerla así entre sus brazos era lo mejor del mundo.

Te perdono.- lo dice Kagome, mientras que posa sus manos en el pecho del chico- pero tienes que hacer algo por mi.- lo concluye la chica

¿se puede saber que cosa?.- lo dice el pelinegro

si, dos cosas.- lo dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios- la primera es que me beses…-

eso no tienes que pedirlo preciosa.- lo dice el ojidorado mientras se acerca a los labios de la chica, pero antes de rozarlos, un dedo se posa en los suyos

¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al verse detenido en aquel beso

todavía no termino de hablar.- lo dice Kagome

Bah!.- 

también quiero que me acompañe a buscar a una amiga y a su primo.- lo dice Kagome retirando su dedo de los labios del chico

lo que sea.- lo dice el príncipe sin tomarle importancia al asunto, después de todo en aquellos momentos lo único que quería era besar a la chica.

Ambos chicos acercan sus labios, hasta que aquel espacio es nulo… dejando que primero se rocen caricias sin chiste alguno, pero aquellas caricias que uno puede sentir un suspiro el cual ambos chicos solo pasan al siguiente nivel… besar sus labios dejando que ambos disfruten de ellos.

-.-

Primo, hasta que te veo.- lo dice un chico de cabello castaño que se abre paso por la gran estancia.

Bah, deja de tus tonterías que ahora tengo prisa.- lo dice el ojidorado cruzando unas pocas palabras con su primo

¿vas a salir?.- lo pregunta Miroku

por supuesto, solo vengo a cambiarme y recoger algo de dinero.- lo informa Inuyasha, yendo hacia su habitación, seguido de su primo

¿se puede saber a donde?.- lo pregunta de nuevo su primo, al ver como entra a su alcoba

si, voy a salir con Kagome… ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?.- lo concluye

si, ¿puedo acompañarte?.- lo pregunta Miroku con una cara angelical, por lo menos si acompaña a su primo podría ver a las doncellas.

No lo se.- lo dice alguno indeciso- la verdad yo quiero estar a solas con Kagome, pero ella me dijo que vamos a ver una amiga y a un primo.- recordando las palabras de la chica

Por favor.- lo ruega Miroku

Bien, aparte creo que necesitaría ayuda.- lo dice algo pensativo

Gracias, voy a cambiarme.- lo dice Miroku para después salir de la habitación

Ese nunca cambiara.- lo dice el pelinegro con algo de resignación y a la ves encogiendo sus hombros.

-.-

hijo, ¿A dónde van?.- lo pregunta el padre de Inuyasha, que apenas va saliendo del comedor

a padre vamos a conocer los alrededores.- lo dice Inuyasha

me parece una idea espectacular.- lo dice Inu-Tashio

¿he?.- es la única expresión que sale de los labios del ojidorado

si hijo, acaba de llegar un invitado… que por lo que veo te vas a alegrar.- lo dice su padre entusiasmado.

¿así, ¿puedo saber quien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

el príncipe de Naucratis.- lo dice su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡¿Qué!.- lo grita Inuyasha, lo cual se escucha por toda la sala.

-.-

Ya se encontraba lista para que Inuyasha viniera a recogerla, ya había terminado con el trabajo de Totosai y ya era casi la hora que el mismo le había dicho que venía por ella.

¡Kagome, te buscan.- se escucha la voz de Totosai afuera del recinto

¡voy!.- lo contesta ella

Kagome va saliendo del lugar, pasando por grandes muros llenos de cientos de libros, de diversas culturas, aquellas recopilaciones y a la vez demasiada información, algunos días le gustaba la idea de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en aquel lugar, pero ahora lo que mas quería era ver a Inuyasha, así que era mejor apresurar el paso.

Kagome ve a la entrada del lugar la silueta de Inuyasha viéndola fijamente, en cambio ella solo empieza a correr para después lanzarse hacia sus brazos que el mismo la sostiene fuertemente.

Bien, Kagome vamonos.- lo dice el pelinegro al recibir a la chica de aquella forma entre sus brazos.

Si.- lo dice la chica entusiasmada por volver a ver a Inuyasha, aunque solo fueron cuatro horas que estuvo lejos de el, lo extrañaba

Adiós señor Totosai.- lo dice Kagome ya saliendo de aquel arranque y separándose de los brazos de Inuyasha.

Nos vemos mañana Kagome, recuerda temprano.- lo dice el anciano con una sonrisa.

Hasta luego Totosai.- lo dice Inuyasha, con aquella familiaridad, después de todo Totosai fue el que se encargo de su educación todos estos años y encontrarlo de nuevo fue una suerte del destino.

Hasta luego Inuyasha, me saludas a tu padre.- lo dice el anciano, viendo como la pareja se retira de su biblioteca

-.-

¿a donde vamos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

vamos con mi amiga Inuyasha, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?.- lo pregunta Kagome que mantiene su mano entrelazada con la del ojidorado

claro que si, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?.- lo dice Inuyasha- Kagome, después quiero presentarte a mi primo y a un amigo.- lo dice el ojidorado

claro, me encantaría.-

mira Inuyasha, ya llegamos.- lo dice Kagome a la ves que jala al chico

-.-

Kagome, ¿se puede saber donde nos lleva tu novio?.- lo pregunta Sango

No lo se, el me dijo que iríamos a ver a un primo suyo y amigo.- lo informa Kagome

Espero que su primo y amigo sean guapos.- lo confiesa Sango.

Sango, compórtate.- lo dice una voz atrás de las chicas

Perdóname Hoyo, pero es inevitable en pesar en hombres.- lo dice Sango, al ver a su primo a lado de ella.

Hoyo, el primo de Sango a diferencia de ella, su pelo es castaño, demasiado café que a su prima, sus ojos verdes a diferencia de Sango, su piel blanca y un poco bronceada y mayor estatura que su prima adorada.

Bien, hemos llegado.- lo anuncia Inuyasha, el cual va bajando de su caballo al igual que los demás.

p-pero Inuyasha, este es el mercado… ¿Por qué nos traes aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome con mucha curiosidad

aquí esta mi primo y su amigo.- lo menciona Inuyasha

El mercado no es muy extenso, algunas tiendas alrededor, vendedores anunciando sus mercancías, pieles, telas, joyas, seda, alimentos, animales, caballos, mercancías de todo tipo.

Voy a buscar a mi primo, esperen un momento.- lo dice Inuyasha

Si.- lo responde Kagome

Ven Sango, Hoyo vamos a ver aquellas telas.- lo dice entusiasmada Kagome.

Claro Kagome, por ti lo que sea.- lo dice Hoyo, al ver que Inuyasha por fin se ha ido.

-.-

Inuyasha, que bueno que te encuentro.-

¿Qué sucede Miroku?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

es que… bueno…- no sabía como decirle que el príncipe de Naucratis se le había perdido.

¿Dónde esta ese tonto?.- buscando por todos lados

de eso quería hablarte, se me perdió.- lo dice Miroku

¿se te perdió?.- lo pregunta sin creer en las palabras de su primo

si, lo siento Inuyasha.- agachando su cabeza

sentirlo, Miroku de que hablas.- lo dice el ojidorado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- sabes lo mal que me cae ese idiota, creo que fue lo mejor extraviarlo.- lo dice demasiado feliz

¿enserio, no crees tener problemas después.- lo pregunta el castaño

Bah, eso olvídalo… mejor volvamos con Kagome.-

Bien.- lo dice siguiendo a su primo entre la multitud

-.-

¡Kagome, amiga ve lo que acabo de encontrar.- lo grita Sango la cual se encuentra con su primo en otro puesto.

Ya voy Sango.- lo contesta ella

Kagome camina sin fijarse por donde va, hasta chocar con una persona totalmente desconocida para ella.

Oh, disculpe.- lo dice Kagome al chocar con aquel joven de ojos azules

No se preocupe, bella dama son descuidos de cualquier hermosa chica, pero me halaga tropezar con tan hermosa joven.- lo dice aquel joven… mientras besa la mano de Kagome como todo un caballero

Kagome se encuentra sonrojada, sus mejillas de aquel tono rosado que la hace lucir demasiado inocente y hermosa para la perspectiva de aquel joven y el mismo Inuyasha.

¿Cual es su nombre bella dama?.- lo pregunta aquel joven

Kagome ¿y el suyo?.- lo pregunta ahora ella

Kouga…- besando la mano de la chica, mientras hace una reverencia.

Sango que se encuentra observando la escena solo suspira al ver que su amiga encontró a un chico demasiado guapo, mientras que Hoyo aquel primo de la chica, solo se encuentra muerto de los celos a ver a Kagome con aquel totalmente desconocido.

¿No le gustaría ir a beber un poco de agua?.- lo pregunta Kouga

por supuesto, pero tendría que ir con mis amigos.- lo dice la chica

sería un placer.- sonriéndole a Kagome

pero hábleme de usted por favor.- lo dice Kagome

claro que si Kagome.-

Sango se acerca hacia Kagome junto con Hoyo, que animadamente Kagome les dice que fue con la persona que choco y les invita un agua, claro que los tres aceptan encantadamente, yendo hacia una de las mesas que se encuentran afuera de la fondita.

En cambio un ojos de color ámbar solo ve aquella escena con demasiados celos, bien sabía que ese traidor quería quitarle a Kagome, pero aquello no se lo iba a permitir primero lo golpeaba antes de que le quitara a Kagome.

Veo que no se perdió del todo.- lo dice Miroku que se encuentra atrás de su primo

Si, y se encuentra coqueteando con Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha, con aquella iría dentro de si mismo

Los tres amigos, junto con el invitado se encuentran riendo, Kouga les esta contando aquellos chistes y aventuras que ha tenido viajando por el mundo y el río Nilo… aquellas historias que todos escuchan atentamente y se sorprenden por las agallas del chico.

Kagome.- se escucha normar el nombre de la chica detrás de ella, tomando la atención de aquellas cuatro personas

I-Inuyasha.- lo murmura la chica, para después levantarse del asiento y abrazar al chico

¿Que haces aquí?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado

veras Inuyasha, el joven Kouga nos invito a tomar algo.- lo dice la chica, señalando al chico que se encuentra sentado a lado de ella

Inuyasha, solo mantiene abrazada fuertemente a Kagome, solo para mostrarle a Kouga que Kagome le pertenece como ya hace horas atrás se lo demostró a Hoyo.

Vaya, vaya, la bestia ya hecho todo a perder.- lo dice en aquella forma sarcástica que Kouga siempre le ha hablado a Inuyasha desde que se conocen

Cállate, lobo.- lo dice Inuyasha, tratando de guardar aquellas ganas de golpearlo

¿se conocen?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al ver aquellas agresiones verbales, son de personas que se conocen de años atrás.

Si, por desgracia bella Kagome, conozco a esta bestia.- lo dice Kouga

Deja me aullar lobo, que no respondo.- lo dice Inuyasha, separándose de aquel abrazo que le dio a Kagome.

No será mejor que tú dejaras de ladrar, bestia.-

Chicos, chicos… dejen sus diferencias para otro momento, no ven que hay doncellas presenciando esta pelea.- lo dice Miroku que trata de apaciguar aquel comienzo de pelea.

Por ahora tienes toda la razón, Miroku… creo que Kagome no se merece ver que destroce a Inuyasha.- lo dice Kouga- bella Kagome, espero verte otro día.- lo dice yendo hacia ella, pasando por alto a Inuyasha- que tengas un hermoso día Kagome.- lo dice Kouga inclinándose para besar rápidamente los labios de la chica, la cual se encuentra perturbada por la reacción de Kouga.

Aquello que si fue la gota que derramo el baso, besar a su Kagome… eso si que no se lo iba a permitir… de un momento a otro Kagome solo podía ver a ambos chicos en el piso rodeados de demasiada gente la cual solo grita "pelea, pelea" viendo como ambos se están matando a golpes.

Kagome se escabulle entre la multitud para entrar al circulo con Sango, Hoyo a su lado y Miroku en el lado de Sango, rápidamente Hoyo y Miroku toman a ambos chicos separándolos de la pelea, pero ambos no dejan de buscarse mutuamente y la fuerza que emplea Inuyasha es mayor que la de Miroku, ocasionado que lo arrastre, volviendo a los golpes con Kouga.

Inuyasha, ¡¡puedes dejar de pelear!.- lo grita Kagome, al ver al chico peleando, sin saber si alguno de los dos hombres puede salir herido.

Aquel grito por parte de Kagome, deja que el mismo Inuyasha, se deja tomar por su primo separándose de Kouga el cual es jalado por Hoyo.

Inuyasha solo mantiene algunas heridas, su boca sangrando al igual que una cortada no tan grave en la ceja.

En cambio Kouga, el cual sangra de la nariz y de la boca, algunos que otros golpes en el cuerpo que tal ves le dejen algunos moretones al igual que el orgulloso de Inuyasha.

Será mejor que me lleve a ambos, creo que deben de arreglar sus indiferencias en casa.- lo dice Miroku que tan solo va por los tres caballos, el de Kouga, el suyo y el de Inuyasha.

Kouga solo sube al caballo sin poder mirar a Kagome al igual que Inuyasha, ambos se sienten demasiados avergonzados por aquella escena en medio del mercado y aquello no se lo pueden perdonar.

En cambio Kagome solo trata de que aquellas lagrimas que tratan de salir, no lo logren, sin mirar a Inuyasha, que en aquellos la tiene demasiado decepcionada aunque se siente algo contenta de que Inuyasha sienta celos por ella, eso debería de admitir que la quiere un poco… pero no tendría que exagerar.

Miroku.- 

dime Inuyasha.-

Quiero hablar con Kagome.- lo dice Inuyasha ya en su caballo

¿Qué quieres que haga?.-

busca el caballo de Kagome y llevalo al palacio, después yo sabré que hago con el.- lo dice Inuyasha

¿tu que aras?.- lo pregunta

aclarar esto, antes de perderla.- lo dice el ojidorado que con su caballo se abre paso ante la multitud para llegar enfrente de la chica, la cual lo único que hace es alzar su cara y ver aquellos ojos ámbar.

¿Podemos hablar?.- lo pregunta el pelinegro

no.- lo dice Kagome, para después salir de la multitud y caminar hacia donde se debe de encontrar su caballo

Inuyasha solo empieza a tomar vuelo con su caballo, para después inclinarse hacia un lado y tomar de la cintura a la chica para después llevársela de aquel lugar, dejando a una Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un Hoyo preocupado y molesto, y a un Miroku sin saber que hacer, conociendo a su primo era demasiado impulsivo.

**Continuaraaaaaá!**

**Bueno los que no me dejan comentarios… espero que con algunas pistas que he dejado arriba se den alguna idea si no pues solo quedan que pregunten o si no lo hacen esperar… hasta que decida desenlazarse algunas cosas…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	10. Mioga

**Capitulo X.- Mioga**

Inuyasha solo empieza a tomar vuelo con su caballo, para después inclinarse hacia un lado y tomar de la cintura a la chica para después llevársela de aquel lugar, dejando a una Sango con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un Hoyo preocupado y molesto, y a un Miroku sin saber que hacer, conociendo a su primo era demasiado impulsivo.

Kagome podía sentir desde que Inuyasha la tomo sorpresivamente, aquellos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, su cabeza escondida en su pecho, dejando que sus fosas nasales se llenaran de aquel perfume de hombre, su cabello azabache al compasas de la brisa.

Inuyasha por su lado, solo trata de sostener fuertemente a la chica, tratando de no dejarla caer… tal vez en otro momentos hubiera disfrutado de aquel paseos, teniendo en cuenta que Kagome es suya, su novia, muy pronto si el destino y los dioses se lo permitían su esposa y su amante.

Por una parte el ojidorado podía sentir aquel aroma a flores desprenderse del cabello de la chica, mientras que ambos galopan en el mismo caballo, en su caballo blanco llamado "Colmillo", aquel caballo que tiene desde los seis años, casi, casi se puede decir que ese caballo tenía la misma edad madura que el mismo.

Ambas melenas tanto como la de Kagome y la de Inuyasha, la melena plateada y la melena azabache se mantiene en un solo capas, revolviéndose y tocándose cada ves que se puede por la causa de aquel viento, como si las mismas cabelleras se dieran un roce pequeño, revolviendo sus aromas.

Kagome solo siente como poco a poco el caballo se encuentra en su galope lento, hasta que por fin cesa aquel movimiento. Tal vez no tenga el valor suficiente para ver a Inuyasha a la cara, pero debería de tenerlo.

La pelinegra solo siente como unos fuertes brazos rodean su cintura, para después dejarla en el aire y bajarla, sin que ella misma toque el piso.

Al momento de bajar Kagome solo apoya sus manos en los brazos del chico, para después mirarlo a los ojos, sin decir ninguna palabra o por lo menos protestar, por aquel atrevimiento.

Inuyasha no sabe que es mejor, mantenerla en el aire o dejarla en el piso, si lo hacia tenía dos opciones que la misma Kagome corriera, le diera un fuerte golpe, o de lo contrario si no lo hacia tal ves no pudiera hacer lo anterior y rendirse entre sus brazos. Asi que por el momento lo mejor era tenerla entre sus brazos.

Debemos de hablar.- lo murmura Inuyasha, viéndola fijamente

En cambio Kagome no dice nada, solo mantiene fijamente sus ojos con los de Inuyasha… tratando de que sentimiento expresan esos ojos ámbar.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado al ver que ella no se limita a responder

Vuelve a ver que no contesta, entonces opata por dejarla en el piso, pero claro sin desprender sus manos de la cintura de la chica, dejándola por lo menos algunos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Por favor, háblame.- lo suplica el ojidorado

Inuyasha.- lo murmura ella

¿Dime?.- lo pregunta el chico

no se si sentirme furiosa contigo, o feliz.- lo confiesa Kagome

¿he?.- lo dice sin entender nada- entiendo lo de furiosa, pero lo de ¿feliz, no lo entiendo.- lo confiesa el ojidorado

Furiosa por dar aquel espectáculo.- lo dice Kagome, mientras da un paso hacia delante del chico, dejando que sus senos se peguen al pecho del chico- y feliz, por que se que con tus celos, me quieres.- lo concluye Kagome, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

Feh!.- es la única respuesta del chico

¿Qué no merezco ser celada?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

mmmm… no lo se.- lo dice el ojidorado, inclinándose para rozarlos labios de la chica con los suyos poco a poco.

¿no lo sabes?.- lo pregunta Kagome, cerrando sus ojos para entregarse a los labios de Inuyasha.

mmmm…- es la única respuesta que recibe Kagome para después cerrar sus labios con los de Inuyasha, pasar sus manos por el cuello del chico, dejar que sus cuerpos se acaricien.

-.-

_¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Inuyasha?.- _ se pregunta a si mismo Miroku, el cual se encuentra sentado en la cómoda sala del palacio, mientras que ve a su "amigo" por así decirse pasear de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Esa bestia que no regresa.- lo murmura Kouga, que lo único que hace es de ir de un lugar a otro, sin perder de vista la entrada del palacio, después de la desaparición arrebatadora de Inuyasha con la chica, no sabía nada de el desde la tarde.

Kouga, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?.- lo sugiere y pregunta Miroku al ver la tención en el ambiente

Si, creo que eso será lo mejor.- lo dice kouga, por fin dándose por vencido de esperar tanto tiempo a Inuyasha- hasta mañana Miroku.- es lo último que dice para después desaparecer por el pasillo del palacio, que solo se encuentra alumbrado por los enormes candeleros.

_Solo espero que Inuyasha no vuelva demasiado tarde.- _ se dice a si mismo con un suspiro salir de sus labios, para después dirigirse hacia su habitación.

-.-

Inuyasha… ¿no piensas irte?.- lo pregunta una voz femenina que sale de entre los brazos del chico.

mmmm… no lo creo.- lo dice el mismo chico

bueno, en ese caso deberías de dormir en la sala.- lo dice la pelinegra que se encuentra demasiado a gusto entre los brazos de Inuyasha para preocuparse en la hora

no lo creo.- lo vuelve a repetir el ojidorado, solo que en esta ocasión hace una exhalación profunda y mantiene sus ojos bien cerrados, tratando de tener aquella tranquilidad

debes de dormir en la sala como ayer en la noche.- lo murmura Kagome, con sus ojos cerrados por aquellas caricias que recibe en su hombro desnudo, y a la ves rogando de que el mismo Inuyasha no le haga caso a sus palabras, después de todo solo lo decía para salvar un poco de su decencia.

Lo siento, pequeña… pero aquel dormir a gusto aquí, tú entre mis brazos.- lo susurra Inuyasha, mientras respira el perfume del cabello azabache de la chica

Bien, pero mañana tengo que trabajar.- lo dice Kagome, tratando de no caer dormida demasiado pronto.

Feh, no importa.- lo dice Inuyasha, sin darle la cierta importancia que debería de darle.

Buenas noches Inu.- lo murmura Kagome, para después caer rendida ante los brazos de el mismo y los de Ra.

Buenas noches, mi pequeña.- lo murmura Inuyasha, al sentir Kagome en su pecho desnudo descansado, la cabeza de ella apoyada en su pecho al igual que la mano de la chica abrazándolo por el tórax.

Por lo menos el por el momento no se iba a dormir. Tener Kagome con el, en aquel estado era lo menos que podía pedir, solo que la chica, se encuentra con aquella pijama que deja ver poco a la imaginario, una playera de tirantes y una falda delgada por los calores de aquel verano, mientras que el mismo con su pantalón como único en su cuerpo

Inu.- lo logra escuchar murmura Kagome entre sueños, mientras que lo abraza un poco mas hacia ella, claro que el mismo lo corresponde apretándola mas hacia el, dejando que la mano que se encuentra en su cintura se aferre mas en ella.

"Inu", de cierta manera lo piensa, no sonaba mal en los labios de Kagome, pero en los de Kikio, no sonaba nada bien aquel "Inu", que le puso, lo detestaba, estaba decidido la única con derecho a nombrarlo así era Kagome y nadie mas, claro que si ella quería.

Inuyasha solo siente como Kagome se acomoda mas hacia el, dejando que en los labios de ella se escuche un suspiro, y después su nombre, para seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

Los ojos del ojidorado solo se empiezan a cerrar lentamente, dejando que los brazos de Kagome y Ra se lo lleven al mundo de los sueños, por lo menos estaba seguro de que podría soñar con Kagome.

-.-

Kagome se acomoda un poco mas en el pecho desnudo del chico, para solo respirar profundamente. De un momento a otro abre sus ojos sorpresivamente, para saber que hora es, solo mira el reloj de arena y el de sol que se encuentran en su mueble, para saber que ya es demasiado tarde para su trabajo con Totosai.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha.- llama Kagome al chica, solo que le da unos pequeños movimientos tratando de que la deje salir de la cama

mmmm.- es la única respuesta que obtiene Kagome, mientras que siente como la aprieta mas hacia su cuerpo

Inuyasha, por favor despierta.- lo suplica Kagome, tratando de moverlo suavemente

mmmm.- es la segunda respuesta que recibe del chico, sin que este le haga caso

Ya harta Kagome, solo se inclina hacia los labios del chico, primero rozándolos con los suyos para después que el chico la empuje y concluya en un beso, el primer beso de la mañana.

-.-

Totosai solo a los lejos puede ver que un caballo blanco viene con demasiada prisa hacia el, trae a un jinete demasiado fuerte, y apuesto, sabiendo bien de quien se trata.

El caballo se posa delante de el relinchando, dando a conocer su velocidad y astucia al igual que presumido, pero como dicen las mascotas siempre se parecen a sus dueños en aquello todo era real.

Perdóneme, señor totosai.- lo escucha decir a una voz que proviene detrás del chico.

Totosai, se nos hizo tarde.- lo dice el chico tratando de salir al rescate de la chica, y era la verdad… primero se habían quedado dormidos, después unos besos largos en la cama para no querer desprenderse nunca y ara el colmo Kagome se puso hacer el desayuno que quedo delicioso.

No hay problema, chicos… solo que a la próxima avisen que no van a poder venir por cosas.- lo dice Totosai, tratando de darle doble sentido a sus palabras, y aquello lo logra sonrojando a Kagome y a Inuyasha de igual manera.

Totosai solo entra a la biblioteca, viendo desde el fondo como Inuyasha toma entre sus brazos a Kagome, para bajarla del caballo y darle un beso, que se hace a la ves profundo, dejando que tal ves como un par de enamorados el mundo a su alrededor desaparezca.

Un cof es lo que escucha Inuyasha detrás de el dejando que el mismo se separe de los labios de la chica.

Inuyasha, creo que debería ir a una habitación.- se escucha detrás del chico, haciendo que la misma Kagome se sonroje ante las palabras del desconocido

Si quiere les puedo prestar mi consultorio.- lo repite aquella voz.

Mioga te advierto que si dices algo mas te estrangulo.- lo dice Inuyasha, besando rápidamente los labios de la chica, para girarse hacia la persona que se encontraba detrás de el.

p-pero joven…Inuyasha.- lo balbucea al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha

Inuyasha, ¿no me vas a presentar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, saliendo de tras del chico

Claro que si pequeña.- lo dice Inuyasha, pasando su mano por la cintura de la chica- Kagome te presento a Mioga, el medico de la familia.- lo concluye Inuyasha

Mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi.- lo saluda Kagome estrechándole la mano a Mioga

Mucho gusto, señorita Kagome.- le corresponde el saludo

Mioga, Kagome es mi novia.- lo dice el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿novia?.- lo pregunta asombrado Mioga al escuchar que aquella señorita es novia del príncipe de Tebas, ¿es que acaso la prometida de Inuyasha no se llamaba Kikio Ikehata, bueno que mas daba preguntar no costaba nada

Inuyasha… ¿no se supone que tu prometida es la señorita Ikehata Kikio?.- lo pregunta Mioga...

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Mikiaome2.- hola, que bueno que te guste el fic, y me ayas podido dejar un mensaje, bueno quisiera saber que te pareció este cap, aunque espero que con esto Inuyasha ya le diga a Kagome la verdad.**

_**.:AzK4GºM3:.-  hola! La verdad me alegro también yo de recibir noticias tuyas, bueno también me alegra saber que te sigue gustando mi fic y no se te hace aburrido, sobre lo de dejar el medio de los fics, creo que se me va hacer difícil por que acabo de crear otra historia solo que se las trae acabando este, que ya no tarda. Y grax por el apoyo.**_

_**Inume4ever.- hola, que bueno que no te decepcione en el cap, pero Kouga no es una "amigo" que digamos para Inu, mas bien es su rival ahora de amores, y si el mismo Inuyasha no se apura a confesar todo a Kagome, creo que la dejara a su merced… ¿no te parece?. Bueno me despido de ti y grax por tus comentarios.**_

_**Inuseshgirl.- hola, me alegra mucho que te aya encantado este cap, solo espero que opines lo mismo de este…**_

_**OtaGirl.-  hola, la verdad perdón por no ponerte antes el rw, pero creo que con la desesperación de mandarlo y tratar de que mis palabras fueran rápidas, pues te salte, espero que me perdones. Bueno sobre que Inuyasha le vaya a decir algo a Kagome sobre su verdadera identidad, pues creo que no lo haga por el momento, o tal ves lo haga en el siguiente cap, solo lo se todo despende de mi imaginación y como se desarrolle la historia, solo espero que todo salga bien. Bueno me despido y espero tus comentarios.**_

_**Mariesmac.- hola, bueno lo de la pelea con Kouga fue lo que se me ocurrió al último minuto, espero que te aya agradado de verdad… y bueno lo del beso y la habitación, pues creo que pensaba ponerle lemón pero creo que como lo puse esta mejor, el lemón pienso ponerlo mas adelante… claro esta, pero en otra web que después les daré el url.**_

**Lorena.- hola, pues lo de la verdad creo que tienes razón el dolor va hacer mas fuerte que el mismo amor, pero que hacer… asi esta escrito :P, sobre Kikio no creo que se vaya tan rápido, recuerda que ella es ambiciosa y quiere la fortuna de Inuyasha y el titulo para ella, aparte como que con Kouga no lo creo, a el le tengo otra pareja especial, de ese no te preocupes… y lo del lemón por supuesto, me considero amante del lemón entre Inu y Kag, y la verdad creo que eso no faltara en fic, al igual que el romance.**

**Jimena-chan.- hola! Bueno gracias por el halago de que me salio a pedir de boca, pero lo que no entendí, y disculpa mi ignorancia, ¿como que la manera tradicional, si tuvieras la amabilidad de explicarme te lo agradecería… y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.!**

**Chica-anime 4ever.- hola, no te preocupes por no escribirme antes, con tal de que me dejes un pequeño recadito, de que te gusta mi historia soy feliz, por que se que hay mas personas que la leen y la disfrutan.**

**Melikagome.- hola! pues muchas gracias por tus halagos, y de verdad que me da pena saber que me admiras :P, pero enserio me alegra saber que te gusta mucho mi historia, me alegra mucho y espero que este cap también.**

**KagInu160.- hola, bueno amiga que puedo decirte a ti, tu siempre apoyándome por MSN, o por mensaje, la verdad me halaga que quieras poner un rw en cada cap pero espero que no te canses ¿he, jajaja solo es broma, espero que pronto vuelva a saber noticias tuyas y no te desaparezcas por tanto tiempo… me despido!**

**MiLiAoMe.- hola, creo que en esta ocasión no recibiste el cap por ves primera, antes de que lo publicara así que… que puedo decirte espero que lo disfrutes y espero seguir platicando contigo por MSN… cuídate!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, espero que si les gusta la historia me dejen un pequeño rw, si pues solo disfrútenla!...**

**P.D.: si tienen dudas escríbanmelas y yo les adelantare algo! n.n!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi!**


	11. Palabras

**Capitulo XI.- Palabras**

Ahg, ya tenia razón Miroku al haberle aconsejado que le dijera la verdad a Kagome, y todo por sus estupidos perjuicios, pero lo que no entendía es por que Kagome se molestaba por aquella tontería.

Pero también tenía la maldita culpa de todo eso Mioga, para que anda ahí diciendo cosas que no son, ahg, a la otra que lo veo si que lo iba a matar, por su culpa Kagome no quería hablar con el.

Tenía que hacer algo para no perder a Kagome, claro si tanto le importaba ella… pero ¿Qué?.

Lo único que agradecía de todo aquello es que pudo fácil librarse de aquel repentino ataque de Mioga, claro que le costo un poco de la confianza de Kagome.

Inuyasha… ¿no se supone que tu prometida es la señorita Ikehata Kikio?.- lo pregunta Mioga...

Este yo…- es lo único que sale de los labios del chico

¿p-pro-m-metida?.- lo balbucea y pregunta Kagome, tratando de saber si aquello es una broma.

b-bueno veras, Mioga.- lo balbucea el chico

joven Inuyasha.- lo dice el anciana al ver el nerviosismo de este

Kagome, yo puedo explicarlo.- se gira hacia la chica, tratando de tener alguna excusa elocuente hacia aquello

Bueno veras Kagome.- tratándose de explicar

En cambio la chica no sale de su asombro, después de todo nunca espero que el chico estuviera o estuviese comprometido y que todo mundo lo supiera excepto ella, la ingenua y tonta de Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome, yo si tuve prometida… pero enserio rompí con ella antes de conocerte.- lo miente

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de Mioga al no entender las palabras del joven príncipe

Te amo, Kagome… por favor créeme.- trata de acercarse hacia la chica, pero la cual da unos pasos hacia atrás

Yo-yo…- lo balbucea la chica, para después salir corriendo dentro de la biblioteca

Lo recordaba perfectamente bien, después de tu intento de tratar de arreglar mas o menos las cosas solo las había puesto peores o tal ves mejores.

Lo que si daba por hecho era terminar con esa maldita relación con Kikio y de una vez dar un paso importante en la relación de el y Kagome.

Pero para eso tendría que salir a dos lugares, el primero la casa de Kikio y el segundo pues el segundo era algo especial.

-.-

Se puede saber primo donde diablos te metiste.- lo pregunta Miroku el cual se encuentra demasiado alterado por saber a tales horas de la tarde de su adorado primo

Tranquilo, no me paso nada… aparte estuve con la mejor compañía de Egipto.- lo dice con aquella sonrisa de siempre

¿No tienes idea inuyasha en los problemas que me metiste?.- lo pregunta su primo

no, no tengo idea, pero conociéndote la libraste bien.-

Me debes varias, estas endeudado conmigo hasta la coronilla.- lo dice con aquel tono humorístico de siempre

¿asi, ¿y puedo saber que me vas a pedir?.-

si, una cita.- lo dice su primo mientras bebe su copa

¿u-una que?.- lo dice Inuyasha después de escupir todo el vino en la planta de alado.

Pero que tonto eres Inuyasha, la cita no es para ti, si no para mí.- explicando las ideas erróneas de su primo

¿Con quien?.-

Con Sango, la amiga de Kagome.- lo dice Miroku con aquella sonrisa

¿Sango?.- pensando en alguna idea para cumplir aquella cita, tal ves si arreglaba las cosas rápido con Kagome pudiera pedirle ayuda.

Bien acepto, yo te consigo la cita… pero tú me ayudas con algo.- lo menciona el ojidorado

¿Si pero que es?.- lo pregunta su primo

-.-

¿no me vas a decir, que tu plan perfecto es pedirle una cita a la señorita Kikio?.- lo pregunta el chico, el cual se encuentra afueras del palacio con su primo

no seas tonto, vengo a romper mi compromiso con ella.- lo dice el ojidorado

¿he?.- es la única respuesta de Miroku, ante aquella declaración

si lo que escuchas, planeo decirle que no quiero casarme con ella.- lo dice el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras de aquel gran palacio

Ambos chicos, ya se encuentran hasta arriba del palacio, no tan alto como el principal, pero como se dice para el rey lo mejor y para los invitados lo que sigue. Aparte Kikio siendo una chica demasiado exigente para sus caprichos, aquel rompimiento con ella si que iba a ser difícil, lo único que no lamentaba era el poder estar con Kagome, ya la conocía hace cuatro meses aproximadamente, pero lo mas chistoso es que sentía que la conocía de toda la vida.

¿joven, busca a la señorita Kikio?.- lo pregunta una de las sirvientas que trabaja en el palacio

si, podría llamarla.- lo anuncia

compermiso.- lo dice la chica dejando a ambos jóvenes en la sala principal

y bien, ¿Qué piensas decirle?.- lo pregunta Miroku a su primo

Que no quiero nada con ella.- lo hace sonar demasiado obvio

Si tú lo dices.- lo dice Miroku el cual apenas va tomando asiento en los grandes sillones de la estancia.

En cambio Inuyasha solo se mantiene de pie, tratando de ver cual seria la forma más sutil de romper aquel compromiso con kikio sin que su padre y el padre de ella se alteren ni la misma Kikio.

Inuyasha!.- se escucha un grito por toda la sala y en la misma dirección de este aparecer una joven de cabello entre azabache y liso, negro como la misma noche y piel blanca, con aquellos ojos marrones, y los labios finamente delineados con rojo carmín.

¿Qué sorpresa el que vengas a buscarme?.- lo pregunta demasiado emocionada de que por fin Inuyasha se aya dignado a visitarla.

Bueno, veras Kikio...- lo balbucea tratando de tener alguna palabra que lo conduzca al rompimiento de aquella relación

¿Sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta la señorita al ver el nerviosismo de este, después de todo ya había decidido en no hacerlo enojar para que no rompiera el compromiso.

La verdad es que si…- lo confianza el chico

Del oro lado de la sala un joven de ojos cafés solo se limita a escuchar y ver aquella escena un poco graciosa, su primo tratando de no romper los "sentimientos" de la princesa, tratándole de confesar que no se va a casar con ella y por otro lado ella ilusionada de que el por fin se aya cargo del papel como su prometido. Bien que ya quería ver que reacción seria la de Kikio.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo vuelve a preguntar la chica… tratando de saber si algo en ella esta mal, su peinado, se lo había dejado suelto y con aquellos rizos que se le hacen en ocasiones en el fleco para ver si aquello le agrada a Inuyasha pero aprecio que no, o su vestido negro ajustado a su figura, pero pareciera que aquello tampoco importo.

Kikio, yo quiero… termina con esta relación.- lo dice por fin el chico, tratando de ver alguna reacción en el rostro de Kikio, pero pareciera que esta se quedo estática y con los ojos bien pero bien abiertos a escuchar aquello.

¿Ha-había escuchado bien?... ¿Qué Inuyasha Tashio, quería romper su relación con ella?... eso no podía ser cierto, el no podía dejarla a meses de la boda, a meses de que el fuera el heredero del trono.. Eso si que no lo iba a permitir primero por su cadáver.

-.-

Te felicito primo eres el mejor rompe corazones del mundo.- lo dice en tono burlón

Cállate.- tratando de que su primo calle algún comentario por lo que acaba de pasar.

Yo no tengo la cumpla de que la señorita Kikio nos aya sacado del palacio arrojándonos cualquier cosa que se le puso en el camino, lo bueno es que aquello no era costoso.- lo narra en tono burlón

Miroku, si valoras tu vida… solo cállate.- ya arto de escuchar todo aquel sarcasmo y burla de su primo, estaba de acuerdo que no fue la gran sutileza decírselo así a Kikio, pero si quería dar un gran paso importante con Kagome aquello era irremediable, pero ahora debía de pensar en que podía hacer para que las cosas no se salieran de descontrol tanto con su padre y Kagome.

Bien Inuyasha pero no te enojes… ¿y me puedes decir a donde vamos?.- lo pregunta, mientras se encuentra cabalgando hacia el mercado que se ve a lo lejos.

Al mercado, necesito comprar algunas cosas.- lo dice el con algo de enojo por lo que paso con el palacio con Kikio… nunca antes había detestado tanto así a una mujer caprichuda hasta lo llamo gay o lo pero de todo el caso que le había gritado que era un "impotente", eso si que no se lo iba a permitir.

Me parece una excelente idea, pero entonces… ¿para que me quieres?.- lo pregunta su primo

Necesito que entregues el paquete que voy a comprar a la biblioteca del pueblo cerda de la casa de Kagome.- lo informa Inuyasha

-.-

Sentía una rabia enorme hacía Inuyasha, primero le dice que la ama y después se enteraba que el mismo esta o estuvo comprometido con una chica llamada Kikio Ikehata…

¿Por que se había dedicado a jugar con sus sentimientos, ¿es que acaso ella solo era un juguete?...

Bueno, tal vez lo mejor era no seguir derramando lagrimas por un tonta que no vale la pena, aunque con el se sintió protegida y por una ves en su vida amada… pero todo era mentira, o lo peor del caso fue hermoso hasta que duro.

Niña… ¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu casa?.- lo pregunta Totosai que no deja de ver a Kagome, desde hace un rato lloro en el cuarto de la biblioteca, uno que separa de todo aquello, hasta podría ser el lugar indicado para ahogar tus penas y con aquel propósito había cumplido ese día.

No… gracias señor totosai.- lo solloza Kagome, mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpia las lágrimas que se encuentran escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Kagome, no se que te habrá hecho Inuyasha, pero seguro que no lo hizo a propósito.- lo dice defendiendo al chico

Pero…- no continúa mas por que bien sabe Totosai que en aquellos momentos lo que mas ocupa Kagome es que la consuelen, y aquello es lo que iba hacer… abrazándola como si el mismo fuera su padre y le diera consuelo a su pequeña.

No lo que no entendía era que había dicho Mioga para que el amo Inuyasha y Kagome salieran lastimados, después de que Mioga hablara con ellos un rato, Kagome entro a la biblioteca derramando lagrimas, un Inuyasha tratando de alcanzarla… pero aquello ¿Por qué, no lo iba a saber si el mismo Inuyasha no le decía o hablaba con Mioga. Solo le pedía a Ra que todo saliera bien, por el bien de ambos muchachos.

Kagome, ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar y te despejas un poco?.- lo susurra tratando de darle algunos ánimos a la chica – aparte la biblioteca no se atiende sola, solo que hubieran almas en pena… pero ello es muy raro.- lo dice sonriendo ampliamente, después de todo trataba de darle ánimos y haber si con aquello salía una sonrisa de los labios de la chica.

Por lo menos había conseguido con unos de sus motivos que la joven le regalara una sonrisa…

Creo que tiene razón señor Totosai, los libros no se atienden solos.- lo dice sonriendo ampliamente, tratando de darse ánimos para no estar tan deprimida.

Pues si no te apuras, los libros se van a servir solos.-

Si creo, que mejor me voy a atenderlos.- tratando en no imaginarse los libros volando por todo el lugar, y ella persiguiéndolos, aquello que si seria chistoso.

Me retiro, nos vemos al ratito señor Totosai.- lo dice Kagome, para después girarse y entrar a los grandes muros de la biblioteca.

Bueno parece ser que ya es hora de seguir trabajando.- lo suspira mientras se da la vuelta y todo para encontrarse con cierto individuo que conoce bastante bien, y aquellas manías que nunca estuvo de acuerdo que Mosi le enseñara.

Totosai, no pensé que estuviera en este lugar, tan alejado de la civilización.- lo dice con una sonrisa, por lo menos estaba contento de encontrarse con Totosai.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Miroku?.- viendo al chico de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, por lo menos desde la ultima vez había crecido mucho al igual que Inuyasha, ya es todo un hombre y para el colmo apuesto.

La verdad totosai, vengo a dejar un paquete para la señorita Kagome Higurashi, no se si se lo das tu o yo entro a entregárselo.- lo dice mientras muestra un paquete algo grande como si adentro tuviera algo especial.

Yo se lo entrego… ¿quien se lo manda?.- tratando de adivinar que es Inuyasha, pero para que adelantarse a los hechos, si bien el propio Miroku podía decirle quien era.

Totosai, no se para que quiere que le diga quien se lo manda a la señorita Kagome, si bien ya sabe.- caminando hacia el – mejor entrégueselo y dígale que lo vea.- entregándole el paquete en las manos de Totosai.

Miroku.- lo llama

¿Qué sucede?.- dándose la vuelta

¿podrías ir a mi otro local y decirle a Sango que no voy a poder ir y si cierra cuando termine?.- lo concluye

¿Sango?.- lo dice iluminándose los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre

si, Sango… asi se llama mi empleada.- lo confiesa

por supuesto, solo dime la dirección y voy para aya, tal ves le haga algo de compañía a tal dama.- yendo hacia la mesita de alado a tomar una pluma, el tintero y el pergamino.

Bien, anota.- lo dice, por una parte estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho aquello a Miroku si bien lo conocía iba a tratar de sobre pasarse con Sango, pero lo único que lo tenía tranquilo era que Sango tiene temperamento y lo mas seguro es que Miroku este en el hospital.

-.-

Kagome, te ha llegado esto.- lo dice, mientras le pone el paquete envuelto sobre la mesa en la cual se encuentra la chica leyendo un poco de la historia del mismo Egipto.

¿para mi?.- lo pregunta extrañada al ver el paquete algo grande- ¿Quién lo envía?- lo pregunta mientras deja el libro en la mesa y se dedica a contemplar el paquete

la verdad no lo se… solo me lo dejaron en recepción.- lo miente, ¿para que decirle que fue Inuyasha, solo para que ella misma se deshaga de tal obsequio… mejor no, que ella se diera cuenta al abrirlo- bueno pequeña te dejo con tu regalo.- retirándose del lugar

Kagome solo se aventura a abrir poco a poco el regalo, primero lo abre completamente dejando ver una caja blanca la cual oculta algo… pero arriba de ella pareciera un trozo de pergamino.

Lo toma delicadamente entre sus manos, mientras que poco a poco empieza ha abrirlo, no puede identificar la caligrafía tal ves es alguien que quiere hacerle una broma pesada, pero por que no leer la carta y averiguar de quien es…

_Kagome…_

_La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea por donde debo de empezar, tal ves suene tonto y a la ves estupido pero te amo… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y siento el no haberte dicho antes que estaba comprometido, pero te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo… que ya rompí mi compromiso con ella. ¿Por qué no me cree, ¿es que acaso tu no me amas?..._

_Espero que te guste el regalo, es especialmente para ti… aunque también quiero aprovechar para decirte algo…_

_Kagome Higurashi ¿quiere casarse conmigo?..._

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Inuyasha Ikeda_

¿C-casarse c-con él, aquello si que era un sueño hecho realidad, pero ¿era cierto, ¿no le estaba mintiendo?

Puedo confiar en ti Inuyasha.- lo suspira la chica

¿eso quiere decir que si aceptas mi proposición?.- se escucha detrás de la chica

Kagome solo da una paso hacia el frente, mientras se gira y todo para ver el mismo Inuyasha en persona.

¿Qué dices Kagome, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- lo pregunta el chico mientras saca un pequeña sortija de entre sus bolsas.

**Continuaraaaaá!**

**Inume4ever.- hola, lo se hace tiempo que no doy ni señales de vida… pero no he tenido vida primero los exámenes, después las peleas con mi hermano que solo me traen como consecuencia que me castiguen, pero bueno ya ando de regreso, y espero que el cap te aya gustado, aunque el baka de Inuyasha no le ha dicho la verdad a Kagome solo lo de su "prometida" y ¿en si le pide matrimonio, si que esta loco, pero bueno te dejo y te cuidas.**

**Inuseshgirl.- hola, lo se tanto tiempo y de seguro me quieres matar, la verdad me agrado que te aya gusta el anterior capitulo… solo espero que este te guste nn, cuídate!**

**OtaGirl.- Hola, ¿Cómo estas, espero que bien… la verdad GOMMEN por contestarte hasta ahora y por el cap hasta ahora de igual manera, espero que con este las dudas se aclaren un poco… aunque creo que Kagome tal ves si acepte casarse con Inuyasha, pero y que sucederá si el padre de Inu se entera de la boda, ahaha la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea…, bueno aparte de que Totosai supongo que va ha ayudar en algo, eso espero… bueno cuídate y espero tus comentarios… Sayoonara.**

**Aome-Ever.- hola, se que solo me escribiste "re.bien", pero no importa de todos modos te pido disculpas por no traerte el cap a tiempo… y muchas gracias por u comentario… me gusto aunque fue corto nn!... **

**Mikiaome2.- hola, como estas, gommen por la tardanza… la verdad espero no haberte decepcionado… por el capitulo. Espero tus próximos comentarios**

**Aomeeeee.- hola! Pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios de que mi fic esta súper emocionante, pero espero que no te hayas equivocado de fic… jajaja bueno espero tus comentarios… cuídate, bye!**

**Kelly.-  hola, gracias por tu comentario… no problema si no me dejas mensaje me basta con que lo leas y lo recomiendes nnU!... espero que sigas leyendo el fic y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo.**

**.:AzK4G°M3:.- hola, la verdad no importa si me dejas o no me dejas mensajes, con tal de que disfruten la historia y les llegue al fondo del alma me basta. aparte espero que te haya gustado el cap y perdón por la tardanza espero que el otro cap este listo este mismo día o mañana… cuídate y gracias por tus comentarios…**

**Jimena-chan.- muchas gracias por la explicación que me diste… me quedo claro mas las cosas XD, bueno espero que este cap lo ayas disfrutada y perdón por la tardanza! Cuídate, y bye!**

**Lorena.-  bueno que puedo decirte a ti… espero que este capitulo lo ayas disfrutado y te alegres por el rompimiento del compromiso entre kikio e Inu, y la propuesta de matrimonio de Inu a Kagome… espero tus comentarios…**

**aKai iNaZuMa.- hola, muchas gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo y mi fic - me da mucho gusto, pero creo que tu escribes un fic ¿o me equivoco, ahaha la verdad muchas gracias y espero que este cap te guste, cuídate y bye!**

**Chica-anime 4ever.- bueno pues muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das, te lo agradezco y espero que este capitulo también te guste como los anteriores, espero tus comentarios y no te preocupes todavía por la cadáver ambulante!.**

**Melikagome.- pues creo adivinaste en que lloro Kagome y a la ves se quedo helada, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios en este capitulo…**

**Se despide**

**ºº\\\ "F"/ºº**




	12. Todo en Secreto

**Capitulo XII.- Todo En Secreto.**

¿Qué dices Kagome, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.- lo pregunta el chico mientras saca un pequeña sortija de entre sus bolsas.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, primero en la mañana se entera que esta comprometido y ahora en la tarde el mismo le anda proponiendo matrimonio, ¿Qué podía hacer, tal ves rechazarlo, pero ¿Cómo?.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta el chico demasiado indeciso por que la chica no hace otra cosa que mirarlo.

Yo-yo…- la balbucea Kagome

Kagome Higurashi… ¿acepta casarse conmigo?.- lo vuelve a pregunta, pero en esta ocasión, mas cerca de ella.

Casi se podía ver que Kagome se encontraba recargada ligeramente en la mesa de atrás, mientras que el mismo príncipe solo se encuentra obstruyendo cualquier escapatoria que pueda hacer ella en aquel momento.

¿Cuándo piensas responder a mi pregunta?.- lo pregunta y murmura a pocos centímetros de los labios de la chica.

Por una extraña razón, en aquellos momentos lucia demasiado atractiva, exquisita, deseable lista para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a un lugar apartado de todos… o el mejor lugar la habitación de ella o de el ¿por que no?.

Inuyasha.- lo susurra Kagome, la cual solo se encuentra disfrutando de la respiración que esta encima de ella, dejando que aquella ola de deseo se active, las manos del chico en su cintura y las suyas en el pecho de este dejando que el pedazo de pergamino quede a un lado de sus pies.

Poco a poco Inuyasha se inclina hacia delante tomando entre sus labios los labios de la chica, deslizando su lengua en el contorno de ellos, dejando que los suspiros se escuchen por la biblioteca…

En si solo siente como los labios de la chica se separan un poco dejando que su lengua entre a su boca por lo menos al paso de ello el beso se hace mas profundo, dejando que entre sus brazos Kagome se derrita, pegándola mas hacia el sin importar que algunas miradas curiosas no dejan de verlos, pero que mas daba… un beso era un beso y aquello era como si estuviera en el paraíso junto con Kagome olvidándose de su alrededor.

El ojidorado se desprende de los labios de la chica, poco a poco sin que sus ojos se abran ni los de la pelinegra, sus respiraciones agitadas a la vez se vuelven lentas y paulatinas, aquella ola de deseo poco a poco desaparece.

Lo único de todo aquello que lamenta el chico, es que su virilidad ya se encuentra excitada y eso es que solo es un beso, un beso que le hace despertar toda aquella pasión que en aquellos momentos puede darle a Kagome, pero tal ves con un poco de tiempo la podría tener entre sus brazos todo el día, haciéndole el amor como un loco y sin descanso.

I-Inu-ya-sha.- lo murmura Kagome, que solo oculta su rostro en el pecho de este, mientras que el mismo Inuyasha la abraza tratando de que deje un poco de temblar.

Sshh tranquila pequeña, no sucede nada.- lo dice el chico, mientras que le da una que otra caricia en el cabello azabache

Te quiero.- lo susurra Kagome, al sentirse así tan protegida, tan segura, tan feliz entre sus brazos…

Yo también preciosa.- también lo susurra al oído de la chica, dejando que la gente hable, por lo menos aquello no importaba

Chicos, lamento interrumpir su escena de amor, pero hay dos cosas que quiero decirles.- lo escuchan decir la pareja.

Por una parte el ojidorado solo levanta la cabeza sin dejar escapar entre sus brazos a Kagome, viendo que la voz pertenece a Totosai que solo lo ve con aquella sonrisa sincera, tal ves se encuentra feliz de que por primera ves en su vida el sea feliz, y aquello era cierto…

¿Que es lo que quieres?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin dejar de abrazar a la chica

bien.- lo dice Totosai, mientras se lleva su mano a la boca fingiendo toser y a la vez aclarar su garganta para continuar con su platica- quiero decirles que este lugar no es para hacer estas escenas y mucho menos para lo que sigue.- dando aquel toque humorístico a la situación, sabiendo que ambos chicos necesitan intimidad y ¡¡vaya que intimidad!- y la segunda es que no tardo en cerrar, así que por lo que mas me duele necesito decirles que se vayan, bueno Kagome se queda a cerrar conmigo.- lo concluye.

Bien, Totosai… yo te ayudare a cerrar y después tendré tiempo para hablar con la señorita presente.- soltando un poco el abrazo que le da a la chica

Me parece excelente, que un hombre tan fuerte nos ayude a cerrar, solo espero que no seas de plástico, si no te me vas a romper.- lo dice con aquel tono de burla comentando que ahora en día los hombres fuertes a veces resultaban ser farsantes y ninguna pizca de músculo.

Bah, ya veras que soy demasiado fuerte.- tratando de darle su merecido a Totosai pero la risita de la chica entre sus brazos se lo impide, llamando su atención.

¿Así, ¿que tú también te burlas de mí?.- lo dice de una manera herido y de burla.

Bueno, burlarme no, pero reírme de ti si.- lo confiesa la chica, de del todo el caso es lo mismo se burlaba de el.

Es lo mismo Kagome.- fuñe el ceño

En cambio Totosai se encuentra entretenido con aquella escena que el mismo había provocado con los chicos, y lo mejor del caso es que el amo Inuyasha no se ha enojado como antes lo solía hacer.

Vamos a cerrar.- lo sugiere Kagome, que por fin se separa de los brazos de Inuyasha

Si, le voy a mostrar a ese anciano que no soy ningún hombre de platico.- lo dice con orgullo

Bueno chico, a mi no me lo debes de demostrar, ni que fuera mujer.- lo dice con una sonrisa amplia- del todo el caso a la que le debes de dar esa prueba es a la señorita Kagome, después ella misma podrá decirme que tan efectivo eres.- lo dice mientras se suelta con una carcajada, viendo como ambos chicos se sonrojan a captar su doble uso en las palabras.

Venga, ¿Por qué esas caras?.- se gira y sale del lugar dejando a ambos chicos con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-.-

¿Y bien Kagome, quieres casarte conmigo?.- lo vuelve a repetir Inuyasha, pero ahora ambos se encuentran en la casa de la chica…

¿Es que acaso Inuyasha no se desistía en su idea de casarse con ella, tendría que darle una respuesta tarde o temprano, pero lo que mas le preocupa era que no sabía cual darle.

B-bueno yo-yo.- lo balbucea

Solo quiero saber si me amas.- lo confiesa el chico

Inuyasha, yo te amo… pero no se si creer de nuevo en ti.- lo confiesa y concluye la chica

Kagome.- lo murmura, mientras se pone delante de ella, bien sabía que traerla a casa era un comienzo, pero necesitaba que ella lo aceptara.

Las velas se encuentran de nuevo iluminando la casa, las siluetas de ambos chicos se pueden ver en las paredes, temblando con el aire tenue que pasa por cada una.

La silueta del chico se encuentra hincada delante del de la chica, que si mal no se ve se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Sabes tontita.- lo dice el chico que solo ve como ella hace un gesto de enojo en su rostro, pero de todas maneras se ve hermosa- te amo y quiero casarme contigo… formar algo enserio contigo, pero si tu no me aceptas me iré y no regresare.-

Lo único que se escucha por toda la casa, es como el aire que pasa por algunos de los orificios de las ventanas sopla y brinda tranquilidad en ella. Dejando a ambos chicos en silencio, mirándose uno al otro.

Quiero una boda sencilla, lo menos de invitados y si quieres la luna de miel a un pueblo cerca.- lo dice con determinación la chica.

¿Eso es un si?.- lo pregunta, mientras que los ojos se le iluminan

Si.- lo dice y a la vez lo indica con la cabeza

De un momento de improviso Inuyasha pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica, levantándose con ella dejándola a la altura de su cara… siendo el mas alto que ella.

Te amo.- lo murmura el chico para después capturar los labios de la chica, que solo se mantiene en el aire como una ocasión atrás.

Da un paso hacia delante, lo cual ocasiona que ambos chicos caigan a la cama rebotando en ella, sus labios siguen unidos, y aquella sortija de compromiso sigue en el puño del chico que este mismo la siente al tratar de pasar su palma abierta en el costado de la cintura de Kagome, ocasionado que ambos se despeguen del beso.

Tu anillo.- lo dice con una sonrisa

Si, me lo pones.- lo dice con una cara de niña chiquita que apenas le van a dar algo nuevo.

Si.- tomando la mano derecha de la chica y colocándolo en el dedo donde debe de ir y a la vez poder mostrárselo a cualquier hombre.

Es hermosa.- lo susurra Kagome al contemplar aquel anillo, de por lo menos un diamante que todo mundo puede verlo en especial los hombres que intente rondar a SU Kagome

Es lo que mereces.- lo dice el ojidorado viendo fijamente a la chica que se encuentra debajo de el con aquella mejillas sonrojadas.

Inuyasha, esto debió costarte una fortuna.- lo dice la chica, mientras le enseña su anillo.

Claro que no, esto es poco para lo que vales.- lo menciona – ¿y bueno pequeña voy a poder dormir contigo de nuevo?.- lo pregunta el pelinegro mientras muestra una de aquellas sonrisas

mmmm… no lo se.- lo dice juguetonamente la chica mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuello del joven

yo planeo quedarme.- lo confiesa Inuyasha

¿no tendrás problemas para ir a tu trabajo?.- recordado que el una ves le menciono que trabaja en el palacio

Bah, eso es lo de menos pequeña… me iré temprano a la hora de irte a dejar con el viejo Totosai.- lo confirma el chico, restándole importancia al asunto.

Si tú lo dices.-

Tal ves esto era un sueño, uno de aquellos que algunas veces no quisiera despertar… nunca pensó que aquel joven l cual estuvo interrogando encima de el ahora era su prometido, solo de ella.

¿no crees que es hora de dormir, pequeña?.- lo pregunta el chico mientras se incorpora en la cama, sacándose la playera y dejándose aquellos pantalones

Inuyasha, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames pequeña?.- lo dice la pelinegra mientras hace una mueca en la cara… era obvio que se iba a enojar, después de todo siempre le decía "pequeña", es que ella no era una pequeña, es toda un mujer ¿Por qué eso no lo veía Inuyasha?.

Se que me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero eres **mi **pequeña.- dando aquel énfasis en mi

¿solo **tú **pequeña?.- lo pregunta Kagome dando aquel énfasis en el tú.

Solo mía.- esto ultimo lo dice Inuyasha ya al ver que Kagome se ha puesto aquella pijama de siempre, tomándola entre sus brazos y a la ves depositándola en la cama junto con el.

Solo tuya.- lo murmura Kagome, acurrucándose en el pecho de Inuyasha.

En otra cosa Inuyasha solo la mantiene entre sus brazos, pensando en la infinidad de cosas que tendrá que hacer para no ser cachado al casarse con Kagome, por lo menos después de casarse ambos, su padre no podría decir nada solo aceptar aquello.

Kagome era eso suya y de nadie mas, solo suya… no pensaba compartirla con alguien mas ni Kouga, ni Hobo u otro que estuviera rodándola, ella era eso suya…

-.-

Si que los meses pasaban rápido, por lo menos calculaba que llevaba conociendo a Kagome ocho meses, de los cuales cinco a su lado ha disfrutado demasiado, como un sueño hecho realidad.

Ahora la tiene entre sus brazos, acorrucada entre ellos… en esos meses el estar durmiendo juntos y sin tener algo mas, era una tortura para Inuyasha, pero el espera que la primera vez de ambos sea algo especial, algo que el matrimonio lo de… no solo para apaciguar el placer si no para entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Aparte ver a Kagome en la mañana a su lado, por lo menos contemplar su rostro unos minutos antes de que el mismo vaya a dejarla al trabajo era algo único que le brindaba satisfacción al saber que ella es solo suya, egoístamente suya.

-.-

¿Kagome cuando planean celebrar la boda?.- lo pregunta Sango, que desde hace meses lleva la misma pregunta.

Sango ya te lo he dicho muchas veces es dentro de un mes, eso acorde con Inuyasha.- lo repite Kagome como en ocasiones atrás, claro que con una diferencia antes eran mas meses.

Dime Kagome, ¿Qué hacen en las noches?.- lo pregunta Sango tratando de saber algo de la vida íntima de su amiga.

Solo dormir, Sango.- lo dice demasiado sonrojada.

Que desperdicio Kagome… teniendo ese hombre y no te has acostado con el.- lo concluye la chica.

No me digas sango, ¿Qué tu ya con Miroku?.- lo pregunta Kagome demasiado sorprendida al ver el sonrojo de Sango… entonces eso era un SI.

-.-

¿Me extrañaste Kagome?.- lo pregunta cierto chico que lo único que hace es atrapar entre sus brazos a la pelinegra.

Mmmm, no lo se ¿tu que piensas?.- lo pregunta Kagome con aquel tono de inocencia dejándose abrazar por el ojidorado.

En todo caso yo si te extrañe, y demasiado.- girándola para que ambos queden frente a frente.

Yo creo que eso es mentira.- lo dice la chica mientras enrolla sus brazos en el cuello de su novio – hace solo unas horas que me dejaste en este lugar.- se lo recuerda.

Ya te he dicho, que bien podríamos pasarnos un día entero en tu cama y no durmiendo precisamente.- lo menciona Inuyasha con aquella voz que solo en algunas ocasiones hace que la misma chica tiemble de pies a cabeza.

Yo-yo…- lo balbucea al saber que aquella proposición ya la había escuchado antes y lo peor del caso es que ambos siempre se encontraban así abrazados y viéndose el uno al otro, ¿pero como negarse a ello?

Kagome, podríamos adelantar la noche de bodas.- lo informa, solo que a la ves pasando sus manos por la cintura de la chica

Yo-yo…- lo vuelve a balbucear

Sshh…- lo dice, mientras posa uno de sus dedos en los labios de la chica, callado cualquier comentario que quiera salir o surja.

Se acerca hacia los labios de Kagome, inclinándose para primero rozarlos lentamente, dejando que ambas respiraciones se mezclen.

Primero envuelve el labio inferior de la chica mordiéndolo ocasionando que la misma Kagome abra su boca en protesta de aquello, pero cualquier protesta es ahogada en su garganta al sentir la lengua del ojidorado explorando.

Si mal no calculaba el sol ya se encuentra ocultándose para dar paso al manto azulado, el mismo le había hecho saber a Totosai que cerraría la biblioteca con ayuda de Kagome… dejando a esas ahora el resisto solo para ellos dos.

Con ayuda de sus manos colocadas en la cintura de la chica, solo la levanta de tal manera que ella quede sentada en la mesa y el entre sus piernas, dejando que el beso de ambos fluya.

Los labios de Inuyasha, solo descienden al cuello de Kagome, dejando que alguno que otro suspiro se escuche salir de los labios de la pelinegra, los labios rojos de ambos dejando ver aquella fricción del beso anterior.

Las manos de Kagome, recorriendo la espalda del chico… los suspiros presentes en el ambiente, una u otra cosa la temperatura de sus cuerpos empieza a aumentar de tal manera.

Kagome nunca supo ¿Cómo? o en que momento el mismo ojidorado la tendió en la mesa, dejándola solo a merced de él mismo.

De un momento a otro Kagome solo siente como unas fuertes manos se apresuran a explorar debajo de su playera, ocasionándole alguno que otro suspiro, pero por otro lado algo nuevo dentro de ella.

Kagome siente un mordisco en su hombro suficiente para regresarle un poco de cordura, dándose cuenta de lo que esta apunto de suceder.

Inu… ya… sha.- lo murmura Kagome

Por otro lado el mismo Inuyasha escucha aquel murmuró con su nombre y las pequeñas y delicadas manos posarse en su pecho y empujarlo con cuidado.

Separándose del cuello de la pelinegra y sus labios, tan solo para verla debajo de el, con una imagen única, los labios hinchados, la playera recorrida hasta debajo de sus pechos, mostrándole el estomago de la chica, la playera por la parte de los hombros y cuello un poco desecha lo suficiente para besar la suave piel.

Ahora no…- se escucha de los labios de Kagome.

Lo se pequeña.- lo susurra el ojidorado, besando suavemente los labios de Kagome, tan delicado que solo hace que ella misma suspire para después romper aquel beso con delicadeza y demasiada lentitud.

-.-

¿Por qué no te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo?.- lo pregunta y reprocha a la ves

Pequeña no es por que no quiera, me fascina dormir contigo y despertar tú entre mis brazos, pero el deber en esta ocasión me llama.- lo explica el ojidorado, apretando mas a la chica entre su brazos.

¿te voy ha ver mañana?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

Claro que si pequeña, tan solo es una noche fuera y después yo mismo te daré una sorpresa.- besando la sien de esta- aparte tienes que arreglar tus cosas para la boda y el viaje.- lo concluye

¿A dónde vamos a ir?.- lo pregunta

Oh, eso es una información preciada la cual no te diré hasta la noche de bodas.- lo confiesa, a la vez dando caricias al hombro de la chica.

¿no tardas en irte?.- lo pregunta, tratando de no quedarse dormida.

En un rato, tan solo quiero que te duermas y después me voy.- lo murmura tan solo viendo como la pelinegra poco a poco la va venciendo el sueño.

Como desea quedarse ahí con Kagome, desde hace meses tan solo dormía con ella, es magnifico dormir con ella entre sus brazos y despertarse con ella.

Solo que ahora, precisamente ese día que se encuentra de lo más cansado para que el perfume de la chica lo relaje tan solo para dormir como digno de la realeza, pero no, su padre lo obliga a asistir a una dichosa cena, con toda esa gente importante de Egipto y otros países aliados, ¿pero como negarse?

Inu…ya...sha.- lo murmura, quedando entre los brazos del chico profundamente dormida

Sshh… duerme pequeña.- lo dice el ojidorado.

-.-

¿Qué planeas hacer Kikio?.- lo pregunta

¿Qué mas, vengarme de Inuyasha, ya hace tiempo que no he dicho nada de nuestro compromiso.- lo empieza a narrar – pero ahora es una venganza, después el terminara rendido a mis pies al igual que toda su fortuna.- lo dice a la ves sonriendo de tal manera que la persona de enfrente hace lo mismo que ella.

¿tu padre sabe algo al respecto?.- lo pregunta

¿mi padre?.- lo pregunta con curiosidad

Si, ¿el sabe que ya no ves mas a Inuyasha, y en cambio estas aquí conmigo?.- lo pregunta mientras recorre con sus manos la espalda desnuda

Bah, el no sabe nada, piensa que sigo siendo su hija virgen que dura así para el matrimonio con Ikeda.- lo confiesa y a la ves besa sensualmente los labios de su compañero.

¿Vas a ir a la velada?.- lo pregunta kikio separándose de los labios del hombre

Por supuesto, soy uno de los invitados… de todos modos bella arpía ahí nos veremos, tal ves para recordar esta noche de pasión.- lo susurra en el oído de esta mientras penetra salvajemente dentro de ella, dejando que la misma Kikio entierre sus uñas en la espalda del hombre.

**Continuara!**

**Gommen lamento mucho el retrazo lo siento… se que me quieren colgar y demás, pero creo que este mes que estuve fuera por mas que trate de mandarles el fic no puede primero mi comp. Se descompone, después un asunto familiar y para finalizar, pues mi abuelo paso a mejor vida, no quiero que me consuelen solo díganme que les pareció este capitulo y sabes si puedo mandarles la otra parte para mantenerme distraída…**

**Perdón por no poner a cada persona y mandarles un mensaje como acostumbro pero la verdad no me siento de ánimos y por lo menos el fic me distrae…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Me despido**

**Fesabi**


	13. Marido y Mujer

_Vas a ir a la velada?.- lo pregunta kikio separándose de los labios del hombre_

_Por supuesto, soy uno de los invitados… de todos modos bella arpía ahí nos veremos, tal ves para recordar esta noche de pasión.- lo susurra en el oído de esta mientras penetra salvajemente dentro de ella, dejando que la misma Kikio entierre sus uñas en la espalda del hombre._

**Capitulo XIII.- Marido y Mujer.**

Hasta que por fin te apareces primo.- lo menciona un chico el cual empieza a llegar a su lado

Bah, deja de fastidiar, tan solo vengo por que me obligan.- lo menciona apareciendo delante de aquel primo que ni sus existencias supo.

Estamos en la misma condición.- se lo dice Miroku a Inuyasha

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta

Por que, yo quería pasarme esta noche con mi Sanguito, pero como tú comprenderás nuestros padres nos obligan.- se lo menciona

Feh!.- es la única respuesta que da el ojidorado

Vamos deja de ser agua fiesta y vamos a pasar bien la velada, después regresamos con nuestras señoras.- lo menciona Miroku dejando a Inuyasha solo en su habitación, listo para salir al comedor y a la sala de fiesta.

-.-

Hijo.- lo dice un señor que se encuentra entre la multitud tal ves hablando de negocios

Si padre.- lo menciona el ojidorado al ir con su padre

Quiero presentarte a Renkotsu.- se lo menciona su padre, señalándole al individuo

Mucho gusto.- lo dice por cortesía el príncipe

El placer es mío, príncipe Inuyasha.- se lo menciona el chico

Verás hijo, el señor Ishidra, es de Grecia.- lo informa

¿Grecia?.- lo pregunta el mismo Inuyasha asombrado por ello.

Si señor Taisho.- se lo confirma

Llámeme Inuyasha, no me gustan mucho las formalidades.- se lo confiesa el chico

Esta bien, Inuyasha, soy de Grecia y parece ser que en dos semanas usted debe de estar en mi región, ya sabe por asuntos de gobiernos.- lo aclara

No lo sabia, creo que mi padre no me ha dado conocimiento de ello.- lo dice en forma de sorpresa y a la vez de reproche

Pensaba decirte esta misma noche hijo.- lo menciona su padre tratando de escapar de la mirada aniquiladora de su hijo.

¿En dos semanas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Si, en ese caso tendría que ir saliendo a barco, en una semana y media.- lo consulta el chico con uno de sus sirvientes que e encuentran a un lado.

Y podré hacer un tour por su cuidad?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha curioso por la misma invitación

Por supuesto.- lo dice, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Perfecto, entonces cuente conmigo.- lo menciona con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por lo menos tenía el lugar perfecto para ir de luna de miel, y Grecia era perfecta para aquello, aparte un día le pregunta a Kagome a que lugar le gustaría ir si tuviera el dinero suficiente y ella menciono aquella región, por que no darle aquella sorpresa, lo único malo es que su boda caía un día antes de zarpar al barco, pero tendría mejores planes para todo… aquella cena le estaba cayendo como anillo al dedo.

Miroku¿el lobo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha ya lejos de todos

¿Kouga?.-

Si, ese lobo¿Dónde esta?.- lo pregunta de nuevo el ojidorado, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.

Se fue.- lo menciona el chico sin tomarle importancia

¿se fue?.- lo pregunta sin creerse lo que acaba de ser contado

Si, esta misma tarde.- lo informa

Feh, eso esta mejor.- lo menciona

Claro, desde lo sucedido con Kagome hace meses, tú no te apareces casi por tu casa, solo para hacer tus obligaciones y después desaparecer.- lo reclama

Mira, quien habla primo, tu también has hecho lo mismo, pero con Sango¿o me equivoco?.- lo menciona

No, por supuesto que no.-

Ya quiero terminar con esta velada absurda.- lo murmura saludando algunas personas.

Estamos en las mimas primo.- lo menciona Miroku al ver como se acercan muchas personas.

Mira, nada mas quien vino.- lo murmura Inuyasha

¿Quién?.- lo pregunta el ojiazúl, mientras trata de ver quien esta entre la multitud.

Kikio.- lo vuelve a murmurar.

Oh, primo esto si se pone emocionante.- lo menciona Miroku con una sonrisa, pensando en cual sería la mejor excusa de su primo al haber roto con Kikio.

Cállate, no me estas ayudando.- lo menciona

No planeo hacerlo.- lo murmura para después marcharse

Maldito Miroku, me las pagaras.- lo murmura entre labios al ver que su primo lo ha dejado solo.

Inuyasha, quiero.- lo dice Kikio

Kikio, se te perdió ¿algo?.- lo pregunta

Quería hablar contigo, de lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos.- lo empieza a explicar Kikio, tan solo para acercarse más hacia el mismo joven.

¿así, y ¿puedo saber de que?.- lo pregunta, dando un paso hacia atrás

Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era que Kikio se fuera, y acabar con esa maldita velada de una vez por todas.

Veras, Inuyasha… he estado pensando las cosas.- lo empieza a decir pegándose mas hacia el cuerpo del chico, tal ves le resultare mejor la oferta a Inuyasha si lograba seducirlo.

¿Piensas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una sonrisa en de los labios, burlándose de las propias palabras de Kikio.

Estaba apunto de gritar del coraje, pero mejor era mantener la calma, ese Inuyasha no se iba a salir con la suya, iba a lograr que se casara con ella, sencillamente era suyo o de nadie.

Inuyasha.- ignorando el comentario – creo que lo mejor es que regresemos, seguimos con lo de la boda.- lo concluye.

¿Creo?.- lo pregunta - ¿sabes, no me interesas.- lo menciona el ojidorado para después irse hacia otro lugar, dejando a la princesa en aquel lugar solo y demasiado molesta.

¿Acaso no cayo en tus redes, adorada Kikio.- se escucha una voz saliendo de las sombras

Déjate de sarcasmos, verás que pronto Inuyasha Taisho Ikeda será mío.- se lo menciona cruzando sus manos por encima de su pecho

Ya quiero ver eso.- lo menciona para salir de entre las sombras

Verás que si Bankotsu, muy pronto.- lo murmura

Pero mientras tanto, que te parece repetir nuestro encuentro.- lo murmura, al mismo tiempo que la toma entre los brazos y se la lleva del lugar para azotar la espalda de Kikio en la pared y besarla con devoción.

-.-

Kagome¿no crees que esta ultima semana es mejor que tu e Inuyasha duerman separados?.- lo pregunta y sugiere a la ves su amiga

¿tu crees?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

Por supuesto, están apunto de casarse y es mejor abstenerse a la noche de bodas.- lo confirma

No lo se, Sango… Inuyasha no querrá aceptarlo.- lo menciona, bajando por los libros que se encuentran en una de las mesas

Creo que debe de respetar tu intimidad.- lo menciona pasándole uno que otro libro que termina de quitarle el polvo.

No lo se…- lo murmura acomodando los libros

¡Oh, vamos Kagome… aparte esta semana podemos salir de comprar, Totosai nos va a pagar por adelantado y podremos ver tu guardarropa.- lo sugiere la chica, empezando a animar a su amiga.

¡Oh, esta bien… tendré que hablar con Inuyasha.- lo concluye bajando de la escalera para ir a otra repisa

Si Kagome, verás que el te comprenderá, aparte no sabes a donde vas a ir de luna de miel y debes de tener un guardarropa único y especial para toda ocasión.- lo menciona llenándose de ilusión que su amiga, su mejor amiga, mas que su hermana se casa y ¿por que no ella dentro de poco, tan solo faltaría que Miroku se le declararse.

-.-

No, no, no, no y no.- lo concluye el ojidorado

Por favor.- lo murmura y ruega a la vez la pelinegra

No Kagome y no es un no.- lo menciona cruzando su brazos y voltea la cara para no enfrentar aquellos ojos entre marrones algunas ocasiones y otras azules.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta Kagome, que trata de mantener la paz entre ellos, desde que el mismo llego al trabajo por ella lo estuvieron discutiendo todo el camino hasta estar en casa.

Po-por que es mucho tiempo.- lo empieza a balbucear para después concluir de manera diferente

Es solo una semana y después nos casamos.- lo menciona Kagome

Pero es mucho tiempo Kagome.- lo vuelve a repetir paseando por toda la habitación

Oh, vamos Inuyasha.- lo menciona sentándose a la ves en la horilla de la cama

Pero es que no podré, dormir contigo.- lo menciona el ojidorado como si aquello fuera mas que un castigo propiciado por la misma Kagome.

Solo serán unos días ¿si?.- lo menciona Kagome poniéndose de pie, tratando de abrazar al chico que bien la recibe entre su brazos.

Pero a mi me gusta dormirme contigo, tu entre mis brazos.- lo reprocha el ojidorado

A mi también me gusta dormir así.- lo murmura Kagome estrechando mas al príncipe entre sus brazos, respirando el olor a colonia.

Te amo.- lo murmura Inuyasha, besando la sien de Kagome

Yo también.- lo menciona la chica cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella felicidad que crece al estar cerca de su Inuyasha.

-.-

¿en verdad?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado

Inuyasha, esto ya lo habíamos discutido.- lo menciona la chica, tratando de que los brazos del ojidorado la suelten

Pero, que tal si has cambiado de parecer.- lo menciona con una remota esperanza

Solo será una semana.- lo menciona Kagome

Solo una ¿he?.- lo murmura

Si, así que ahora suéltame.- lo menciona Kagome tratando de separarse de los brazos de su Inuyasha

Antes un beso.- lo ordena

Solo uno.- lo murmura Kagome, para ponerse de puntitas y besar los labios del chico, dejando sus manos en el pecho de este, así mismo que toda aquella gente que a esas horas de la mañana ya se encuentra organizándose para abrir sus puestos se les quede viendo.

El beso resuelta ser de lo mas lento posible, primero que nada sus labios se empiezan a mover, después poco a poco sus bocas comienzan a separase, sus lenguas a entre lazarse y poco a poco aquel beso se vuelve mas profundo.

Un suspiro se escucha salir de los labios de la misma Kagome, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha se aferre más a su frágil cuerpo.

-.-

¿No te puso excusas?.- lo pregunta Sango

Por supuesto que si, tuve que discutir con el toda la noche.- se lo menciona

Bueno, eso no importa.- lo menciona Sango viendo las chuchearías que se encuentran en el mercado

¿Y tu Sango?.- lo pregunta Kagome

¿yo?.- lo pregunta sin entender lo que trata de decir su amiga

¿Discutiste con Miroku?.- lo pegunta Kagome, tratando de ver la reacción de su amiga.

Por supuesto que no, es solo que…- lo dice, sin querer continuar

¿es solo que?.- lo repite y pregunta de nuevo

Estoy cansada de que cada ves que ve a una chica se va tras ella ignorándome.- lo menciona sin prestar mayor interés al tema.

Pero Sango el te quiere.- lo menciona Kagome

Si me quisiera, no haría aquello.- lo concluye, algo enfada al recordar como es aquel chico con ella.

Solo dale tiempo.- lo confirma Kagome

Eso espero, tiempo.- lo murmura Sango.

-.-

¿No se supone que deberías de estar con Kagome?.- lo pregunta Miroku el cual apenas se encuentra entrando a la habitación de su primo

Si, pero me corrió.- lo confirma

Estamos del mismo lado, eso mismo me paso con Sanguito.- lo menciona sentándose en la cama del chico

A ti te habrá pasado por una buena razón.- lo menciona, conociendo bien a su primo.

Por supuesto que no¿por quien me tomas?.- lo pregunta Miroku

Por mi primo, que se bien como eres.- lo concluye deshaciéndose de su playera.

Que poca fe me tiene Inuyasha.- lo menciona dolido por las acusaciones de su primo.

Bah, deja de molestar.- lo menciona yéndose acostar

¿vas a ir a Grecia?.- lo pregunta Miroku viendo como su primo se empieza ha acomodar en la cama

Si, me iré de luna de miel aya.- lo informa

Me parece una idea estupenda.- se lo informa

Feh, eso que importa, cuando salgas cierra la puerta que quiero dormir.- lo murmura, cerrando los ojos y abrazando una almohada.

Si¿creo que deberías ir con Kagome?.- lo menciona y sugiere al ver el comportamiento de su primo

Lo se, pero ella no me quiere en su cama, no hasta que nos casemos y entre mas duerma mas rápido se pasa el tiempo.- lo murmura y a su ves dando un suspiro

Tienes razón.- lo menciona el chico saliendo de la habitación

Por otro lado Inuyasha, tan solo abraza mas aquella almohada pensando que es su Kagome, la que se encuentra entre sus brazos, después de aquella semana estar sin ella, pensando en las cosas que haría para que Kagome, ella misma se arrepintiera de haberlo echado de su lado tan solo esos días.

-.-

Kagome se te va hacer tarde, y ya sabes lo desesperado que es Inuyasha.- lo grita una joven de cabellera castaña

¿Lo se, es solo que crees que luzco bien?.- lo pregunta al mismo tiempo que sale de la casa, luciendo aquel vestido sencillo de novia, blanca por todos lados… un arreglo demasiado sencillo sin mangas y tan solo unos hermosos diseños en su pecho de flores blancas.

Oh, te ves hermosa.- lo exclama Sango al ver a su amiga con aquel vestido

Podía ver aquel peinado que ella misma le había hecho a su amiga, arreglado de media cola, con un broche de rosas blancas sosteniendo su pelo, aquella diadema de cubriéndole la cabeza del mismo diseño que el prendedor, el maquillaje especialmente acomodado por ella, pintado y delineado cada cosa para hacerla lucir bella, y aquello era lo que había logrado.

Hoy se casaba Kagome, le daban ganas de llorar, de llorar de felicidad que su amiga, su mejor amiga, mas que eso su hermana se casaba hoy y tal ves con aquella vida de casada no la volvería a ver nunca mas o tal vez si pero el tiempo que pasarían juntas no sería el mismo.

Los ojos de Sango se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, las cuales fueron percatas por Kagome, abrazándola y llorando ambas las dos, y pensar que apenas una se casaba¿Cómo sería cando Sango también lo hiciera?.

Oh, vamos Kagome no quiero estropear tu maquillaje y tampoco el mió.- lo dice tratando de animarse y animar a su amiga

Si creo que tienes razón.- lo dice Kagome secándose las lágrimas que corren por su mejilla

Vamos Kagome, hay que darnos prisa, ya conoces a Inuyasha lo desesperado que es.- lo dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que monta su caballo al igual que Kagome.

Andando.- lo grita Kagome, para galopar junto con Sango

-.-

Arg¿Por qué se tardan tanto?.- lo murmura un joven que se encuentra dando pasas de un lugar a otro, dando aquel espectáculo de desesperación enfrente de los pocos invitados para la boda.

En las primeras dos líneas ocupadas para la boda se encuentra del lado derecho la familia de Kagome, y del otro lado Mioga y Totosai, lo cuales por nada del mundo querían dejarlo solo.

Tranquilízate Inuyasha no deben de tardar.- se lo menciona Miroku tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo, el se encontraba también nervioso, mas por que después de tanto tiempo vería a Sango y aquel día el mismo debería de decirle unas palabras que cambiarían las vida de ambos.

¿Qué me tranquilice?.- lo pregunta tratando de no golpear a su amigo de la infancia

Si, verás que no tardan en llegar.- lo repite

El sacerdote que planea dar al pie de la boda se encuentra en frente de todos, acomodando las cosas que se necesita para unir aquellas dos almas en esta vida y en la otra.

La señora Higurashi al igual que el pequeño sota y el abuelo se encuentran tranquilos esperando la llegada de su hija… todos adecuadamente vestidos para la ocasión.

Aquel no era un templo común y corriente, solo en algunas ocasiones la familia real podía casarse ahí, e Inuyasha como hijo del rey podía hacerlo, solo que tanto como Kagome y su familia no sabían que el era **Inuyasha Taisho Ikeda**.

Ya tendría tiempo para aclarar aquello con Kagome, por lo menos no le puso excusas cuando le menciono donde tenían que casarse, si no lo hacían en aquel lugar tal ves su matrimonio no sería valido y su padre podría anularlo con facilidad, y aquello era lo menos que el quería.

Inuyasha, ya están aquí.- se lo menciona Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Si.- al mismo tiempo que se acomoda en su lugar correspondiente

La primera en entrar en Sango, la cual luce uno de aquellos vestidos rosas que ella y Kagome se compraron en aquella semana. Sango toma asiento en alado donde se encuentra Miroku.

Después de ello todo mundo se fija en la entrada de aquel lugar para dar su aparición aquella joven pelo azabache y piel blanca.

Kagome poco a poco empieza ha avanzar hasta el altar, dejando ver las estatuas de los dioses Ramus y Ra.

Kagome llega hasta el lugar, sonrojándose por el aspecto en el que se encuentra Inuyasha, aquel porte de hombre demasiado sexy, sus músculos dejándose se ver a través de aquella tela blanca.

Te ves hermosa.- lo susurra Inuyasha, ya sabiendo que Kagome se encuentra a su lado

Tú te ves guapo.- lo contesta

Por favor los novios tómense de las manos.- lo menciona el sacerdote que se encuentra enfrente de ellos

Ambos chicos hacen caso de las palabras del padre, para continuar la ceremonia, aquellas palabras que desde tiempos atrás a las parejas de Egipto se les menciona cuando empiezan a contraer matrimonio.

La ceremonia esta por finalizar, haciendo que el ojidorado tome entre sus mano un cuchillo de jeroglíficos antiguos, haciéndose un corte en la palma de su mano al igual que con Kagome, dejando que aquella sangre que sale de ambos manos se escura por todo el piso.

Tanto como Kagome e Inuyasha unen sus palmas, dejando que sus sangre se combinen mientras se miran a los ojos y repiten aquellas palabras extrañas, que tan solo significa que se están ambos aceptando el uno al otro como marido y mujer, tal ves en esta vida como en la otra.

En un momento dado el mismo sacerdote menciona que ya se pueden besar, y aquello lo aprovecha el chico para tomar los labios de Kagome, sabiendo bien que en aquellos momentos el sacerdote estaría diciendo que Kagome dejo de ser Kagome **Higurashi** para pasar a ser la señora **Taisho**, pero de ello todavía no se podía enterar la misma Kagome.

Se escucha un grito en la sala por parte de Sango y abro mis ojos para ver que Miroku le mantiene la boca cerrada… se lo que trata de decirme mi primo, sabe que ya todo mundo se entero que yo soy el príncipe de Tebas como la familia de Kagome, pero tarde o temprano ella lo tendría que saber.

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de Kagome, viendo aquel brillo en los ojos de Kagome, aquel brillo soñador que desprenden sus ojos.

Estamos casados.- lo susurra Inuyasha cerca de los labios de Kagome.

Si.- lo murmura antes de tomar los labios de Inuyasha entre los suyos.

**Continuara!**

**Oh! My god, se que quieren matarme y buenas razones un mes en fan fiction y world of manga & anime, unas semanas en inufics y apenas lo publico en inuverso de que este fic no lo he continuado.**

**Bueno chicas ahora si el lemón en el siguiente capitulo ¿OK, esta ves no tardare ya estoy trabajando en el…**

**Se lo agradezco a:**

**TLAP.- se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y espero que te agrade esta parte, y perdón por no continuarlo… y hacerlo hasta ahora.**

**Mónica.- gracias por tus comentarios y espero que no estés enojada por que no lo continué, bueno hasta ahora lo hago…**

**Jimena-chan.- muchas gracias por tus palabras, y bueno espero que esta parte te haya gustado prometo no tardarme solo unos días aunque creo que el lemón será pronto, bueno se los mandare jajajaja espero que entiendas XD.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba.- bueno chica aquí hay algo de romance y el lemón en el otro cap… gracias por tus comentarios!**

**Melikagome.- pss primero que nada muchas disculpas por traerte el cap hasta este momento, y bueno espero que lo disfrutes y me perdones.**

**Chica-anime 4ever.- espero que lo que dijiste de que vale la pena esperar no te vayas para atrás, jajajaja no me hagas caso estoy loka, bueno espero que esta parte te guste muchas gracias por los rws.**

**Princesa de la Luna2291.- chika muchas gracias por apoyarme, aunque créeme yo también quisiera así un novio, pero espero que te deleites con el lemón que planeo poner en el otro cap!.**

**Mayra6314.- hola! Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios respecto a mi fic, espero que te siga gustando de igual manera, chica respecto al pelo de Inuyasha si es pelinegro he! Su forma humana se podría decir pero sus ojos son ámbar algo que tanto me gusta de el!.**

**Soyaneyasha.- hola! Creo que esas dudas ya te las he aclarado pero por si alguien quiere saber, pss si Kikio se basara en la profecía para deshacerse e Kagome la cruel manera posible, así que espero que lo sigan leyendo he, bueno chika muchas gracias por leer y seguir mi fic, y respecto a lo de la foto de kikio e inu claro, soy demasiado sentimental con Inuyasha y si lloro cuando los veo juntos T.T**

**--SâNDRiÑa--.- bueno chica que puedo decirte primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic y darme apoyo hee, espero que este capitulo te aya gustado he! Si no, no acepto reclamos, no como crees, espero que lo disfrutes… sobre Sango y miroku bueno aquí ya va haber algo solo p ra llenar espacio, jajaja no es cierto espero que te guste**

**ÚnicaSuperfanKikyou.- bueno pss muchas gracias por comentar en mi fic, aunque también lo haces el a Web de tu prima, de eso me acabo de enterar he! Muchas gracias y espero que te guste este cap.**

**Aome 19961.- hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios los aprecio y cualquier duda no dudes en decirme he!**

**Chobits080.- muchas gracias por tomarte la molesta en leer mi fic y después en dejarme un recado que me gusto muchísimo y si quieres lemón el siguiente cap he!**

**Nanedgg1013.- muchas gracias por tu corto rw, me gusto mucho!**

**Kagome-inuvale.- tranquila chika, para que recurrir a palabras que solo se quedan cortas con Kikio, mejor deja que esto se arregle parte Kikio no se queda con los brazos cruzados, veras que cuando se entren que se casaron va a actuar muy bien… tu tranquila y disfruta del lemón…**

**SanelHiranei.- hola! Espero que tenga el mismo éxito que siete mares, aunque créanme cada historia que escribo tiene un pequeño hueco en mi corazón ,jajajaj estoy muy cursi, bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic y espero que este capitulo te agrade!**

**Ariko: gracias por tus comentarios y espero que lo disfrutes!**


	14. Unidos en cuerpo y alma

_Estamos casados.- lo susurra Inuyasha cerca de los labios de Kagome._

_Si.- lo murmura antes de tomar los labios de Inuyasha entre los suyos._

**Capitulo XIV.- Unidos en cuerpo y alma.**

Ambos chicos se voltean a ver al publico, bueno aquel escaso publico que presencio su boda.

Kagome muchas felicidades.- la felicita su mamá que corre a abrazarla.

Gracias mamá.- lo agradece correspondiendo aquel abrazo que le brinda su madre.

Kagome todavía estas sangrado.- lo menciona su madre al ver que de la palma de la chica sigue saliendo sangre

No te preocupes, es normal… ya sanara.- lo dice la pelinegra sin preocuparse del asunto.

Hija, espero que cuando regresen de su luna de miel vengas a visitarnos.- lo recuerda su madre, tratando de darle la menos información a su hija de lo que realmente es su marido el príncipe de Tebas.

Ya bien ella sabía que Inuyasha le terminaría diciendo aquello y ella aceptaría lo que es sin importar nada, bueno aquello era lo que mas esperaba, y lo mejor era dejarlos marchar antes deque Sango despertara y le contara todo a su amiga.

Hija creo que deberías de irte, después de todo mañana te vas.- lo menciona su madre dándole el ultimo abrazo y dejando que los presentes lo hagan de felicitación

Pero mamá, quiero decirle adiós a Sango.- lo menciona

No te preocupes por Sango, ella entenderá, aparte necesita uno tiempo asolas con aquel joven.- lo murmura dándole un codazo al ver como Miroku la mantiene entre sus brazos.

¿Nos vamos Kagome?.- lo pregunta un impaciente príncipe.

Si, nos vamos.- lo murmura Kagome saliendo de aquel lugar con Inuyasha de la mano

¿mi caballo?.- lo pegunta al no ver señales de Shippo por ningún lado

Ah! eso, no te preocupes Shippo al igual que Buyo están bien cuidados.- lo informa tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, en su caballo.

Confió en ti.- lo susurra Kagome, mientras se recarga en el pecho del chico, dejando que este mismo cuide de ella al mismo tiempo que ambos montan.

_Confió en ti_ esperaba que aquellas palabras las repitiera el día que el mismo le confesara que no era un plebeyo, era el príncipe de aquella toda región y que dentro de unos meses el mismo estaría a cargo del trono.

Tendría que pensar en alguna forma de decírselo, antes de estar en Grecia, conociendo aquel Renkotsu le diría la verdad a Kagome y era peor que ella misma se enterara de las cosas por una tercera persona, pero bueno aquello lo dejaría para después ahora, se preocuparía de disfrutar de los encantos de Kagome.

Lo único de todo aquello que se alegraba era por el momento que aquella capilla o santuario se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de la casa de Kagome, después en la mañana se irían a la embarcación para irse a Grecia.

Bien ya podía divisarla, tan solo aprieta el paso para que su caballo Colmillo se acelere, trotando hasta aquel lugar, puede ver como Kagome se encuentra profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Kagome.- lo murmura tratando de levantar a la chica que mantiene entre sus brazos

Hey tu, pequeña bribona despierta.- lo vuelve a murmurar cerca de su oído para después tratar de levantarla.

Mmmm.- es la única respuesta que le da la pelinegra

Oh! esta bien.- lo dice demasiado vencido, estaba claro que no iba a poder despertarla así que lo mejor era que el mismo bajara a tierra y después la chica, lo cual el mismo hace.

Inuyasha tan solo guía a Comillo al interior de la casita donde se supone que duerme Shippo, dejándolo en aquel lugar, con Kagome entre sus brazos se dirige hacia la casa.

La abre puerta después cerrarla con el pie… bien sabe que la luz del día todavía se puede ver, el sol todavía tardaría un par de horas mas para desaparecer en el horizonte.

Con Kagome entre sus brazos se dirige hacia la habitación, primero la deja en la cama para después ir a prender las tenues velas que se encuentran en los costados de los muros… dejando claro que cuando oscurezca alumbre la habitación.

Regresa hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, tomando entre sus manos los pies de la chica mientras se inca para sacar aquellos zapatos estorbosos.

Kagome tan solo se acorruca en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin saber que el mismo Inuyasha, su esposo esta ya a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Los labios de Inuyasha besan suavemente los de Kagome, dejando que ella en sueños le corresponda, se abrace a el para que el mismo mantenga sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Poco a poco se empieza a separar de los labios de Kagome, dejando un leve suspiro hacerse presente en la habitación, puede ver bien el rostro de la chica.

Se fija en los parpados de Kagome, para que a continuación se abran dejando ver aquellos ojos marrones.

Hola.- se lo murmura a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Hola.- lo responde Kagome, dejando que sus manos se posen en el pecho de este.

Espero que te mantengas despierta toda la noche.- lo menciona inuyasha con aquella vos demasiado grave que en algunas ocasiones posee

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta sin entender bien lo que trata de decirle su marido

Planeo enseñarte el placer del matrimonio.- se lo susurra a Kagome, haciendo que sus mejillas se vuelvan rojizas.

¿ahora?.- lo pregunta, tratando de ganar tiempo… aquello que desconocía le temía.

Si ahora.- se lo confirma posando sus manos por la cintura de Kagome

Yo…- lo empieza a balbucear

No tengas miedo, lo haremos a tu ritmo.- lo promete, besando los labios de la chica de manera suave y lenta.

Era cierto lo iba hacer a la manera y el mismo ritmo que llevara Kagome, no planeaba presionarla en ningún sentido.

Sus manos ya se encuentran en la espalda de la chica, pegándola mas hacia el mismo, poco a poco con sus pies apoyados en el suelo la mantiene erguida, levantándola sin ninguna dificultad de la cama.

Kagome tan solo enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ahora su esposo, Inuyasha tan solo aventura sus manos por toda la espalda de la chica, dándole leves masajes.

Ambos labios se desprenden, viéndose a los ojos, aquellos ojos brillosos con una luz demasiada delatadora.

Los labios de Inuyasha tan solo se inclinan al cuello de Kagome, dejando leves besos, cada segundo succionado y mordiendo, sabiendo bien que aquello le agrada a la chica, tan solo por la señal de suspiros que salen de su boca.

Kagome por su parte tan solo enreda sus dedos en el cabello azulado de Inuyasha, sintiendo como poco a poco, cada ves que lo empuja siente su cuello leves roces de los labios de el, excitándola de una manera única.

Las manos del príncipe recorren la espalda de la chica para llegar a hasta arriba donde un pequeño nudo se forma, sabiendo bien sintiéndolo y cerciorándose que si suelta aquello con uno poco de espacio el vestido caería al suelo, y aquello era lo que pretendía hacer.

La cabeza de Kagome se hace un poco hacia atrás dejando que el chico tenga mayor libertad en aquel cuello, besándolo y succionándolo por todos labios de derecha a izquierda y de arriba abajo, dejando leves marcar rojas por toda aquella piel.

Con un pequeño tirón al nudo, se deshace y aquello lo siete Kagome tanto como Inuyasha, su vestido ya se encuentra flojo.

Inuyasha da un paso hacia atrás dejando que el vestido se venga un poco hacia delante, las tiras que los sostiene de los hombros resbalen… lo único que sostenía de que aquel vestido se fuera al piso eran las manos de la chica que se encontraban en su cuello.

Con sus manos toma las de Kagome, guiándolas a los lados de su cuerpo, para ver segundos después como aquel vestido blanco cae al suelo y la chica queda casi completamente desnuda antes el, solo faltaría una prenda y aquello era una solución demasiado fácil.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tillen de rojo, viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos ámbar del chico, desnuda ante el… como si Inuyasha se extasiara de su cuerpo y aquello la avergonzaba.

No te cubras.- lo murmura y suplica el chico al ver como los brazos de la chica trataban de cubrir sus pechos desnudos.

Kagome trata de mantener sus brazos a sus costados pero aquella mirada de Inuyasha la incomodaba de cierta manera querría taparse, pero el no dejaba de verla.

Kagome siente como Inuyasha toma entre sus manos las suyas guiándolas hacia el pecho de el… puede verlo a los ojos, su mirada en la suya, su respiración cerca de la de ella…

¿quieres explorar?.- escucha que se lo pregunta, dándole a entender que ella también necesitaba conocer el cuerpo de su Inuyasha

Tan solo asiente con la mirada, para acercar su cuerpo al de el, las manos del chico se quedan en la cintura desnuda de ella, cerrando sus ojos tan solo para concentrarse en el placer que le producen aquella pequeñas manos explorando su pecho y torso, retirando lentamente aquella tela que estorba en aquellos momentos, cayendo al suelo junto con el vestido de la chica.

Las manos de Kagome tan solo recorrer en pecho del chico con cuidado dándole caricias que el le agradece con suspiros en sus labios y uno que otro que muere en su garganta, con sus ojos puede ver como sus manos recorrer todo el pecho y torso del chico.

Siente la necesidad de probar con sus labios que sabe la piel del chico, posándolos en la garganta de el, primero besos suaves que logra alcanzar con mayor facilidad poniéndose de puntitas, los besos recorrer el cuello del chico para llegar de nuevo a la garganta y besar con extremo cuidado la manzana de adán de este, empieza a bajar por la garganta hacia los hombros, poniendo su estatura normal.

Los besos cada ves se haces mas prolongados, para llegar al pecho del chico que siente como los pezones de este se ponen duros, es como si se excitara de la misma manera que ella, se separa del cuerpo del chico para verlo a los ojos.

Inuyasha por su parte solo siente como Kagome ha cesado en los besos preguntándose el ¿Por qué, abriendo sus ojos y bajando la vista hacia ella.

Inuyasha.- lo susurra

¿Por qué has parado?.- lo pregunta

¿Los hombres también?.- lo pregunta, sin escuchar bien lo que el príncipe le pregunto primero

¿Qué también?.- sin entender a la chica

Se te ponen duros.- lo murmura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mas presentes mientras ve los pezones del chico

¡¡Oh! ¿con que era eso?.- se lo menciona a si mismo

Claro, pequeña.- lo dice como respuesta

Oh, no sabia.- lo murmura poniendo de nuevo la atención en los ojos del chico.

No importa.- lo murmura para pasar las palmas de sus manos alrededor de la cintura desnuda u dejarlas ahí, mientras se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome –tengo mejores planes.- lo dice en besos, dejando al mismo tiempo que la chica se cuelgue en su cuello y deje de tocar el piso para caminar con ella hacia la cama.

Siente como ya ha llegado a la cama, las rodillas de Kagome se inclinan para que ella caiga de espaldas sin romper el beso, sus lenguas tan solo danzan, teniendo mejor comodidad en cada cambio de posición de ellas mismas.

Inuyasha rompe con aquel beso, pasando su lengua por sus labios, tratando de saborear aquel sabor que desprenden los labios de Kagome, la puede ver debajo suyo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos ser besado, lamido y chupado por sus labios.

Se levanta de la cama para ver como Kagome todavía no abre los ojos y su respiración se encuentra un poco agitada, tratando de retomarla a la normalidad.

Se lleva sus manos a su cintura donde el nudo del pantalón se encuentra desatándolo y dejar que caiga con facilidad al igual que las otras prendas.

Hace lo mismo con la última prenda que le queda en su cuerpo, puede escuchar una exclamación salir de los labios de Kagome, viendo como la chica automáticamente abre los ojos demasiado grande y su boca se encuentra del mismo modo, observando aquella anatomía humana de su cuerpo.

_Demasiado grande.-_ lo piensa Kagome, tratando de no mantener su vista en aquel lugar, y controlar aquel sonrojo.

Puede ver como Inuyasha se acerca hacia ella, inclinándose hacia sus labios y atrapándolos con los suyos, dejando que se recueste de nuevo en la suave cama, el encima de ella disfrutando de las caricias que le proporciona por todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Inuyasha bajando por los pechos de esta que al simple roce se ponen duros, dejando que un gemido salga de los labios de Kagome… tal ves no sea aquel sonido lo suficiente fuerte, pero fue lo suficiente para que Inuyasha lo aya escuchado.

Ambas manos ya se encuentran retirando la última prenda del cuerpo de la chica dejando que ella coopere de manera sencilla, tirándola al suelo.

Kagome nunca supo el momento cuando se encontró completamente desnuda debajo de el, tan solo lo sintió cuando un intruso se encontraba dentro de su intimidad, estimulándola de gran manera, y eso que eran solo los dedos del chico.

Un gemido ahogado se produjo en su garganta… sintiendo como aquellas leves caricias empiezan a mover su cuerpo de una manera única.

Los labios del chico ahora se posan en el pecho de Kagome, dándole masajes con sus labios, chupando sus pezones mordiéndolos, sabiendo bien que l gusta y el lo disfruta.

Los gemidos mas fuertes el nombre del chico en los labios de ella, moviendo sus caderas al compás del mismo joven sin estar unidos como lo es.

Así se la paso por un tiempo, besando lamiendo, chupando todo aquel exquisito cuerpo que los dioses le brindaron.

Vuelve a besar los labios de Kagome callando un grito, besándola y a su ves acomodándose encima de ella preparado para que la chica lo reciba de aquella menara, separando las piernas de Kagome.

Kagome solo sintió que se encontraba unida a él cuando un dolor un placer le recorrió todo su cuerpo, clavándole las uñas en su espalda y acercando su cuerpo al del chico haciendo que este la penetre más a fondo.

Inuyasha por su parte tan solo se mueve unas pequeñas embestidas en el cuerpo de la chica tratando de que ella misma se familiarice con aquel intruso en su cuerpo, sabía bien que era la primera vez de ella y no la iba a forzar a nada brutal.

Lo único que no contó fue que ella l pedía mas, de tal forma que su sorpresa fue que se pego mas hacia el queriendo que profundizara mas aquella penetración, es como si quisiera Kagome que su miembro entrara a todo lo que daba y aquello lo iba a concebir, escuchando un grito de la misma Kagome cuando todo su miembro se encontraba a dentro de ella… era demasiado placentero sentir como la cavidad de la chica palpitaba en contorno de el, moviéndose con frenesís repitiendo su nombre sin cesar, dejando que ella guiara el ritmo y poco a poco fue rebasando los limites permitidos llegando ambos a su primer orgasmo, gritando de placer, sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Inuyasha podía sentir como su miembro explotaba dentro de ella, dejando salir aquel liquido esparciéndose por su vientre era algo demasiado placentero, quería caer a lado e Kagome pero ella no se lo permitía, se mantenía fuertemente aferrada a el.

De un momento a otro el chico se lleva consigo a su lado a Kagome, dejándola encima suyo recostada en su pecho, dejando que ella escuche su acelerado corazón y aquella respiración que se encuentra al mil por hora.

Es maravilloso.- escucha como lo susurra Kagome entrelazando sus piernas con las de el y lo mantiene abrazado de una forma demasiado tierna.

Demasiado.- lo murmura pasando sus manos al costado de ella.

¿Podemos quedarnos así toda la noche?.- lo pregunta Kagome aforrándose a la posición en la que se encuentran.

Por supuesto.- lo menciona Inuyasha tomando entre sus manos a la chica, dejando que ella se acorruque mas hacia el.

Pero tendrá que ser de lado.- lo menciona como condición poniendo a la chica de su lado y dejando que se acorruque en su pecho cubriendo con sus brazos aquel frágil cuerpo.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, tratando de mantener un bostezo pero aquello es inútil

Para seguir unidos.- lo murmura besando la sien de esta que tan solo se acomodada dentro del cuerpo de este.

Por suerte ya había destendiendo la cama antes de comenzar aquel ritual y con la cobija cubriéndolos no tendría ningún problema en pasar frío parte de la madrugada.

Un suspiro se escucha por toda la habitación, sabiendo bien que ahora ambos chicos se encuentran unidos por cuerpo y alma y aquello ni el mismo hombre podía separarlos…

**Continuara!**

**Puf! Créanme me costo demasiado trabajo espero que se los aya dejado lindo y romántico! Se las debo por todo el tiempo que tarde, chikas bueno esto va para si quieren que les ponga la continuación rápido pueden llegar al limite de 65 rws… muchas gracias!.**

**Espero sus comentarios y se los agradezco a:**

**Yuna Lime.- hola! Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en leer este fic, mas por que casi no lo he continuado pero ahora me comprometo con el al 100 y espero que te siga gustado al paso del tiempo. Espero que ahora que ayas leído este capitulo LEMÓN este no digas de lo que se perdió Kagome he! Que ya no se perdió de nada. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Chica-anime 4ever.- hola! Muchas gracias por no enfadarte y espero que este capitulo lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice, suspire en todo el capitulo y eso que lo escribí yop! Hay estoy loca pero que hacer y creo que todo mundo en este planeta está un poquito loco aunque yo digo que se la llevo a varios.**

**Princesa de la Luna 2291.-  bueno chica te comprendo, imagínate que trauma es perder a este bombón, pero créeme esta en mejores manos T.T, me creerías que me deleite escribiendo e imaginado el cuerpo perfecto de Inuyasha -, OMG! Casi me desmayo mientras escribía el lemón, pero espero que no te pase lo mismo he!... ya quiero ser yo Kagome (suspiro de envidia) jajajajaja… pero no te preocupes por la canción la que se te olvido yo ya la he escuchado jajajaja (eso que ¬¬#). Bueno te dejo antes de que siga diciendo tonterías, jajajaja.**

**Lorena.- hola, espero que te guste este capitulo especialmente para el romance que quieres.**

**Chobits080.- hola, lo bueno es que nadie llego a impedir la boda de ambos si no me hubiera muerto, aparte recuerda que se casaron en secreto para la familia del chico incluyendo todo su circulo social si así se puede decir, me muero de ganas por ya saber que cara pondrá ese Kikio al saber que su "prometido" se caso con otra, jaja.**

**Layeya20991.- hola, si ya se casaron, pero ahora solo falta esperar que dice Kagome o su reacción al saber que ahora esta casada con el príncipe de Tebas.**

**--SäNDRiÑä--.- ****hola, pss lo de la verdad no se cuando a Inuyasha se le ocurra decirle a verdad a Kagome… pero espero que sea pronto , antes de que se arme un revuelo demasiado complicado, aunque ya esta desde el momento que se casaron ambos, por supuesto que debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer mi fic, aparte de que mi fic lo hago para mis placeres personales (eso se escucho demasiado tonto), me gusta que les agrade o así mismo que puedan disfrutar de el. Chica pasando a otro tema dime que fic es el tuyo y déjame leerlo, solo que sea de inu y kag hee, y muchas gracias (si te daré las gracias ¿ok?) por leer el fic de "yo te amo" leí el mensajin que te deje, y créeme hermanos siempre serán hermanos, si tu supieras los problemas que tengo con el por que no quiere dejarme la comp. Para escribir una batalla se aproxima en mi casa n.n.**

**anaixainu-kag.- hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic hee, creo que apenas me dejas un mensaje bueno no estoy segura de ello, pero bueno… sobre a tu pregunta la verdad no se que hará Kagome cuando se entere tal ves se enoje, llore… eso tendré que pensarlo detenidamente pero prometo que será algo inesperado.**

**Inuseshgirl.- hola chika, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, espero que este lemón que se, que no puedes leerlo en la web de cemzoo, lo tienes que leer en bueno ya KagInu160 se encargo de mandárselo a ustedes, y espero que lo disfrutes yo te haré saber por medio de KagInu160 cuando tendrás que leerlo ahí y cuando nopo ¿ok, muchas gracias por seguir con mi fic.**

**Mayra6314.- ****hola, no te preocupes de que lo de el pelo de inu es normal, que hayan ese tipo de confusiones, bueno chika muchas gracias por darme este mensaje y no preocupes cuando tengas tiempo tan solo ve el fic y si tienes tiempo contesta para que no te presiones, aparte debes de continuar con tu fic que déjame decirte que te esta quedando genial, me muero de ganas de saber que va a suceder.**


	15. Llegando a Grecia

_Un suspiro se escucha por toda la habitación, sabiendo bien que ahora ambos chicos se encuentran unidos por cuerpo y alma y aquello ni el mismo hombre podía separarlos…_

**Capitulo XV.- Llegando a Grecia**

Todavía era demasiado temprano, lo podía suponer por que apenas los rayos del sol se encontraban tocando las montañas, y el manto nocturno desapareciendo del cielo, una combinación que solo rara veces podría verse por el ojo humano. Aquellos matices entre azules dando los colores derivados; morado, rojizo y rosa para dar con aquel anaranjado, demasiado bello.

Sus ojos ámbar pueden divisar a la chica que se encuentra entre sus brazos, bajando la mirada para poder ver aquel rostro escondido en lo más profundo de su pecho, los pequeños brazos aferrándose de su torso como un bebé del cual siempre se duerme con su peluche favorito.

Verla así tan inocente, era un regalo dado por los dioses, como si ellos quisieran darle a la perfecta mujer solo para él, y no compartirla nunca con nadie mas.

Siente como Kagome se acorruca mas enrollando sus piernas en las piernas de Inuyasha, mientras que el con un leve movimiento se separa de aquella intimidad de la chica, dejando que se acomode con mas libertad hacia su cuerpo.

Escucha un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, dejando que se apriete más hacia su cuerpo.

Oh! Pensaba en lo que la ama, estar con ella así, entre sus brazos y la mejor parte desnuda era un regalo, el mas exquisito de ellos, lo único malo en aquellos momentos es que dentro de un par de horas tendrían que irse para el barco que los llevaría a Gracia, pero no importaba en aquella embarcación iba aprovechar todo el tiempo con Kagome, en aquel lugar no tenía que discutir con nadie de negocios y demás, iba hacer libre, libre para estar con su nueva esposa y disfrutar de los placeres del matrimonio.

¿Estas despierto?.- lo pregunta una voz demasiado somnolienta

Si.- lo confirma Inuyasha acariciando el cabello revuelto de Kagome

¿Cómo dormiste?.- lo pregunta tratando de saber como durmió después de aquella agitación

Como nunca.- lo menciona Inuyasha - ¿y tu?.- se lo pregunta tratando de que lo vea a los ojos.

De maravilla.- se lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios

Kagome.- la llama

¿Mmm?.- es la única respuesta que obtiene

¿Te hice daño?.- lo pregunta recordando que se dice que la primera vez de las mujeres es algo doloroso.

Al principio….- lo empieza a murmurar viendo los ojos ámbar del chico – pero después me acostumbre y me gusto.- se apresura a decirlo al ver aquella expresión en el rostro del chico de preocupación.

Te prometo que la próxima ves que estemos todo el día en la cama te complaceré.- lo menciona Inuyasha inclinadote para atrapar los labios de Kagome

¿Es una promesa?.- lo pregunta Kagome entre besos y risas

Si, una promesa.- lo confirma el chico para pasarse arriba de la chica y abrazarla, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo.

Y así volvieron hacer el amor, solo que en esta ocasión entre risas y besos.

-.-

Estoy tan cansada.- lo confiesa Kagome entre los brazos de Inuyasha

¿Cansada?.- lo pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

¿Es que acaso tu no?.- se lo pregunta alzando una de sus cejas, tratando de saber si su esposo es uno de aquellos hombres que pueden hacer el amor muchas veces en la noche y nunca cansarse.

Por supuesto que no, ¿por quien me tomas?.- se lo pregunta mientras estrecha mas sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo de Kagome

Tonto.- lo murmura Kagome, dejándose caer en el pecho del chico.

¿dijiste algo Kagome?.- lo pregunta al no entender la ultima palabra que menciono su esposa.

Nada.- lo menciona para cerrar los ojos, dejando que la brisca fresca le de en la cara.

Inuyasha por su parte no dijo nada, dejo que Kagome descansara en sus brazos recibiendo todo su peso en su pecho y brazos, siendo él, el soporte de aquel cuerpo.

Ya ambos se encontraban en el barco directo a Grecia, solo que Kagome no sabe a donde se la llevaba Inuyasha, pero confiaba en el plenamente aquel destino no importaba con tal de estar con el, entre sus brazos es mas que suficiente.

¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un rato entre las burbujas, en un buen baño?.- lo susurra Inuyasha en el oído de Kagome, dejando que ella sonría mientras sus ojos se encuentran cerrados

Mmmm, me parece una buena idea.- lo menciona

Entonces vamos, ordenare que nos preparen el baño.- lo vulva a susurrar Inuyasha de la misma forma

Pero tendrás que llevarme.- se lo dice Kagome sin dar ningún paso o cambiar de posición – estoy muy cansada.- lo concluye cuando el chico la toma entre sus brazos y empieza a caminar con ella directo ha la habitación que le corresponde por ser el príncipe.

-.-

Sango tendrás que abrirme tarde o temprano.- se escucha que lo menciona una voz enfrente de la puerta de la chica.

¡¡Vete!.- lo responde una voz dentro de la casa

Tienes que escucharme.- lo dice Miroku dando golpes en la puerta

¡¡NO!.- lo vuelve a gritar Sango sin dar indicios de que quiera abrir la puerta

Bien, como quieras.- lo menciona tomando asiento delante de la puerta – me quedare aquí hasta que se te ocurra salir.- lo amenaza sin dejar de mirar a la puerta de la casa

Se escucha un silencio por todo el lugar, desdé muy temprano Miroku se encontraba en aquel lugar, para se preciso ya había dormido afuera de la casa de la chica, y todavía esperaba a que ella saliera.

Ya Sango sabía su secreto, aquel secreto que involucraba a Inuyasha y a él, siendo de la realeza bien que se había disgustado con él, después de volver en si.

Miroku puede ver bien como se empieza ha abrir la puerta lentamente dejando ver un trozo de cabello café y un ojo entre violeta y café como la misma corteza de los árboles en primavera.

¿Todavía no te vas?.- lo pregunta Sango al verlo sentado cómodamente afuera de su casa.

No me iré hasta que me escuches.- se lo concluye

No pienso hacerlo.- lo vuelve a decir Sango

Oh, estoy seguro que lo aras, tan solo es cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.- lo menciona acomodándose en el piso.

Miroku exijo que te vayas.- lo menciona demasiado furiosa por el comportamiento infantil del chico, el que vigile su casa y ni quiera irse.

Lo siento mi estimada dama, pero aquella petición no podré cumplírsela.- se lo dice con aquel tono burla, mostrándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ya verás.- lo repite Sango abriendo la puerta en par en par, saliendo del lugar y a su ves yendo a pasos grandes hacia donde se encuentra el joven.

Ante la proximidad de Sango, Miroku toma manos en la obra poniéndose de pie y esperar a que la chica se aproxime hacia el.

Quiero que te vaya…- no lo concluye ya que sus propios labios son prisioneros de otros que se encuentran moviéndose sensualmente.

Por su parte Sango mantiene los ojos bien abiertos tratando de progresar aquella acción por parte del chico que la mantee fuertemente estrechada contra su propio cuerpo, sin dejarla ir.

Siente como los labios de Miroku se separan de los suyos para verla a los ojos, tratando de ver que es lo que expresan, si todas aquellas palabras que le menciono fueron verdad o mentira, ¿Cómo creer que un príncipe se fije en ella, ¿Cómo?.

Se mi princesa….- lo susurra Miroku a escasos centímetros de sus labios, para después besarla con verdadera ansiedad.

Por su Parte Sango tan solo se relaja entre los brazos de este, tal ves darle una oportunidad no le costaba nada, escucharlo tampoco le quitaba su tiempo, tan solo quería albergar una pequeña esperanza que aquel chico del que se encuentra enamorada le diga la verdad y la ame solo a ella, solo a ella…

-.-

El baño de burbujas si que era lo más relajante que podía haber sentido antes… ahora que Inuyasha era su esposo, la estaba consintiendo de mil maravillas.

Bien podía sentir las caricias de Inuyasha por toda su espalda, los besos empezando por su cuello para ir bajando poco a poco por la espalda de Kagome; es demasiado delicioso poder saborear aquella piel.

Varios suspiros empiezan a salir de los labios de la chica, las manos de Inuyasha en la cintura de ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

¿Sabes?.- lo murmura Inuyasha sintiendo el peso de la chica entre sus brazos.

Mmmm.- es la única respuesta que emite sintiéndose relaja

Te amo.- lo menciona besando la sien de la chica, siente como aquel aroma a jazmín empieza a entrar entre sus fosas nasales.

Yo también te amo.- lo murmura con un suspiro convidado, dejando que sus ojos se mantengas cerrados, demasiado relajados

¿Qué te parece el baño?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando que la chica se acurruque mas entre sus brazos.

Maravilloso.- lo menciona Kagome dando un beso en la mano del chico que acerca a sus propios labios

Y eso que falta la mejor parte.- lo menciona el ojidorado

¿Qué parte?.- lo pregunta Kagome con demasiada curiosidad, de la misma forma que preguntaría una niña chiquita al saber que va a recibir un regalo.

Te llevo entre mis brazos.- lo sugiere el ojidorado, tomándola en los suyos mientras se incorpora y sale de aquella habitación dejando ya el agua un poco fría.

¿A dónde me llevas?.- lo suspira la chica, dejando que el ojidorado la consienta de la forma en que quiera.

A la cama.- lo menciona el chico, entrando a la habitación – te enseñare los placeres de que te ayas casado conmigo.- lo murmura besando los labios de la chica, para ir torpemente hacia el lugar donde se encuentra aquella cama echa de pieles de animales… digna de la realeza.

Las gotas de agua se encuentran todavía escurriéndose por el cabello y la piel de cada uno, haciendo pequeños charcos al trayecto hacia la cama.

Inuyasha acomoda lentamente a la chica entre aquella cama, sin dejar de besarla, paulatinamente tratando de recordar o grabar aquel sabor de boca, se separa lentamente de los labios de Kagome, viendo fijamente aquellos ojos marrones, los cuales muestran un brillo especial, y atrás de el aquel deseo que siente la chica.

Kagome bien sabe que es lo que va a suceder, tal vez sea de lo más lento posible, como se lo prometió Inuyasha, pero tal vez en aquellos momentos no estaba del todo segura querer algo demasiado despacio.

Lo prometido es deuda.- es lo ultimo que escucha Kagome para perderse en el placer de los labios de Inuyasha, que empiezan a recorrer desde su cuello hasta su pecho, succionado cada gota de agua dulce que se escurre por su cuerpo, secándolo poco a poco.

Los suspiros se hacen presentes, demasiado leves, dejando que Kagome disfrute de aquellas caricias que el mismo le da, ya le había prometido que en una ocasión la iba a llevar mas aya del mismo cielo, cerca de la puerta de los dioses pero sin atravesarla, y aquello lo iba a cumplir.

Ya se encontraba en el pecho derecho de la chica, succionándolo probándolo y mordisqueándolo, suavemente sabiendo que le gusta por aquellos gemidos y su cadera buscando la suya, queriendo unirse a el pero aquello todavía no era tiempo.

Vuelve a regresar a los labios de Kagome, besándolo y a su ves recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel de la chica, eso si que era un placer, un divino placer.

Separándose de los labios de la chica, sus labios empiezan a recorrer de nuevo aquel cuerpo, solo que en esta ocasión su lengua se adentra en el ombligo de Kagome, dándole un masaje y succionado aquel lugar, dejando que Kagome le conteste con suspiros en su garganta y uno que otro gemido ahogado en la misma.

Las manos de Kagome tan solo se aferran a las sabanas que se encuentran en la cama improvisada, llena de pieles de animales… aferrandose sabiendo bien que no tardaría en explotar por tanto placer.

Inuyasha separa las piernas de la chica para dar paso aquella intimidad que de cierta manera le pertenece, deja que su lengua empieza hacer magia en aquel lugar, sabiendo que aquello era nuevo y pensaba probarlo con Kagome para ver si futuramente ocuparía aquello para placeres.

Inu-ya-sha.- lo menciona entrecortadamente, tratando de aplacar aquellos deseos, aquel deseo de ya estar unida con el chico.

En un momento pequeña.- lo murmura el ojidorado para seguir lamiendo aquella parte que lo único que sienten es como empieza a vibrar como una hoja.

¡¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita Kagome al sentir que su primer orgasmo empieza a recorrerla por completo.

El mismo Inuyasha sobe hasta la altura de los labios de Kagome, besándola con demasiada pasión, moviendo su lengua y sus labios sensualmente por aquel lugar ocasionando un gemido en su garganta, su cuerpo sensualmente moviéndose por encima de la chica.

Inuyasha deja los labios de Kagome para concentrarse ahora en el cuello de la chica, besándolo y succionándolo lentamente, dejando que los suspiros se hagan presentes como en todo aquel ritual al igual que uno que otro gemido que sale de los labios de la chica.

Kagome por su parte tan solo se mantiene debajo de Inuyasha, tratando de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del chico pero no lo logra, aquel placer no hace que se concentre en otra cosa que ser besada y mimada por el mismo, instintivamente separa sus piernas un poco mas al igual que su cadera empieza a buscar la del chico, rozando el miembro de el cerca de su intimidad.

Inuyasha lo siente, puede sentir como su miembro empieza a palpitar al sentir aquellas provocaciones por parte de Kagome… y se suponía que todo iba hacer lento y con sabor, pero gracias a Kagome ahora no podría aguantar el estar unido con ella.

Si sigues así acabaremos demasiado temprano.- lo menciona Inuyasha cerca del oído de Kagome

No importa.- lo murmura Kagome moviendo su cadera sensualmente

Te lo advertí.- lo menciona el chico para después dar un impulso y penetrar a Kagome, que tal solo ahoga aquel grito entre los labios del chico.

Por su parte Inuyasha empieza a moverse lentamente, pero la piernas de Kagome hacer su trabajo enrollándose en su cintura y manteniendo ella el ritmo, moviéndolo rápidamente y al mismo tiempo que aquella penetración se haga mas profunda.

Los movimientos por parte de ambos se empiezan hacer cada vez más rápidos, las gotas antes secas por todo su cuerpo empiezan a aparecer, dejando que por un momento a otro Kagome se pegue mas al chico gritando su nombre del mismo modo que lo hace Inuyasha, teniendo en cuenta que el liquido del chico se encuentra recorriendo cada centímetro del interior de Kagome.

Antes de caer a un lado de Kagome Inuyasha se desprende del cuerpo de la chica, para después arrastrarla con el, dejando que Kagome mantenga su cabeza en su pecho y se abrace de su torso, con su mano retira alguno que otro mechón de cabello que se adhiere al rostro de la chica y espalda.

Y yo que pensaba hacerlo más despacio.- lo menciona Inuyasha, haciendo una que otra caricia en el cuerpo de Kagome.

No te parece poco el baño.- lo menciona Kagome con un suspiro.

No.- lo contesta.

¿no?.- lo pregunta Kagome, incorporándose de aquel lugar donde se encuentra recargada para ver aquellos ojos amarillos.

No.- lo vuelve a repetir con una amplia sonrisa entre sus labios, sabiendo bien que aquello empieza hacer un juego.

Entonces, ¿crees que tendríamos que seguir practicando?.- lo pregunta y sugiere a la ves Kagome con una sonrisa demasiado sensual.

Si no estas cansada, podemos seguir practicando toda la noche.- lo sugiere Inuyasha, acercando los labios de Kagome con los suyos -¿Qué dices?.- lo susurra a centímetros de ellos, para después besarlos

Mmmm, pero primero descansamos ¿no crees?.- lo menciona Kagome separándose de los labios de Inuyasha.

Tienes razón, aparte nos queda toda una semana y media para hacer el amor todo el día.- lo concluye dejando que Kagome se acorruque entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro.

-.-

Las trompetas empiezan a sonar, los ojos de Inuyasha empiezan ha abrirse completamente pero sin olvidar que se encuentran cansados y mas por que apenas acababa de dormir, claro teniendo a cierta chica ya en su esposa tenía que invertir todo aquel tiempo en ella y en él.

Por su parte Kagome tan solo se acorruca mas en el pecho del chico, sus piernas un poco mas entre lazadas, Inuyasha siente aquello, pero si que era hora de levantarse, aquel sueño de una semana y media todo el día haciendo el amor con Kagome, lo que era el baño, relajadas duchas con Kagome entre sus brazos, horas y horas del día que se la pasaba ahí metido con ella, para después venir a la cama y terminar haciendo el amor como hambrientos.

Podía recordar la noche anterior, como Kagome empezó a tomar el mando en aquella cama, dejándolo a el de espaldas y dándole todo un hermoso placer, aparte de que estuvo montada e hizo maravillas con su labios por todo su cuerpo, en la forma en que la penetro fue única.

Todavía recordaba aquello y si no fuera por que ahora mismo Kagome estaba dormida y que el barco anunciaba que no tardaban en desembarcar en el puerto de Grecia, la despertaría a besos y le haría de nuevo el amor.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.- la llama el chico, moviéndola poco a poco para despertarla.

Mmmm.- es la única respuesta que obtiene el chico para que ella después se acorruque mas entre sus brazos.

Pequeña, tienes que vestirte.- lo menciona el chico tratando de despertarla de una sutil manera.

Inuyasha, estoy cansada.- lo murmura Kagome pegándose mas al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Ya llegamos, por que no te vistes y salimos a recorrer el lugar.- lo menciona Inuyasha obteniendo la atención de la pelinegra.

¿Así, ¿Dónde estamos?.- lo pregunta enfocando su mirada a la del pelinegro.

En Grecia.- lo confiesa con una amplia sonrisa que ocasiona que la chica se levante y tome entre sus manos la sabana y la enrolle en su cuerpo para salir de la cama y al mismo tiempo ir a la ventana a ver si lo que le dice Inuyasha es verdad.

¡¡Oh, Inuyasha ese es el templo de Atenea.- lo grita Kagome con entusiasmo, dejando que la sabana se resbale un poco en su cuerpo.

¿Entonces vamos a recorrer el lugar?.- lo pregunta mientras enrolla una prenda en su cintura, yendo hacia donde se encuentra la pelinegra.

Por supuesto.- lo dice lanzándose a los brazos de Inuyasha.

¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!.- lo repite varias veces Inuyasha saltando como una niña chiquita que le acaban de dar uno de sus regalos favoritos.

Nada vístete y prepara el equipaje, así pueden llevarlo al lugar donde vamos a estar hospedados.- lo menciona Inuyasha que ya ve como Kagome empieza a arreglar todo rápidamente y se encuentra ya en ropa interior viendo que se va a poner aquel día, tan solo sonríe para si mismo.

Tal vez aquella caminata le serviría para decirle a Kagome la verdad, en el viaje no pudo decirle nada a temor que le gritara de cosas o peor del caso que lo abandonara, pero algo tenía que hacer antes de ir al palacio de Grecia junto con el príncipe de aquel lugar y el mismo revelara todo.

-.-

Apenas iba saliendo del camarote con Kagome, para ver que el barco estaba arribando Grecia, ya bien sujeto al puerto donde se encuentran los demás barcos comerciantes.

Es hermoso.- lo menciona Kagome con aquel aire soñador

No más hermoso que tú.- lo murmura Inuyasha cerca del oído de Kagome, mientras la atrapa entre sus brazos.

Gracias.- lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

¿gracias?.- lo pregunta confundido por aquel gracias, mas bien el debería de dar gracias por tenerla entre sus brazos.

Si, por que pudiste traerme a Grecia.- lo responde, para después besar los labios de su esposo.

Cof, cof.- se escucha atrás de ambos jóvenes, tratando de decirles que hay personas presentes.

¿señor?.- lo pregunta la misma voz, al ver que ninguno de los dos capta aquella interrupción, hasta ese momento.

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha que tan solo ve aquel tripulante, sin dejar de soltar a su esposa

Ya arribamos, cuando quiera bajar a tierra.- lo menciona el chico

Si, ya sabes donde ir a dejar nuestro equipaje.- lo orden Inuyasha

Si, pero señor….-

Pero nada.- lo interrumpe, no iba hacer que por culpa de aquel tonto Kagome se entera de la verdad y más bien aquello no le convenía.

Si señor.- lo menciona el chico para desaparecer ante los ojos de ambos.

No debiste de ser tan duro, Inuyasha.- lo menciona Kagome

Bah, tan solo son empleados.- lo menciona sin ninguna importancia

Eres un insensible.- lo menciona Kagome saliendo de los brazos del chico para caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar y tocar tierra firme.

-.-

¿Vienes con Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta un joven de cabello negro

Si y ¿usted es?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Para ti bella dama, dime Renkotsu.- lo menciona el chico, tomando en sus manos la mano de la chica y al mismo tiempo inclinándose a besarla

Mucho gusto señor Renkotsu.- lo dice Kagome retirando su mano de las manos de aquel joven

Deja las formalidades….- se lo menciona

Llámeme Kagome.- lo dice la pelinegra

Bien, Kagome… supongo que debes de ser algo de Inuyasha.- lo pregunta con demasiado interés

Si, soy su esposa.- lo menciona Kagome, sin saber por que tanto interés por parte del chico.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que Inuyasha estuviese casado.- lo informa el chico, viendo hacia donde se encuentra el chico bajando las escaleras.

Nos casamos hace una semana y media.- lo menciona Kagome para ver como Inuyasha empieza a bajar para reunirse con ella.

Renkotsu, no sabía que estuvieras aquí, para recibirnos.- lo menciona Inuyasha pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kagome.

Oh, vamos Inuyasha, como no planeo recibir personalmente al príncipe de Egipto.- lo menciona Renkotsu

¿Príncipe?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin comprender de que habla

Oh! Vamos Kagome, yo soy el príncipe de Grecia y como tu estas casada con Inuyasha eres la princesa de Egipto, aunque creo que eso ya te lo dijo Inuyasha.- lo menciona Renkotsu con una amplia sonrisa en los labios

**Continuara!**

**Hola! A todos y todas!**

**Bueno ahora me tarde por que tuve tres inconvenientes en toda esta semana**

**El primer inconveniente es que mi madre invito toda esta semana a unas amigas suyas, pero claro como una de ellas tiene una hija de mi edad mi madre arreglo que yo estuviera con la niña, créanme odio cuando hace eso mi madre….**

**El otro es que mi padre esta de vacaciones y no me deja de molestar, es como que estoy en la comp. Y me dice "que haces" o "recoge tu cuarto" o demás ustedes conocen a los padres.**

**Y por ultimo es que tuve una vida demasiado agitada entre ir de un lugar a otro, extrañe la comp. T.T.**

**Bueno como siempre aquí les dejo los agradecimientos o aclaraciones:**

**Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, me hicieron una pregunta, no recuerdo quien… pero dice que si antiguamente así se casaban las personas en Egipto, como nota cultural déjenme decirles que así se casaban los de rangos superiores en este caso los príncipes y reyes, por medio de esa unión se creía que podían estar unidos en esta vida y en la otra, en cambio las personas de rangos superiores tan solo se unen en lo que se puede decir ahora "unión libre"… bueno esto es todo.**

**Inuseshgirl.- hola, que bueno que te aya gustado el lemón, me alegra machismo y pues creo que tampoco este capitulo lo leíste en cemzoo, pero espero que te guste.**

**Mikiaome2.- ****hola! Bueno creo que yo también al principio pensé eso y creo que todo mundo, pero a mi me gusta lo inesperado, si lo adivinan no tiene chiste la historia ¿o si?... pero espero que este cap te guste!**

**Layeya20991.- ****hola, me alegra que te gusto el lemón, y muchas gracias por tu rw, así que espero que este capitulo no te aya defraudado.**

**Soyaneyasha.- hola, bueno creo que tuviste un privilegio que tiene otra amiga en tener el cap antes que todos n.n, aunque me halaga muchísimo que lo hayas leído de nuevo… y espero que este cap te guste.**

**kagome-inuvale.- ****hola, bueno chika yo que mas quisiera tener a un Inuyasha así de romántico, aparte de todo créeme también yo necesito un masaje y mas por parte de Inu, Jajaja, bueno espero que este cap te aya gustado heee!**

**chobits080.- ****hola! Chika, bueno pss opino lo mismo que tu demasiado románticon me salio el capitulo, pero espero que no sea tan meloso y empalague demasiado algunos caps, y bueno sobre lo de la luna de miel creo que apenas están llegando a Grecia y por lo de este capitulo Kagome se esta enterando de las cosas por el príncipe de Grecia.**

**--SäNDRiÑä--.- hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario de el capitulo, y espero que este capitulo te aya agradado, por cierto este no se si me digas si están en una sola conversación para leerlos o que pasa con tus fics, me gustaría leerlos…. Y viendo lo de los hermanos eso es normal siendo la mayor a quien mas molestan?**

**Mayra6314.- hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y no te preocupes por las preguntas, tan solo tú hazlas y yo te las contesto, no te preocupes he! Y gracias por el mensaje, y muchos ánimos con tu fic! Hee!.**

**Aome19961.- ****hola! Mira chika, este gracias por el mensajito que me das y sobre lo que me has dicho de que va a pasar con Kagome que se entere de la verdad, haber que hace ahora Kagome ya lo sabe, Renkotsu ya se lo aclarar haber como la libra Inu, jajajaja.**

**PrincesadelaLuna2291.- ****hola! A ambas, jajajaja, bueno chika espero que puedas dar tu el primer mensaje aunque no lo se, y sobre lo de que no quieres un esposo mejor un ….. pss creo ya imaginármelo, espero velas a ti y a tu conciencia, no te preocupes por ella de todos modos, todos tenemos una y créeme que a veces la mía se avergüenza de lo que escribo o me regaña… es un fastidio ¬¬.**

**Serena tsukino chiba.- hola, muchas gracias por tu mensaje y contestando a tus preguntas jajaja cuantas verdad jajajaja, bueno creo que si habrá romance y lemón hee!**

**Jimena.- gracias por tu mini mensaje, y espero que la actualización te guste hee!**

**Jimena-chan.- pss muchas gracias, y no te preocupes por no postear antes, es cosa de tiempo y gracias por decir que lemón estuvo demasiado bello y espero que este cap no te decepcione.**

**Chica-anime 4ever.- chika muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!**

**Kelly.- gracias por decir que eres fan de mis fics, me halaga machismo solo espero que este capitulo te agrade y espero tus comentarios.**

**YunaLime.- hola! Muchas gracias por decir que te gusto el lemón, y creo que tu has escrito fics verdad, se me hace tu nick demasiado conocido… pero bueno y sobre lo que me preguntas, tan solo falta esperar lo de Kagome ya esta solo falta lo del padre, espero tus comentarios hee!**

**Melikagome.- hola! Chika gracia por tus cometarios y espero que te siga agradando el fic hee! Espero que me dejen un mesajin bueno haber que te parece, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno que puedo decirles un mensaje que lo que lo lean y si tienen tiempo!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	16. Asimilando la Verdad

_¿Príncipe?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin comprender de que habla_

_Oh! Vamos Kagome, yo soy el príncipe de Grecia y como tu estas casada con Inuyasha eres la princesa de Egipto, aunque creo que eso ya te lo dijo Inuyasha.- lo menciona Renkotsu con una amplia sonrisa en los labios_

_**Una sombra acecha tanta felicidad, ¿es que nunca se puede tener la felicidad completa, la sombra de la muerte esta mas presente que nunca.**_

**Capitulo XVI.- Asimilando la Verdad.**

¿Dónde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba, era que Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado y después todo se volvió oscuro, lo ultimo que sintió fue que unos brazos la sostenían de cualquier golpe.

Hasta que despiertas pequeña.- se escucha una voz a unos metros de ella.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el rostro del chico

Si, me tenías preocupado.- lo menciona el chico yendo hacia la cama donde se encuentra Kagome recostada.

Perdóname.- lo susurra tratando de incorporándose que cosa que Inuyasha tan solo la ayuda.

Kagome, sobre lo que sucedió.- lo menciona tomando asiento a lado de la chica

Sshh.- lo dice Kagome al mismo tiempo en el que pone su dedo índice en los labios del chico para que no continuara más.

Yo se que todo fue una confusión.- se lo dice –y se que nunca me mentirías.- lo concluye viendo el rostro del chico fijamente

Kagome… déjame explicarte…-

Sabes, soñé que todo lo que nos había dicho aquel joven era verdad, tu eres el príncipe de Egipto y yo una plebeya… ahora que no pienso se que eso no es verdad, ¿Cómo un príncipe se fijaría en alguien como yo?.- lo concluye la chica viendo aquel ámbar

Kagome, tenemos que hablar.- lo dice, mientras que en sus manos sostiene las de Kagome, viendo aquel marrón

Nunca antes lo había visto demasiado serio, ¿acaso ocurría algo, ¿Por qué sentía que Inuyasha le diría algo feo, ¿Por qué?.

Verás Kagome, lo que te dijo Renkotsu es verdad.- lo menciona Inuyasha tratando de ver la expresión de la chica y lo consigue, aquellos ojos se abren completamente, y una de sus manos es retirada- soy el príncipe de Tebas.- lo concluye Inuyasha

¿p-prín-ci-pe?.- lo balbucea Kagome retirando la otra mano de las manos del chico, para levantarse y dar un paso hacia atrás.

Si.- lo confirma

¿Me mentiste?.- lo pregunta Kagome llevándose sus manos al pecho, dejando que aquellas lagrimas se acumulen en sus ojos, mostrándoselas a Inuyasha.

No te mentí, tan solo no te dije quien era en verdad.- lo menciona Inuyasha tratando de ir con ella, tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos para consolarla, pero esta no se deja.

Me mentiste.- insiste

No Kagome, déjame explicarte…-

No no no no, no te acerques príncipe.- lo balbucea Kagome dejando que sus lagrimas deslicen por sus mejillas.

¿Príncipe?.- lo pregunta, sin saber por que ahora Kagome le llama de aquella forma, ¿es que no entendía nada ella?- oh por favor Kagome sigo siendo yo, Inuyasha.- lo menciona

No es cierto.- lo menciona –Inuyasha, Inuyasha nunca me hubiera ocultado nada, nada.- lo murmura

Kagome yo…-

Me mentiste en todo, en todo.- lo solloza Kagome, agachando su cabeza y tratando de ver el suelo pero aquello es inútil, más por el hecho que sus lágrimas le nublan la vista

No Kagome, en todo no… no te he mentido en el hecho que te amo.- lo menciona Inuyasha

Claro que si, me mentiste, me mentiste.- lo balbucea dejando que los sollozos se hagan mas presentes

Te amo Kagome, te amo.- lo repite de nuevo el chico acortando el paso hacia donde se encuentra Kagome

No no no no.- mueve su cabeza dando aquellas señales de negación

¿Por qué te resistes a crees que yo te amo?.- lo pregunta, al mismo tiempo que son su mano toma la barbilla de la chica alzando su rostro, para verlo fijamente –te amo Kagome.- lo repite viendo aquel rostro bañado de lagrimas – te amo.- lo vuelve a repetir ahora a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome.

Inuyasha escucha un hipo, del cual sale de los labios de Kagome, ocasionado que el sonría y a su ves termine envolviendo los labios de la chica con los suyos, aquel beso quería que fuera diferente a los demás, recordarle a Kagome que el la quiere sobre todas las cosas, no importaban las clases sociales, o los rangos, no importaban… un beso lento disfrutando primero de los labios de la chica, para después poco a poco hacer un esfuerzo en abrir lentamente su boca e introducir su lengua, al mismo tiempo que explora aquel territorio ya antes conocido, un suspiro sale de los labio de Kagome, dándole señal a Inuyasha que ella se ha rendido a sus brazos.

Se desprende de los labios de Kagome, para tener una visión de ella sus ojos cerrados, aquellas lágrimas mojadas y sus labios levemente maquillados.

De un momento a otro solo siente algo duro estrellarse con su cachete, un ruido en la habitación, de nada menos una cachetada, era como si Sango hubiera castigado a Miroku de sus manías, pero aquel no era el caso, el no era Miroku y Sango no estaba.

Espero que con eso aprendas que no juegues conmigo.- escucha que se lo dice Kagome para caminar hacia la cama.

P-pero Kagome.- lo menciona el chico dándose un masaje en aquel cachete que todavía tiene la mano de la chica marcada

Me voy.- lo dice Kagome toda decidida.

¿Qué se creía Inuyasha, solo por que ella es vulnerable a sus besos, no le da derecho a jugar con sus sentimientos, bien en aquellos momentos se hubiera rendido en sus brazos y bien lo hubiera perdonado, pero la dignidad esta primero.

¡¡Kyaaaaaa!.- se escucha un grito de la habitación donde se encuentra Kagome arreglando su equipaje, ocasionado que el chico vaya a su ayuda.

¿Qué sucede Ka…- no termina la frase por que cierta chica desde que el entro a la habitación continua donde esta el equipaje, se lanzo a los brazos de Inuyasha escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de el, y abrazándolo mientras tiembla.

¿Qué pasa?.- lo vuelve a preguntar, para después corresponde aquel abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos aquel frágil cuerpo.

Bicho, bicho, bicho, bicho.- lo repite constantemente, al mismo tiempo que se aprieta a los brazos de Inuyasha

Ah, ¿con que era eso, bien ahora gracias aquel bichito tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos, por lo menos le jugaría una broma y después no la dejaría ir.

Agarrate de mi fuerte, que planeo llevarte a la otra habitación, ahí no hay bichos.- lo menciona Inuyasha, inclinándose a tomar las radillas de la chica mientras sostiene con su otra mano la cintura de Kagome.

Regresa a la habitación con Kagome entre sus brazos, dejando que ella oculte su rostro en su cuello.

La habitación era de lo mas sencilla, pero en su sin perder aquel toque de la realeza, estuantillas de los dioses por algunas partes de la habitación, pinturas espacialmente decoradas con paisajes, y aquella cama que en sus cuatro esquinas haciende hacia arriba columnas de gran tamaño apunto de tocar del techo, dejando caer en sus puntas mantas de seda blanca al igual la cama.

Por su parte el ojidorado tan solo deja a la chica en medio de aquella cama, del mismo modo que el se acuesta en ella, sin soltar a Kagome que mantiene su rostro escondido ahora en el pecho del chico.

Aquí ya no hay nada.- lo menciona el chico

Por su parte Kagome tan solo siente que se encuentra en un lugar demasiado cómodo entre los brazos de Inuyasha, tan solo para abrir sus ojos desmesudaramente al saber que Inuyasha la llevo a la cama, y claro si en los brazos de Inuyasha se derrite, ahora en la cama y ellos dos, bien sabia lo que pasaba y aquello era injusto, simplemente caería rendida a sus pies.

Ahora si, aquí podremos hablar.- lo dice el ojidorado.

Glup!.- es la única respuesta de la chica, bien sabe ella que aquella batalla la tenía mas perdida que nada.

Bueno Kagome, ya deje que descargaras todo tu enojo, y estoy de acuerdo de haber recibido esa cachetada, pero ahora tu me vas a escuchar.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha – la razón por la que no te dije lo que realmente soy es por que tenía miedo.- lo concluye.

¿miedo?.- lo pregunta Kagome haciéndose un poco hacia atrás claro sin despegarse de los brazos del chico

Si miedo.- lo confirma

¿miedo, por que?.- lo pregunta viendo aquel ámbar

por que la mayoría de las mujeres tan solo están a mi lado por mi titulo y fortuna, no por lo que realmente soy.- lo informa el chico

_Están ciegas.-_ lo agrega mentalmente Kagome, mientras que hace un gesto de desaprobación a lo que piensas esas chicas de Inuyasha.

¿Por qué esa cara?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre sus labios, viendo lo graciosa que se encuentra Kagome cuando algo no le parece fuñe el ceño y hace aquella mueca adorable.

Bueno…- lo balbucea Kagome al sentirse descubierta por Inuyasha

¿bueno?.- lo pregunta e insiste

Nada, mejor continua.- lo menciona Kagome tratando de olvidar aquel tema, en aquellos momentos no se iba a poner a decirle a Inuyasha que es el hombre más guapo del mundo, y que a ella no le importaba su fortuna o titulo lo quería, quiere y querrá por siempre.

¿Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a decírmelo?.- lo menciona el chico con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

Tonto.- lo murmura Kagome, sabiendo bien que aquello que le decía Inuyasha era la verdad, siempre terminaba confesándose ante el, tarde o temprano.

Seré un tonto, pero se que a este tonto lo quiere.- lo dice

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después?.- lo pregunta Kagome tratando de cambiar de tema, sabiendo que el anterior tema no tendía ninguna ventaja.

Por que no sabía como decírtelo.- lo confiesa

¿Cómo decírmelo?.- lo pregunta sin comprender

Si Kagome, no querías que un día llegara y te dijera, Kagome sabes te vas a casar con el príncipe de Egipto, pero no te preocupes de todos modos te amo y casémonos.- lo dice de una forma demasiado sarcástica

Bueno, eso es verdad.- lo admite

¿Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?.- lo pregunta viendo los ojos marrones

Tendré que pensarlo.- lo menciona Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

¿No crees que necesitas ayuda para pensar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha posándose encima de Kagome

Tienes razón.- lo confirma Kagome – pero tienes que darme algo.- se lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios que Inuyasha no la interpreta de buena manera.

¿Darle algo a cambio, ¿acaso todas la mujeres eran iguales, primero le dice que el es el príncipe, se hace la indignada Kagome y ahora le resulta que quiere algo a cambio, mujeres, y pensar que pensó algo bueno de Kagome.

¿Inuyasha me escuchaste?.- lo pregunta Kagome

He, si.- lo menciona Inuyasha volviendo de sus pensamientos, para fijar la mira en Kagome

¿Entonces me vas a conceder mi deseo?.- lo pregunta Kagome con aquellos ojos brillosos, como si el se tratara de un genio y lo que mas anhelaba es un deseo.

Claro, pero tendrás que esperar.- lo menciona Inuyasha con algo de enojo

¿Esperar, por que?.- lo pregunta sin comprender de lo que habla Inuyasha

Por que va a tardar un poco de tiempo mientras te lo consigo.- lo concluye para quitarse de encima de la chica.

¿de que hablas?.- lo pregunta Kagome incorporándose

De tu regalo, de que mas.- se lo empieza a decir de un todo golpeado que la misma Kagome lo siente

p-pero todavía no sabes de que se trata.- lo empieza a balbucear Kagome.

Claro que si, se trata de joyas, ropa y demás, lo que una mujer siempre sueña.- lo dice con desprecio levantándose de la cama y pensar que estuvo mortificándose por la reacción de Kagome, bah! Mujeres ¿Quién las quiere?.

e-eres… un ¡¡TONTO!.- lo grita Kagome con lagrimas en sus ojos, bien ya sabía que era lo que pensaba Inuyasha de ella en aquellos momentos, pero bien que se quedara con esa idea que le importaba.

¿tonto, tu una tonta.- lo ofende Inuyasha

Kagome no dice nada, tan solo se da la vuelta, tomando entre sus brazos una almohada y abrazándola mientras se acorruca en la cama, dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

Hey Kagome yo no quería.- lo empieza a decir Inuyasha sin saber que palabras utilizar para que Kagome deje de llorar.

¿Kagome, ¿Por qué no me dices que querías?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tratando de haber si aquello le alegra un poco.

No quiero nada.- lo dice entre sollozos.

Dime, vamos… te lo daré.- se lo dice al mismo tiempo que se acerca de nuevo a la cama.

Ya-ya no lo quiero.- lo vuelve a decir

Oh vamos Kagome dime.- lo insiste

Olvídalo.- lo contesta sin hacer caso a las palabras de Inuyasha

Maldición, dime que es lo que quieras.- lo repite Inuyasha pero en esta ocasión en un tono demasiado elevando que la misma Kagome siente que aquellas lagrimas que iban a tardar un poco en salir ya están en su recorrido.

¿Kagome?.- la llama

Yo-yo-yo...- la interrumpe un hipo – tan solo quería que me besaras e hicieras el amor.- se lo confiesa dejando que el sollozo se haga presente, sin darle la cara.

"_solo quería que me besaras e hicieras el amor" _lo escucha en su mente de nuevo y pensar que estuvo pensando lo peor de Kagome, el decirle aquellas cosas, el gritarle y ahora hacerla llorar se sentía como el mas idiota de este planeta… había juzgado mal a Kagome y ahora aquel perdón que había conseguido por parte de ella se había esfumado por arte de magia.

Soy un tonto ¿verdad?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, pasándose su mano por su cuello, tan solo para ver como Kagome asiente sin darle la cara.

¿me perdonas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando se acercarse hacia la pelinegra, lo cual ve como niega con la cabeza, recibiendo aquel no como un puñal en su corazón

Aunque ahora te bese y te haga el amor.- se lo menciona ya detrás de ella

Kagome vuelve a negar con su cabeza aquel no…

¿no tengo ni una oportunidad a que me perdones?.- lo pregunta tratando de voltearla pero se niega a cambiar de posición

No.- lo menciona por fin Kagome, sin dejar que Inuyasha la tome entre sus brazos

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta, tratando de arreglar aquel asunto que bien lo esta destrozando.

Por que me lastimaste.- se lo dice sin dejar que sus lágrimas se paren

Oh, Kagome ¿perdóname si?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar –te amo.- lo concluye

Aquella palabra ocasiona que Kagome se de la vuelta para ver al chico, el mismo puede ver como aquellos ojos y mejillas se encuentran bañados de agua dulce, y aquello si que le parte el corazón.

Te amo Kagome y perdóname por portarme como un idiota.- lo menciona Inuyasha tratando de arreglar aquel lió, después de haber tenido el perdón de Kagome por su mentirilla ahora volvía a cometer otra tontería juzgándola mal.

¿solo un idiota?.- lo pregunta Kagome, calmando aquellas lagrimas

Bueno aparte de idiota creo que tengo más defectos.- se lo confiesa el chico reconociendo aquellos defectos.

Si, también eres un tonto, engreído, sabelotodo, celoso, sobre protector, altane….-

Sshh, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos solo en idiota y tonto?.- lo susurra y pregunta callando a la chica con la comisura de sus labios.

Primero envuelve el labio inferior de la chica, dejándolo entre sus labios mientras sonríe al ver como ella empieza ha abrir su boca despacio para darle paso a aquella zona, envolviendo sus labios con los suyos, aquellos finos labios que se pierden en la comisura de los suyos, dejando que sus lenguas hablen por si solas, un una mano empieza a subir para dejarla en una mejilla de la chica que la siente mojada al ver que todavía quedan rostro de lagrimas en ella.

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de la pelinegra, para ver como su rostro se encuentra relajado, era hermoso verla de aquella forma, relajada y entre sus brazos, ve como poco a poco Kagome empieza ha abrir sus ojos, mostrando aquel marrón ya no opaco si no uno con brillo casi cristalino.

¿Crees que pueda concederte el otro deseo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una sonrisa

Me duele aquí.- lo seña la chica, con su mano, aquel órgano que se encuentra su pecho, aquel órgano que late a prisa cuando el ojidorado esta con ella, aquel orégano que se oprimió al reconocer la ideas del chico, aquel órgano que se partió en mil pedazos por las inseguridades de este, le dolía el corazón y aquello era normal.

¡Oh! Pequeña, será mejor que lo cure.- lo informa Inuyasha, para inclinarse a besar aquel lugar, dando besos cortos y continuos, tratando de que aquel lugar se sane… lo cual ocasiona una sonrisa en los labios de Kagome al ver como su Inuyasha se encuentra reconfortando aquel lugar.

¿crees que ya este mejor?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha para detenerse en el rostro de la chica

Si.- lo dice mientras lo asiente con la cabeza y un leve sonrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas

¿Y ahora?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, esperando a que la pelinegra le diga que hacer

Abrázame.- lo menciona Kagome para después encontrarse entre los brazos del chico, poco a poco empieza a sentirse cansada, cerrando sus ojos para sentir como el aroma del chico empieza a entrar por sus fosas nasales y aquel calido calor empieza a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado bien, feliz y protegida.

¿Kagome?.- la llama

¿mmmm?.- es la respuesta que obtiene de la chica que mantiene entre sus brazos

¿Qué va a pasar con lo otro que me pediste?.- lo pregunta

¿Qué otro?.- lo pregunta sin aguantar en dar un bostezo para después acorrucarse entre los brazos de Inuyasha

Hacer el amor, pequeña.- lo confiesa de una vez Inuyasha

Ah eso, mmmm después.- lo dice Kagome sin dejar de tomarle importancia, acurrucándose mas entre los labios del chico, entrelazando sus piernas con las de el.

¿después?.- lo pregunta y a su vez lo reprocha

Si después, ahora quiero dormir.- lo concluye Kagome ya sin prestarle atención a las palabras del chico

Pero… Kagome…bah!.- lo confirma, sabiendo bien que Kagome no va a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo menos lo había perdona, pero algo no le gustaba en nada, que Kagome quisiera castigarlo con aquello, pero ya tendría tiempo de enmendarlo y bien que lo iba a enmendar.

-.-

Ya te dije Kikio que cuando regrese mi hijo, el se casara contigo.- lo menciona la voz de Inutaisho

Eso espero, por que no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente.- lo dice Kikio, la cual se encuentra enfrente de aquel ojidorado

Te doy mi palabra, aparte tu tuviste la culpa de no haberme dicho antes, de su compromiso, bien sabe ese chiquillo que se tiene que casar en un año.- lo informa el padre de Inuyasha, solo para ver desde aquel ventanal la población que va y viene

¿Entonces sigo con los preparativos de la boda?.- lo pregunta Kikio de nuevo para formar en su rostro una sonrisa

Por supuesto, te doy mi palabra.- lo concluye Inutaisho para salir de lugar y dejar sola a Kikio.

Es un placer, trabajar contigo taisho.- lo murmura para si, dejando que aquella sonrisa triunfal no se borre de su rostro y todo para salir de aquel lugar y preparar todo para el regreso de su "amado Inu".

-.-

¿Qué tal si nos casamos cuando lleguen Inuyasha y Kagome?.- lo pregunta Miroku el cual se encuentra sentado entre las raíces de un árbol.

Si creo que Kagome no degustaría perderse mi boda.- lo menciona la chica

así tenemos chancee de preparar las cosas, y de que le diga a mi familia.- lo menciona pelinegro, dejando que sus ojos azules se hagan presentes

¿tu-tu familia?.- lo balbucea al no saber que decir, el pensar que aquel joven quiere preséntale a su familia le era algo sorprenderte

Si mi familia, a diferencia de Inuyasha, mi familia si respeta mis opiniones, es lo bueno de no tener que dirigir un lugar demasiado grande.- lo menciona Miroku acercando sus labios a los labios de Sango.

**Continuara!**

**Hola! Chikas, bueno ahora creo que no me tarde mucho, espero que este cap les guste y ya el otro pss veremos cuanto me tardo por que mi madre me acaba de arreglar que mañana este con otra niña… madres! T.T, nunca toman nuestra opinión.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a:**

**Mitsuki Hayase.- hola! Bueno que puedo decirte a ti, siempre nos vemos en el msn, y como que se que opinas de mi fic, aunque déjame decirte que a veces tienes privilegios de recibirlo antes que todos, jajajaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y sobre tu fic no se te olvide continuarlo he!**

**Melikagome.- hola! Bueno chika espero no decepcionarte con esta continuación, prometo que en otro cap estará demasiado romántico y uno que otro celitos de Inuyasha**

**Yuna.- hola! Antes que nada si creo recordar tu nombre, y es verdad escribes varios fic que por cierto se me hacen originales ¿Cuándo los continuas? He, me muero de ganas de saber varias cosas de ellos, si no mal recuerdo son el de Amor o atracción y el de enséñamelo todo, debes de continuarlos hee, pasando a otra cosa pss muchas gracias por decir que mi fic esta genial y espero que este cap te guste mas por la reacción de Kagome que se ve que el amor ante todo, pero en el siguiente no te preocupes que todavía se empiezan a desatar algunas cosas.**

**chobits080.- ****hola! Chika bueno que puedo decirte, solo que espero que esta parte te guste y tus comentarios para la próxima hee, así que muchas gracias, como ya dije espera el prox cap que habrán un poco de celos! Jajaja.**

**Mayra6314.- hola! Que hay de nuevo chika, bueno sobre tu pregunta sorry por no acordarme que eras tu, pero no te preocupes es normal las preguntas, y para nada me molestan es mejor dárselo como nota cultural para que no l timen y sepan mas de la cultura claro si les gusta… muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y créeme me agrada mucho que tengan preguntas y puedan contestárselas, por cierto sorry o bueno una disculpa enorme por que no aya podido postear en tu fic pero el tiempo no me alcanza para nada y mas con las citas que me arregla mi madre sufro y sufro por mas que le digo que no lo haga no me hace caso…. Pero de todos modos de una ves aprovecho para decirte que lo continúes!**

**--SäNDRiÑä--.- ****hola! Chika muchas gracias por se siempre tan atenta y brindarme un rw, bueno sobre tu fic, quiero saber otra cosa (debes de pensar esta y sus preguntas T.T), pero aparte de ese haces otros verdad los he visto en Inuverso y en esta misa web Inufics, espero que me digas si están completos o me voy a tener que quedar con el sabor de boca de saber mas jajaja estoy loka… pss muchas gracias!**

**Aome19961.- ****hola! Bueno a ti que puedo decirte por fin todas tus preguntas, bueno la que me llevas tiempo preguntando se te ha aclarado ahora eso espero si no espera el prox cap, muchas gracias por tus comentarios he!**

**kagome-inuvale.- ****hola! Bueno creo que con este capitulo te complazco a ti que me dijiste que no querías que se pelearan aunque hubo que otro golpe y groserías por parte de el chiko, aunque el golpe lo recibió el jajaja, bueno espero tus comentarios!**

**layeya20991****.- hola! Si creo que por parte de Renkotsu no fue buena idea que se enterara Kagome, pero así son las cosas, así que espero que este capitulo te guste mucho hee!**

**Soyaneyasha.- hola! Pss muchas gracias por decir que me has extrañado T.T jajajaja bueno que puedo decirte así son las cosas los padres son los que te mantienen así que hay que obedecerlos, pero no hay problema… y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y saber que te esta gustando, pero no entendí bien cuando dijiste que estoy modernizando algunas cosas ¿Cómo cuales, bueno chika te dejo y espero que este cap te guste.**

**Monikagomesweet.- hola! Muchas gracias por dar tus comentarios a mi fic, y déjame decirte que ya leí tu fic y me parece de lo mejor, espero que pronto aya mas avances entre mi pareja favorita lo que es inu y kag! Muchas gracias y continua así! He!...**

**Mikiaome2.- ****hola! Muchas gracias por siempre dar tu opinión, creo que el lemón me quedo demasiado romanticon pero me agrada que te guste! Así que muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste esta parte!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	17. Una Luna de Miel

_Si después, ahora quiero dormir.-_ lo concluye Kagome ya sin prestarle atención a las palabras del chico

_Pero… Kagome…bah!.- lo confirma, sabiendo bien que Kagome no va a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo menos lo había perdona, pero algo no le gustaba en nada, que Kagome quisiera castigarlo con aquello, pero ya tendría tiempo de enmendarlo y bien que lo iba a enmendar._

**Capitulo XVII.- Una luna de miel**

Kagome, Kagome, despiértate, pequeña.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha de una forma en la cual puede despertar aquel ángel que yace en sus brazos

Mmmm, mamá un ratito más.- se escucha que lo dice Kagome para acomodarse de nuevo entre los brazos del joven

Kagome, no soy tu madre.- lo confirma aquella voz que empieza a tener algo de incomodidad que la chica le aya comparado con su madre y para el colmo que no sepa que el es ¡hombre!.

A ¿no?.- lo pregunta Kagome abriendo primero un ojo para después el otro.

No, aparte déjame decirte que a tu madre no le gustaría encontrarnos en este estado.- lo menciona el chico, haciendo que la joven se ponga un poco colorada – y por último ya te he confirmado varías veces que soy hombre.- aquello lo termina con una sonrisa demasiado seductora entre sus labios, ocasionado que Kagome se cubra entre las sabanas al saber que se encuentra desnuda ante los ojos de Inuyasha.

¿para que te cubres?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella mirada ámbar, solo que en este caso bien sabe de que se trata o mas bien el motivo de que en esa mirada exista un poco de fuego.

Yo-yo-yo….- lo comienza a balbucear Kagome

Conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no hay nada nuevo en el.- lo murmura Inuyasha cerca de los oídos de la joven, haciendo que esta misma se vuelva roja como una grana.

¿así, que ahora que dices, ¿volvemos hacer el amor?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Inuyasha cerca de la oreja de la chica.

Mmmm, eso tendrá que esperar.- lo menciona Kagome con una risita en sus labios

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha en tono juguetón, bien sabe, pero quiere escucharlo de los labios de Kagome.

Por qué me prometiste que me llevarías a conocer Grecia.- lo menciona Kagome incorporándose, pero a su vez llevándose las sabanas con ella, logrando tapar un poco de su desnudez.

¿no quieres quedarte otro día en la habitación?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquel tono que en algunas ocasiones derrite a la chica

No, ya hemos estado dos días en esta habitación y quiero salir.- lo ultimo lo dice con algo de anhelo.

Bien, lo que diga la princesa.- lo menciona Inuyasha para incorporarse con Kagome y salir de la cama exhibiéndose

I-Inu-ya-s-sha.- lo balbucea Kagome con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al igual que su mirada gira hacia otro lado.

¿Por qué no te cubres?.- lo pregunta, al mismo tiempo que se cubre con la sabana para no ver aquella parte del chico.

¿No me digas que todavía tienes pena?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tomando sus boxers y a su vez se los pone.

Bue-no… la verdad es que si, todavía me da un poco de pena.- lo confiesa, saliendo de la cama con la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo y sin dejar que se caiga, para dar aquella desnudez.

No se por que, si hemos hecho el amor infinidad de veces.- lo menciona Inuyasha dejando que Kagome se acerque hasta el.

No se, tal vez todavía no me acostumbro.- lo menciona Kagome, para verlo a los ojos.

¿no crees que tendríamos que arreglar este inconveniente?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha pasando sus manos en la cintura de Kagome, dejando que la sabana se adhiera a su cuerpo, marcando aquellas curvas.

¿tu crees?.- lo pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios al recibir aquella respiración en su rostro, apunto de tener contacto con los labios de Inuyasha

Si eso creo.- lo confirma Inuyasha, rozando sus labios suavemente con la comisura de los de Kagome.

Tonto.- lo murmura Kagome al mismo tiempo que da un paso hacia el enfrente, con una mano sosteniendo aquella sabana y con la otra apoyada en el pecho de Inuyasha, el cual se encuentra inclinado para besar los labios de su esposa.

Se escucha como aquel beso primero se rompe, después se inicia, aquel proceso consecutivamente, hasta que el mismo ojidorado pone fin a ello, pasando una de sus manos en la espalda de Kagome pegándola mas hacia el mismo, ocasionando que se pare de puntitas.

Inuyasha tan solo se deleita con los labios de Kagome, besándola, y por que no recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de ella, tal ves la sabana era una complicación pero dentro de poco aquello no iba hacer más que eso.

Si no me tocas no ayudas, ¿sabes?.- lo murmura Inuyasha entre besos.

La sabana.- lo menciona Kagome

Bah, que importa ¿Quién puede verte?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha mientras desciende de los labios al cuello de Kagome.

Pero bésame.- lo murmura Kagome para quitar sus manos de la sabana, dejando que esta se resbale solo hasta donde se encuentran las manos de Inuyasha en la cintura dejando descubierto de la cintura para arriba del cuerpo de la chica.

A sus órdenes.- lo murmura Inuyasha para besar los labios de Kagome de nuevo.

Inuyasha tenemos que ir a ver el mercado que piensas llev…- se escucha una voz que no termina de decir nada de lo que tenía planeado, para toparse con aquella escena.

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de Kagome, para ver quien es el individuo que acaba de molestarlo y más en plena prevaciada, y con su esposa en aquel estado.

Yo-yo lo siento.- lo murmura parada una vuelta hacia otro lado, dándoles la espalda a ambos.

Creo que iré a cambiarme.- lo susurra Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas al saber que Renkotsu acaba de verla desnuda y aquello que si le apenaba.

¿Sucede algo Renkotsu?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha poniéndose los pantalones para dar el ultimo vistazo a la tercera puerta de la habitación que es el baño

Perdóname Inuyasha, no quise interrumpir y ni ver a tu esposa en ese estado.- lo menciona, cosa que al ojidorado no le agrado nada el último comentario respecto con Kagome.

Ya puedes voltear Kagome esta en el baño cambiándose.- lo menciona Inuyasha poniéndose una camisa.

Me alegro.- lo menciona para darse la vuelta y ver como el chico ya esta vestido

¿se te ofrece algo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha solo que ahora con un semblante totalmente distinto demasiado serio y por que no demasiado celoso.

La verdad si, creo que bien sabes que tu padre te mando a que hicieras los arreglos mercantiles, comerciales y demás, hoy se hace una junta con todo el personal y prefiero que estés presente, se que también estas en tu luna de miel y no pienso interferir mientras pongas todo en orden aquí en Grecia.- lo concluye

¿Entonces crees que estaré libre por la tarde?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tratando de no perder los estribos y golpear aquel individuo, todavía no olvidaba el que él, si ÉL aya visto casi desnuda a su Kagome.

Si, al parecer si.- lo menciona

En unos momentos estoy contigo, debo de decirle a Kagome que me espere y al rato regreso por ella.- lo menciona el chico para terminar de tomar un collar que se encuentra en la mesita.

¿pensaban salir?.- lo pregunta con algo de interés.

Si, Kagome quiere ir a ver los templos y demás, esta fascinada por Grecia.- se lo informa Inuyasha con algo de desprecio.

Oh, ya veo.- lo murmura – ¿no quieres que la lleve yo?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

No creo que Kagome quiera.- se lo dice viéndolo a los ojos – yo le prometí llevarla..- se lo dice tratando de acabar aquella conversación y el que a Renkotsu se le ocurra la brillante idea de llevar a Kagome, eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

Bueno como quieras.- lo menciona dándose la vuelta hacia la entrada principal – me despide de Kagome y le das mis disculpas.- se lo informa al ojidorado antes de salir del lugar.

¿Qué se creía este, ¿solo por ser el príncipe no tenía derecho, ningún derecho a entrar en esa forma a su habitación, mas bien pensaba que estaba Kagome sola, ja! Ese Renkotsu no se le haría con Kagome, ni en sus más dulces sueños.

¿pasa algo inuyasha?.- escucha la voz de Kagome sacarlo de sus pensamientos

No nada…- lo menciona viendo fijamente a la chica que ya se encuentra cambiada y lista para salir

¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta de nuevo

Verás Kagome… Renkotsu vino a decirme que tengo que ir a una junta, pero prometo venir después por ti.- lo menciona el ojidorado, tan solo al ver la decepción en los ojos de la chica.

¿hasta que hora voy a estar sola?.- lo pregunta Kagome viendo los ojos del chico

Hasta la hora de la comida, prometo apurarme y no tardarme mucho.- se lo dice, tratando de hacer que aquellos ojos mantengan su brillo.

¿es una promesa?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con aire soñador

Si una promesa.- lo confirma el chico inclinadote a besar los labios de su esposa

Debes de cuidar mejor esto.- lo menciona una ves Inuyasha después de separarse de los labios de la pelinegra.

Lo tengo siempre bien cuidado.- lo dice con algo de reproche al pensar que ella es una descuidada

Según lo que me has contado esto tiene mucho valor para ti y no quiero que lo pierdas o sufras por el.- se lo repite Inuyasha como una ocasión atrás.

¿entonces me lo pones?.- se lo pregunta Kagome como una niña chiquita quiere que su papa le ponga algo o le cepille el cabello, dejándose consentir por Inuyasha.

Te lo voy a poner.- se lo dice dejando que la chica se de la vuelta y a su ves se junte todo el cabello en una sola mano, para dejar al descubierto su cuello- pero debes de cambiarte de ropa.- se lo dice Inuyasha colocando aquella pieza en el cuello de Kagome.

¿cambiarme de ropa, por que?.- se lo pregunta

Por que, no creo que la Shikón luzca hermosa con esa ropa, aparte quiero que te pongas el vestido que te di cuando recibiste mi carta de declaración.- se lo recuerda el chico besando lentamente el cuello blanco de Kagome.

Ah, ese vestido.- lo dice recordando la nota que llevaba consigo

_Kagome…_

_La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea por donde debo de empezar, tal ves suene tonto y a la ves estupido pero te amo… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti y siento el no haberte dicho antes que estaba comprometido, pero te juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo… que ya rompí mi compromiso con ella. ¿Por qué no me cree, ¿es que acaso tu no me amas?..._

_Espero que te guste el regalo, es especialmente para ti… aunque también quiero aprovechar para decirte algo…_

_Kagome Higurashi ¿quiere casarse conmigo?..._

_Espero tu respuesta_

_Inuyasha Ikeda_

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome al sentir como los labios de Inuyasha descienden de su cuello.

¿mmmm?.- es la única respuesta que recibe Kagome de su esposo, que en esos momentos se encuentra demasiado entretenido en el cuello de ella.

¿Cómo sabías que me moría por un traje griego?.- lo pregunta Kagome… recordando que aquello fue lo que le regalo Inuyasha en aquella ocasión.

de la misma forma en la que arregle traerte aquí.- se lo dice

¿Sango, ¿verdad?.- se lo pregunta

¿tu que crees?.- se lo pregunta ascendiendo de nuevo por su cuello.

Que si.- se lo confirma.

Me alegra que lo sepas.- de lo murmura cerca del oído

Así que se buena chica, y cámbiate.- se lo menciona tratando de que Kagome aceda a sus caprichos, un capricho que desde hace tiempo quiere verla con el traje típico que recibió de Grecia, especialmente para ella.

Bueno, pero ten en cuenta que tendrás que llevarme a lucirlo.- se lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios, dándose la vuelta para dejar los labios de Inuyasha en el aire.

Te amo.- se lo dice tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha y besarlo entre sus labios.

No más que yo.- lo murmura Inuyasha en los labios de Kagome

-.-

¿Kagome?.- se escucha la voz de Inuyasha llamando a su esposa

Ya salgo.- lo contesta Kagome por medio de un grito que se escucha por toda la habitación

Bah, el que se dedico a atender a todo el mundo para salir gran parte de la tarde con Kagome y ella no se encuentra lista, mujeres nunca están listas y llegan tarde.

Bueno por lo menos ahora tomaría un descanso.- se dice así mismo mientras se recuesta en la cama, dejando su mirada pérdida en el techo

Lo raro de todo esto, es que su padre no le haya mandado nada, ni una carta ni nada… es que ¿se había dado por vencido de que se casara con Kikio, bueno aquello ahora ya no importaba el estaba casado con Kagome por todas de las ley, hasta eso no fue tonto, se caso con la misma ceremonia que se unen los reyes, para que solo la muerte los separe o tal vez ni ello.

Se ve como Inuyasha suspira al mismo tiempo que cierra aquellos obres ojos… dejando que sus pensamientos lo absorban.

Y pensar que ahora estará por el resto de su vida con Kagome, con aquella chiquilla consentida y caprichuda aparte de hermosa, compartir la cama por las noches, hacer el amor hasta cansarse o en otras noches tan solo dormir por lo agotado que están, despertar en las mañanas con Kagome entre sus brazos, aquello si que era un sueño, un dulce sueño del que no quisiera despertar nunca… nunca.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo llama Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos

¿Ya estas lista?.- lo pregunta este sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cama, claro tan solo moviendo sus labios

Si, ahora podemos irnos.- lo menciona Kagome tomando entre sus manos la mano del chico y a su ves jalarlo para que se incorpore, cosa que Inuyasha deja.

Ahora abre los ojos y vamonos.- lo ordena la pelinegra

Bien, bien.- lo repite Inuyasha para hacer lo primero que le dijo Kagome abrir los ojos, y tan solo para ver como su esposa se encuentra demasiado hermosa con aquella ropa, un traje típico de Grecia, aquellos trajes de seda blanca con dos o tres capas perfecto para que no muestre su cuerpo desnudo, su vestido el cual le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, el escote que muestra de una manera, descubriendo todo el hombro derecho al igual que la parte derecha de la espalda, sosteniéndose de un broche que se mantiene enlazado con unos hilos dorados en el hombro izquierdo, simplemente perfecto.

¿Qué te parece?.- lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa para dar una vuelta enfrente de Inuyasha.

Por su parte este, tan solo se fija en los últimos detalles del vestido, aquella cinta de color oro en su cintura marcando la perfecta que se encuentra esta, los zapatos del color blanco perfecta combinación del vestido, aquello si que se podía decir que era una exquisita obra de arte, ¿y pensar que estuvo apunto de comprarle a Kagome un traje diferente, aquel si que le sentaba de maravilla.

¿no vas a decir nada Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta de nuevo Kagome contemplando a su esposo.

Estas hermosa….- lo menciona el chico

Gracias.- lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El era todo un genio, el sugerirle a Kagome que se cambiara para que la Shikón combinara con su ropa fue una magnifica idea, ahora aquella pequeña perla lucia en el cuello de la chica, de un color rosa intento, perfecto para la combinación de blanco y rosa.

¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta Kagome demasiado impaciente de que Inuyasha no le haga caso.

Si-si.- lo balbucea Inuyasha

Bien.- lo dice Kagome tomando la mano de Inuyasha entre las suya y conduciéndolo a la salida de la habitación

¿no te hace falta algo, Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha ya afuera de la habitación

No creo o ¿si?.- lo pregunta Kagome viéndose su vestimenta, preguntándose que le pudo faltar

Tontuela.- se lo dice Inuyasha al ver que no comprendió sus palabras del todo

No soy ninguna tonta.- lo dice Kagome con una voz de enojo.

Se que no eres ninguna tonta, pero si que eres demasiado inocente.- se lo concluye con una sonrisa en sus labios, para atrapar la cintura de la chica entre sus manos.

¿Qué-que haces?.- lo pregunta y balbucea Kagome tratando de saber que mosca o bicho le ha picado a Inuyasha.

Tan solo quiero besar esos labios que me piden a gritos ser probados por mi.- lo murmura Inuyasha a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome.

Pero Inuyasha… mi maqui…- lo último lo murmura Kagome en los labios de Inuyasha sin terminar aquella frase.

Sus cabezas se empiezan a mover, sabiendo bien que si aquel beso continua por mucho que quieran no podrán terminarlo cosa que el ojidorado se da cuenta de ellos y estrecha mas a la chica entre sus brazos para que esta enrolle sus brazos en el cuello de él, con aquella facilidad de cargarla tan solo para que los pies de ella no alcancen el suelo ni de puntitas y tenga mejor alcance a la boca de ella con demasiada libertad.

La pierna derecha de Kagome se levanta hacia atrás para inclinarse mejor a los labios de Inuyasha que este manteen algo paulatino y demasiado profundo, como si se probara del mas exquisito vino pero sin pasarse de gustarlo, probarlo suave y a la ves demasiado profundo.

¿Inuyasha que sorpresa verte por aquí?.- lo pregunta cierto joven que bien conocen Inuyasha y Kagome.

Hola de nuevo señor Renkotsu.- lo menciona Kagome después de liberarse de los labios de Inuyasha para que este la mantenga todavía en el aire y sin soltarla.

Oh vamos Kagome deja las formalidades, llámeme solo Renkotsu.- se lo dice el chico viendo a la pareja.

Claro seño… digo Renkotsu.- lo concluye Kagome con una sonrisa y a su vez pidiéndole a Inuyasha que la baje, cosa que este lo hace de mala gana

Veo que se ha encargado en conseguir un traje típico de Grecia.- lo menciona el chico al ver como esta vestida Kagome

Si, en verdad me lo regalo Inuyasha.- lo confiesa

Oh, ya recuerdo aquella ocasión en que me lo pidieron hace meses atrás, creo que le quedo de talla adecuada.- lo menciona

A decir verdad si.- se lo dice, entrelazando su mano derecha con la izquierda del ojidorado.

Permítame decirle que se encuentra exquisitamente hermosa.- lo concluye Renkotsu besando la mano izquierda de la chica

Gracias.- lo responde Kagome con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que Inuyasha bien lo percibe, dejando que aquellos celos vuelvan a florecer.

Creo que nos vamos ¿no Kagome?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta tratando de que Renkotsu le quite las manos de encima.

Si vamos.- le responde con una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

Nos vemos después Renkotsu.- lo menciona Kagome retirando la mano de aquel sostén.

¿van a conocer Grecia?.- lo pregunta viendo como la pareja intenta salir del lugar

Si, la verdad quiero que Inuyasha me lleve al templo de Atenea y Zeus.- se lo informa Kagome

Te llevaría si no perdiéramos tiempo.- lo murmura para si Inuyasha

¿no quieren que los acompañe?.- lo pregunta el chico

_¡¡NO!.-_ lo grita Inuyasha para si mismo, al mismo tiempo que apriete la mano de Kagome.

Este… la verdad no se si quiera Inuyasha.- se lo menciona Kagome, tratando de ver al ojidorado

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo aquellos ojos dorados, sabiendo bien que tal ves apara ella no aya ningún inconveniente

Por mi no hay ningún problema.- lo murmura entre dientes, tratando de que si aquel individuo se atreve a algo con Kagome que se de por muerto.

No hay ningún problema por Inuyasha y tampoco por mi, así me puede explicar cada cosa de los templo.- se lo menciona Kagome con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de aplacar aquellos celos que tiene Inuyasha.

¿Entonces nos vamos?.- lo pregunta yendo hacia la pareja

Si.- lo dice la pelinegra

Oh Ra dame paciencia, tan solo dame paciencia y que este idiota no se atreva algo con Kagome que no respondo…

-.-

¡¡oh! Mira Inuyasha.- lo señala Kagome – ¿no te parece hermoso?.- lo preguntando solo para que su esposo no diga nada, viendo con una sonrisa entre sus labios como Kagome empieza a saltar de felicidad al encontrarse en el templo de Zeus.

Kagome, ¿no crees que vamos demasiado rápido?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al sentir como su esposa camina con demasiada prisa llevándolo a el con la mano.

Oh vamos Inuyasha no seas aguafiestas.- se lo menciona Kagome comenzando a subir aquella enormes escaleras

Creo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con su esposa, Inuyasha.- se escucha que lo dice Renkotsu que no se separa de ningún momento de la pareja, en especial de Kagome.

Mira Inuyasha esas columnas.- lo menciona Kagome con demasiada alegría, mientras conduce al chico a la cima del templo.

Déjeme decirle Kagome que estas columnas se les llama **dórico**.- se lo informa

Si, he visto ilustraciones de ellas, ya sabe dibujos en la biblioteca de Egipto pero no se comparan con lo que ahí aquí.- se lo dice Kagome en una forma demasiado feliz, como si se tratara de que viera algo que siempre quiso y ahora lo tiene ante sus ojos.

¿entonces sabe como se puede describir esta columna?.- lo pregunta el joven príncipe demasiado interesado, poniendo sus cinco sentidos en Kagome, solo ella, eliminando de su vista al pelinegro que se encuentra abrazándola por la cintura mientras su esposa esta tratando de recordar las palabras del libro.

Por supuesto.- se lo dice Kagome al recordar aquellas palabras- esta columna se caracteriza por **capiteles** severos y sencillos, **fustes estriados** y columnas sin base.- se lo informa Kagome dándole todo lo que sabe de aquella simple columna

Pero amor… entiendo toda la descripción excepto tres palabras.- lo menciona Inuyasha para atraer la atención de la chica en sus brazos

¿Cuáles?.- se lo pregunta para después girarse y verlo a los ojos

Mmmm déjame recordar…- se lo menciona – así, capiteles, fustes estriados.- se lo recuerda

Mmmm, haber te explicare por lo mas básico el de **capiteles**.- se lo menciona Kagome enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del chico- es la parte superior que corona la columna.- se lo explica Kagome con aquellas sencillas palabras, mientras le regala una sonrisa.

¿y las demás?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado

**Fuste**, bueno esa es la parte central de la columna., entre el capitel y la base.- se lo informa acercándose hacia sus labios.

¿y la última?.- lo pregunta tratando de concentrase en la información y no en los labios de la chica, cosa que le es imposible.

**¿Estriado?.-** lo pregunta Kagome al ver como los ojos de Inuyasha poco a poco empiezan a cerrarse por el contacto calido de su aliento sobre los labios del chico- tiene estrías, que son medidas cañas en hueco, como surcos o canales que se suelen labrar verticalmente en la columna.- lo concluye a escasos centímetros de los labios de Inuyasha- ¿me has entendido?.- se lo pregunta antes de juntar sus labios, pero bien sabe que aquella información ni le entro ni le salio por un oído ni por el otro.

-.-

¿Kagome y sabes toda la historia de la mitología griega?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu – es decir ¿sus dioses y cada cosa, en lo que pertenecen?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar explicándose

Si, aunque claro creo más en mis dioses, pero respeto el de ustedes, se me hacen demasiado interesantes.- se lo confiesa Kagome, observando todo el lugar

¿así, pues haber una prueba.- lo reta

Haber… empecemos con lo básico.- lo empieza a decir Kagome recargándose en el pecho de Inuyasha, que este solo la contempla con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose demasiado orgulloso de ella.

Tu empiezas yo solo escucho.- se lo informa el pelinegro al ver como su esposa lo ve a los ojos desde su pecho.

Traidor.- lo murmura Kagome solo para que el ojidorado lo escuche cosa que responde con una sonrisa y un beso en el hombro desnudo de la joven

Anda continua, antes de que Renkotsu nos mate con la mirada.- se lo susurra a Kagome en el oído al ver como aquel príncipe se encuentra viendo su escena, bueno era mejor que de una ves supiera que su pelea por conquistar a Kagome estaba totalmente perdida, totalmente.

Zeus es el dios supremo, Hera su esposa; Poseidón dios del mar, Hades dios de ultratumba; Demetér diosa de la fertilidad y agricultura, Atena diosa de la sabiduría.- se lo menciona – bien así podría irme hasta terminar con los héroes pero no creo que sean importantes como Artemisa, Afrodita, Ares y Hermes, que bien todo ellos también eran dioses.- se lo concluye con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Para serte sincero Kagome, me tienes demasiado impresionado que sepas demasiado de mi cultura tanto como la tuya.- se lo confiesa, yendo a pasos grandes con la chica.

Gracias, la verdad me gusta mucho la cultura y después de todo trabajaba en una librería ahí podía pasar hora sin aburrirme.- se lo confiesa Kagome con sus mejillas sonrojadas

¿eres plebeya?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu, mostrando en sus ojos demasiada sorpresa

Si.- se lo confiesa preguntándose si el príncipe ahora se saldría del lugar por compartir el ambiente con una persona que no es de su clase.

No lo pensé.- lo murmura viendo a Kagome de pies a cabeza

Creo que sea plebeya no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos haciendo.- lo informa Inuyasha al sentir que el cuerpo de Kagome se contrae y se pega mas al suyo en forma de protección- o ¿si?.- lo pregunta al ver la cara de Renkotsu, que no deja de ver a su Kagome de pies a cabeza.

Por supuesto que no.- lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios para ver a Kagome a los ojos- por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, solo que no me lo esperaba.- lo concluye

-.-

Este es el templo de Atenea.- se lo informa

Es hermoso.- lo susurra Kagome

Si, es un lugar bello.- se lo confirma Renkotsu – puede ver por esta pequeña venta la cuidad entera, se dice que Atenea mando a construir el templo en lo alto de esta montaña para guiar a toda Grecia con demasiada sabiduría.- lo menciona Renkotsu señalando aquella ventana de color blanco como todos los templos de Grecia, es como si el color blanco fuera algo esencial en aquel lugar, claro que aquello era cierto, el blanco muestra pureza y sabiduría, el bien… solo que su otra parte esta el negro el cual muestra oscuridad y maldad.

¿Me permitiría ver?.- lo pregunta Kagome separándose de los brazos de Inuyasha, que por cierta rareza se encontraba muy pegado a ella, y no dejaba de besarla o abrazarla en todo momento es como si quisiera decirle o darle entender a alguien que ambos están casados y juntos, pero bueno aquello no importaba le gustaba sentirse así con Inuyasha, la hacia sentir en las nubes.

Por supuesto Kagome, pasa…- se lo dice Bankotsu dándole paso libre a la chica, dejando que se suba a un banquito.

Permíteme.- se lo dice el chico para darle la mano a la joven tan solo para que se pose arriba de aquella piedra.

¡¡Oh! Esto es hermoso.- lo dice Kagome con demasiada felicidad – ven Inuyasha a verlo, es precioso de aquí se puede ver demasiadas cosas.- lo vuelve a decir Kagome con el mismo tono de voz

Pero para eso creo que tendrás que hacerme espacio.- lo menciona Inuyasha tratando de calmar aquellos celos, al ver que la chica no se ha dado cuenta que Renkotsu todavía tiene su mano entre las suyas.

Oh vamos Inuyasha, yo puedes cargarme mientras te enseño cada cosa.- se lo dice Kagome con una sonrisa, mientras retira la mano de entre las de Bankotsu, ya se había dado cuenta y aquello le incomodo

Bien.- se lo dice para andar hasta donde se encuentra la chica, tomarla de la cintura mientras se sube aquella piedra perfecta y espacio suficiente para dos personas.

Inuyasha tan solo ve aquella cuidad, por detrás de la chica, pegándola a su pecho, al mismo tiempo que aspira el perfume que desprende el cabello de Kagome.

¿sabes que te amo verdad?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha cerca del oído de la chica, tan solo para ver de reojo a Renkotsu que se encuentra un poco enojado por su comportamiento, pero tenía que enseñarle a ese principito que Kagome era suya, egoístamente suya.

Supongo que si.- se lo contesta reprimiendo una risita

¿supones?.- lo pregunta apretando a la chica mas hacia su cuerpo

Mmmm bueno eso creo.- lo vuelve a decir Kagome de la misma forma

Creo que tendré que convencer a la señora Taisho que la amo.- lo murmura Inuyasha de nuevo, besando el hombro de la chica.

Si eso creo.- lo menciona Kagome dejándose mimar por el chico.

Entonces me muestras lo que tengo enfrente.- lo sugiere Inuyasha sin prestarle atención a las palabras que menciona Kagome, con tal de que ella este entre sus brazos era mas que suficiente.

Inuyasha escuchaba hablar a Kagome de diferentes sitios de aquel lugar, tan solo el se concentraba en el aroma del cuello de la chica y en besar el hombro desnudo de ella, dejando que uno que otro suspiro salga de sus labios, al sentirse demasiado relajado con Kagome entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué no vamos al centro?.- lo pregunta Bankotsu interrumpiendo a la chica

Sería buena idea.- lo menciona Kagome prestando atención al chico

Así te muestro los demás trajes típicos y las joyas, que tal si te animas a comprar unas.- se lo sugiere

La verdad…. Es que no me gusta gastar mucho dinero.- se lo menciona Kagome con demasiada sinceridad

Oh vamos, se que Inuyasha querrá comparte ropa para cuando vuelvan a Egipto.- se lo menciona, tratando de convencer a la chica.

Solo si Inuyasha quiere.- lo concluye

Por mi no hay problema, gastar mi dinero en ti, con tal de que lo utilices.- lo menciona el ojidorado – claro que las joyas serán cuando hagamos el amor.- esto ultimo lo murmura en el oído de la chica, dejando que esta se ponga colorada.

-.-

Mira Inuyasha hay demasiadas cosas.- lo dice Kagome entusiasmada sin separarse de los brazos de sus esposo

¿Por qué no vas a ver que quieres y me dices?.- se lo pregunta el chico, dejando que sus brazos caigan al costado de la chica

Pero tan solo quiero un vestido bonito.- se lo menciona Kagome con reproche

Ve a escogerlo.- se lo dice Inuyasha, al ver que enfrente hay diversas tiendas.

¿no me vas a acompañar?.- lo pregunta Kagome al ver que el chico no da indicios de moverse con ella

En un momento te alcanzo, quiero hablar algo con el joven Renkotsu.- se lo informa Kagome

Bien, entonces ahora vuelvo.- lo menciona la chica para salir de aquel lugar y dirigirse a los puestos.

Bien, ¿ahora puedo saber de que quiere hablar conmigo?.- lo pregunta Renkotsu, al ver que la chica ha desaparecido cerca de ellos.

Si, no quiero que intente algo con Kagome.- se lo dice sin rodeos

¿intente, en que aspecto?.- lo pregunta

De conquistarla o coquetearle, le recuerdo que Kagome es mi esposa.- se lo menciona, dejando que sus celos florezcan, sin perder de la vista a la chica

De eso no se preocupes, Kagome se daría cuenta.- se lo menciona el chico sin tomar atención a las palabras del esposo de la chica

Por eso mismo, Kagome es demasiado ingenua y no sabe distinguir eso.- lo vuelve a menciona pero de diferente manera

No se preocupe, se respetar a una esposa… tan solo soy atento.- se menciona con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Eso espero.- lo murmura Inuyasha entre dientes para fijar la vista en Kagome, que se encuentra en un banquito tratando de alcanzar una prenda.

Inuyasha se acerca a pasos lentos donde se encuentra la joven sin percatarse que otro individuo aparte de Renkotsu la esta viendo, para después ver como su Kagome cae al suelo, pero algo curioso sufrió para estar en aquel lugar, que no tarda en llegar.

¿te encuentras bien Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha arrodillándose al lado de la chica, que para ser que cayo de espaldas.

Inuyasha.- lo dice Kagome al ver que l chico se encuentra a su lado, dejando que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos, apunto de llorar

¿Qué pasa?.- lo pregunta con ternura al ver el rostro de su esposa

Me duele.- lo dice Kagome señalando su tobillo y mostrando a su ves la muñeca de su mano izquierda.

Oh mi pequeña, te lastimaste.- lo murmura Inuyasha a su ves tomándola entre sus brazos.

Por su lado Kagome tan solo se acorruca en los brazos de Inuyasha, olvidadse por completo de aquella prenda que pensaba comprarse.

Ya estoy localizando al hombre que le hizo esto a Kagome.- lo informa Renkotsu al unirse a la pareja.

Creo que quería robar mi perla de Shikón.- lo menciona Kagome mientras se estrecha mas con Inuyasha en signo de protección.

Lo que no entiendo es que, tu saliste volando y también aquel hombre, es como si una barrera rosada no le permitiera acercarse a ti.- lo concluye Inuyasha mencionándole a la chica lo que el vio.

Bueno…. Verás Inuyasha.- lo comienza a balbucear, dejando que el chico la lleve en brazos hasta donde dejaron la carroza.

¿si?.- lo pregunta, dejando que la chica siga con su explicación

Lo que sucede es que la, Shikón me protege.- lo concluye

¿protege?.- lo pregunta sin comprender

Si, tontito… cuando alguien me quiere hacer daño o atacar ella utiliza su campo de fuerza, si así se puede decir y no deja que se me acerquen.- se lo menciona Kagome escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico

Se puede decir que es una perla con poderes.- lo menciona Renkotsu el cual se mantiene enfrente de la pareja

Así es Renkotsu.- lo murmura Kagome desde los brazos de Inuyasha

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Se me olvido.- lo menciona Kagome

Se te olvido.- lo murmura, sabiendo bien que aquello cambiaba las cosas, con Kagome con aquella perla y se entero todo el mundo de ello pensaría que es una clase de monstruo.

En el camino de vuelta a casa Kagome se queda dormida entre los brazos del chico, y aquello da muestra su respiración pacifica y que sus ojos se mantengan cerrados.

Inuyasha.- lo llama Renkotsu

¿sucede algo?.- lo pregunta tratando de no despertar a la chica

Recuerdo haber leído o escuchado algo de la Shikón.- se lo menciona, viendo aquella pequeña perla rosada en el cuello de Kagome – creo que veré que puedo encontrar en los libros.- lo menciona Renkotsu al ver que el carro ha parado y se baja de el.

Sería una gran ayuda.- lo dice Inuyasha

No hay problema.- lo menciona dejando a la pareja en el pasillo de aquel enorme lugar, tal ves creyendo que era mejor dejar descansar a Kagome que en aquellos momentos necesitaba de su marido y los mimos que puede brindarle aquel.

Auch.- es lo único que dice Kagome al ver como Inuyasha empieza a retirar su zapato, lastimando un poco más su tobillo.

Lo siento.- lo murmura el ojidorado al ver que Kagome tan solo se queja del dolor

Inuyasha, ¿te asusto?.- lo pregunta Kagome

¿asustarme, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-

Por que cuando te dije lo que hace la perla tu tan solo me ves con… con una mirada diferente.- se lo explica, dejando que si cabeza se recargue en la almohada

Bueno, Kagome la verdad es que me sorprendió la noticia, pero aun así te amo, no me importa si eres un plebeya, alguien demasiado rara e inocente… tan solo se que te amo.- lo murmura Inuyasha para ir a la cabecera con la chica.

¿enserio?.- lo pregunta, dejando que una que otra lagrima salga de sus ojos

Si.- se lo contesta- ¿Por qué lloras?.- lo pregunta retirando con su mano las lagrimas de la chica.

Abrázame ¿si?.- lo menciona Kagome, dejando que el propio Inuyasha la tome entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que se acorruca con ella, dejando que solloce entre sus brazos.

Oh pequeña.- lo murmura y a su vez peina con una mano el cabello de la chica.

Te amo.- se escucha aquella pequeña voz salir de entre los brazos de Inuyasha, el cual tan solo se limita a seguir con las caricias y a sonreír

Yo también, Kagome.- lo contesta, dejando a la chica a un lado, mientras se inclina a besar los labios de Kagome

Por su parte Kagome tan solo se deja recostar de nuevo en la cama, saboreando los labios de Inuyasha, el cual tan solo se empieza a inclinar a hacia el cuerpo de la chica, poco a poco subiéndose encima de ella, pero sin lastimarla.

Inuyasha escucha un pequeño quejido en los labios de Kagome, haciendo que esto la separación de sus labios, tan solo para verla fijamente.

¿Qué paso?.- lo pregunta, tratando de comprender aquel quejido de dolor

Me duele.- lo menciona Kagome y a su vez enseñando su muñeca lastimada, la que hace unos momentos antes se encontraba en el pecho del chico, tratando de acariciar aquel lugar pero el simple sostén de hacerlo le dolió.

Creo que tendré que utilizar un método, chiquearte y hacerte el amor al mismo tiempo.- lo confiesa, sabiendo bien que aquello iba hacer la prueba de la recuperación de la chica.

Vamos a ver ya te quite los zapatos, ahora falta el vestido.- lo menciona viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza – lo cual en unos momentos voy a arreglar.- lo dice sonriendo.

¿Y yo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de saber que es lo que va hacer ella

Mmmm tu… tu vas a disfrutar.- se lo contesta

¿Solo disfrutar?.- lo pregunta, dejando que sus ojos tengan un brillo

Si, pero antes quitamos este broche.- lo cual empieza ha hacer.

Inuyasha desprende aquel prendedor dorado junto con los hilos del mismo tono, se quedan sueltos y toda para que aquel lazo que unía al vestido se deshaga dejando descubierto el hombro de la chica.

¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu piel?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, acariciando la piel de la chica, dejando que aquel vestido tan solo cubre la parte de sus senos hacia abajo, delineando con sus manos los hombros de la chica

Por su parte Kagome tan solo deja que el chico explore su cuerpo, aquella manera era diferente, primer la desnudaba y le daba caricias a lo poco que iba desnudando, siente los labios del chico en sus hombros para ir dejando un rastro húmedo de hombro a hombro, pasando por su garganta.

Inuyasha vuelve hacer el mismo recorrido con sus labios, solo que en esta ocasión se detiene en la garganta de la chica para chuparla, lamerla y morderla, sabiendo bien que Kagome trata de controlar aquellos suspiros que se mueren por salir de su garganta.

¿Cómo diablos te pusiste esto?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha maldiciendo y separándose del cuello de la chica, tratando de quitarle el vestido pero es inútil.

Con inteligencia.- lo dice con una risita que trata de contener al sentir el roce de los dedos de Inuyasha en su pierna.

¿me estas diciendo que no tengo inteligencia?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ve a la chica

Bueno yo no quise decir eso, pero si tu quieres decirlo, estoy de acuerdo contigo.- se lo dice con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin moverse de debajo del ojidorado.

Tramposa.- lo murmura Inuyasha rozando su nariz con la de Kagome para darle un beso corto en los labios y continuar con su tarea de desnudarla.

¿Qué haces?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al sentir como la chica se empieza a incorporar de la cama dejándolo a el en el mismo estado.

Te facilito las cosas.- lo menciona para llevarse su mano derecha la cual no se encuentra lastimada al final de la falda y subir poco a poco.

¿Me ayudas?.- lo pregunta Kagome para que el chico en lugar de quedarse mirando la ayude a quitarse el vestido por la cabeza, cosa que Inuyasha entiende y lo hace.

Auch.- se escucha una exclamación de dolor de los labios de Kagome.

¿te lastime?.- lo pregunta preocupado, por haberle causado alguna fractura a la chica, al tratar de quitarle el vestido.

No, es solo que me duele.- mostrándole su muñeca izquierda, la cual es tomada entre las manos del chico.

mmmm, creo que esto es serio.- lo murmura al tocar la mano de la chica – tendré que vendarla, pero antes voy a besarla y hacerle el amor a la dueña de ella, tan solo para que se anime.- lo confiesa para ver el rostro de la chica, y besar aquellos labios.

Pega su pecho encima del de la chica, dejando que esta se acerca mas al suyo que hace momentos antes el mismo retiro la camisa que llevaba con tal de facilitarle las cosas a Kagome.

Con una de sus manos, se posa en la espalda de la chica tan solo para apoyarse en ella y sostenerla mientras se inclina hacia delante y dejar a la chica recostada, totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Me siento incomoda.- lo susurra Kagome hacia Inuyasha, el cual se despega de sus labios, para verla con las mejillas sonrojadas

¿Por qué, pequeña.- lo pregunta

Por que tu no-no es-es-tas así como yo-yo.- lo balbucea tratando de controlar aquellos nervios y el deseo que la consume por dentro.

Oh eso tiene solución y bien lo sabes.- lo menciona Inuyasha dejando que aquella sensual voz se haga presente lista para ser música en los oídos de Kagome- pero antes te voy a llenar de besos todo el cuerpo.- lo menciona para dar inicio a aquella declaración

Los labios de Inuyasha empiezan primero con la boca de Kagome, dejando un beso prolongado y demasiado profundo, volviendo a recorrer aquel lugar que bien que conoce, dejando que la chica que se encuentra debajo de el se mantenga ocupada dándole caricias en su pecho desnudo, después de ellos después de haberle arrancado todo el oxigeno a Kagome, dejando como muestra aquella respiración demasiado agitada y sus labios hinchados.

Inu-Inu-ya-sha.- lo susurra Kagome con su voz demasiado agitada al sentir que aquellos labios descienden de su cabello al valle de sus senos, para posarse primero en el derecho y dar pequeños besos por todo el lugar, para después pararse en el pecho de ella, tan solo para lamerlo, succionarlo y mordisqueándolo y aquello como muestra se vuelven duros, sabiendo bien que Kagome se encuentra demasiado excitada al sentir todas aquellas caricias en su cuerpo, aquel recorrido húmedo de su boca a sus senos que se encuentra jugando con ellos, dejando que la chica susurra su nombre con demasiados suspiros combinados.

Los labios del chico empiezan a descender por el estomago dando pequeños besos, para dejar a su paso la piel roja de ella, llega aquel vientre plano, besándolo y a su ves teniendo en mente que como le gustaría poder ver como crece un pequeño en aquel lugar, un pequeño de el y Kagome.

Puede sentir como los besos y caricias que Inuyasha le brinda empiezan a descender por su pierna izquierda para estancarse en el tobillo, bien aquel era el lastimado que con uno un quejido del cual Inuyasha se da cuenta de que aquella zona se encuentra demasiada lastimada, precisamente para hacer el amor como el desea.

Del mismo modo del cual Inuyasha descendió, ahora lo invierte para continuar el recorrido solo que de arriba hacia abajo estancándose en estomago de la chica, saboreando cada proporción de piel que se encuentra descubierta.

¿Kagome?.- la llama Inuyasha entre besos

¿mmmm?.- es la respuesta que obtiene del chico

¿tenías este lunar antes?.- lo pregunta, observando una pequeña mancha negra en forma de luna a un lado del vientre de la chica, un poco mas arriba cerca de su ombligo.

¿Qué lunar?.- lo pregunta Kagome incorporándose por la pregunta hecha

Este.- lo señala el chico

Eso era antes una manchita, no pensé que tomara esta forma.- lo menciona Kagome viendo aquello.

Pero de todo modos es hermosa en tu cuerpo.- lo menciona Inuyasha besando los labios de la chica, ocasionando que esta se deje caer de espaldas para recibir al chico encima de ella.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo murmura Kagome entre dientes al mismo tiempo que intenta empujar un poco al chico

¿Qué sucede Kagome?.- lo pregunta dejando que sus alientos choquen.

Me duele mucho la mano y mi tobillo.- lo menciona tratando de que el chico muestre atención en aquellos dos lugares y no a su cuerpo desnudo

¿te vendo?.- lo pregunta al ver como Kagome quiere que en lugar de hacerle el amor la mime.

Si, por favor.- se lo menciona de una forma tierna que ocasiona que el chico se levante de la cama y vaya al baño.

Por su parte Kagome tan solo se ayuda para entrar a la cobijas, y tratar de taparse, se sentía un poco incomoda estar desnuda y merced de Inuyasha, era tan fácil que ella se rindiera a los brazos del chico, unos besos, caricias y palabras bastaban para que ella cayera rendida a sus brazos.

¿Por qué te tapas?.- lo pregunta al salir del baño con una venda de seda

Me siento incomoda.- lo confiesa Kagome, tratando de que el chico no vea por la sabana y la colcha

Creo que esta noche, se acabo la pasión.- lo menciona Inuyasha yendo hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, para tomar su mano izquierda y empezar a vendarla.

Perdóname Inuyasha.- lo murmura Kagome sin darle la cara al chico

¿Perdonarte por que?.- se lo pregunta terminad de vendar aquella mano.

Por no poder hoy estar contigo como quieres.- lo menciona para fijar su mirada en su esposo

Oh, pequeña tu eres la luz de mi vida crees que pienso dejar de amarte por eso, claro que no… tan solo te quiero entre mis brazos después de vendarte ese tobillo.- se lo menciona para hacer a un lado la sabana y colcha y ver aquel tobillo empezando a vendarlo con sumo cuidado.

Listo.- lo anuncia Inuyasha al terminar de vendar aquella zona – ahora a dormir- lo menciona el chico quitándose los pantalones e ir con la chica en ropa interior.

¿me abrazas?.- lo pregunta Kagome como una niña chiquita que necesita de cariño y protección.

Que preguntas son esas Kagome, ven acá y déjate consentir entre mis brazos.- se lo dice acostándose en la cama y dejando que la chica se acorruque entre sus brazos, dejando que ella misma acomode su cabeza en el pecho del chico y su pierna arriba de el en signo de protección.

Te amo.- lo menciona Kagome dando una que otra caricia en el pecho desnudo del chico,

Yo también y no sabes cuanto.- se lo menciona dejando que su mano se encuentre acariciando la espalda de ella.

¿Kagome?.- la llama

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta sin moverse

La perla de Shikón, tu padre te la dio no es ¿así?.- lo pregunta

Si, ¿Por qué?.- lo contesta y pregunta

No se pero tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa perla.- se lo menciona sin tomarle importancia aquello.

Son ideas tuyas.- se lo menciona – mejor déjame dormir.- se lo dice tratando de cerrar sus ojos y descansar en los brazos de su Inuyasha.

Ideas mías, ojala tan solo fuera esa.- lo murmura para si mismo.

**Continuara!**

**Hola a todos y todas, aunque creo que hay solo chikas.**

**Bueno creo que en esta ocasión no los pongo los agradecimientos tan solo pongo sus nombres, esto se debe a que el capitulo es demasiado grande 17 hojas puf imagínense ya quería cortarlo pero no me dejaba, en este capitulo tenía que poner dos cosas importantes para la vida de Kagome e Inuyasha la cual debe de ver con la profecía, pero no se preocupen a su tiempo lo sabrán… de todos modos muchas gracias a:**

**Mitsuki Hayase, Yuna, ****Chica-anime 4ever****, Jimena-chan, ****chobits080, **

**Mayra6314, ****--SäNDRiÑä--, Aome19961, kagome-inuvale,**

**twindpd1, kikyoatv2710, layeya20991, ********thisbesuta.**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes… me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y no solo dejarlo en mi mente como recuerdos…**

**El otro capitulo espero que sea emocionante y no tan largo como este…**

**Nos vemos, pero antes les dejo el titulo del otro capitulo.**

**Capitulo XVIII.- Enfrentando a mi padre.**

**Y un pequeño resumen de lo que sucederá… en los próximos capítulos; recordandoles que el fic termina en el capituló XXIV (24)**

_**Una sombra acecha tanta felicidad, ¿es que nunca se puede tener la felicidad completa, la sombra de la muerte esta mas presente que nunca.**_

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	18. Enfrentando a mi padre

_No se pero tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa perla.- se lo menciona sin tomarle importancia aquello._

_Son ideas tuyas.- se lo menciona – mejor déjame dormir.- se lo dice tratando de cerrar sus ojos y descansar en los brazos de su Inuyasha._

_Ideas mías, ojala tan solo fuera eso.- lo murmura para si mismo._

**Capitulo XVIII.- Enfrentando a mi padre.**

Hey pequeña, despiértate.- se lo menciona suavemente – Kagome, anda.- lo vuelve a repetir de la misma forma – si no te levantas tendré que quedarme todo el día contigo.- lo menciona ocasionando una sonrisa en los labios de la chica.

¿Kagome?.- lo pregunta, tratando de que la chica abra los ojos pero aquello es inútil.

Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas.- lo murmura para si mismo, tan solo para ver como Kagome se encuentra acorrucada entre sus brazos- ya veras pequeña bribona.- lo vuelve murmura, para bajarse un poco hasta la altura de los labios de la chica y tomarlos.

Kagome sonríe para si misma, dejando que Inuyasha se abra paso entre sus labios, disfrutando de aquella lengua recorrer cada centímetro de su boca.

Solo siente como las manos de Inuyasha se mantienen en su cintura, para recorrer hasta su espalda y poco a poco sentir que su espalda toca la cama dejando al chico encima de ella.

Ya levántate floja.- lo menciona Inuyasha separándose de los labios de Kagome

No quiero.- se lo dice en forma de puchero.

¿Por qué no?.- lo pregunta y a su vez acerca su rostro para que su nariz rose con la de la chica.

Por que estoy cansada.- se lo contesta, mostrándole aquella sonrisa – y quiero estar aquí entre tus brazos.- se lo menciona para rozar sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha

No sabes la tentadora oferta que me estas ofreciendo, pequeña.- se lo dice, tratando de contener aquellos impulsos de volver hacerle el amor a Kagome, pero en aquellos momentos por mas que fuera la oferta tentadora tendrían que ir a la sala común, y tan solo para recibir al hermano del príncipe.

¿entonces, ¿eso es un si?.- lo pregunta, con un tono demasiado sensual, y a su ves utilizando sus mano para dar masajes en el pecho del chico.

Por el momento pequeña, lamente rechazar tu proposición, pero el deber llama y como tal tenemos que salir así que alístate pequeña.- se lo informa saliendo de los brazos de la chica, tan solo para sentarse en la horilla de la cama, dejando que sus pies toquen el suelo frío, hecho de mármol.

Bien, entonces si tu no quieres quedarte conmigo yo me quedo sola.- lo dice Kagome con un tono demasiado infantil, el cual ocasiona que el mismo Inuyasha sonría ante ello.

Eso si no se va a poder, pequeña, verás tenemos que ir los dos.- lo comienza a explicar para ver como mantiene toda la atención de una Kagome en la cama, perfecta para continuar lo que sucedió la noche anterior- el hermano de Renkotsu acaba de llegar de Egipto y se entero que estoy casado y quiere conocer a la princesa.- lo concluye viendo los ojos confusos de Kagome, pero que mas daba el la ama y de ahí en fuera lo demás no importaba – así que si tu vienes conmigo te prometo pasar esta semana completa en la cama contigo y la ultima que nos queda a donde quieras.- se lo menciona ocasionando que Kagome sonría- entonces es un ¿si?.- lo pregunta

Bueno pero debes de cumplir.- se lo menciona incorporándose a la cama con la manta enrollada en su cuerpo- si no tendrás un severo castigo.- lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios y un tono demasiado infantil

Lo que diga mi pequeña.- lo dice inclinándose a besar los labios de Kagome – pero dime ¿Cuándo no he cumplido mis promesas?.- se lo pregunta desprendiéndose de aquel beso.

¿en verdad quieres saberlo?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Si, por que no recuerdo.- se lo menciona

Cuando me prometiste que iríamos a visitar la cuidad de Esparta, pero no me llevaste.- se lo reprocha Kagome – quedaste que después, y hasta la semana pasada fuimos.- se lo recuerda.

Aquello era cierto, desde aquel día en la caída de Kagome, se pasaron una semana en el palacio y en la habitación, después de eso paso una semana demasiado agitada donde no pudo llevar a Kagome a Esparta ni algún otro sitio, por cuestiones de trabajo, después apenas la semana pasada después de estar un mes con dos semanas en Grecia, pudo pasear con Kagome y aquel día pues tratar cosa de cuestión de trabajo, bueno trabajo no si no como algo social.

Bueno es verdad, pero se que ahora es diferente.- se lo menciona Inuyasha tomando la ropa que aquel día tiene pensado utilizar.

Recuerda que vamos a estar de regreso en una dos semanas.- se lo menciona Kagome, tratando de que su esposo tenga conciencia de que ella quiere pasar gran parte del tiempo explorando.

Si lo se, pero tu también recuerda que vine a cosas de trabajo aparte de lo de nuestra luna de miel.- se lo repite como alguna vez lo hizo – ahora Kagome yo solo te pido que te pongas uno de esos bonitos vestidos que te compre en Esparta y me acompañes a desayunar con los príncipes.- se lo suplica Inuyasha tratando de que ella de su brazo a torcer, si que ella era mujer demasiado orgullosa, aparte de lo ingenua e infantil.

Bien, me voy a vestir… y a bañar.- lo ultimo lo dice volteando hasta donde se encuentra Inuyasha, viendo que reacción tiene este al verla de piel enfrente de la puerta de baño y con la sabana dejando ver su espalda desnuda y su pierna de igual forma.

a-acabas de decir, ¿ba-ña-ar-te?.- lo balbucea Inuyasha pasando su saliva por la garganta.

Si señor, así que tendrás que esperarme.- se lo menciona Kagome con una voz demasiado sensual y a su ves dejando que se corra un poco la sabana dejando descubierto un poco mas de su pecho, claro sin exhibirse al extremo.

Es-es-pe-ra Ka-go-me.- lo balbucea

¿sucede algo Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta con aquella voz de sensualidad y al mismo tiempo lo ve con una cara de inocencia, como si ella no cometiera ninguna travesura.

¿No crees que para ahorrar el tiempo, es mejor bañarnos juntos?.- se lo pregunta a su vez yendo hacia donde esta Kagome, pasando sus manos en la cintura de la chica sintiendo como aquella sabana de seda se pega en su piel como si aquella no existiera.

Mmmm, no lo se.- lo murmura Kagome poniéndose de puntitas y a su ves rozando sus labios al igual que su aliento en los labios de Inuyasha

¿no lo sabes?.- lo pregunta sintiendo como el aliento de la chica se mezcla con el suyo excitándolo de una manera única.

Lo que sucede es que quiero tomar un baño con burbujas, con una esponja darme un masaje en mis piernas… brazos, vientre, estomago… cuello y pechos.- lo murmura Kagome pasa besar suavemente los labios del chico.

Kagome por su parte solo siente como la mano de Inuyasha se aferra en su espalda, para apretarla mas contra su pecho y sus labios estar a merced del chico.

Bien puede sentir algo en su vientre, algo duro que la aprieta… sabiendo bien que es aquello, pero que importaba desde el la mañana tenía una sed de deseo por hacerle el amor frenéticamente a Inuyasha mas que nada en el mundo.

Pero antes que cumplir aquel deseo por hacerle el amor al chico, iba a torturarlo un poco por todo aquello en Grecia, del que no le cumplió a tiempo y el que tuviera celos absurdos.

Con una mano empieza a desabrochar la camisa del chico, dejando el descubierto su pecho, sintiendo como las manos de Inuyasha se alejan de su cuerpo para ayudarle a facilitar las cosas, dejando que las manos del chico ayuden a Kagome con la labor y a su vez que cuerpo de la chica sin ser sostén de sus manos, y aquello lo aprovecha ella separando sus labios del chico y con un movimiento rápido entrando a la habitación, dejando a un Inuyasha simplemente desconcertado y excitado.

Por su parte Inuyasha tan solo se mantiene desconcertado ante la actitud de su esposa, dejando que su frente se quede un momento sintiendo aquella helada puerta de madera.

Kagome tan solo sonríe al saber que Inuyasha se encuentra un poco confundido, bueno eso era algo y también el que no aya dejado sin saber por que, conociéndolo iba a entrar al baño pero antes que nada ella necesitaba estar en la tina, y tan solo para seguir seduciéndolo, hasta el punto de que él le haga el amor.

Ya tenía todo listo la tina llena de agua y las burbujas en ella, así que tan solo deja que la sabana se deslice por su cuerpo para meterse en el agua y sentarse dejando que la cubra lo necesario.

Puede ver como se abre la puerta lentamente dejando ver a su esposo, el cual tan solo se pasa de largo para verla en la tina enjabonando una se sus piernas que sale por el agua, dejando a un chico embobado.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

¿Por qué, que?.- se lo pregunta, tratando de entender de que habla Inuyasha

¿Por qué me hiciste eso?.- se lo pregunta, sentándose al borde de la tina.

¿hacer que?.- se lo pregunta con inocencia, dando entender de que no sabe de que habla.

El que primero me beses y después me botes.- se lo reprocha

Oh, eso.- lo murmura

Si eso, puedo saber ¿Por qué?.- lo vuelve a preguntar y a su ves con su dedo delineando el contorno de la superficie del agua.

Bueno, la verdad… tenía ganas de besarte.- lo comienza a decir Kagome para acercarse al chico – pero después recordé que tenemos que ir a desayunar, entonces decidí apurarme.- se lo dice, mientras que ve como Inuyasha no pierde ningún detalle de ella.

¿ya terminaste de bañarte?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado

Se puede decir que solo me falta la espaldad- se lo informa – aunque bueno si tú quieres darte un baño me apuro.- lo menciona con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

¿No crees que mejor nos bañamos los dos juntos?.- se lo sugiere.

No lo se, la verdad nos esperan, por que no después.- lo menciona Kagome con una sonrisa mientras se acerca al chico de espaldas- ¿me tallas la espalda?.- se lo pregunta dejando que el chico tome aquella esponja y haga lo que le pidió.

Todavía faltan tres horas para el desayuno.- lo menciona el chico dejando que Kagome se enjuague la espalda.

Pero tu mismo dijiste que nos fuéramos arreglando.- se lo recuerda para dejar que su cuerpo no tenga ya nada de jabón, poniéndose de pie.

Pero… pero…- lo empieza a balbucear Inuyasha, sin apartar la vista de su esposa que se mantiene de pie mostrándole su desnudo cuerpo, mientras que sale de la tina y se encamina a tomar una toalla.

¿pero, que?.- lo pregunta Kagome mientras se enrolla aquella toalla en su cuerpo, y a su ves secándose su pelo con otra.

No nada.- se lo dice para ponerse de pie e ir junto con Kagome, deteniendo con su mano las manos del la chica y con un rápido movimiento atraerla hacia el, dejando que sus labios se rocen, dejando que aquella agonía que sufre el chico se muestre ante Kagome con un gemido en su garganta antes de fundirse en un beso.

mmmm.- se escucha salir de la garganta de la chica, y su mismo tiempo ver como sus brazos se enrollan en el cuello del chico, dejando que el beso se haga mas profundo.

Kagome solo siente como Inuyasha se inclina hacia delante para tomarla entre sus brazos, y al mismo tiempo caminar con ella a la salida de la habitación, pasando aquel pequeño pasillo y llegar a la habitación donde comparten la cama ambos, la deposita suavemente en aquel lugar sin despegar los labios de la chica, dejando que sus lenguas se acaricien y aquel instinto animal que tiene cuando este cerca de la chica florezca, dejando que el mismo se drogue con el cuerpo de Kagome, perdiendo el tiempo y el espacio.

Kagome levanta una pierna cuando siente que el chico se acomoda encima de ella, dejando que las manos de Inuyasha exploren primero aquel lugar, recorriendo de la rodilla y poco a poco subiendo el muslo, la cadera, el estomago, los pecho, sus hombros y para finalizar el cuello.

Puede sentir como los labios de Inuyasha se fijan ahora en su cuello masajeándolo y brindándole de nuevo aquellas sensaciones, que siempre le trae el hacer el amor con el chico, aquellas cosquillas en el estomago, el fuego en su sangre, el calor y aquel aire de deseo, y todo aquello estaba volviendo a experimentarlo.

Es-espera Inuyasha.- lo murmura Kagome poniendo sus dos manos en el pecho del chico tratando de apartarlo un poco

¿Qué pasa?.- lo murmura en el cuello de la chica, mientras sus labios descienden por la garganta hacia el pecho.

Tenemos que esperar.- lo menciona Kagome, tratando de que aquellas sensaciones no le nublen la poca cordura que le queda.

Yo no quiero esperar.- lo menciona Inuyasha retirando con sus manos la toalla de la chica, para dejarla desnuda debajo de el.

Pero…- no puede continuar, tan solo siente como Inuyasha toma entre su boca su pecho y empieza a excitarla de una manera única, lo lame, mordisquea y a su ves lo succiona, dejando unos masajes en aquel lugar.

Sabiendo bien que aquella pizca de cordura o razonamiento se extinguió en el proceso, dejando que las nuevas sensaciones y el deseo por hacerle el amor al chico fluyan.

**¡¡¡SEÑOR!**

Se puede escuchar aquella palabra, fuera de la habitación de ambos, interrumpiendo la labor del chico, dejando que los pantanos estén en el piso y los labios del chico en los labios de Kagome hambriento de ellos, y por ultimo sus manos recorriendo aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Kagome puede escuchar un sonido algo raro salir de los labios de Inuyasha, para después despegarse de sus labios y verla fijamente.

Vuelve a escuchar el mismo sonido, pero en esta ocasión si logra saber que fue aquello o logra entender un gruñido, del cual lo hace ver mas adorable y mas por aquella cara de frustración al no dejarlo hacer el amor con ella, eso si que era cómico, demasiado cómico, pero bien merecido se lo tenía, así que lo único que podía hacer Kagome es disfrutar.

Yo voy a abrir, tu espera aquí.- lo ordena Inuyasha levantándose de la cama y buscando sus pantalones, corriendo hacia la puerta y a su ves antes de hacerlo ponerse los pantalones tan solo para atenderla rápidamente y seguir con aquello.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha al abrir la puerta, tratando de deshacerse de aquella persona molesta y continuar con su esposa.

Lo que sucede es que el señor Renkotsu los invita al jardín.- lo informa aquel sirviente

¿jardín?.- lo pregunta sin entender nada de lo que dice.

Si señor, en el jardín se servirá el desayuno.- se lo informa, para darse la media vuelta

Espere.- lo menciona Inuyasha antes de que aquel enano desaparezca de su vista.

¿puedo servirle en algo?.- lo pregunta

Si, les puede informar a los príncipes que los veremos en la comida.- lo informa Inuyasha

¿puedo saber el motivo?.- lo pregunta

z lo comienza a balbucear para buscar una excusa creíble, no tenía pensado decir "si el motivo es que tengo un hambre de comerme a mi esposa, pero con el desayuno no puedo hacerlo, así que mejor nos vemos en la comida" eso si que sería demasiado estupido o también podría decirles "saben tengo ganas de hacerle el amor a Kagome, me lleva toda la mañana provocando, dándome besos que me dejan excitado y también se muestra ante mi desnuda, así que lo lamento no podemos acompañarles" eso si que sonaba demasiado imbecil, lo mejor una escucha creíble- si lo que sucede es que mi esposa no se encuentra bien.- si eso era, tenía que decir aquello, tal ves eso era mas creíble.

Entonces señor, ¿les traigo aquí el desayuno?.- lo pregunta, el chico

Si, si no sería ninguna molestia.- lo menciona, tratando de contener las ganas de cerrarle la puerta y tumbar a Kagome en la cama.

Por supuesto que no, se lo traigo en un momento.- se lo menciona – y de paso les doy sus disculpas a los señores, lo esperamos en la comida.- lo dice aquel hombrecillo de ojos verdes para salir de lugar.

Cierra la puerta para fijarse en la cama y tan solo ve que su esposa no se encuentra donde la dejo y ni siquiera en el estado en el que esperaba, buscándola en toda la habitación pero fue inútil, se encontraba vacía.

¡¿¿Kagome!.- lo pregunta y grita a la ves, perfecto para que la chica lo escuche en donde este dentro de aquel lugar.

Ahora salgo.- se escucha una voz dentro del vestidor.

¿Qué tanto haces?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha acercándose hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Kagome.

Espérame ahora salgo.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome desde el interior.

No quiero esperar.- lo menciona el ojidorado avanzando hacia la puerta y poner su mano en aquella manija.

**TOC TOC, TOC TOC**

Se escucha por la habitación, dejando que el chico retire la mano de la manija y con pasos grandes se acerque de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha abre la puerta dejando ver a una persona totalmente diferente, ahora con sus manos llenas de comida, en una tabla, pasando de largo y dejando la comida en una de las mesas.

Aquí esta su desayuno, espero que lo disfruten.- lo dice aquel individuo saliendo de la habitación y dejando a un Inuyasha demasiado desconcertado y asombrado por la rapidez del servicio.

Cierra la puerta, para sentir como otra se abre, llamando totalmente su atención, al ver como su esposa se encuentra vestida con uno de los vestidos que le compro en esparta, realmente hermosa, aquel vestido de color beige combinando con los zapatos y la perla rosada que se asoma por su cuello desnudo.

Aquel traje que tan solo deja descubierto el hombro de la chica arreglando de una manera demasiado hermosa, perfecta para delinear y modelar aquellas curvas en el cuerpo de la chica, aquel vestido que tan solo le llegan a un debo debajo de la rodillas, y un pedazo de tela que le cubre la parte del hombro cubierto por la tela del vestido de un tono color blanco combinando perfectamente todo.

Estoy lista.- lo menciona Kagome sacando a Inuyasha se su pensamientos

¿Por qué diablos te pusiste esa ropa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha y a su ves lo dice con algo de enojo.

¿me veo tan mal?.- lo pregunta Kagome viéndose su vestimenta, y preguntándose el por que Inuyasha se encuentra así, ya se había maquillado ligeramente y arreglado para el desayuno y el le decía que por que se había puesto esa ropa, entonces si que se veía fatal.

Me-me voy a cambiar.- lo balbucea Kagome, dejando su vista fija en el piso, sintiendo como sus lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, volviéndolos cristalinos.

No espera Kagome… yo….- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha al ver que ha hecho llorar a Kagome con aquel comentario, era demasiado tonto, y Kagome demasiado inocente, aquella expresión no lo había dicho para que ella se sintiera mal, es tan solo que quería hacerle el amor y para ello era necesario que su cuerpo no tuviera PRENDA.

No digas nada Inuyasha, lo se me veo falta… mejor me voy cambiar, o de preferencia quieres ir a desayunar solo.- lo menciona Kagome tratando de controlar aquellas lagrimas que tratan de escapar por sus ojos.

Eres una tonta, yo no lo decía por eso.- se lo dice, acercándose hacia la chica- te ves hermosa, sencillamente exquisita.- lo menciona Inuyasha estando enfrente de ella

No es necesario que mientas.- se lo dice Kagome viéndolo a los ojos – me veo fa….- no logra terminar la frase ya que el chico sella sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndose en un dulce beso.

Dije aquello Kagome, por que… cuando te deje estabas tu sin ropa.- se lo dice separándose de los labios de la chica, para ver como sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y sus ojos se mantienen cerrados- quiero hacerte el amor.- esto lo murmura cerca del oído de la chica.

¿me perdonas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

mmmm… te perdono.- se lo dice abriendo sus ojos y ver que aquel brillo en los ojos ámbar de su marido se encuentra convidado con un fuego demasiado excitante.

Entonces, ahora tengo el permiso de hacer el amor a mi esposa.- lo menciona Inuyasha pasando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Si eso creo.- se lo dice dejando que Inuyasha se incline hacia sus labios, dándole un pequeño beso en ellos.

Si no te quitas esta ropa, tendré que romperla.- lo amenaza Inuyasha dándole un pequeño espacio a la chica para que ella misma se quite la ropa, en aquellos momentos no se sentía capaz de empezar otra ves con el ritual, así que mejor era hacerlo desde el punto donde se quedaron.

Pero… ¿el desayuno?.- lo pregunta, llevando sus manos al broche del vestido.

Bah, eso puede esperar.- se lo dice el chico, tratando de controlar sus impulsos

Los príncipes.- se lo menciona, tratando de ponerlo en cordura, pero parece ser que su esposo no quiere.

Ya les pedí que nos disculparan, hasta nos trajeron el desayuno.- se lo menciona – y si no te quitas ese maldito vestido tendré que arrancártelo por la fuerza.- lo dice entre dientes, esperando a que su esposa se atreva a quitarse ese vestido.

¿y tu?.- lo pregunta Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Eso es fácil de solucionar.- se lo dice y a su vez se quita demasiado rápido los pantalones y la ultima prenda quedando desnudo antes los ojos de Kagome.

Eres un tonto.- se lo dice Kagome dejando que Inuyasha fuña el ceño, mientras con un movimiento de su mano el vestido cae a sus pies dejando solo con una prenda en su cuerpo.

Ahora eres mía.- lo murmura Inuyasha por toda la habitación para tomar a Kagome entre sus brazos y caer con ella en la cama, tan solo para fundirse en un solo cuerpo y disfrutar de aquellos placeres.

-.-

¿sabes que te amo?.- lo murmura cerca del oído de la chica, ocasionando que esta tan solo se sonroje y sienta cosquillas en la boca de su estomago.

Lo se, pero si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde y de verdad que tengo hambre.- se lo dice Kagome ya lista para salir de aquellos pasillos y llegar al jardín donde de nuevo se va hacer la comida, como hace unas horas atrás le dijo aquel individuo.

Claro, después de tanto ejercicio, ¿Quién no va tener hambre?.- se lo pregunta de una forma sarcástica al recordar aquellas horas de ejercicio y placer.

Eres un pervertido.- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha la abrace por la espalda y caminen así al llegar hasta el jardín

Tanto tiempo con Miroku se pega.- lo dice de una forma burlona por aquel comentario.

Tonto.- lo murmura, pero suficiente para que Inuyasha la logre escuchar y emboce una sonrisa.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Kagome!.- lo exclama el joven príncipe que se levanté del asiento para darle la bienvenida a la joven pareja.

Buenas tardes, señor Bankotsu.- lo menciona Kagome entre los labios del chico

Vamos, Kagome como que señor… deja las formalidades.- se lo reprocha

¿Tu hermano?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dejando que Kagome se siente en una de las sillas que se encuentra a su lado.

No tarda en venir, por que no disfrutan del paisaje.- se lo menciona el mismo príncipe, retirándose del lugar en busca de su hermano y dejar a su vez sola a la pareja.

¿no te parece hermoso?.- lo pregunta Kagome contemplando aquella vegetación, de algunos lugares se puede ver aquellas flores de mil colores, hacia abajo el extenso jardín que se encuentra en la planta baja del palacio, algunas enredaderas con flores rojas brotando por las paredes, aquello si que era bello, simplemente bello.

No tanto como tu.- lo contesta Inuyasha dándole un beso en los labios a Inuyasha y a su ves con una mano colocando una rosa en la oreja de la chica.

¿y eso?.- lo pregunta separándose de los labios de su esposo

Solo por que te amo.- se lo responde.

Inuyasha, Kagome, les presento a mi hermano.- lo menciona una voz detrás de ellos, llamándole la atención a la pareja, tan solo para que giren sus cabezas y vean aquel joven de cabellera larga, con una trenza en su espalda.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bankotsu.- se presenta

Hermano, ella es Kagome la esposa de Inuyasha Taisho.- la presenta

Mucho gusto, bella dama.- se lo dice besando la mano de la chica, como gesto de caballerosidad – los dioses favorecieron al príncipe Inuyasha con una flor demasiado bella.- se lo dice, viendo aquel sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome

¿Por qué no comemos?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tratando de que aquel individuo no vea demasiado tiempo a su Kagome.

Me permite.- lo dice Bankotsu, poniendo la silla para que Kagome se siente- espero que disfrute de la comida.- lo concluye al ver que todo mundo ya esta sentado en la mesa.

La comida fue de lo más tranquila, Bankotsu no resulto ser ningún hombre desagradable, siempre atento y cortes, pero por cierto lado aquello no le gustaba en nada a Inuyasha, tenía algún presentimiento o más bien celos de que otro se fije en su Kagome.

¿no quien que les demos un recorrido por el jardín?.- lo pregunta y se ofrece a su vez aquel joven de cabellera trenzada.

A mi me encantaría.- lo dice la chica con un poco de entusiasmo- ¿y a ti Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta

Por supuesto…- lo declara levándose de la silla e invitar a la chica que haga lo mismo que los demás caballeros.

Esto es hermoso.- lo menciona Kagome pasando su mano por el brazo de su esposo, mientras caminan por el jardín

Si este jardín desde que recuerdo es demasiado hermoso.- lo menciona Renkotsu, el cual se encuentra a lado de Inuyasha

Nuestra madre nos contó, que este jardín lo cultivo Afrodita.- se lo informa Bankotsu a lado de la joven

Es maravilloso, en Egipto, hay pocos lugares llenos de fauna y vegetación.- lo comenta.

¿Por qué no tomamos asiento en este pequeño lugar?.- lo ofrece Bankotsu, para ver como Inuyasha es el primero que se sienta en el pasto verde para traer consigo a Kagome.

Kagome.- nombra el nombre de la chica para tener la atención de ella y de aquel joven de mirada ámbar - ¿no tienes una hermana?.- lo pregunta el chico

No, tengo solo un hermano.- lo informa, tratando de saber por que aquella confusión

Entonces, tan solo es coincidencia.- lo menciona quitándole importancia al asunto.

¿Por qué la pregunta?.- lo pregunta, tratando de saber el origen de aquella confusión

En Egipto, recuerdo haber conocido a una chica igual que tú, tan solo más sofisticada y su expresión totalmente diferente.- lo menciona, viendo como la expresión de Inuyasha cambia, bien sabe el de quien se trata.

¿Quién?.- lo pregunta Kagome sintiendo mas curiosidad

Pero lo creo imposible, ella es princesa y bueno tu eres plebeya.- lo ultimo lo menciona sin darle importancia.

Tal vez tenga razón, yo se que en alguna parte del planeta hay una persona igual a ti.- lo informa Kagome, sin sentir mas curiosidad en el asunto.

De aquello se alegra enormemente Inuyasha, el querer decirle a Kagome que aquella persona igual a ella era Kikio y mas que el se iba a casar con ello, bueno aquello no sabría como lo tomaría ella.

-.-

Poco a poco se comienza abrir la puerta, dejando que entre una sombra, tal vez es una persona de carne y hueso que lo único que pretende es ver a alguien, o tal vez robarse algo… pero aquellos propósitos no son demasiado claros.

Un pequeño bulto se puede ver en la cama, uno que se encuentra cubierto de pies a cabeza, dejando ver una cabellera azabache.

Aquella persona poco a poco se acerca hacia el lugar destino, cerca de aquel bulto, deslizando un poco aquella cobija que lo abriga, para ver el rostro de la chica, aquella nívea piel, blanca solo que en aquellos momentos con un bronceado único que no deja perder su belleza, sus labios hinchados, su cuello se muestra rojo y sus parpados cubriendo dos grandes ojos marrones… si que era perfecta, pero en aquellos momento su perro guardián no se encontraba con ella.

Gira su cabeza para ver algún indicio del esposo de la chica, pero parece ser que desde temprano salio con su hermoso a atender aquellos "asuntos de negocios", dándole la oportunidad de estar con Kagome, desde el momento en que la vio la deseaba y lo que deseaba o quería siempre lo consigue… no hay ningún no de por medio.

Con su mano de nuevo baja un poco aquella colcha para ver sus hombros y cuello, el cual mantiene una perla rosada en el, de color rosa intenso casi cristalino, bien también puede ver que la chica tiene puesta la pijama, de seda del mismo color que la perla.

Ve fijamente el rostro de la chica buscando algún indicio de que e vaya a despertar o que ella misma note su presencia pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurre, lo cual da a seguir su tarea, retira la colcha del cuerpo de la chica, dejándola a un lado, para ver como aquella perfecta pijama, tal vez aquel camisón de seda se adhiera al cuerpo de la chica, casi como segunda piel…

Sabe bien que aquello puede ser peligroso, pero no le importaba, después de que Kagome sea suya, el príncipe Inuyasha tal vez la bote… aquella preciosidad debía de ser de el… no sabía como en el tiempo que estuvo en Egipto no se pudo dar cuenta de la presencia de Kagome, el estuvo en el palacio y también disfrutando de los placeres con la zorra de Kikio, bien que gritaba y se movía en forma de que el la penetraba, ella si era una zorra, en cambio Kagome parecía o mas bien se veía tan inocente que era una pieza exquisita de colección, y aquello no se merecía Inuyasha.

Con su dedo empieza a delinear la pierna de la chica, con un toque suave, dejando a su paso que aquella prenda se suba un poco para descubrí sus piernas, deteniéndose en el muslo de esta.

Tenía que tenerla ahora, que el tonto de Inuyasha no se encontraba en la habitación, se encontraba demasiado ocupado en aquellos asuntos de negocio… que bien su esposa estaría siendo violada y el ni sus luces, mas bien ni enterado del asunto.

Con sus manos se ayuda a quitar la ropa, dejando tan solo sus pantalones en el, viendo a Kagome con su vista de pies a cabeza, de cabeza hacia la parte de abajo, tan solo se detiene en los pechos de la chica, viendo aquellos contornos, redondos y exquisitos para lamerlos y modernos que se sentiría escuchar a Kagome gritar por ayuda, entrar a su cavidad, penetrarla y escuchar como en sollozo pide ayuda a su "amado " Inuyasha, aquello de cierta manera le excitaba…

Comienza a subirse a la cama con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta que cualquier movimiento erróneo puede despertar a la chica y todos sus planes saldrían volando…

Sus manos se encuentran en el costado de la cabeza de Kagome, sosteniendo su propio peso, sus piernas al acostado de las de la chica, y su rostro a centímetros del de Kagome.

Ve como poco a poco los parpados del de la chica empiezan a dar un pequeño movimiento para después abrirse lentamente y enfocarse en sus ojos, abriéndose completamente a su presencia.

¿Bankotsu?.- lo pregunta Kagome tratando de apartarlo de encima de ella.

Si, Kagome…- lo contesta acercando su rostro al de la chica.

Deténgase.- lo ordena Kagome empujándolo con un poco de fuerza que ocasiona que el mismo Bankotsu, cierre sus piernas para dejarla inmóvil y sus manos de igual forma, tomándolas y dejándolas en el costado de la cabeza de Kagome.

Llevo deseándote todo esta semana, desde que nos presentaron, ahora vas hacer mía.- lo ultimo lo dice inclinándose al cuello de Kagome para besarla con desesperación

¡¡¡NOOO, ¡¡¡deténgase!.- lo grita Kagome la cual comienza a llorar.

Vas hacer mía.- lo vuelve a murmurar…

¡¡Inuyasha, ¡¡Inuyasha!.- lo grita, tratando de llamar a su esposo, pero parece ser que se encuentra sola en la habitación.

¡¡¡Inuyasha!.- grita el nombre de Inuyasha, para después que un campo de fuerza salga de la joya que lleva en su pecho y saque volando al individuo encima de ella, dejando que se azote en el techo y caiga al piso de mármol.

La puerta se abre dejando ver una persona, de pie presenciado la escena, el ver a su esposa con aquel hombre y llamándolo… pareciera que Kagome necesitara de su ayuda y era lo que iba hacer, aquel individuo se iba arrepentir de haber tocado a su Kagome.

Estaba apunto de ir contra hacer individuo, pero aquel grito por parte de Kagome y aquel campo de fuerza volvía a aparecer, dejando a Kagome en la cama con lagrimas en sus ojos, y llamándolo.

El campo todavía no desaparecía y no tenía ningún modo de entrar o acercarse a Kagome, tan solo veía a Bankotsu a un lado tirado e inconciente.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.- la comienza a llamar tratando de que disperse aquel campo y lo deje ir a consolarla.

Inuyasha.- lo menciona Kagome incorporándose de la cama e ir con Inuyasha, tirándose a sus brazos y llorar en ellos, sintiendo que lo peor acaba de acabar.

Sshh, tranquila ya estoy contigo.- lo murmura Inuyasha tratando de darle confianza y seguridad a su Kagome, ya después saldaría cuentas con el imbecil de Bankotsu, pro lo que quedaba claro era que tenían que irse ese mismo día no podía seguir arriesgando a Kagome de ese modo, de lo único que se alegraba era que en la mañana que despertó le puso el camisón a la chica y la joya por cualquier cosa, y aquello se lo agradecía a los dioses.

¿te hizo daño, Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha separándose un poco de los brazos de Kagome, para ver su rostro.

No, tan solo me beso.- lo murmura dejando que las lagrimas sigan su curso.

Ese maldito las pagara, no dejare que te haga daño, fue una suerte que me haya venido temprano a la habitación.- lo menciona… inclinándose a rozar los labios de Kagome, sintiendo como aquello la reconforta de alguna manera – este mismo día nos regresamos a Egipto, no quiero que te pase nada malo por que tenga que salir a ser negocios.- se lo menciona Inuyasha a Kagome a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella.

Si, yo también quiero regresar a casa.- lo menciona Kagome besando un poco los labios de Inuyasha, para después acorrucarse en sus brazos, tan solo para sentirse protegida.

-.-

Ya estaban apunto de tocar el puerto de Egipto, hace una semana y dos días habían abandonado Grecia después de aquel accidente con Bankotsu Inuyasha fue y le menciono todo a su hermano Renkotsu que tan solo se disculpo y se ofreció a que se quedaran un poco de tiempo, claro que Inuyasha se negó, el mismo pensó que lo mejor era regresar y después mandaría a alguien para que terminara de arreglar las cosas con Grecia.

Renkotsu se encontraba arrepentido y apenado por la conducta de su hermano, esos estaba claro para Inuyasha, pero nada podía hacerse, el haber deseado a la esposa de otro príncipe se merecía el exilio de Egipto, cosa que fue hecha, pero solo para Bankotsu, ya que Renkotsu fue distinto se disculpo y pidió que aquellos tratos entre Egipto y Grecia siguiera, cosa que Inuyasha acepto tan solo por que Kagome lo convenció, si por el fuera se hubieran roto los lazos, de todos modos el que salía perdiendo es Grecia, la mayoría de todo era importado de Egipto… no al revés.

Mira, Inuyasha!...- lo grita Kagome y señala llamando la atención del joven príncipe.

Egipto… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha tomando a la chica entre sus brazos, para observar sus ojos llenos de alegría.

Quisiera ir a ver a Sango… pero creo que mejor mañana, así que lo que quieras, estoy en tus manos este día.- lo menciona Kagome con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Eso me parece tentador, en ese caso iremos al palacio y después tu y yo tendremos una cita en mi recamara.- lo ultimo lo menciona antes de unir los labios con su Kagome, sonriendo para si, aquella chica era única y lo mejor de todo era que era su esposa, y su Kagome.

-.-

Inuyasha, amigo… no pensé que hoy llegaran, teníamos planteada su llegada para la próxima semana.- lo menciona Miroku el cual es el primero en recibirlos.

Tuvimos complicaciones.- lo menciona

¿Complicaciones?.- lo pregunta, sin entender de que le habla su primo

Ya después te contare…- lo menciona sin darle importancia- ¿mi padre?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado.

Se encuentra en el despacho.- lo contesta- ¿piensas decirle que te casaste con Kagome?.- lo pregunta

Por supuesto, a estas hora Kagome esta durmiendo, ayer llegamos cansados y nos fuimos directo a dormir.- se lo menciona, tratando de salir de aquel lugar.

Ya que regresaron, tengo que avisarle a Sanguito… te veo en la tarde, no mejor en la noche, adiós primo.- lo menciona el de coleta, para salir de aquel lugar.

Bien, ahora con mi padre.- lo murmura para si mismo, yendo hacia donde se encuentra el despacho

-.-

Hijo, que bueno que llegar, aunque te esperábamos la otra semana.- lo menciona sin ver a la cara a Inuyasha – tienes que casarte con Kikio.- lo ultimo lo dice con orden.

No puedo.- lo contesta

¿no puedes?.- lo pregunta tratando si escucho bien, cosa que ve como Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza- ¿puedo saber el motivo?.- lo pregunta su padre

Si.- lo contesta- ya estoy casado.- lo dice tratando de ver la reacción de su padre

¿con quien?.- lo pregunta, tratando de no perder los estribos.

Con Kagome.- lo confiesa, si era necesario se iría del país, del mismo modo que hizo su hermano cuando se caso con Rin a escondidas.

Supongo que seguiste el ejemplo de tu medio hermano.- lo murmura el padre del chico.

Si quieres que te lo diga, si lo seguí.- se lo dice, sin dar un paso a atrás.

No puedo enojarme contigo, por que ahora eres mi único heredero, pero créeme… ese matrimonio no va a durar mucho.- lo amenaza.

No te atrevas hacerle algo a Kagome, te digo de una vez que me case por los términos de la realeza, así que solo la muerte me separa de Kagome.- lo dice el pelinegro.

¿supongo que quieres que te felicite?.- lo pregunta con sarcasmo

No, tan solo que este feliz.- lo menciona Inuyasha

¿feliz, ¿quien podría estar feliz?.- lo pregunta

Mi madre…- lo menciona Inuyasha

¿tu madre?.- lo pregunta demasiado asombrado- ¿la has visto?.- lo pregunta

Si, vino a mi en un sueño… me dijo que Kagome era la mujer de mi vida… y le creo soy inmensamente feliz con ella, tanto como tu fuiste con mi madre antes que muriera.- lo concluye

Yo-yo… no se que puedo decirte…- lo menciona saliendo de aquella habitación, para dejar a su hijo solo.

-.-

Disculpe.- lo dice la pelinegra a una joven que se encuentra dentro de la habitación -¿sabe donde se encuentra Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta, incorporándose en la cama

¿el príncipe Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta la joven, cual ve como asiente con la cabeza Kagome- se encuentra en el jardín trasero, entrenando.- se lo informa- si quiere vuelvo después cuando ya este cambiada.- se ofrece la chica, que se encuentra arreglando las maletas en la habitación del chico

No se preocupe, yo me visto y salgo.- lo menciona Kagome, para hacer lo que menciono.

-.-

¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar el jardín trasero, esto si que era un laberinto, pero con algunas intrusiones era fácil llegar.

Bien podía ver hasta el fondo, la salida, tal ves por ahí esta el lugar que buscaba, tan solo le faltaba averiguarlo

Podía escuchar el sonido de una espada chocando con ago de metal y el sonido de la voz de Inuyasha, tal vez como le había dicho aquella señorita se encontraba entrenando.

Sale del palacio, lo primero que hace es ver desde lo alto a Inuyasha entrenando con cierto individuo que es acabado en un abrir de ojos, encontrándose en el suelo a merced de Inuyasha.

Baja poco a poco la escaleras, con cuidado, al estar en esa altura no era agradable ver hacia abajo… puede ver como se da cuenta de su presencia, y a su vez da una orden para que aquel individuo salga del lugar.

Pensé que seguías dormida.- lo menciona Inuyasha al recibir a Kagome entre sus brazos.

No tonto, me acabo de levantar y no te encuentre a mi lado.- lo menciona Kagome dejado que Inuyasha la impregne de su sudor.

Me levante temprano, hable con mi padre y me vine a entrenar.- lo menciona, dejando que Kagome se separe un poco de el, admirando aquel pequeño encaje.

Te vez demasiado sexy, en esta forma.- lo menciona Kagome delineando son la yema de sus demos los pectorales del chico y aquel estomago de lavadero.

Y tu demasiado apetitosa.- lo murmura.

¿Qué entrenas?.- lo pregunta

Espadas, cosa que una bella dama no debe de hacer.- lo menciona al ver la reacción luminosa de la chica.

Vamos, déjame entrenar contigo.- se lo menciona, tratando de convencer al chico

No, por que puedes lastimarte.- lo menciona

Mira hago un trato, si pierdo… soy tu esclava un día entero, pero si pierdes debes de consentirme a mi.- menciona la parte del trato que viéndolo del punto de vista de Inuyasha era demasiado atractiva.

No lo se.- lo duda

Por favor.- se lo dice en forma de suplica

Bien, pero si no puedes mas, te rindes.- se lo dice, dándole una espada a la chica

Claro amor.- tomando aquel instrumento entre sus manos.

Bien, primero las damas.- lo menciona Inuyasha esperando a que su esposa lo ataque

Es un placer.- lo dice Kagome moviéndose con la espada, bien parecía que la espada y ella eran uno…

Inuyasha se encontraba sorprendió, Kagome se movía demasiado bien y sus ataques era exactos y precios, claro sin querer lastimarlo, a duras penas podía con ellos, pero como siendo el príncipe se defendía, solo que la chica no daba su brazo a torcer, cuida cada parte de su cuerpo, las piernas no las dejaba desprotegidas al igual que su estoma y demás…

De un momento a otro tan solo se puede ver que una espada sale volando clavándose cercada donde se encuentran las escaleras, y un joven en el piso esperando a que su esposa de el fin de la batalla.

¿Qué te pareció?.- lo pregunta Kagome que se sienta en el estomago del chico.

No sabía que pudieras manejar así la espada.- lo menciona recibiendo a la chica entre sus brazos.

Tonto, desde chica monto caballo y entreno con la espada.- lo menciona, dejando que su cabeza se incline a descansar en el pecho del chico, escuchando los latidos del corazón de este.

Estas derrotado, así que empieza a consentirme.- se lo dice Kagome

Eso fue un trato, así que tendré que cumplir.- lo murmura Inuyasha dejando con un movimiento rápido a Kagome debajo de él.

Tramposo.- se lo murmura, besando los labios de su Inuyasha

Bien, quiero la revancha.- lo menciona el chico separándose de los labios de Kagome.

Si quieres ser otra vez humillado, la acepto.- sonriendo, mientras se incorpora junto con el chico

Ya veremos.- se lo dice tomando entre sus manos su espada y poniéndose en marcha, lo había agarrado desprevenido pero en esta ocasión eso no sería así.

Iban a comenzar a pelear, sus espadas chocaron tres veces antes de ser interrumpidos por un grito…

¡¡¡Inuyasha! Mi amor.- se escucha que lo grita una mujer que va bajando las escaleras para después abalanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha y besarlo en los labios, dejando a un Inuyasha desconcertado y a una Kagome triste y celosa, por aquello.

Discúlpame, Inu… creo que estas entrenando.- lo reconoce la chica, separándose del joven – ¿y tu eres?..- se lo pregunta a Kagome

Kikio, ella es Kagome mi….-

Entrenadora.- interrumpe la chica que no deja hablar a Inuyasha- mucho gusto soy la prometida de Inu.- lo dice sonriendo abiertamente.

**Continuara!**

**Holas! A todos, bueno primero que nada les debo una disculpa a todas las chikas que siguen mi fic, en especial este… lo que sucede es que tuve demasiado complicaciones, después me dio flojera continuarlo y ahora bueno les traigo este… no les contesto a todas ustedes por que de por si este cap al igual que el anterior son demasiados largos y no quiero aburrirlas… así que solo agradezco como de costumbre, pero prometo el próximo cap dejarles recados individuales. ¿okidoki?.**

**Se lo agradezco a:**

**Soyaneyasha, ****layeya20991, --SäNDRiÑä--, Aome19961, kagome-inuvale,********twindpd1, chobits080, Inuyashajazmin116**, **Mayra6314, ********sacerdotiza6, ****ShadowAngel4Ever****, Jimena-chan, Tlap, Nelly, Yuna, chica-anime 4ever, Lorena, Mili, Mikiaome2 y ****Narie**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, si me falta alguien aviseme!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	19. Kikio vs Kagome

_¡¡¡Inuyasha! Mi amor.- se escucha que lo grita una mujer que va bajando las escaleras para después abalanzarse a los brazos de Inuyasha y besarlo en los labios, dejando a un Inuyasha desconcertado y a una Kagome triste y celosa, por aquello._

_Discúlpame, Inu… creo que estas entrenando.- lo reconoce la chica, separándose del joven – ¿y tu eres?..- se lo pregunta a Kagome_

_Kikio, ella es Kagome mi….-_

_Entrenadora.- interrumpe la chica que no deja hablar a Inuyasha- mucho gusto soy la prometida de Inu.- lo dice sonriendo abiertamente._

**Capitulo XIX.- Kikio vs Kagome**

¿Prometida de Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, viendo los ojos de Inuyasha, tal vez con ello encontraba alguna explicación, por lo que esta sucediendo.

Así es, como escucho, soy su prometida.- lo vuelve a repetir aquella chica de mirada fría.

Ka-Kagome, no es lo que parece.- lo menciona el chico, dando unos pasos hacia delante de los cuales la misma Kagome da otros dos hacia atrás, dejando que la espada caiga de sus manos.

Claro que si Inu, ¿no recuerdas la dulce noche que pasamos juntos?.- lo pregunta y a su vez lo dice en doble sentido dándole entender aquella chica que Inuyasha tuvo algo mas que simple besos con ella.

_¿noche, ¿juntos?.-_ aquellas dos simples palabras se repiten constantemente en la mente de Kagome, dejando ver aquel dolor de cabeza se haga presente… ¿es que acaso Inuyasha la traiciono?.

Inuyasha tan solo puede ver como su esposa se desvanece, primero cerrando los ojos y después poco a poco empieza a caer al suelo, cosa que se apresura y la atrapa antes de que tenga un fuerte golpe en algún lugar de su cuerpo…

Pobre, no resistió nada.- lo menciona Kikio viendo como aquella chica es tomada entre los brazos de Inuyasha

Vete Kikio.- se lo dice sin darle la cara, tan solo ve como Kagome se encuentra entre sus brazos sin conocimiento alguno

¡pero Inuyasha!.- lo chilla

¡pero nada!.- lo grita, cosa que ocasiona que la misma Kikio brinque del solo susto.

¡Bien!.- lo grita respondiendo a la alta voz del chico- pero volveré.- se lo dice antes de que suba las escaleras

Déjame decirte Kikio, que no pienso casarme contigo.- se lo dice caminando por una pequeña salida, opuesta al jardín, que bien directo da a su habitación

¿así, ¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta son una sonrisa en sus labios, se tenía que casar con ella, ya había un pacto, el pacto con el padre de Inuyasha, tarde o temprano el estaría en sus redes.

Simplemente por que estoy casado.- se lo dice y a su vez voltea para ver la palidez en el rostro de la princesa- y Kagome es mi esposa.- lo concluye entrando por un lugar secreto, ajeno de los gritos de Kikio y el berrinche afuera en el jardín.

-.-

¿te encuentras bien Kagome?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado al ver como Kagome se mueve y empieza ha abrir sus ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar la visión que se mantiene algo perturbada.

Mmmm, ¿Qué sucedió?.- lo pregunta llevando una mano hacia su cabeza, al mismo tiempo incorporándose, cosa que Inuyasha no lo permite volviéndola acostar

Te desmayaste, es una suerte que no dejara que te ocurriera algo.- tomando asiento a su lado.

Inuyasha.- lo llama, dejando que el le acaricie la mejilla con su mano

¿sucede algo malo?.- se lo pregunta, tratando de ser lo mas compresivo posible con su Kagome.

Si, esa mujer… es o era tu prometida.- lo pregunta con algo de dificultad cerrando sus ojos y tratando de que aquellas simples palabras no la perturben.

Si.- lo contesta – era.- lo menciona rápidamente – juro por Ra que me deshice de ella antes de pedirte matrimonio y casarnos, no se que estupida idea se le metió en la cabeza, para pensar que todavía existe algo.- se lo concluye.

¿la besaste?.- lo pregunta, tratando de que su corazón no se oprima, al recibir la noticia.

Kagome, eso ya no debe importar.- se lo dice tratando de que no indague mas.

Dime, ¿la besaste?.- lo vuelve a preguntar cerrando los ojos

Si, pero solo fue una vez…- se lo dice tratando de ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica, cosa que no puede adivinar con los ojos de ella cerrados.

Y lo de la noche… y….- no lo concluye, temiendo continuar y que aquellos también lo confirme, el saber que Inuyasha se acostó con esa, le partía el alma.

Sshh, eso nunca sucedió, escúchame Kagome… mi primera vez fue contigo, con nadie mas.- se lo confiesa dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

¿me lo juras?.- lo pregunta Kagome, incorporándose y quedando a la altura de los labios del chico- júramelo, necesito saber que… lo que me dices es verdad.- lo murmura y suplica.

Lo juro.- se escucha que lo dice el ojidorado para sellar los labios de la chica, besándola lentamente, disfrutando de cada área, cada centímetro que le muestra Kagome, entrelazar aquella lengua con la de el… succionar aquella vitalidad… todo en ella., todo el cuerpo cada centímetro de el es fuente de vida para Inuyasha, solo para el… sin Kagome él… él tan solo era un muerto vivo.

Pequeña… hoy vamos a cenar con mi padre.- se lo dice una vez separado sus labios.

¿el…el sabe…de… nuestra…-

Unión?.- lo concluye el ojidorado

Si.- lo asiente con la cabeza

Si, se lo dije hoy en la mañana….- se lo informa, viendo como agacha la cabeza- no pequeña, tú no tienes la culpa y no hubo ninguna discusión, de cierta manera entendió.- se lo dice levantado la cabeza con su mano.

Pero… se enojo.- se lo dice, viendo los ojos de su esposo fijamente

Bah, eso no importa, lo importante es que tu estas conmigo y yo contigo…- se lo dice mostrándole a su vez una sonrisa.

Te amo… te amo.- lo repite constantemente, besando en cada te amo a la chica en los labios, ocasionado que ambos caigan de espaldas, mas bien la chica de espaldas y el joven encima de ella, dejando que las risas y los suspiros, al igual que aquellos te amos se fundan con el ambiente…

-.-

Kagome, ¿te encuentras lista?.- lo pregunta un impaciente hombre detrás de la puerta, esperando a que su princesa salga de la habitación.

Que desesperado eres, Inuyasha.- lo menciona una joven que se ve que empieza ha abrir la puerta dejando atontado a su esposo.

¿y bien?.- lo pregunta dando un pequeño giro, ocasionado que la falda del vestido gire un poco mas de la cuenta al parase- ¿te gusta?.- lo pregunta de diferente modo, tratando de ver en aquellos ojos ámbar alguna expresión- ¡Inuyasha!.- lo llama, al no ver su reacción

¿he?.- lo menciona el chico al despertar en aquel sueño.

El ver a Kagome era como estar en el mas dulce sueño… aquel vestido de noche exquisitamente traído de Roma… era sencillamente hermoso, largo, pero sin exagerar, llegándole a los pies dejando al descubierto un poco los pies de la chica, al igual que en Grecia un pequeño detalle en común el vestido siendo sostenido de un lado, por el hombro derecho de la chica, dejando el descubierto el izquierdo, su cabello delicadamente recogido, dándole un toque demasiado seductor e inocente, su pulsera de oro puro en su mano izquierda… un pequeño añillo de diamante en el dedo correspondiente, que compro en Grecia… era un mito de occidente, por ultimo se encontraba la perla de Shikón, adornado el cuello de Kagome, luciendo mas pura que nunca.

Kagome, su esposa era sencillamente exquisita, hermosa y de aquello no se cansaba de reconocerlo, bueno ya tendría tiempo de estar con su Kagome y precisamente deleitándose mutuamente, ahora que todo estaba aclarado podría tener su vida feliz a lado de su esposa…

¿nos vamos?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de mantener la calma de que Inuyasha no le haga caso…

Si.- se lo dice extendiendo su brazo para que lo tome, y caminar hacia el comedor, donde lo espera su padre, Miroku, tal vez Sango…

-.-

Ya puede escuchar el murmuro de algunas voces en l comedor, aquello si que iba hacer una larga, pero larga noche, tan solo esperaba que su padre aceptara a Kagome, por u felicidad.

Inuyasha.- lo llama, deteniéndose

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta

Tengo miedo.- se lo hace saber la chica

¿miedo por que?.- lo pregunta, tratando de ayudar a Kagome antes de entrar en aquel lugar.

¿Qué tal si no le gusto a tu papá?.- lo pregunta, y aquello ocasiona una sonrisa en los labios de Inuyasha, el tan solo pensar que Kagome se encontraba preocupada por la reacción de su padre le llenaba el corazón de dicha y ternura, por aquel pequeño ángel.

No te preocupes… verás que todo saldrá bien.- se lo menciona, deslizando su mano por la mejilla de la chica y dejarla en su cuello, para que el mismo de un paso hacia delante, tal vez dos, de los cuales ocasiona que su respiración se una un poco al de la chica, inclinándose a rozar sus labios…

Con sus labios primero sostiene el labio inferior, envolviéndolo al igual que lo hace con el superior… besándola despacio, sin prisa, dejando que sus bocas se hagan el amor de una forma delicada e única.

Dejando que la misma Kagome se pegue a su cuerpo, posando sus delicadas manos en el pecho de su Inuyasha y un poco de puntitas alcanzando y saciando sus labios con aquel beso.

Una sonora carcajada que se escucha dentro de aquel lugar, interrumpe el beso de aquella pareja, dejando que Kagome de un paso hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para despegar sus labios de los de Inuyasha, claro sin salir de sus brazos…

Ese es Miroku, tonto.- lo murmura Inuyasha al abrir sus ojos y ver a su Kagome

Me despintaste.- lo murmura y reprocha la chica

¿estabas pintada?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha… al ver como aquel labia rojo se encuentra manchado por toda la boca de ella.

Tonto…- lo murmura, al ver como el ojidorado sonríe

Te amo…- lo dice besando rápidamente los labios de la chica- ven vamos.- se lo dice tomándola de la mano.

Espera Inuyasha.- lo dice la chica.

¿sucede algo?.- lo pregunta incrédulo

Si, tus labios están manchados…- se lo dice con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Eso que importa, así se darán cuenta el por que tardamos.- le guiña el ojo mientras se lo dice, jalando a la chica consigo, dentro de la habitación.

Ese tonto de Inuyasha si que estaba loco, el dejar que todo el mundo que estuvieran cenando con ellos, los vieran entrar de esa forma, Inuyasha manchado de su labial rojo y ella con el labial rojo por todo sus labios, era indicios de que pensaran mal de ellos, y eso que todavía no era tan noche para aquellos pensamientos depravados que haría Miroku al verla a ella y a Inuyasha… ese Miroku pervertido y depravado, con la mente cochambrosa… nunca cambiaría.

Vaya…vaya, hasta que llega la pareja de **recién casados**.- lo menciona Miroku dándole énfasis a las palabras de recién casados.

Si, dices algo mas Miroku atente a las consecuencias.- lo amenaza el chico- ¿mi padre?.- lo pregunta al no ver ningún rastro de él

No tarda en venir, ¿Por qué no toman asiento?.- lo menciona el mismo Miroku

Espero que no tarde…- lo murmura Inuyasha por toda la sala

No te preocupes hijo, ya estoy aquí.- se escucha que la voz sale entre las sombras, dejando ver al padre de Inuyasha, idéntico a el, los mimos, ojos, piel bronceada y demasiado alto, claro con aquel toque de realeza.

Padre te presento a Kagome…- lo dice aquel ojidorado, dejando que su padre de aquel vistazo a su esposa

Mucho gusto señor.- lo dice Kagome, mientras hacer una reverencia

El placer es mió señora Taisho.- lo menciona el padre del chico, besando la mano de la chica, cosa que deja demasiado asombrado a Inuyasha y a su acompañante- es mejor sentarnos a cesar, antes de que la censa se enfrié.- lo propone el señor con demasiado carisma, es como si algo lo hubiera puesto de demasiado buen humor.

La cena fu de lo mas amena posible, nunca antes en su vida Inuyasha se había sentido así, bueno tal vez si…. Aquellas veces cuando su madre se encontraba presente con ellos, pero ahora era diferente, en algunas ocasiones su padre hacia algunos comentarios que de cierta manera hacían poner de mil colores a su esposa, cosa que el mismo disfrutaba contemplando…

Chistes, ideas y comentarios se dieron en aquella mesa, ninguno desagradable, ninguna grosería por parte de su padre hacía Kagome, nada fuera de lo común, es como si su padre aceptara la idea de que el se caso con Kagome y no con Kikio como quería el desde un principio, algo raro ocurría con su padre pero después se encargaría de descubrir.

Creo que este viejo debe de ir a la cama, fue un placer estar con ustedes y conocer a mi nuera.- lo menciona Inu-Taisho, para después levantarse de la mesa.

Hasta mañana señor.- lo menciona Kagome

Que tengas una buena noche padre.- se lo dice el ojidorado

No tendré tan buena noche, como tu hijo.- aquel comentario ocasiona que la misma Kagome se ponga demasiado sonrojada al pensar en aquellas palabras.

Padre.- lo murmura a su vez, viendo como aquel viejillo sale de la sala silbando…

Creo chicos que yo también me retiro, digo para no interrumpir entre ustedes.- lo menciona Miroku levantándose rápidamente del asiento e ir a la salida antes de que su adorado primo se le ocurra ir tras el para ejecutarlo.

Ya verás….- se lo amenaza para verlo salir antes de terminar el rás.

-.-

Se comienza ha abrir la puerta lentamente, ocasionando que una pareja entre dando pasos torpes de los cuales se comienzan a reír ambos, claro sin despegar sus labios, dejando que su cuerpos sigan caminado y choquen con las cosas a su paso.

La puerta es cerrada por la ayuda del pie del chico, que se comienza ha alargarla para aventarla y cerrarla de un portazo… retomar aquellos pasos torpes e ir a la parte inferior de la cama y caer junto con su esposa, arriba de él.

Kagome tan solo se separa de los labios de Inuyasha, sonriendo ampliamente… sabiendo bien que es lo que va a pasar aquella noche, pero de cierta manera quería hacer el amor con el, pero de una forma delicada, intima y demasiado romántica.

Kagome levanta poco a poco de los brazos de Inuyasha, hincándose a la horilla de la cama, tal vez esperando a que su esposo la tome entre sus brazos y comience hacerle el amor…

Inuyasha por su parte hace lo mismo que la chica, solo que antes con sus propias manos empieza a desabotonar su blusa y dejándola a un lado, cosa que nota como el collar de Kagome se encuentra en la cama junto con aquellos aretes y joyas…

Toma entre sus manos las joyas de Kagome y las acomoda en el mueble, junto a la cama.

Ahora pequeña eres toda mía.- lo menciona Inuyasha con aquella voz demasiado sensual y ronca, ocasionando un recorrido por todo el cuerpo de la chica, acumulándose en la espina dorsal.

Kagome siente como Inuyasha pasa sus manos alrededor de sus cintura, para acercarla a su cuerpo, ambos hincados arriba de la cama, los zapatos de ella cayeron al suelo resbalándose por de sus pies, los del chico todavía en su lugar al igual que los pantalones de el mismo.

Bésame.- lo murmura ella misma, pidiendo los labios de Inuyasha y a su vez enrollando sus manos en el cuello de el, ocasionando que sus rostros se acerquen lo suficiente para besarse y explorar sus bocas.

Aquel beso dura unos minutos, de un oposición o otra, aquellos labios moviéndose al compás del oros al igual que sus mismas cabezas, cada oportunidad un suspiro de ambos labios sabe, las manos de Inuyasha recorriendo la espalda de Kagome arrugando aquel vestido dejando que la misma Kagome baje sus brazos y aquellas delicadas manos las deje en su pecho, recorriéndolo con cada caricia.

Inuyasha ocasiona con un movimiento inclinando hacia la izquierda, que la misma pelinegra caiga en sus brazos sin separar sus labios de los de ella, para acomodarla lentamente en la cama de espalda y poco a poco el encima de ella, cambiando los papeles de ambos por completo de cómo el inicio, con ayuda de sus pies se retira aquellos zapatos estorbosos para dejarlos desnudos… y tan solo ocuparse de la demás vestimenta.

Desprende sus labios de los de la chica, recorriendo aquellos besos por el cachete, la oreja, el cuello y dejarlos ahí, besando aquel lugar que corresponde y da sensibilidad a la chica.

Escucha salir los suspiros de los labios de Kagome, sabe bien que Kagome mantiene sus ojos cerrados, dejando que las caricias la consuman por dentro, su pierna se mantienen al costado de las del chico levantándose un poco.

Con ayuda de sus dientes corre aquel trozo de tela, pequeño y dejado, aquella tira que se encarga de sostener el vestido de la chica en sus hombros, bajándolo hasta la parte de el costado al igual que el otro… tal ves sus labios nunca se despeguen de la piel de la joven, pero bien valía el precio de estar así con ella, tal no hablar, no decir palabras, pero aquello que importaba la amaba, ama y amara por siempre, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Entrelaza de nuevo sus manos en la cintura de Kagome, para que ella deje aquellas manos e su pecho, sus labios regresan con los labios de la chica besándola, y a su vez incorporándola con el dejando que aquellos movimiento de levantarse de la cama los guié solo el, solo Inuyasha, el mismo le diga que hacer aquella noche.

Ya de pie, el chico pone en practica aquellas técnicas que aprendió cuando estuvo a lado de la chica todo estos dos meses, todos estos dos meses de feliz matrimonio, vivir aquella fantasía, el despertar por las mañanas con Kagome y dormir por las noches con ella… todo un sueño hecho realidad.

Toma entre sus manos las manos de la chica, dejándolas a sus costado como lo hizo una ocasión, tal vez cuando hicieron por primera vez el amor, llena de temores Kagome y el con la idea de solucionar y darle seguridad a cada uno de ellos, brindarle calor y protección aquellos temores, y a su vez volviendo aquellos temores suyos, como lo es Kagome suya…

Ya una vez le dijo a Renkotsu, antes de salir que Kagome era suya, al igual que los temores de la chica eran suyos, como las alegrías, las tristezas, las lagrimas, el amor, todo su ser le pertenecía a el solamente a el y a nadie mas… como el mismo juro ante los dioses qué ambos serían uno de por vida y así continuarían hasta que la muerte los separe, solo aquellas seis palabras podrían separarlo, nade mas, nadie mas…

Da un paso hacia atrás lo suficiente para admirar y dar espacio al cuerpo de la chica que se deshaga de aquella prenda que estorba entre ellos, con sumo cuidado hace que aquel vestido caiga de los costados, dejándolo completamente en el suelo… y admirando aquel cuerpo perfecto… perfecto.

Kagome tan solo se mantiene quieta, dejando que Inuyasha admire todo lo que quiera, bien quiere hacer ya el amor, se encuentra deseosa de pertenecerle como algunas noches atrás pero pensaba que lo correcto para aquella noche era tan solo esperar, nada mas esperar y dejarse mimar por el… por su Inuyasha.

El ojidorado puede ver aquellos pechos, que si no estuvieran la luz de la luna y las velas, que dan un toque distorsionado y romántico de las cosas, juraría que han aumentado de volumen al igual que las caderas y el vientre de la chica, plano en aquellos momentos… pero tal vez era aquella iluminación que ocasionaba aquellos efectos, las sombras moviéndose de un lugar a otro vibrando al costado de ambos, dejando ver como Inuyasha alarga un brazo y hace que la chica en un momentos se encuentre ya entre sus brazos disfrutando de aquellas caricias.

Kagome da pasos torpes hacia atrás cosa que se desespera el saber que no puede ver hacia atrás ya que sus labios se encuentran apresados por los de sus esposo y el único remedio que le quedaba era dejar que Inuyasha la guiara, cosa que tan solo se cuelga entre los brazos del chico, dejando que sus pies ya no toquen el suelo, facilitando las cosas al príncipe.

La pelinegra tan solo siente cuando algo demasiado suave y frió se encuentra en su espalda desnuda al igual que todo su cuerpo, ella misma pegada de manera intima con el mismo Inuyasha, el cual empieza con aquellas caricias recorriendo su cuerpo…

Nunca supo cuando fue el momento o como el mismo Inuyasha se quito los pantalones, y su ropa intima al igual que con ella dejándolos a los dos totalmente desnudos, debajo de las colchas… las cuales se mueven de arriba a bajo conforme el cuerpo del chico que se encuentra encima de ella…

Kagome se encontraba en la cama, debajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha que la mantiene con caricias, moviéndose al compás de las caderas de ella, las colchas cubriéndolos de frió o por lo menos facilitándoles las cosas a ambos, antes de caer rendidos.

Por toda la habitación se encuentra un fuerte sonido, como si fuera un gemido demasiado agudo por parte de Kagome y un gruñido por parte del mismo Inuyasha el cual se mantiene ocupado lamiendo los pechos de la chica y el otro dándole masajes con su mano…

Las caderas de Kagome buscan las de Inuyasha, el cual de un momento siente como su musculatura ya se encuentra en el lugar indicado para estar en mejor estado…

Kagome tan solo jadea, su respiración ya no es algo constante y paulatina como hace minutas otras ahora es demasiado rápida y demasiado constante… las piernas de ella separadas indicándole al mismo Inuyasha que la tome, que no haga mas grande aquella agonía, cosa que capta a la perfección, penetrando a la chica, dejando que ella entierre sus uñas y grite al sentir como su miembro palpita de excitación dentro de ella…

El cuerpo de Kagome se adhiere al de Inuyasha como un rompecabezas de algún juego que se compra para que un niño empiece ha armar ocasionando que las piezas se vuelvan una… era lo mismo que pasaba con ellos dos, ambos hechos a la medida de su semejante…

El ritmo de aquella excitación comienza a elevarse, los gemidos y aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios del mismo Inuyasha al igual que de la misma Kagome, sus nombres expresados en sus labios, aquellos nombres que se vuelven susurros , cosa que el mismo aire se lleva.

Aquella semilla sale del mismo Inuyasha, llenando el vierte de la chica, bien sabe ella que acaba de acabar todo al recibir aquel caliente liquido en su vientre, aquel grito que dio el mismo Inuyasha al igual que ella, cansada y con demasiado sudor, gotas escurriendo por todo su cuerpo se deja caer en el colchón, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha continué dentro de ella y arriba de ella misma, se sentía demasiado cansada, su cuerpo explotando, casi no tenía fuerzas y lo único que ahora quería es descansar.

El mismo siente como Kagome se encuentra demasiado cansada, su miembro lo siente palpitar entre dos paredes, no quería salir de ahí, pero lo mejor era esperar a que Kagome se recupera para seguir con aquel ritual, aunque ese ritual había sido todo un excito… lo disfruto al máximo.

Se acomoda a lado de Kagome, dejando que ella se acorruque entre sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, las manos en el dorso de Inuyasha, escuchando como la respiración de Inuyasha se encuentra teniendo aquel ritmo normal como la suya.

¿cansada, pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dándole algunas caricias a la chica en la espalda con sus dedos

Si y mucho.- se lo dice tratando de cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sueño la lleve.

Descansa, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa…- se lo promete, para inclinarse a besar la cabeza de Kagome.

¿sabes Inuyasha?.- lo murmura Kagome cerrando sus ojos y a su vez entregándose a las caricias del chico

¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta, viendo el techo.

Hoy hable con Sango.- se lo confiesa Kagome

Lo se, vino por que Miroku la trajo, y de una vez nos avisaron de su boda… pero ¿Qué sucede?.- lo pregunta, recordando cuando su amigo por la tarde interrumpió en su habitación y trajo a Sango, claro que las amigas se abrazaron y se pasaron hablando de cosas, mientras el y su viejo amigo se dedicaron a platicar

Le conté a Sango de mi desmayo…- se lo menciona, escuchando un suspiro salir de los labios del chico

¿así?.- lo pregunta, cosa que siente como la misma Kagome dice un mmmjj…- ¿supongo que le mencionaste quien lo ocasiono?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin reprocharle nada, con la voz demasiado calmada.

Bueno al principio no, pero después que me dio una idea, bueno teoría tonta le dije…- se lo confirma, sin darle importancia

¿Qué teoría, pequeña?.- lo pregunta el chico con demasiada curiosidad

Que… bueno… Sango piensa que puedo estar embarazada… la verdad no lo creo, por que tendría que tener asco y eso no lo tengo, ni tampoco antojos.- lo informa Kagome, recordando aquellas palabras que le dijo su amiga.

Kagome piénsalo puedes estar embarazada.- se lo menciona su amiga

No lo creo Sango.- lo niega

¿Por qué no?.- se lo pregunta – supongo que tu e Inuyasha deben de tener relaciones y eso da bebes, ¿por que no aceptas que puedes estar esperando un bebé de Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta y concluye la chica.

No lo creo Sango.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, ella no quería darse falsas esperanzas el tener un pequeño creciendo en su vientre, uno de Inuyasha y ella.

¿embarazada… eso es posible?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando que Kagome se acomodo en la almohada, poniéndose ambos de costado y a su vez viéndose a los ojos.

No lo se, tendríamos que esperar.- lo menciona Kagome al no estar segura.

¿te gustaría pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando que Kagome se acorruque en su pecho, su cachete al igual que su cuerpo entre sus brazos, ambos de lado…

Si y mucho…- se lo dice con aquella voz de niña consentida, así se sentía en los brazos del chico, consentida, demasiado

A mi también… a mi también…- lo murmura besando el cabello de Kagome, esperando que de un suspiro y así es, para después dejarla dormir entre sus brazos.

-.-

La puerta se abre completamente, dejando entrar a cierta persona, con pasos demasiado silenciosos casi se puede ver como la sombra de ella siendo iluminada por las velas y la luz de la luna llena se encuentra saltando, como las puntas de los pies fueran sus soportes para no hacer ningún ruido.

Cierra la puerta sigilosamente, para después ir al frente de la cama, acercándose poco a poco hacia aquel bulto… tal vez había pensado que lo mejor era esperar despertar a aquel hombre de forma provocativa, mostrando todos sus encantos, su cabellera largo, demasiado liza, arreglada para esa ocasión, en su cuerpo tan solo una pequeña prenda que la cubre del frió tal vez, pero no la cubre visiblemente, aquella prenda transparente dejando ver aquellas curvas y cuerpo perfecto dirían algunos hombres, claro sin faltar aquellos pecho voluminosos.

Se posa a lado del chico, esperando alguna escena de el semidesnudo tan solo con la parte de arriba y el pantalón que utiliza para dormir, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrar precisamente aquella escena desagradable, aquella mujerzuela que Inuyasha dice que es su "esposa" en sus brazos, ambos desnudos, dando indicios que hace unas horas atrás acaban de hacer el amor.

Eso si era el colmo de todo, el encontrar a Inuyasha con ella, con aquella perdida, eso si que se lo iba a cobrar muy pero muy caro a Inuyasha tanto como aquella mujer, tarde o temprano tendría su venganza… la venganza lo mas dulce del mundo.

Kikio da un paso hacia atrás, para darse la vuelta, bueno media, por la cual ve una hermosa joya en la mesita de junto a la cama, color rosado, algo rosa fuerte… no demasiado, pero aquello si era una joya, la toma entre sus manos, admirando aquella belleza, tal vez se preguntaba ¿si Inuyasha fue el que regalo aquella joya a su esposa, si aquello era cierto, entonces si que la apreciaba bastante, pero aquel regalo como todo se podría perder, después de todo luciría mejor en su cuello que en el cuello de aquella chica insignificante, no proveniente de ninguna clase social de alto rango, tan solo basura, a su lado.

Te recomiendo Kikio que dejes ese collar donde lo encontraste.- lo escucha la misma Kikio, ocasionando que la perla se resbale un poco de sus manos, dejando tan solo el collar en ellas.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta, y a su vez se gira para quedar frente a frente del chico.

¿Qué demonios andas haciendo en mi dormitorio?.- lo pregunta, arrebatándole la perla de las manos.

Yo-yo-yo…- lo comienza a balbucear, nunca se espero que Inuyasha se despertara y mucho menos que se levantara de la cama…

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.- lo vuelve a preguntar Inuyasha tomando a la chica del brazo y con pasos firme guiarla a la salida.

Vine a ver si se te ofrecía algo, pero veo que andas muy bien acompañado con esa mujerzuela.- lo dice lo ultimo con demasiado veneno, hasta si uno pensara que fuera una víbora bien que ya hubiera mordido

Cuidado con tus palabras Kikio, esa señorita o mas bien señora es mi esposa, así que te pido de la manera mas atenta que la respetes, o me veré forzado a regresarte a tu lugar de origen.- se lo amenaza sin perder los estribos de golpearla.

No se como pudiste preferir a "esa" en lugar de a mi.- se lo dice mientras trata de mantener los estribos en su lugar…

Déjame decirte que esa mujer es a la que amo y no me ve solo como algo pasajero y que le puede dar mucho, pero mucho dinero.- se lo menciona cerrando la puerta a su espalda con demasiado cuidado, que Kagome no se levante.

Espero que cuando ella se vaya no vengas a mis brazos a llorar.- se lo menciona con burla- de todo modos tu mayor atractivo "Inu" es tu dinero y las joyas que puedes dar.- se lo menciona sonriendo ampliamente.- espero que ambos se mueran y pudran en el infierno.- esto ultimo se lo dice dándose la vuelta y salir de la vista del chico.

Definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca, demasiado laca, el venir a su habitación desnuda prácticamente era casi que se quería revolcar con el, pero aquello no se le hizo ni se le hará.

Mejor ahora regresaba con su Kagome, que aunque fueron unos minutos estar lejos de ella, encargarse de botar a Kikio y quitarle la perla, la comenzaba a extrañar… y mejor a descansar y dormir… que en la mañana hablaría con Kagome de que no se acercara a aquella víbora.

-.-

Los primeros rallos del sol, empezaban a traspasar las cortinas trasparentes, el mismo ya se encontraba despierto desde hace rato, contemplando a su Kagome, que solo se acorruca entre sus brazos.

No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Kagome, antes de dormirse...

_Que… bueno… Sango piensa que puedo estar embarazada… la verdad no lo creo, por que tendría que tener asco y eso no lo tengo, ni tampoco antojos.- lo informa Kagome, recordando aquellas palabras que le dijo su amiga._

_Kagome piénsalo puedes estar embarazada.- se lo menciona su amiga_

_No lo creo Sango.- lo niega_

_¿Por qué no?.- se lo pregunta – supongo que tu e Inuyasha deben de tener relaciones y eso da bebes, ¿por que no aceptas que puedes estar esperando un bebé de Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta y concluye la chica._

_No lo creo Sango.- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, ella no quería darse falsas esperanzas el tener un pequeño creciendo en su vientre, uno de Inuyasha y ella._

_¿embarazada… eso es posible?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando que Kagome se acomodo en la almohada, poniéndose ambos de costado y a su vez viéndose a los ojos._

_No lo se, tendríamos que esperar.- lo menciona Kagome al no estar segura._

_¿te gustaría pequeña?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dejando que Kagome se acorruque en su pecho, su cachete al igual que su cuerpo entre sus brazos, ambos de lado…_

_Si y mucho…- se lo dice con aquella voz de niña consentida, así se sentía en los brazos del chico, consentida, demasiado_

_A mi también… a mi también…- lo murmura besando el cabello de Kagome, esperando que de un suspiro y así es, para después dejarla dormir entre sus brazos._

¿Y si su pequeña estaba embarazada, eso podía ser posible… era lo mas probable, que su Kagome estuviera esperando a su bebé, un bebé de ella y de él… pero tal vez tendría que asegurarse, con los meses se le notaría aquel estado de maternidad.

Por el momento tendría que cuidarla, y no dejar que hiciera algún esfuerzo, acompañarla cuando monte o este en el campo fuera de aquellas murallas, no tendría que ir o salir del palacio Boyo y Shippo se encontraba en las caballerizas del palacio… así que Kagome estaría demasiado cuidada.

Inu…- escucha que lo murmura Kagome acurrucándose entre sus brazos y un suspiro profundo sale de los labios de ella

mi Kagome…. Solo mía…- lo murmura Inuyasha besando el cabello de la chica… dejando que ella se acorruque entre sus brazos y a su vez sigua durmiendo tranquilamente…

Por su parte, siente como la chica se acorruca mas hacia el entre lazando sus piernas, cosa, que ocasiona un gruñido salir de los labios de Kagome, para después que el mismo fije en la mirada en ella, viendo como sus ojos, aquellos ojos castaños se encuentran abiertos.

¿Por qué traes pantalón?.- lo pregunta de súbito la chica

¡oh, ¿eso era lo que le molestaba a su pequeña? idea tan absurda, pero el pantalón precisamente se lo puso al ver a Kikio en la habitación, pero aquello no se lo iba a decir a Kagome, tal vez se sentiría demasiado apenada y después no quería hacer el amor con él o el otro punto es que se sienta demasiado celosa y se enoje un buen rato.

Tú mi pequeña, pervertida…- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que sus brazos estrechen más a su esposa.

Pervertido, Miroku…- se defiende la chica por aquella llamada de pervertida ella, no era cierto, pervertido Miroku… ese si era un pervertido de primera.

¿entonces por que preguntas de mi estado?.- lo pregunta el chico con una sonrisa entre sus labios, viendo como Kagome se empieza a poner un poco colorada y esconde su cabeza en su pecho.

Por que… por que… yo-yo quería estar contigo… más tiempo.- lo balbucea demasiado apenada, el decirle a Inuyasha que le gustaba la forma en que recibía el calor de su piel desnuda le daba pena.

Tal vez eso sería mas adelante, ahora tengo que ir a entrenar y estudiar algunas cosillas…- se lo informa el chico, ocasionando que Kagome se separe un poco de sus brazos para verlo fijamente

¿¿¡Vamos a entrenar?.- lo pregunta entusiasmada, la idea de seguir entrenando con Inuyasha era tentadora, aparte muy bien sabe utilizar la espada.

¿Vamos, no pequeña voy a entrenar, tu te vas a quedar descansando aquí en la habitación.- se lo menciona ocasionando que el rostro de Kagome se contraiga dando indicios de enojo.

Yo quiero entrenar contigo.- se lo dice con puchero y con aquella muequea de enojo.

Lamente decirte que no lo harás, tienes que cuidarte y mi obligación como tu esposo es mantener tu seguridad, y jugando espadas conmigo te puedes lastimar…- le da aquella razón, pero conociendo a su Kagome aquello no valía nada.

Desde muy chica se utilizar la espada, no me va a suceder nada malo, lo que pasa es que tu no me quieres a tu lado…- se lo menciona Kagome dándose la vuelta, completamente mostrando su espalda desnuda al chico y alejándose unos centímetros de el… lo bastante para retirarse de su tacto.

¿Qué no te quiero a mi lado?.- lo pregunta, ¿acaso Kagome estaba loca, el se moría sin Kagome, los minutos, horas y segundos que pasaba lejos de ella parecía que eran días, semanas y meses, la extrañaba demasiado…

…- ninguna repuesta por parte de la chica, parecía que no lo iba a escuchar por el resto del día, cunado su Kagome se enojaba, se enojaba en serio, pero aquello solo era un capricho y absurdo…

Bien, cuando quieras hablar al respecto venme a buscar.- se lo menciona el chico saliendo de la cama… ya su corazón se sentía vació y solo, Kagome no le hacia caso ni lo retenía para que el no se fuera…

Kagome por su parte solo escucha como Inuyasha se empieza a vestir y después sale de la habitación gritando "adiós" y azota la puerta, ¿es que acaso él no la quería?... aquello le partía el alma, dejando que dos lagrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

Ahora iba a salir de ese lugar, se iba a ir con su mamá, no la había visitado desde que llego y aquel era el mejor momento, tan solo sale de la cama, y se mira en el espejo que se encuentra en atrás de la puerta, se veía diferente, su cuerpo estaba diferente, sus pechos mas grande y sensibles, recordaba que cuando Inuyasha le hacia el amor se sentía mas sensible y a veces la lastimaba, pero nunca quiso expresarlo, su caderas anchas y su vientre un poco plano, tal vez estaba un poco mal aquel espejo, y aquello no quería tomarle importancia…

Tan solo se dedica a tomar un baño de agua tibia, relajarse un poco y planear que se va a poner ese día, con su toalla envuelta en su cuerpo sale de la habitación de baño para ir a uno de los closet enormes, presionando una palanca y este se abra, dejando ver aquella ropa tanto como la de ella e Inuyasha.

Toma un conjunto, violeta y la playera del mismo color que la falda, tan solo que deja descubierto sus hombros y un poco de su panza, al igual que sus piernas.

Solo que había uno caso que no quedaba de aquel conjunto, el lazo del vestido lo tenía mas largo a la hora de amararlo, pero como si pareciera que hubiera engordado y tenía el lazo un poco corto, tan solo unos centímetros menos.

Bueno aquello no importaba, ya se encontraba lista, así que ahora era forma de salir de aquel lugar… y darle una lección a Inuyasha.

Pero antes, tenía ganas de comer, tal vez mejor comería con su mamá extrañaba sus guisos, y era muy buena oportunidad.

-.-

¿Disculpe sabe donde se encuentra mi caballo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, a uno de las señoritas que se encuentra limpiando la sala

Creo que en las caballerizas, junto a un gato demasiado simpático y gordo.- lo informa la chica…

Gracias.- lo agradece Kagome dándose la vuelta para tratar de salir de aquel lugar, cosa que bien sabe que no puede- este, ¿me puede decir done queda?.- lo pregunta Kagome con demasiada pena…

No se preocupe alteza, es normal que alguien nuevo aquí se pierda.- lo menciona aquella señorita de cabello castaño.

Gracias por el animo, pero llámame Kagome.- se lo menciona la misma chica.

Pero…- iba a protestar si no ve el rostro de enojo de la chica – bien Kagome, acompáñeme y le digo el camino.- lo menciona dejando el quehacer a un lado.

Pero estas trabajando, y no quiero distraerte, mejor dime por donde es y así me haces otro favor…- se lo dice Kagome

Bien, entonces tiene que caminar por todo este pasillo, encontrara dos puertas toma la de la derecha y después gira a la derecha de nuevo, ahí al fondo vera una luz y ahí son las caballerizas…- lo termina de informar

Gracias, ahora hazme un favor, dile a Inuyasha que me voy a la casa de mi madre…- se lo dice con algo de enojo.

Pero su… Kagome… se enojara mucho el príncipe.- trata de convencer la chica que la señora no se vaya y deje al príncipe.

No me importa, el no me quiere a su lado y le estoy ahorrando el verme…- lo menciona la chica dándose la vuelta, para salir del lugar

Bien como quiera…- lo dice levantando los hombros

Gracias, chica te agradezco toda la ayuda.- lo murmura Kagome antes de perderse por aquel extenso pasillo.

-.-

¿¿¡Que?.- lo pregunta y se exalta, dejando caer su espada

Si señor, su señora me mando decirle este recado, supongo que en estos momentos esta en la caballeriza…- lo repite de nuevo la chica.

¿Quién le dijo a Kagome, donde se encontraban las caballerizas?.- lo pregunta el chico demasiado alterado

Yo, discúlpeme, pero no puedo negarle nada a la señora.- lo menciona la chica, esperando un castigo o algo.

Esa Kagome, me las va a pagar… no te preocupes entiendo a Kagome, ahora retírate a tu trabajo, tengo un asunto pendiente…- lo menciona el chico para salir corriendo del lugar, esperando haber si llega al alcance de Kagome.

-.-

Según ella había seguido aquella instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero pareciera que se perdió de nuevo, no tenía ningún remedio, el intentar salir de aquel lugar era como un estar en un laberinto.

Puede escuchar el sonido que caracteriza a Shippo u caballo y a lo lejos ve a su gato Boyo, no estaba tan perdida después de todo, ya casi estaría con ellos… tan solo era cosa de apurarse…

Buyo, que bueno que te veo…- lo menciona Kagome tomando aquel gato regordote entre sus brazos- ahora te voy ir a dejar con Sota para que te cuide.- lo informa Kagome esperando que su gato la comprenda.

Mete a la bolsa.- lo ordena la chica esperando a que el gato le haga caso, cosa que logro viendo como se mete a la bolsa donde lo carga cuando monta con Shippo.

Bien vamos chicos, es mejor apurarse antes de que Inuyasha me alcance.- lo murmura la joven sosteniéndose para subir al caballo, cosa que logra pero siente como unas fuertes manos la toman de la cintura y la bajan con demasiada facilidad del caballo.

Tu jovencita no vas a ir a ningún lado.- lo informa Inuyasha dejando de una vez en el piso.

Suéltame Inuyasha.- lo empieza a decir Kagome, tratando de quitar las manos del chico de su cintura cosa que no logra.

¿Qué te suelte para que te vayas, eso olvídalo.- lo menciona haciendo que la chica gire y los deje a ambos frente afrente.

Eres un tonto…- lo menciona Kagome sin verlo a la caro u ojos.

Seré un tonto, pero este tonto te ama.- lo menciona ocasionando aquellas palabras que Kagome levante el rostro y lo vea a los ojos.

Hace tiempo que no me dices que me amas…- lo menciona Kagome, sintiendo como sus ojos se comienzan a volver cristalinos

Oh pequeña, pero si ayer fue la ultima ves que te dije te amo…- lo menciona y recuerda el chico, tratando de saber que le sucede a su pequeña esposa.

Pero, siempre me lo dices en la mañana y hoy no me lo dijiste.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que sus lágrimas se muestren por su rostro.

Ven pequeña…- se lo dice mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos, su pecho desnudo como suele dejarlo cuando entrena ocasionando que Kagome tan solo cierre sus ojos para respirar el perfume del chico.

Te amo, te amo… Kagome.- lo menciona el chico dejando que la misma Kagome se tranquilice y escuchar aquellos pequeños sollozos y un hipo.

¿lo dices enserio?.- lo pregunta dejando que el chico la apapache

Por supuesto, te amo demasiado que no puedo vivir sin ti, sabes lo que sentí cuando Mesumi me dijo que te ibas a la casa de tu mamá, casi quise darme una puñalada con la espada, no puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado, no lo resistiría Kagome.- lo concluye.

Ven Kagome, vamos a desayunar y te prometo que por en la tarde yo miso te llevo a visitar a tu mamá.- lo menciona el chico esperando a que Kagome se mueve aunque sea un poco.

Si.- lo murmura Kagome sin moverse en lo absoluto – tan solo quiero dormir.- aquello ultimo lo dice en susurro cayendo entre los brazos de su esposo.

Solo siente como Kagome se desvanece entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola fuertemente y a su vez cargándola, para llamar en voz alta al que se encarga de los caballos y ordenarle que alimente a Shippo y que Boyo se lo envíen a la habitación.

Sale de aquel lugar con una Kagome entre sus brazos dormida, contemplando y pensando si sería prudente llamar a Mioga y contarle de aquellos síntomas, los desmayos, todavía no tenia antojo, ni vomito en las mañana ni mucho menos los ascos, pero los desmayos eran indicio de que se podía encontrar embarazada… su Kagome esperando un bebé aquello si que era una grata sorpresa.

Hijo, ¿le sucede algo malo a Kagome?.- lo pregunta su padre que se encuentra saliendo del despacho.

No padre, tan solo tuvo un desmayo…- se lo menciona

¿desmayo, ¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, viendo como su hijo se encuentra sosteniendo a su nuera entre sus brazos.

Sospecho que vamos a tener un bebé… y esta pequeña bribona no hace más que darme dolor de cabeza, que quiere montar y hacer ejercicio…- se lo dice, viendo como su padre emboza una sonrisa, recordando viejas memorias.

¿padre, puedo saber que es lo gracioso?.- lo pregunta el chico tratando de no parecer enojado.

Es solo que recordaba cuando tu madre se embarazo de ti, tampoco me hacia mucho caso, una mujer con carácter, se escabullía en medio de la noche ha hacer ejercicio o andar por todo el palacio curioseando, en verdad que era una pesadilla…- lo confiesa el padre dejando ver una sonrisa en sus fuertes rasgos.

¿Cuál fue la solución?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

No recuerdo cual fue la solución, pero lo que si se, que cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embaraza se empezó a cuidar, pero me obligo a estar con ella todo el tiempo, cosa de que no me quejo…- lo menciona Inu-Taisho, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su hijo.

Bueno hijo, cuida de tu esposa… voy a salir ha hablar con el padre de Kikio, espero que comprenda tu comportamiento…- lo menciona para salir de la vista del chico.

Lo único que concluyo en esa conversación con su padre es que Kagome y su madre se parecían demasiado, aparte de lo bondadosas y sin rencor alguno hacia las personas, el que no acepten que se encuentran embarazadas todavía y tan solo desobedecen, tendría que cuidar a su pequeña a costa de ella misa, y pareciera que aquello no iba hacer una trabajo demasiado fácil.

-.-

Se sentía algo mareada, bueno el algo era poco con lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, ¿Dónde se encontraba, se quería mover pero alguien o algo la sostenía fuertemente…

Hasta que despiertas, pequeña.- lo menciona Inuyasha el cual se encuentra acostado a lado de Kagome, abrazándola fuertemente, sintiendo cualquier movimiento de aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Tengo hambre, Inuyasha.- lo solicita Kagome, dejando que su estomago cruja ante la solicitud de comida.

Pensé que dirías eso, así que mande a pedir la comida.- se lo dice, incorporándose e ir a tomar una pequeña charola de comida.

Toma asiento cerca de Kagome, dejando que ella se siente y recargue en l almohadas, sin que haga ningún esfuerzo, comienza a darle de comer en la boquita como cualquier niña pequeña.

-.-

A donde vamos Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que el chico la conduzca, hace días que la mantenía en cerrada en la habitación con el, ya llevaba por lo menos una semana rogándole que salieran aunque sea al jardín cosa que logro la semana pasada ahora quería hacer otra cosa, el embarazo funcionaba bien, ya se le nota la pancita…

Vamos a la biblioteca.- lo menciona el ojidorado

¿puedo saber a que?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Si, quiero enseñarte un libro que encontré de la cultura de Grecia…- se lo menciona ocasionando que los ojos de la chica se iluminen.

Gracias…gracias…gracias.- lo menciona demasiadas veces Kagome saltando cosa que al mismo Inuyasha no le agrada, deteniendo el paso y viendo como su Kagome hace lo mismo con aquellos saltos.

No puedes saltar, recuerda Kagome que estas….-

Embarazada.- lo interrumpe Kagome- lo se, pero ya me estoy hartando de que me cuides demasiado.- lo reprocha- lo único que haces es darme ordenes, encerrarme, y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera quieres hacer el amor conmigo, eres… eres un…. TONTO!.- lo grita Kagome, dándose la vuelta, saliendo de aquel pasillo, para irse a la habitación, quería estar sola, casi…casi, era lo que estaba viviendo hace dos mes, dentro de poco sería la boda de Sango y ni siquiera podía salir de aquellas murallas… se sentía tan deprimida…

-.-

¿Qué era lo que había pasado, no lo entendía, primero estaba feliz su Kagome y ahora esta demasiado enojada y triste, hasta el punto de irse a encerrar en la habitación, no quería entrar, el enfrentarla y decirle que lo disculpara le era demasiado difícil, la escuchaba sollozar… y aquello le partía el alma, mas que eso el mismo corazón, pero como cuidarla, no quería que nada le pasara, temía que si le pasaba algo a Kagome, se muriera el mismo, sin Kagome el no era gran cosa, tan solo un cuerpo y un alma muerta en este mundo, Kagome le daba vida a su cuerpo y aquello le alegraba demasiado, por eso temía por ella, temía por aquel pequeño que nacía en el vientre de ella.

Comienza ha abrir la puerta, viendo a su pequeña en la cama llorando y a su vez dormitando un poco, pareciera que llorar tanto la dejaba cansada… así que tan solo ve como bosteza y cierra las ojos, para después decir su nombre lentamente entre sus labios…

Kagome, soy un tonto perdóname…- lo murmura Inuyasha entrando a la habitación con sumo cuidado…

Lo se.- escucha que aquellas dos palabras salen de los labios de la chica

¿he?.- es la única respuesta que logra decir, para ver como los ojos de Kagome se abren y lo ven fijamente

Se que eres un tonto…- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome incorporándose en la cama, dejando ver aquella pequeña pancita de tan solo unos cuatro meses, era lo que decía aquel doctor Mioga.

¿me perdonas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, yendo hacia donde se encuentra ella.

Solo, si prometes no cuidarme más de la cuenta y dejarme salir de este lugar.- lo pone como condición, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha se siente a su lado.

Pero… te cuido por que te quiero, y me da miedo que te suceda algo.- lo confiesa el chico, dejando que Kagome sonría, ante aquella confesión

Lo se, pero creo que exageras demasiado.- se lo menciona dejando que el la tome entre sus brazos y se acorruque con ella en la cama.

Eso es lo que creo, la verdad extraño hacerte el amor, extraño aquellas largas caminatas por el jardín, extraño el que me cuentes tus cosas y nos deleitemos mutuamente los dos, extraño ser mas relajado contigo… pero creo que desde que eres mi vida, me preocupo demasiado por ti.- lo concluye el chico besando la sien de Kagome.

Yo también te amo Inuyasha, pero desde hace dos meses no hace mas que guardarme en este lugar, quiero salir y ver ropita para nuestro bebé, quiero salir contigo y caminar, dar aquellas largas caminatas por el jardín y dormir entre tus brazos… desnuda.- se lo dice, mostrándole aquellos deseos y anhelos

Bien, seremos los de antes, pero también hay que cuidarte y a ese bebé…- lo menciona

Pero sin exagerar…- se lo dice

Sin exagerar.- lo confirma el chico.

Ahora bésame antes de que te tire encima.- lo menciona y amenaza Kagome, dejando sus labios a merced del mismo Inuyasha

No tienes que pedirlo dos veces, pequeña…- lo menciona a centímetros de los labios de Kagome… besándolos con delicadeza, disfrutando aquellas caricias, disfrutando aquel recorrido que bien conoce, conociendo de nuevo aquel lugar, saboreando el néctar que le es vital para la vida, saboreando a su Kagome.

Kagome abre sus labios invitando a Inuyasha que aquel beso sea mas profundo, suspirado al sentir como sus labios son presa de los de Inuyasha…

Vas a lograr que florezcan mis impulsos.- lo menciona Inuyasha entre los labios de Kagome, ocasionando que esta sonría

Eso es lo que pretendo…- lo murmura en sus labios, dejando que sus brazos se enrollen en el cuello del chico… para besarlo cómodamente.

-.-

Hay muchos libros…- lo menciona Kagome al ver la cantidad de libros que hay en aquel lugar, todos las murallas repletos de ellos….

Ven, te voy enseñar el libro que te dije anteayer…- se lo dice su esposa, con una mano entrelazada con la suya, conduciéndola hasta una de las mesas.

Déjame buscarlo, creo haberlo puesto por aquí.- lo menciona Inuyasha el cual se encuentra viendo cientos de libros en busca del que le prometió a Kagome.

¿no lo habrás llevado a otro lugar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tomando asiento cerca del chico

No lo creo, si no esta aquí tal vez, este en el despacho…- lo menciona el chico que voltea a ver a Kagome – deja y sigo buscando si no vamos a ver al despacho.- se lo menciona regresando a escombrar y leer cada titulo de los libros.

¿y si mejor voy a buscarlo yo?.- lo sugiere la pelinegra

¿buscarlo tu?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, sin dar crédito a sus oídos

Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo busque yo?.- lo pregunta con curiosidad al ver el rostro de su esposo…

Es que… bueno ve, pero no te pierdas.- lo ultimo lo dice en tono de burla que capta perfectamente Kagome, saliendo del lugar azotando la puerta, ¿Qué se creía Inuyasha, al pensar que siempre se pierde en aquél lugar, en ese mismo instante le iba a demostrar que no se perdía tan fácilmente.

Tal ves si se había pasado con Kagome, pero era la verdad siempre se perdía en el palacio, si iba a la cocina aparecía en el cuarto de baño o en la habitación de invitados… esperaba que no se perdiera en ida al despacho y el regreso, si no pues no le quedaba otro remedio que ir por ella, tan solo esperaba que se perdiera en el cuarto de invitados o un lugar accesible para besarla.

-.-

Ya llevaba tiempo buscando el dicho libro, tal vez alguien lo había tomado y colocado en otro lugar… cosa que no sabía quien había sigo.

Inuyasha, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?.- lo pregunta una anciana

Si Kaede, ando buscando un libro…- se lo confiesa

¿Qué libro?.- lo pregunta, para abrir la puerta ampliamente

Uno de Grecia, le prometí a Kagome enseñárselo para que lo lea, pero no lo encuentro.- se lo menciona, para seguir buscando

Creo haber visto uno, lo deje en el despacho…- lo menciona aquella señora de edad.

¿en el despacho?.- lo pregunta – que raro, si fuera eso, Kagome ya habría regresado- lo menciona

Recuerda como es Kagome, se pierde mucho, por que no vas a buscarla y regresan para comer, la comida ya esta lista, prepare lo que me dijo Kagome que se le antojaba.- lo informa saliendo con el chico de la biblioteca – es bueno que se alimente, mas por el bebé.- lo menciona Kaede, para irse directo a la cocina.

Bien, ahora a buscar a esa pequeña bribona, si no mal recordaba debería de estar de regreso, cosa que todavía no sucede, de seguro se perdió y anda apenas en el despacho, primero tendría que ir al despacho.

-.-

Esperaba que por los dioses esa fuera la puerta del despacho, no quería equivocarse como otras veces atrás, quería demostrarle al tonto de Inuyasha que ella si podía encontrar la salida y no ocupaba de su ayuda.

Con mucho cuidado abre la manija de madera para después abrí la puerta, ver en el interior de aquel pequeño lugar, bueno ni tan pequeño, que es nada menos que el despacho, ¡Si! Lo había logrado, había logrado dar con el despecho en la primera vuelta… ahora regresaría y le diría a Inuyasha…

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer es encontrar el libro, pero tenía una pregunta como lo iba a encontrar si no sabía ¿cual era?... Inuyasha nunca le dijo como es aquel libro… eso si que era un enorme problema, pero no había problema que no se pudiera solucionar, lo único que tenía que hacer es buscar los títulos de los libros y leerlos, hasta dar con aquel.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, curioseando el lugar, subiéndose a un pequeño banquito para ver de cerca los títulos de los libros, ninguno era… tal vez en el escritorio se encontraba el que buscaba…

Kagome empieza a curiosear, viendo papeles, cosas sin importancia, lectura que bien le gusta al padre del chico, se sienta en la silla detrás del escritorio cansada de buscar aquel libro y no encontrarlo, hasta percatarse que hay un libro tirado en el suelo, tal vez es ese y asunto arreglado.

Si estuviera Inuyasha no la dejaría ni siquiera agacharse, pero sabía también muy bien que lo mejor para tomar aquel libro abajo del escritorio era gatear y llegar hasta el, así no le hacia ningún daño al pequeño ni a ella, aparte Inuyasha no se enteraría de nada, sería un secreto entre ella y el pequeño.

Lo mejor era apresurar el paso, y darse prisa antes de que Inuyasha la encontrara en aquel estado, de gatas y buscando el libro debajo del escritorio, lo toma entre sus manos y le el titulo _"Grecia y el mundo" _ese tendría que ser el libro, no había otro que fuera de Grecia, así que era ese, lo llevaría con Inuyasha y asunto arreglado.

Debajo del escritorio puede ver como la puerta comienza ha abrirse ocasionando que se levante demasiado rápido cosa que no calcula demasiado bien y da un golpe en la cabeza, se lleva las manos a la cabeza sobandose aquel lugar herido y inventando un excusa para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se lo que vas a decir, pero antes de que me regañes quiero decirte que encontré el libro y aparte no me perdí al llegar aquí.- lo dice demasiado rápido Kagome al mismo tiempo que se levanta del suelo, con una mano en su cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el libro mientras que sus ojos se encuentran cerrados por el dolor del golpe.

Déjame decirte querida Kagome, que no soy Inuyasha.- lo escucha que se lo dice una voz demasiado femenina ocasionando que abra los ojos.

Kikio…- lo menciona Kagome, dejando que solo aquel nombre salga de sus labios.

Si, y ando buscando precisamente a Inuyasha, pero veo que me encontré con la esposa de este.- lo menciona la chica con un todo de demasiado burla, al verla en aquel estado, un vestido algo largo, no tanto si no un poco debajo de las rodillas, demasiado pegado al cuerpo de ella, dejando ver bien que se encuentra embarazada.

¿quieres algo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de salir lo mas rápido de aquel lugar, por una cierta sensación, le decía que saliera de ahí, antes de que Kikio le hiciera algo.

Si, venía a decirle a mi querido Inu, que si no se alejaba de ti… bueno tu y ese mocoso que llevas en el vientre sufrirán las consecuencias, pero no creo que de eso sirva, mejor se lo hago saber por medio de ti.- lo dice con una voz demasiado triunfal, al mismo tiempo que saca una navaja de su bolsa.

Espera Kikio… por favor no le hagas nada a mi bebé.- lo murmura la pelinegra.

Tan solo pienso advertirle al padre, que debe de casarse conmigo y a ti, bueno digamos que te sucedió un pequeño accidente.- lo concluye, acercándose hacia la chica.

Espera, por favor...- lo murmura Kagome, empezando a sollozar, esperando a que Kikio le clave el puñal, la pared se interponía en su salida… no tenía escapatoria, tan solo rogaba a los dioses que le salvaran la vida a su pequeño.

Di tus oraciones, ruégale a los dioses que te reciban de maravilla….- aquello es lo ultimo que dice Kikio para acercarse lo suficiente a la chica y dar aquel punto, el clavarle el puñal, dando vuelo a su mano, dejando que al mismo tiempo el libro que sostenía Kagome se caiga de nuevo al piso y se escuche el grito de una chica…

Kagome abre los ojos, y no siente ningún dolor, tan solo ve como una capa rosada se encuentra envolviéndola, y Kikio lejos de ella, en la pared, tirada y el puñal del otro lado… la perla de Shikón le había salvado de nuevo la vida, no podía creer como Inuyasha podía pensar que aquella perla no era algo buena, el salvarle la vida era demasiado bueno.

Me la pagaras maldita.- lo murmura Kikio levantándose del suelo- no se que es lo que tienes, ni se por que tienes un capo protegiéndote, pero por lo que se no creo que dure mucho tiempo.- lo concluye, tomando algunos libros del librero y del escritorio para lanzárselos a Kagome… cosa que el campo de fuerza rechaza y los devuelve.

Kikio, por que no negociamos esto o hablamos.- lo dice Kagome tratando de mantener la calma, viendo como aquellos objetos que lanza chocan contra el campo y no le ocasiona ningún rasguño.

No tengo nada que hablar con una perra como tú.- aquello ultimo lo menciona mientras toma un puñal del escritorio del padre del chico, solo que con este a diferencia de los demás, es de oro puro y algunos que otros diamantes junto con los signos de los dioses marcados en el filo.

Por favor Kikio, no quiero hacerte daño…- lo murmura y suplica la chica, dejando que el campo d fuerza de disperse cosa que no logra…

¡Daño, yo te are daño.- lo menciona para lanzar aquel puñal directo al estomago de la chica.

Por una razón, aquel pedazo de metal había traspasado el campo de fuerza rompiéndolo en añicos y clavándose en el costado derecho del estomagó de Kagome, Kikio tan solo ve como Kagome abre los ojos y se arrodilla al mismo tiempo que la ve, acababa de matar a Kagome y aquel pequeño, los acababa de matar.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abre tras Kikio, dejando pasar a un feliz Inuyasha, al entrar en la habitación Inuyasha se sorprende al ver a Kikio dentro con un vestido elegante como suele utilizarlo, hecha un vistazo a su alrededor y ve un desorden, tan solo fija su mirada en dirección donde se encuentra viendo Kikio y ve a su Kagome de rodillas y con un puñal en su cuerpo, clavado dejando que la sangre de su esposa se escurra por todo el piso.

El ojidorado también puede ver, como su Kagome empieza ha cerrar sus ojos, aquellos ojos castaños para desvanecerse en aquel charco de sangre…

**Continuara!**

**Bueno chikas, aquí les traigo este capitulo espero que los disfruten, aunque el lemón que puse en el creo que no me gusto demasiado, no me encontraba inspirada para realizar el lemón, pero les prometo que si hay otro en mis próximos fics o en este mismo (que la verdad no lo se), se los dedicare a cada una de ustedes…**

**Les agradezco a todo mundo y como les prometí en anterior capitulo les dejo los agradecimientos, cosa que se vera el capitulo demasiado largo… ya que me eche en este capitulo 23 hojas, demasiadas diría yo, pero continuemos con esto…**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Caro: hola chika, bueno muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje en mi fic y seguirlo… creo que este capitulo te gustara mas, hay demasiado romance aparte de que Kagome se deja consentir por Inuyasha yo ya quisiera estar así con el… espero que te agrade el capitulo y también espero recibir tus opiniones al respecto.**

**Layeya20991.- bueno chika, creo que en este capitulo tendrás mas rabia demasiado acumulada, espero que tomes un peluche y lo mates n.n, espero que te guste el capitulo y no intentes matarme, y si te preguntas por que los dejo ahí, es para darle mas intriga al capitulo.**

**Pila12.- hola chika, bueno ya te agregue, espero que platiquemos!**

**Soyaneyasha.- hola, hace tiempo que no te veo en el msn, no te preocupes, comparto tu idea, nadie extraña a Kikio, bueno sin ofender Kikio's fans, no tengo nada contra ella, solo el hecho de quitarme a mi Inu!... espero recibir comentario respecto a este capitulo…**

**Ene3324.- hola! Pensar que lo acabas de leer hoy, y ya vas a volver a leer la continuación, tu mensaje me reanimo para que lo publicara hoy… espero que te guste y no te decepciones y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!**

**Chobits080.- hola chika, bueno quiero sacarte de un error, Kagome no fue la que hablo y menciono que ella es la entrenadora, esa fue Kikio, espero que te quede aclarada la duda ¿si, muchas gracias por siempre seguir con el fic y espero que este capitulo te agrade.**

**Inuyashajazmin116.- hola! Chika, no te preocupes chika, aquí no juzgo a nadie por ser Kikio fan o no, creo que este mundo es libre y ser cada fans en asunto nuestro, también pienso que Kikio es demasiado mona, el hace aquellos desplantes me ocasionan demasiada risa, mas el ver la cara de Inuyasha, con aquella carita de perrito "yo no fui" jajaja, espero que este capitulo te guste!.**

**--SäNDRiÑä--.- bueno chika, aquí esta la continuación y espero que no te defraude, de una vez quiero aprovechar y decirte que me fascina tu fic, espero que lo continúes y sorry por no poder postear en el pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, hasta ahora tuve chancee de estar con mi fic y sin chamkos que cuidar T.T… muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sigue así! Continua pronto tu fic!**

**Mayra6314.- hola! Antes que nada ¿Qué pasa con tu fic, quiero que lo continúes he!... bueno chika déjame decirte que MUCHAS gracias por siempre estar conmigo y darme animaos… espero que este capitulo te guste demasiado sipi, quiero contestar a tu pregunta, como le dije una amiga "chika tu ya no verías en este lugar, estaría en mi habitación con EL" jajajaja, créanme si lo veo en carne y hueso me muero y me lo llevo a una capilla directo a casarme con él., muchas gracias por tus comentarios.!**

**Princesa de la Luna 2291.- hola! Chika tanto tiempo sin verte, te entiendo se que son los exámenes, y con decirte que estoy a dos semanas de entrar de nuevo a la escuela y me da flojera… tengo mucha flojera, no te preocupes tan solo disfrútalo, pero en final eso si me debes un rw, si no quieres dármelo ahora, en el final de ley escribes y opinas HE!. Jajaja es broma, y sobre lo de cortar la cabeza… pues que puedo hacer, tal vez lo leí demasiado tarde y ya la tienes cortada jajaja, es broma XD…. Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Kagome-inuvale.- hola! Espero que con este capitulo no odies mas a Kikio, te entiendo pero haber que pasa, y sobre la flojera espero que no se me pegue mas, prometo traerte la otra parte este fin de semana, espero no tardar… gracias por el rw, y espero que disfrutes de nuevo el capitulo!.**

**Nini-cHan.- hola! Te doy la bienvenida a mi fic! Creo que no habías posteado antes, por que no reconozco tu nick, me alegra que lo ayas leído o lo leas… gracias por el apoyo, y espero que este capitulo te guste, espero tampoco ser responsable de que tus ojitos estén rojitos! Jajajaj, bueno chika bienvenida!**

**Aome 19961.- hola chika, créeme me hubiera gustado escribir que Inuyasha le daba un paliza al pobre, pero ya sabes la perla se me adelanto T.T, así que espero que este capitulo no te decepciones, bueno la perla en especial! Y sobre Kikio no la odies y si la odias no me lo digas, jajaja no te preocupes yo también la odio en este capitulo, y pensar que Kagome esta apuntó de morir T.T… espero que te guste este capitulo!**

**Marikochan2.- hola! Chika creo que eres nueva, no conozco tu nick, bueno no creo haberlo viso antes … bueno el punto es que no recuerdo que me dejaras mensaje antes, muchas gracias por t pequeño rw, espero que este capitulo te guste XD.**

**Scorpio-gdl o Anai-chan.- hola! Chika, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son demasiado lindos y te doy la bienvenida a mi fic, espero que lo disfrutes hasta el final, que déjame decirte que no tarda en acabar y eso me llena de tristeza, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione y sepa tus comentarios respecto a este!**

**Marylearn1.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios chika, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione y espero también tus comentarios al respecto, también creo que tus dudas se quedan resultas en este capitulo… gracias!**

**TLAP.- hola! Chika, recibe un mensaje en mi correo, siento no haberte dicho antes de el, pero la verdad apenas lo acabo de ver XD, te iba a responde pero no aceptas mensajes, así que no supe donde localizarte, espero que de esto me respondas y podamos hablarlo en el otro capitulo… por cierto quiero decirte que el fic acaba en el capitulo 24 así que este es el 19, entonces si no mal cuento faltan cinco mas… así que disfruta este!**

**Lorena.- chika espero haberte complacido este capitulo con el lemón, aunque no me quedo como me hubiera gustado… pero espero no decepcionarte!...**

**Patri32.- chika aquí me tienes actualizando demasiado rápido, espero que te agrade!**

**Jimena-chan.- escucha chika, los hombres son demasiado buenos para tener excusas, así que no te preocupes nuestro Inu sale bien librado de esa… espero que este capitulo te guste y no quieras matara alguien!**

**Chica-anime 4 ever.- bueno chika, Kikio hay que odiarla pero no tanto, aparte lo de Bankotsu, ese es el hermano de Renkotsu como en la serie, aparte de que Bankotsu es el amante de Kikio… espero que me entiendas en la explicación, espero también que este capitulo te guste!**

**Shadow Angel 4 ever.- no me agradezcas el que Bankotsu parezca, tenía que aparecer, es el amante de Kikio cosa que se sabe mas tarde, pero no te preocupes, esperemos que nada malo suceda, espero también que este capitulo te agrade!**

**Melikagome.- hola chika! Tanto tiempo jajajaja, espero que el capitulo te guste y necesidades de dejarlo ahí, demasiado largo el capitulo y no quiero aburrirlos, así que espero que este capitulo te guste!...**

**Yuna Lime.- hola chika, no te preocupes, con tal de que sigas tu fic, no hay nada que perdonas… tienes que continuarlos los DOS! Mas el de Enséñamelo Todo… muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que Kikio no cause mas problemas, de los que ya causo… también espero tus comentarios de este fic! … gracias por tus comentarios!**

**Mikiaome2.- bueno chika! Quiero aclararte que la que dijo que era entrenadora fue la misma Kikio, no fue Kagome, pensé que estaba claro, pero creo que no fue lo suficiente claro XD… sobre lo de bankotsu creo que fue una suerte el que Inuyasha aya hecho eso, así que espero que este capitulo demasiado largo te guste!...**

**Por cierto quiero recordarles a TODAS ustedes! Que el fic termina en CINCO capítulos, lo se son muchos, pero me sintió triste que la historia acaba, pero traeré mas lo prometo…**

**P.D. pensaba mandárselos ayer, pero la comp. no funciona, bueno si, pero lo que sucedió es que se fue la luz! Y no puede mandarlo hasta hoy T.T**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	20. Pesadillas

_De un momento a otro la puerta se abre tras Kikio, dejando pasar a un feliz Inuyasha, al entrar en la habitación Inuyasha se sorprende al ver a Kikio dentro con un vestido elegante como suele utilizarlo, hecha un vistazo a su alrededor y ve un desorden, tan solo fija su mirada en dirección donde se encuentra viendo Kikio y ve a su Kagome de rodillas y con un puñal en su cuerpo, clavado dejando que la sangre de su esposa se escurra por todo el piso._

_El ojidorado también puede ver, como su Kagome empieza ha cerrar sus ojos, aquellos ojos castaños para desvanecerse en aquel charco de sangre…_

**Capitulo XX.- Pesadillas.**

¡Kagome!.- lo grita Inuyasha, yendo hacia donde se encuentra Kagome- despierta pequeña…- lo murmura moviéndola, poniéndola en sus brazos y sintiendo como aquella respiración se vuelve demasiado lenta.

Inu-Inu…yasha.- lo murmura Kagome abriendo lentamente sus ojos, el tratar de enfocarlos en dirección del rostro del chico.

Sshhh, no te esfuerces, verás que te vas a recuperar.- lo murmura Inuyasha, tratando de hacer algo, hacer algo por salvar a su Kagome y pequeño que crece en el vientre de ella.

Sal-sal…va, a nuestro… bebé…- lo murmura Kagome para caer rendida en los brazos de su Inuyasha

¡Kagome! Por favor resiste.- lo menciona y grita el joven, dejando que aquellos gritos con el nombre de su pequeña llame a toda la gente.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha… ¿sucedió algo?.- lo pregunta la anciana la cual llega desde la concia.

Kaede, llama a Mioga que venga demasiado rápido, tu Misao llega a la señorita Kikio a la sala en un momento hablo con ella, y tu Mesumi, prepara las cosas, jergas, utensilios yo que se, tengo que salvar a mi esposa…- lo menciona saliendo del lugar con Kagome en brazos.

Nadie de los que se encontraba en el despacho hizo alguna protesta, se apresuraron a cumplir las ordenes del príncipe, en unos minutos ya Mioga se encontraba en la habitación de Kagome, curando y viendo su estado, mas con el pequeño era demasiado peligroso.

El por su parte tenía que esperar afuera¡afuera de su propia habitación, y aquello era absurdo, su ropa se encontraba manchada de la sangre de su Kagome… no quería hablar con Kikio, si hablaba con ella la estrangularía o lo peor del caso la mataría con el mismo puñal que lastimo a su Kagome…

No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, en la mañana se había despertado de mil maravillas con Kagome a su lado, le había hablado a su pequeño y ahora, se encontraba como león enjaulado afuera de SU habitación, esperando noticias de su Kagome y bebé¡aquello si que era frustrante!.

Inuyasha, hijo verás que todo saldrá… bien, tan solo ten fe…- lo menciona el padre del chico, que se encuentra detrás de el dándole un poco de consuelo… pero bien sabía que aquello no servia de nada.

Cuando… cuando tenga a esa maldita en mis manos…. Pienso estrangularla lentamente.- lo murmura, poniendo presión en el manojo del puñal que tiene en sus manos… para después clavarlo en la pared… dejando que su otra mano la golpe al mismo tiempo.

¿de donde sacaste esto?.- lo pregunta el padre del chico, tomando aquel artefacto entre sus manos.

Ese fue el arma que lastimo a Kagome…- se lo menciona dándole la espalda a su padre, no quería que se diera cuenta lo vulnerable que es con Kagome…

Inuyasha¿no me habías mencionado que la perla que tiene tu esposa la protege?.- lo pregunta con demasiada curiosidad viendo

Si.- lo confirma- solo que en esta ocasión no la protegió, no entiendo ¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta, dejando que una lagrima escurra por su mejilla.

Había algo que no quedaba bien¿Por qué el puñal, la había lastimado, si aquel era para otros fines, aparte de que se utiliza en la ceremonia y solo es capaz de lastimar a……

Padre, iré a ver a Kikio…- lo menciona el ojidorado, el cual saca de sus pensamientos a su padre, sin permitirle que continué con ellos.

Si, ten paciencia y no cometas una locura… yo me quedaré a ver que dice Mioga y Kaede…- recordando que aquel anciano es el esposo de su cocinera.

Cualquier cosa me avisas…- se lo menciona el mismo Inuyasha, saliendo del lugar, tratando de controlar aquellas ganas de matar aquella mujerzuela…

-.-

Tendría que tranquilizarse, si no era capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad, por Kagome era o es capaz de matar….

No quería que Kikio lo viera demasiado vulnerable, por el estado de su Kagome, no quería que lo viera con sus ojos rojos, y lagrimas apunto de salir, la ultima vez que había llorado fue cuando su madre murió de una enfermedad demasiado rara… después de aquello se prometió no volver a llorar y ahora, lo estaba haciendo, llorando por su Kagome.

Ya se encontraba en la sala, podía ver a Kikio sentada con demasiada elegancia en uno de aquellos amplios sillones.

Mañana mismo tu y tu padre, partirán de nuevo a Gizeh, ten todo listo…- lo menciona Inuyasha ya dentro de la sala ocasionando que Kikio alce la vista al verlo, parecía tan imponente, tan feroz, tan enojado…

Pero…pero…-

¡Pero nada!.- lo grita e interrumpe el chico, ocasionando que Kikio se levante de un salto- mañana mismo te vas.- lo vuelve a repetir el chico, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, no quería estar con Kikio… no podría controlar las ganas de golpearla.

¡NO!.- se escucha por toda la habitación, aquel grito lo había lanzado la misma Kikio, enfrentándose al chico.

Que yo sepa Kikio, no te he preguntado, es una orden… has el favor de largarte antes de que pierda los estribos.- lo menciona el ojidorado con la voz algo elevada…

No me iré Inuyasha, no me iré para que seas feliz con esa PERRA…- lo ultimo lo grita por toda la habitación.

Aquello no lo iba a permitir… no iba a permitir que Kikio llamara de aquella forma a su Kagome, le debía respeto, por el único hecho de que ella era la princesa de Egipto y de Tebas, y lo único que estaba logrando Kikio era una buena paliza.

¡Mesuki!.- lo grita el chico, sin hacer caso a las agresiones de la princesa.

¿me llama usted?.- lo pregunta, rápidamente la chica, con aquel grito le daba miedo el chico.

Si, lleva a esta señorita a la salida y den la orden de prohibirle el paso…- lo menciona el chico tratando de controlarse, para voltearse y azotarla hasta que muera.

Siiiii, señor…- lo menciona la chica- acompáñeme por favor.- lo pide Mesuki a Kikio la cual no le hace caso.

Ya he dicho Inuyasha, que no pienso irme…- lo desafía Kikio – no voy a permitir que tu y esa MUJERSUELA se queden felices…- lo grita, ocasionando que la ira del chico llegue hasta el limite.

La única PERRA y MUJERSUELA en este lugar eres TU!.- lo grita el chica, para darse la vuelta e ir a pasos anchos hasta donde se encuentra Kikio, tomándola de los brazos y zarandearla fuertemente para después aventarla al sillón.

¡llévatela!.- lo grita Inuyasha hacia la empleada que lo único que hace es tomar de los brazos a Kikio y conducirla a la salida, solo que no tan presionado.

¡Tu y esa mujer, me las pagaran!.- lo grita Kikio, sacándose de las manos de la chica- ¡espero que ese bastardo este muerto!.- lo vuelve a gritar detrás de Inuyasha.

Mesuki por su parte tan solo cierra los ojos al ver, como su amo se voltea con demasiada furia en sus ojos, un brazo del ojidorado toma vuelo y se da un fuerte golpe cosa que cuando abre sus ojos de nuevo ve a la señorita Kikio en el piso y sobándose una de sus mejillas.

Tal solo Kikio vuelve a referirte así de mi familia, y te mandare a la orca que es lo menos que mereces…- eso ultimo es lo que dice el ojidorado, que en aquellos momentos sus ojos se encuentran rojos de furia… y así sale de la habitación dejando a una Kikio en el piso…

-.-

¿Hijo a sucedido algo?.- lo pregunta el padre del chico al verlo entrar a la habitación

No, tan solo mande a Kikio y a su padre regreso a su lugar de origen…- lo informa sentándose a lado de su Kagome…

Esperemos que todo sea para mejor…- lo suspira el padre del chico.

¿Cómo esta?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Tu tranquilo, que mañana temprano vendrá Mioga…- lo menciona su padre- descansa- se lo dice

No quiero hacerlo.- se niega…

Tendrás que hacerlo, Inuyasha es mejor que cuando despierte Kagome, te encuentre bien no en ese estado pálido…- lo sugiere su padre.

Tienes razón.- lo dice, acomodándose en la silla de junto de la chica, para cerrar sus ojos de nuevo…

Casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche esperando alguna mejora de su Kagome cosa, que no hubo ninguna…

La puerta se abre lentamente dejando pasar a Mioga, que tan solo entra con la cara un poco pálida, cosa que le extraña al chico.

¿Sucedió algo malo Mioga?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado para ponerse de pie…

Inuyasha, lo siento mucho… Kagome, lo siento chico…- lo menciona el doctor, dándole un poco de consuelo.

No, no, no… eso no es cierto ella no pudo haberme dejado, eso no es cierto…- lo menciona Inuyasha cayendo de rodillas al suelo, dejando que todo se vuelva a oscuro…

¡Inuyasha!.- se encuentra que lo grita una voz y a la vez lo zarandea

¡Inuyasha¡Hijo!... ¡despierta!.- lo vuelve a repetir aquella voz, haciendo lo mismo que la ultima vez moviéndolo…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se comienzan ha abrir lentamente, viendo el reflejo de la luz del día… enfocándolos en el rostro de su padre, que se encuentra enfrente de el… ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Tuviste un mal sueño…- lo menciona el padre, separándose del chico

¿mal sueño?.- lo pregunta, según el aquello lo había vivido… su Kagome había sido apuñalada por Kikio y el mismo la había golpeado, pero la llegada a la habitación le era confusa…

Tranquilo…- lo sugiere su padre.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita incorporándose en la cama… ¿desde cuando estaba en la cama?

Sshh… ten cuidado hijo, puedes despertarla…- lo menciona su padre, señalando a Kagome a lado de el.

¿Pero que sucedía, el mismo había escuchado que Kagome… su Kagome estaba muerta… ¿Qué diablos sucedía?...

Después de tu discusión con Kikio, ella te dio con algo en la cabeza, te dejo inconciente, con ayuda de los hombres, te trajimos aquí a la cama.- lo narra su padre.

¿Entonces todo, todo lo había soñado?... eso era un gran alivio, su Kagome seguía con el…

¿Mioga?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

El, se fue ayer en la noche, te reviso el golpe, no es tan grave…- lo menciono – dejo instrucciones para Kagome, pero creo que es mejor que el mismo te las de…- se lo dice Inu-Taisho.

¿podrías darme algunas?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado, viendo a la chica.

Bueno, creo que decir algunas no me matarían.- lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro… el sabía que su nuera se encontraba bien, tan solo aquellos cuidados que le menciono Mioga y nada mas.

El me menciono que Kagome no podrá caminar ni hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos, ya paso el peligro, también me menciono que gracias a los Dioses el artefacto no daño ningún órgano, ni lazo con el pequeño, pero el cuidado tendría que ser mas exigente… cosa que creo que tendrás demasiado problemas con tu pequeña esposa…- lo concluye el padre, sabiendo bien que su nuera no se resistirá estar los seis meses que le quedan en cama y en reposo.

¿es todo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, levantándose de la cama, sintiendo como el suelo se empieza a mover, o tan solo era su imaginación o cabeza, al sentir un leve golpe en la cabeza…

Si te sientes mal, es por el golpe… bueno Kikio tiene buena puntería y tu distraído ¿que mas esperabas hijo?.- lo pregunta con demasiada burla… aquello era demasiado chistoso, el que su hijo fuera vencido por una mujer.

Grr…..- es lo único que sale de los labios del chico, tan solo para volverse a acostar.

Te dejo con tu esposa, al rato llega Mioga, y te dice lo demás… descansa que bien lo necesitas.- lo menciona y sugiere su padre para salir de la habitación, dejando que su hijo se duerma junto con su esposa, abrazándola y acomodándose para respirar el perfume de su Kagome…

-.-

Inuyasha, despierta…- se escucha una voz que suavemente lo comienza a despertar…

Inuyasha.- lo vuelve a llamar, volviéndolo lentamente

Hay Inuyasha, eres un tonto…- lo menciona aquella calida voz, al mismo tiempo que siente como sus labios reciben algo calido entre ellos, dejando que sus labios tomen acción ante aquel dulce contacto.

Aquel suave contacto se separa de sus labios, dejando que un suspiro salga de ellos, sus ojos se comienzan ha abrir lentamente, enfocándolo en unos ojos marrones… una nariz demasiado delgada y unos labios exquisitos…

Kagome…- lo murmura mientras emboza una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

Hola…- lo responde la chica, acurrucándose mas entre los brazos de Inuyasha, dando un suspiro.

¿Te encuentras bien?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Si, creo que ya paso el peligro… lamente haberte desobedecido…- lo menciona Kagome

¿desobedecido?.- lo pregunta el chico…

¿Entonces no te dijo Mioga?.- lo pregunta Kagome…

¿Qué me tenía que decir Mioga, Kagome?.- se lo pregunta

Bueno, es que encontré el libro, y no me perdí al llegar al despacho… pero creo que cuando me agache a recogerlo me lastime… ¿me perdonas?.- lo pregunta Kagome, esperando a que el chico la regañe

¿te agachaste y lastimaste?.- lo pregunta con algo de confusión Inuyasha¿acaso Kikio no había sido la que lastimo a su Kagome, pero las muestras de la pelea mostraba aquello¿acaso no recordaba nada su pequeña?.

Si, creo que me golpe demasiado fuerte en a cabeza…- lo menciona Kagome llevándose la mano a su cabeza.

No te preocupes Inuyasha, Kagome no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió con Kikio, debido al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza, tuvo una leve conjunción y aquello se le olvido momentáneamente, es cosa de tiempo que lo recuerde, la infamación debe de pasar.- lo concluye todo eso Mioga que se encuentra entrando a la habitación.

¿Por qué me duele aquí?.- lo pregunta Kagome llevándose una de sus manos en su costado derecho, cosa que no llega a tocar, ya que su mano es retirada al sentir un manotazo en ella.

No debes de tocarte ahí, tienes una herida demasiado profunda…- lo explica Mioga

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Ya tendrás tempo de recordar…- se lo menciona, sacando de un pequeño bolso, utensilios tan solo para revisar a Kagome.

Yo quiero recordar ahora…- lo dice Kagome con berrinche

Estése quieta señorita, debe de estar en reposo.- se lo dice Mioga

¿mi bebé como esta?.- lo pregunta Kagome…

No sufrió ningún daño, pero eso no quiere decir que podrás estar de un lado a otro, tendrás que cuidarte Kagome…- lo menciona Mioga, cosa que ve como Kagome hace una mueca

Y nade de berrinches señorita.- lo menciona el chico con una sonrisa entre sus labios- no seré estos meses nada flexible contigo, debes de cuidarte y eso es lo que arras.- lo concluye Inuyasha.

Me voy con mi mamá.- lo murmura Kagome cerrando sus ojos y a su vez haciendo una mueca de enojo

Eso si que no.- lo niega rápidamente Mioga- no podrás hacer ejercicio, tal vez para salir un rato, pero tendrás que hacerlo por medio de los brazos de Inuyasha y nada mas, el se encargara de cuidarte, no puedes moverte… no queremos que tu embarazo empeore.- lo concluye el medico.

Pero… pero…-

Pero nada.- lo interrumpe el mismo Mioga

¿Inuyasha no vas a defenderme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sintiéndose atacada por Mioga, el empezar a prohibirle todo lo que esta en su alcance…

Creo que en esta ocasión, no puedo pequeña…- lo menciona el ojidorado

Tonto…- lo murmura entre sus labios

Inuyasha¿me acompañas a fuera?.- lo pregunta Mioga, guardando sus utensilios

Si.- lo confirma – ahora vuelvo pequeña.- lo menciona Inuyasha hacia Kagome, besándola en la sien.

Ambos hombres salen de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras Inuyasha, cosa que aquello da comienzo a una conversación.

Inuyasha, debes de mantener en vigilancia a Kagome.- lo menciona el medico demasiado preocupado por la salud de la chica

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

Si, no quise decirlo delante de Kagome.- lo confirma, viendo el rostro pálido del chico – no puede recibir ninguna noticia fuerte, aquellos recuerdos que no tardan en aparecer en su mente, debes manejarlo bien, tu esposa si tiene un mal cuidado… esta en peligro de abortar o arriesgar su propia vida.- lo concluye.

Cuidare de ella, aunque me cueste la vida…- lo promete el chico

Te creo, por eso le pedí a ti padre que atrasara, la coronación por lo menos cinco meses después del nacimiento de tu pequeño, tan solo para que Kagome este mejor... y así no aya peligro de nada…- lo informa el doctor.

Muchas gracias Mioga, eres de gran ayuda.- se lo dice el chico dándole un fuerte abrazo aquel anciano quisquilloso.

Como no serlo, si te quiero como un hijo, te vi crecer y te traje al mundo…- se lo menciona recordando aquel día que Izayo lo trajo al mundo y el fue quien lo recibió.

Eres un viejo.- se lo dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre sus labios

¿viejo, y tu vas ha ser padre¿Quién es el viejo?.- lo pregunta Mioga

Tú.- lo contesta Inuyasha, viendo aquel pequeño anciano

Ya verás, quiero verte cuando estés en mi edad.- se lo menciona

Claro, cuando tú estés en la tumba.- lo bromea el chico, cosa que ocasiona una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel anciano

Voy a ver que cocino hoy Kaede, sus platillos son exquisitos, le diré que le traiga de comer a Kagome…- se lo informa cambiando de conversación

¿solo Kagome?.- lo pregunta, ya que no lo menciono dentro del menú

Solo a ella, tu no mereces ningún plato…-lo sigue bromeando para salir de aquel lugar.

Viejo tonto…- lo susurra para si mismo Inuyasha, se gira en sus propios talones, para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

El ojidorado entra a la habitación, para posar su vista en la cama osa que la encuentra sola, preocupándose por su Kagome, ella no podía levantarse de ella y lo había hecho, los dioses solo sabían como aquella diablilla lo había hecho.

¡Kagome!.- lo grita el chico, cerrando la puerta tras si

¿sucede algo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, saliendo del baño.

Hasta la pregunta es tonta¿no lo crees?.- lo ultimo lo pregunta yendo hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y llevando a la cama.

Inuyasha, no tienes por que tratarme como niña chiquita.- lo reprocha como tal.

Entonces deja de comportarte como tal.- se lo menciona depositándola de nuevo en la cama

Kagome no menciona nada, tan solo se deja arropar por Inuyasha, la cual la mantiene en perfectas condiciones en la cama, todo demasiado cómodo…

Voy por la comida.- lo informa el chico, yendo hacia la salida

No quiero quedarme sola.- se lo dice antes de que salga de la habitación

Solo son unos minutos.- se lo hace saber, tratando de ir lo más rápido posible y regresar.

Si…si te vas yo me levanto.- lo amenaza la pelinegra

Eso si que no pequeña, tu haces eso y te sentirás peor.- se lo comunica yendo hacia donde se encuentra su esposa.

Entones quédate conmigo…- se lo dice Kagome

Tienes que comer Kagome.- trata de razonar con su esposa cosa que bien sabe que no va a lograr y tendría que resignarse, pero primero estaba la salud de ella…

Kagome, por favor, es tan solo un ratito.- lo suplica el chico

No… quiero que te quedes conmigo.- se lo menciona con un poco de reproche en su voz

Bien bien, tu ganas.- se lo dice para darse la vuelta en la cama, para quitarse los zapatos y acostarse con Kagome…

_tan solo espero que Kaede venga.-_ lo piensa el chico para si mismo, siente como Kagome se pega hacia él y se acomoda de una forma en que no lastime al bebé ni a su herida, entre sus brazos.

Tal vez había pasado algunos minutos cuando alguien toca la puerta de la habitación, dejando que la grave voz de Inuyasha mencione "pase", dejando ver a Kaede con algunas charolas en una tabla de madera.

Inuyasha, hijo puedes ayudarme con la comida de afuera, la deje en la mesita que esta en la mitad del pasillo.- lo informa Kaede que se mantiene ocupada dejando la demás comida cerca de la cama.

Si Kaede.- se lo dice dejando a Kagome acostada en la cama, que bien no dice nada y ningún reproche, dejando que su esposo salga de la habitación.

Niña debe de comer, y dejar de darle dolores de cabeza al joven.- se lo dice Kaede, dejando el ultimo plato en la pequeña mesita de alado.

No le he dado dolores de cabeza.- se lo reprocha

Creo que es cosa de que no me meta en sus asuntos, pero ya recordara lo que paso en el despacho, su salud esta en riesgo al igual que la del bebé, el joven Inuyasha, la cuida demasiado por la ama mas que su propia vida.- lo comienza a decir, dejando que la misma Kagome tome conciencia ante aquellas palabras- se que el no es capaz de decirle un no, pero creo que con el susto que se llevo ayer y hoy es suficiente para su pobre corazón.- se concluye al mismo tiempo que se acerca a la silla de alado de Kagome, tomando asiento.

¿Por qué me dice todo esto?.- lo pregunta Kagome, tratando de incorporarse cosa que no la deja Kaede

A esto me refiero niña, el querer caminar, el querer hacer esfuerzos, si tan solo hubiera visto como estuvo ayer de preocupado el joven, no aria todo esto.- la trata de regañar, pero bien sabe que es mejor consejos o decirle la vedad…

¿a que se refiere?.- lo pregunta

La señorita Kikio fue quien la hirió…- lo confiesa, dejando que Kagome procese aquella información

¿he?.- es la única respuesta que sale de sus labios… entonces aquello no había sido ningún sueño, había pasado realmente, aquella pelea en el despacho del padre de Inuyasha, si surgió y también el que aquel artefacto aya desecho su campo de energía, todo absolutamente todo había pasado.

Creo que ya recordó y de eso me alegro, el joven Inuyasha estuvo apunto de matar a Kikio, tan solo le pego cosa que ella le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, hasta hoy en la mañana.- se lo comenta dejando que Kagome se quede sin palabras- quiero decirte algo, pero niña debes de prometer que no se lo dirá a Inuyasha.- se lo menciona tratando de que aquello sea rápido.

Lo prometo.- lo dice Kagome

Aunque Inuyasha trate de negarlo yo se que estuvo llorando.- lo menciona la anciana

¿llorando?.- lo pregunta sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Si niña, Mioga le había dicho que tu vida estaba en peligro y no lo dejo estar contigo, se que estuvo llorando, por que sus ojos se encontraban rojos de furia y de tristeza.- lo concluye, retirándose hacia la puerta de salida- así que mi niña se prudente, hazlo por el joven Inuyasha.- se lo menciona antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Kagome en la cama demasiado pensativa.

Por su parte Inuyasha tan solo se dedica a buscar por donde dejo Kaede la comida que bien ya recorrió todo el pasillo ni señales de eso.

Puede ver como Kaede sale de sus habitación, y emboza una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, oh con que todo había sido una trampa para sacarlo de la habitación, esa Kaede las iba a pagar muy caro, el que no quería dejar a su Kagome y esa que le tendía una trampa.

No te preocupes, esta en buen estado.- se lo menciona la anciana antes de retirarse por el pasillo.

Bah, mujeres.- lo murmura, para después entrar en la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de si puede escuchar un leve sollozo, cosa que hace que el mismo Inuyasha se preocupe para ir con paso demasiado rápido a lado de Kagome.

¿te duele algo Kagome?.- lo pregunta demasiado preocupado el chico

Kagome tan solo asiente con la cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas.

¿dime que puedo hacer y lo haré?.- se ofrece el chico limpiando con su mano las mejillas de las chica…

¿me besas?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra, que tan solo espera el contacto de los labios del chico con los ojos cerrados.

Aquella petición le llena de ternura a Inuyasha, inclinándose a rozar aquellos delicados labios, escuchando como un pequeño hipo sale de ellos, cosa que le ocasiona una sonrisa en sus labios al mismo tiempo que su nariz choca un par de veces con la de su esposa…

Kagome tan solo siente como el contacto de los labios de Inuyasha empiezan hacer magia en sus labios, envolviéndolos, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha tome control de la situación.

Inuyasha toma asiento en un pequeño hueco que se encuentra en la cama, para estar e una posición demasiado cómoda, al mismo tiempo que se inclina un poco mas a los labios de la chica, haciendo que aquel beso se haga mas profundo… las manos de Kagome en el pecho del chico, dándole una que otra leve caricia que siente a través de su propia camisa.

El ojidorado abre su boca aparando todo la boca de la chica en su interior, dejando que un leve suspiro y jadeo se haga presente en la garganta de la joven, al igual que su respiración empiece ser entre cortada…

El mismo príncipe se separa de los labios de la chica, no podía continuar y excitar a Kagome de aquella manera, no podrían por el momento hacer el amo, el menos ejercicio era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos Kagome… después ya tendrían todo el tiempo que quisieran para los dos.

Kagome tan solo espera otro contacto mas en sus labios, se encontraba demasiado excitada y aquel momento quería hacer el amor con su esposo, pero conociéndolo no lo harían, mas por lo que menciono aquel anciano…

¿Por qué paraste?.- lo pregunta Kagome, al mismo tiempo que abre sus ojos dejando ver un brillo en ellos.

Por que si continuamos con esto, terminare haciéndote el amor.- lo confiesa el chico

¿y eso es malo?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que un leve sonrojo se haga presente en un cara, como si preguntara algo demasiado prohibido.

Por el momento si pequeña…- se lo confirma, sabiendo bien que aquella pequeña que tiene, su esposa es demasiado sensible y se sonroja por cualquier tontería respecto al sexo.

Kagome no menciona nada, tan solo deja que Inuyasha se levante de la cama y vaya por aquella comida, según Kaede el se ocuparía de ella, la bañaría y estaría todo el tiempo con ella, solo con ella, olvidándose de aquellos absurdos deberes y entrenamientos… para ella eso es demasiado bueno… mas que eso maravilloso.

Habré la boquita que te voy a dar de comer.- se lo menciona Inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos, para darle una cuchara en la boca, esperando a que su esposa se pase aquel alimento para continuar con el mismo proceso.

¿no vas a comer tu?.- lo pregunta Kagome, en la tercera cucharada de sopa.

Si, pero primero tu.- se lo menciona

Si tu no comes conmigo yo no quiero comer.- lo menciona en tono de berrinche recibiendo la sexta cucharada en la boca.

¿y puedo saber que idea tiene la princesa para que comamos los dos juntos?.- lo pregunta el chico, con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como su esposa se deja consentir por el sin alguna revelación por el momento.

Kagome lo asiente con la cabeza mientras trata de pasarse la comida rápidamente.

¿Cuál?.- lo pregunta el chico

Tu me das un cuchara y yo te doy otra.- lo menciona son una sonrisa entre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que abre su boca para recibir otra cuchara de comida.

Pero tendrás que comer dos platos, así nos alcanza la comida a los dos…- se lo pone como condición, cosa que aquello hace que Kagome haga un gesto no aprobatorio, pero con tal de que su Inuyasha comiera con ella lo tendría que aceptar.

Si.- lo acepta.

Bien, así que desde ahora comemos los dos juntos.- lo menciona el chico al ver como Kagome toma entre su mano la cuchara y la lleva hacia su boca.

De aquella forma se pasaron la mitad de la mañana, esperando a que ambos terminaran sus platos, Kaede se mantenía viendo aquella escena, el príncipe Inuyasha nunca antes había sido demasiado feliz, desde que la señora Izayo murió, el tan solo se mantenía ocupado de día hasta la noche en sus tarea, pero ahora con la llegada de Kagome era un hombre diferente, cariñoso, romántico y demasiado amoroso con aquella pequeña.

Agua.- lo pide Kagome, al terminar por fin su plato de carne junto con Inuyasha, se sentía demasiado llena, y quería algo que secara aquella sed.

Toma.- se lo dice Inuyasha, llevándole el vaso de agua, cosa que Kagome trata de levantarse para tomarlo, pero el mismo Inuyasha no lo permite, tomándola entre sus brazos como un bebé, poniéndola entre sus piernas y dándole poco a poco el agua, dejando que Kagome se sienta demasiado consentida entre aquellos brazos.

Me llevo lo demás, les dejo la jarra y los vasos.- lo informa Kaede retirándose con los platos, hacia la puerta – vengo después a traerles la comida.- lo concluye saliendo de la habitación

¿ya no quieres mas?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver como Kagome, deja el segundo vaso a la mitad…

No.-

Bien, entonces ahora a descansar.- se lo dice mientras se toma el vaso y lo deja vació en la mesa de alado con la perla de Shikón.

Inuyasha se incorpora con Kagome entre sus brazos, inclinándose hacia delante, para depositarla en el centro de la cama, la espalda de la chica pegada en el colchón y su cabeza en la almohada.

Ahora descansa.- se lo murmura Inuyasha besando la sien de Kagome.

Inu…yasha…- lo llama levemente, junto con un leve bostezo que se forma en un su boca.

Dime pequeña.- lo contesta

¿Puedes quedarte un rato, hasta que me duerma?.- se lo pregunta, dejando visible un segundo bostezo.

Claro pequeña.- se lo confirma, mintiéndose a la cama, pero antes que nada quitándose la playera y los zapatos.

Gracias.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la abrace y ella misma se acomode en sus brazos…

No hay que darlas pequeña bribona.- lo murmura besando la cabeza de Kagome, para después aspirar aquel dulce aroma a jazmín, ya cuando despertara bañaría a su pequeña, cambiaría el vendaje y le daría de comer… mientras tanto disfrutaría de su sueño con Kagome…

-.-

Ya llevaba mas de dos semanas cuidando de su pequeña Kagome, el estar en la habitación con ella, el cuidarla, el cambiar el vendaje, el bañarla y acostarse con ella, todo aquello lo hacia con demasiado dedicación, su padre algunas ocasiones iba a ver a su nuera pero resultaba que en aquellas ocasiones ella se encontraba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que el se quedaba leyendo un buen libro que manda traer de la biblioteca, algunas ocasiones le leía a su pequeña, dejando profundamente dormida como a un niño chiquito que acaba de escuchar un libro de su padre, pero en esta ocasión de su esposo.

Ya su pequeña dormilona llevaba un par de horas profundamente dormida, no había ni siquiera rastro que tuviera alguna pesadilla o algo por el estilo como se mantuvo la primera semana, pesadilla tras pesadilla, las noches eran largas cuidando de su sueño, el que se despertara agitada y con leves sollozos que después se desataba en un mar de lágrimas.

Según Kagome esas pesadillas la perturbaban demasiado, el soñar que ella moría y su bebita, por que según Kagome iban a tener un bebita demasiado bonita con sus ojos dorados, cosa que el no creía en absoluto, diciéndole que seria cafés como los de ella, que aquel pedazo de cielo de ambos se quedaba a sus cuidados, y a los cuidados de Kikio, que después de que ella moría el se volvía a casar con Kikio y que Kikio maltrataba a su bebé y él no hacia nada por detenerla…

Si que su Kagome se encontraba un poco loca al tener aquellos sueños, en que él se casaba con Kikio de nuevo y dejaba a su pequeña bebé en sus garras, primero nunca en su vida se casaría con Kikio y menos dejarle a su bebé en manos de ella, aquel pedazo de cielo que crecía en el vientre de su Kagome era solo suyo y de su Kagome de nadie mas, de la misma forma en que le pertenecía la madre, de esa forma le pertenecía su pequeña.

Quería que Kagome se sintiera con más fuerzas y después con más tiempo traer a los comerciantes al palacio, para que solo le enseñen ropa de bebé y para ella, cosa que pensaba hacer mas adelante, mientras tanto disfrutaría de chiquear a su pequeña.

A esa hora del día tenía que ya ir por la comida de Kagome y suya, desde hace días atrás él se encaraba de ir en los ratos libres si podía por la comida, servirle y prepararle a Kagome lo que se le antojaba, claro que se lo decía antes de quedarse dormida… y por lo menos aquel era el momento de ir por la comida y regresar antes de que se levante aquella bribona.

Con mucho cuidado toma a Kagome entre sus brazos, sin antes dejar aquel libro en la cama, para después dedicarse a acomodar a su pequeña en el centro de la cama y a sus lados las almohadas cuidando de que no se caiga o lastime, la arropa con la colcha y puede escuchar como entre los labios de Kagome sale su nombre y un suspiro, de seguro andaba soñando con él.

Con pasos demasiado ligeros sale de la habitación cerrándola con cuidado y rectificando que Kagome no se levante, teniendo el tiempo medido para regresar a su lado.

-.-

Hace un rato que se sentía un poco sola, ocasionando que sus ojos se abran, dejando que vea a todos lados, en busca de Inuyasha, pero ni señales de él, lo más seguro es que se aya ido por la comida y no tardara en llegar, no tenía ya sueño.

Kagome se apoya con ambas manos y se levanta tan solo lo suficiente para poner cuatro almohadas en su espalda perfecto para que ella se recargue sin problema alguno, como le había aconsejado Mioga, se talla ambos ojos dejando que la pereza se vaya por un buen rato… No tenía mucho sueño, aquel rico sueño entre los brazos de Inuyasha, y soñando que ambos son felices, recordando aquellas memorias que tuvo en Grecia y en el barco, todo exquisitamente delicioso para soñar de maravilla y levantarse de muy buen animo.

Podía sentir como su pequeña le pateaba un poco el estoma, ya tenía mas o menos cinco meses, no tardaba en cumplirlos y su pancita se veía, en algunas ocasiones mientras dormía entre los brazos de Inuyasha aquella chiquilla se le ocurría partear su estomago, tal vez, con aquello mencionaba que se encontraba presente…

En algunas ocasiones Inuyasha se ponía a contarle cosas a la pequeña, el bien le dice que es mejor que desde que están en la pancita se acostumbre a su voz, así sería fácil de reconocer…

Desde que Inuyasha se puso a cuidarla cada día, como cada noche, cada ves que ella tenía algo de sueño, el chico la acorrucaba entre sus brazos y le leía un buen libro, como el de "Grecia el Mundo", hasta hace poco empezaron con uno de "leyendas" cosa que no terminaba de escuchar atentamente.

La puerta se comienza ha abrí lentamente, Kagome se da cuenta de ello y espera impaciente la llegada de Inuyasha, cada vez se portaba mejor y trataba de no darle dolores de cabeza a Inuyasha, desde que Kaede le menciono aquello, ella se empeñaba a ser una buena esposa y que Inuyasha no tuviera ningún problema por su culpa y menos preocupación, aquello era lo menos que quería.

La puerta se habré por completo… Kagome tan solo pronuncia el nombre de su ojidorado cosa que después se calla al darse cuenta que no es Inuyasha el que se encuentra en la puerta si no otra persona que bien conoce.

Kouga…- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que una sonrisa aparezca entre sus labios, viendo como el chico cierra la puerta tras de si.

Hola, bella Kagome.- lo salida el chico de mirada verde

¿Cómo has estado Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome, dejando que el chico camine hasta donde se encuentra.

No tan bien como lo estas tu.- se lo dice, besando la mano de la chica como saludo de cortesía.

¿Cuándo llegaste?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

Apenas hace un rato, quise pasar a saludarte, cuando me entere que te habías casado con mi primo…- se lo menciona ocasionado un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica- no tienes el por que de apenarte Kagome, se muy bien que amas a mi primo, y mira con que sorpresa me entere.- se lo dice viendo aquel pequeña panza, que bien se nota en el vientre de la chica- ¿su primer bebé?.- lo pregunta el chico

Si, es nuestro primer bebé.- lo confirma

Mi primo debe de sentirse demasiado afortunado.- lo menciona- ¿puedo?.- lo pregunta Kouga, pidiendo permiso de tocar aquel vientre, donde nace su sobrino.

¿Qué quieres que sea?.- lo pregunta el joven príncipe.

La verdad estoy segura de que sea una bella niñita…- se lo menciona Kagome sintiendo como se mueve aquella bebita en su vientre al sentir la mano desconocida de Kouga.

Siempre he dicho que las madres tienen un sentido para saber que van a tener, espero que se haga realidad.- lo menciona el mismo Kouga.

Gracias.- se lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios- ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo, Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con demasiada curiosidad

La verdad es una historia demasiado largo, pero si tienes tiempo te la cuento.- lo menciona el ojiverde.

¿Me ves que puedo moverme, aparte Inuyasha no me permite salir de la cama.- se lo informa con una sonrisa, dejando que el mismo Kouga acerque una silla y se acomode a su lado.

Ya me han dicho que mi primo se la ha pasado de nana…- lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus labios…

Bien comencemos cuando aquella bestia se fue contigo…- lo comienza a decir Kouga, ocasionando una pequeña risita en los labios de Kagome…

-.-

Hijo, que bueno que te encuentro.- lo menciona su padre que entre a la cocina.

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha que termina de acomodar el último plato en la charola que piensa llevar a la habitación.

Por supuesto que no, han llegado muy buenas noticias.- lo menciona el padre con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

¿así?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha- ¿Cuáles?.- lo vuelve a preguntar el joven, ahora llenando la jarra con agua

Tu primo Kouga, ha llegado al palacio y con su prometida, dentro de unos meses se casan.- lo informa el padre ocasionando que el chico se quede estático con la noticia, procesando aquel "¡Kouga ha llegado al palacio!".

¿no te sientes feliz hijo?.- lo pregunta si padre al ver que su hijo no ha movido ningún músculo.

¿Has dicho que Kouga esta en el palacio?.- lo pregunta

Si¿Qué acaso no me has escuchado?.- lo reprocha el padre, al ver que sus palabras se las lleva el aire.

¡por supuesto que si!.- lo grita Inuyasha dejando todo en la mesa

No me grites.- lo menciona el padre, cubriéndose los ojos, ya sabía que su hijo tendría una reacción así, mas por que hace un rato se había enterado de los propios labios de Kouga que el había querido a Kagome para el, pero que su primo se la gano, así que en aquellos momentos habían celos circulando por el cerebro de su hijo.

¿Dónde se encuentra Kouga?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tratando de tranquilizarse y rogándole a los dioses que el muy imbecil no se le ocurriera ir a la habitación a ver a su esposa.

Si te digo, prometes no ponerte furioso.- se lo menciona el padre tratando de mencionarle aquel pequeño detalle a su hijo, que Kouga desde que llego se había ido a ver a su nuera, mientras que la prometida del chico salía de compras como todas las mujeres.

Si lo prometo.- lo menciona el ojidorado, pero bien sabe que aquella promesa se iba romper en mil pedazos.

Se encuentra con tu esposa.- lo menciona el padre del chico.

¡Que?.- lo pregunta y grita a su vez… dejando todo el la mesa para salir de la cocina y dirigirse corriendo a su habitación.

Por su parte Inu-Taisho tan solo suspira ando y después lo suelta sabiendo bien que su hijo es un celoso de primera y ahora tendría problemas con Kouga, los celos lo cegaban, por el momento, mejor el llevaría con calma la comida a su nuera mientras presencia aquellos absurdos celos por parte de su hijo.

Se encontraba furioso¿es que nadie en el mundo podría impedirle la entrada a ese lobo sarnoso, ahora si iba a pagarla muy caro ese Kouga, tener el atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación de su esposa, mas siendo SU habitación y Kagome SU esposa no le daba ningún derecho, cuando lo viera….

Ya puede divisar la puerta de su habitación, se posa enfrente de ella y puede escuchar la risa de su esposa junto con la de aquel lobo, aquello si que le hervía la sangre, abre la puerta y se encuentra que Kouga esta cómodamente sentado en una silla enfréntele su esposa, y tomándole de las manos, un MINUTO¿Kouga tomando de las MANOS a su Kagome?

Inuyasha, que bueno que llegaste.- lo dice Kagome, viendo a su esposo en la puerta, con los ojos demasiado abiertos cosa que no entiende bien.

¿te sucede algo bestia?.- lo pregunta Kouga, dejar de tomar las manos de Kagome.

Tu… TU lobo sarnoso, quita tus manos de las manos de mi esposa.- lo menciona el chico saliendo de aquel trance.

Inuyasha, no seas así con el joven Kouga, le ando enseñando como la bebita da patadas.- lo menciona Kagome, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha pose de nuevo la vista en sus manos y ver como Kouga mantiene sus manos abiertas alrededor de la panza de su esposa.

Trataba de respirar calmadamente, tragando aquellos celos que se mantiene a flor de piel, primero Kagome y ahora su bebé…

¿no se supone que debes de estar con tu **prometida**?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dándole mas énfasis al de prometida.

Ayame, bueno ella se fue de comprar, no quiere que la acompañe por lo de la boda y algunas cosillas mas…- lo menciona Kouga, quitando las manos de la panza de la chica.

¿y que demonios haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha acercándose hacia su esposa

Inuyasha.- lo reprocha Kagome

Déjalo Kagome, no debes de preocuparte… como te decía hace unos momentos las **bestias** no tienen modales…- lo menciona el chico con una sonrisa entre sus labios y recalcando a su vez el de bestias.

Y los lobos no saben respetar.- lo contraataca

Inuyasha, el joven Kouga y yo andábamos platicando, sobre como son primos, si yo los conocí como amigos….- lo menciona Kagome dejando que el ojidorado trague saliva.

Se me olvido decirte aquel detalle.- lo menciona Inuyasha

Y que detalle.- lo murmura Kouga

¿No se supone que ya te vas?.- lo pregunta y su vez lo corre de la habitación, dándole aquella indirecta.

No me iré hasta que la bella Kagome me lo pida, de todos modos, no les hago caso a bestias ni a perros.- lo concluye dejando que Kagome emboce una sonrisa.

Tendrás que irte lobo, tengo que darle de comer a Kagome, y contigo estorbando no puedo.- lo menciona, poniéndose atrás del chico.

Pues yo no veo que traigas algo de comida.- lo murmura con demasiado burla cosa que Kagome tan solo se mantiene seria, controlando aquella risa que trata de salir.

Con lo demasiado celoso que se encontraba se le había olvidado los platos de comida¿ahora que excusa tendría para echar a Kouga de su habitación?

Buenas tardes señor Taisho.- lo saluda Kouga, viendo como el padre de su esposo entra a la habitación con la charola en mano, cosa que Inuyasha se percata y corre ayudarlo susurrándole un gracias a su padre.

Ahora si lobo, puedes irte.- lo menciona Inuyasha acomodando las cosas en una de las mesas…

Inu-Taisho tan solo sonríe al ver como su hijo casi, casi le dice a su primo "lobo sal de mis territorios", aquellos eran celos y sabía que su nuera tenía alguna idea de ello, por que andaba con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

Ven Kouga, es mejor dejar descansar a Kagome… después vendrás con Ayame y le cuentan lo de su boda, así se distrae un rato.- lo menciona el tío del joven.

Tienes razón, tío.- lo menciona Kouga, para levantarse del asiento.

Te cuidas Kagome, estaré visitando pronto.- lo menciona Kouga para inclinarse a besar la mejilla de la chica como signo de despedida, cosa que escucha que su primo se encuentra demasiado celoso, y aquello se muestra en el gruñido que lanzo al aire.

Hasta pronto, joven Kouga.- se despide Kagome

Ya te he dicho Kagome, que me llames Kouga.- se lo repite como una ocasión atrás, para después salir de la habitación con su tío, cerrando la puerta de ella, dejando a la pareja sola.

Ahora si tengo hambre.- lo menciona Kagome como toda una niña chiquita

Si tan solo Kagome no se encontrara lastimada, en aquellos momentos se olvidaría de la comida y le haría el amor de una forma salvaje y demostrándole a todo el mundo que ella es de él… nada más de él.

¿Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, llamándolo… por que ve que su esposo no le hace caso.

Por su parte Inuyasha no menciona ninguna palabra, tan solo toma entre sus manos un plato de comida y lo lleva con Kagome, dejándolo en la pequeña mesita, para después sentarse en la cama, enfrente de ella.

Con ambas manos toma el rostro de Kagome, jalándolo hasta sus labios y besándola con demasiada pasión, dejando que la misma Kagome suspire entre aquel beso, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar ante aquel inesperado beso.

Kagome se inclina hacia delante, dejando que sus manos se posen en el pecho del chico… profundizando el beso… exigiéndole más a los labios de su esposo, cosa que aquel pedido es concedido.

Inuyasha se separa de los labios de su esposa, abriendo sus ojos y ver aquel inocente rostro de Kagome, sus ojos cerrados, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios hinchados y rojos por aquel salvaje contacto… y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¿y eso?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sin abrir sus ojos, quedándose quieta si recibe otro beso igual.

Por….por….- lo balbucea los labios del chico¿Por qué la había besado de esa manera, fueron aquellos tontos celos, tontos celos que florecen y hacen que pierda la razón, aquel beso fue para demostrarse a si mismo que Kagome es suya, egoístamente suya.

Celoso…- lo murmura Kagome entre sus labios, en esta ocasión si abre sus ojos lentamente para enfocarlos en aquella mira ámbar- eres un celoso de primera.- lo vuelve a repetir entre sus labios formando una sonrisa en ellos- pero me gusta, me siento amada.- se lo menciona de nuevo como cierta ocasión atrás, cuando fue la primera muestra de celos por parte del chico y precisamente con Kouga.

Lo se… y no puedo evitarlo.- lo confiesa el chico, inclinándose a besar los labios de su esposa- te amo.- se lo murmura entre los labios de Kagome.

-.-

Ya había pasado una semana desde la primera visita de ese lobo, en algunas ocasiones venia a visitar a su Kagome, claro que estando el presente… Ayame una simpática chica de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes agua, vino a saludar a Kagome, ambas se hicieron muy buenas amigas… en algunas ocasiones que el mismo tenía que salir de la habitación Ayame se la pasaba conversando con Kagome, tal ves de infinidades de cosas que el mismo ni sabia.

Es demasiado temprano para despertar a su pequeña, por cuestiones raras que ni el mismo quería saber, Kagome le había pedido que si el podía dormir junto con ella, pero ambos desnudos, toda la noche y demasiado abrazados.

Por el no hubo ninguna protesta ante aquella petición, hace días que quería hacerle el amor a su pequeña, el bañarla, el vestirla, el cuidar de ella tan solo ocasionaba que el deseo de estar con ella en la cama ambos desnudos, llenos de sudor y gritando sus nombres se intensificara.

Siente como Kagome se acomoda más hacia su cuerpo, las manos de la chica en su pecho y dorso acomodadas de una manera en que ella pueda enrollar más sus piernas, con las del chico… Inuyasha por su parte tan solo abraza a Kagome fuertemente, no tan fuerte teniendo conciencia de su bebé y aquella herida que esta sanando ya es solo la cicatriz.

El ojidorado solo escucha un fuerte suspiro salir de los labios de su Kagome, dejando que ella se acorruque mas y esconda su pequeña cabeza en su cuello…

Inu…yasha.- lo susurra Kagome.

¿ya estas despierta, pequeña?.- lo pregunta el chico, separándose un poco del cuerpo de su esposa.

No.- lo contesta la pelinegra, acurrucándose en el cuerpo del chico

Mentirosa…- lo murmura Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

No lo soy.- lo contesta y reprocha

¿entonces?.- lo pregunta el chico, dejando que su Kagome se consienta un rato.

Tan solo quiero seguir durmiendo.- se lo menciona sin abrir sus ojos o moverse más de la cuenta

Puedes dormir tú sola, tengo que ir por el desayuno y ver algunas cosillas.- se lo menciona el ojidorado ocasionando que Kagome se aferre un poco más hacia su cuerpo.

¿no vas a estar conmigo?.- lo pregunta Kagome…

Solo serán un par de horas.- se lo menciona, tratando de que su esposa acepte

¿A dónde vas?.- se lo pregunta

Voy al comedor a ver algunas telas que llegan de Grecia.- se lo informa a su esposa

¿tela?.- lo pregunta sin comprender- ¿Por qué?.- lo concluye

Ah, es que van hacerle la ropita a nuestro bebé.- se lo confiesa, dejando que Kagome abra su ojos y lo miren fijamente.

¿y no quieres llevarme?.- lo pregunta la chica, mostrando aquellos ojos de perrito a medio morir

Quiero, que descanses.- se lo dice, tratando de que aquella mirada no lo convenza de llevarla con el.

Pero… yo quiero estar contigo.- se lo dice en forma de reproche.

Si vienes conmigo, prometes portarte bien, no hacer esfuerzos ni berrinches.- lo comienza a decir Inuyasha viendo como su pequeña asienta con un si todo lo que dice- entonces tengo que bañarte y vestirnos.- se lo dice tomándola entre sus brazos, para poco a poco salir de la cama con su esposa.

-.-

¿Kagome te arrepientes de no habernos casado de esa forma?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado el cual comienza ha entrar a la habitación con su esposa entre sus brazos.

La verdad es que no.- lo menciona, sintiendo como Inuyasha la deposita en la cama.

¿segura?.- se lo pregunta, mientras se quita la playera y aquel conjunto que se utilizan en las ceremonias de bodas.

Por que, mi boda fue única… intima.- se lo responde, viendo como Inuyasha deposita toda su ropa en la silla cercana, quedándose tan solo con los pantalones.

Me hubiera gustado darte una boda así como la de Sango…- lo confiesa el chico retirando los zapatos de la chica.

Eres un tonto, a mi me gusto mi boda.- se lo menciona, dejando que Inuyasha desabroche su vestido

¿sabes a donde van de luna de miel?.- se lo pregunta Kagome… cosa que ve que el chico lo niega- van a Grecia.- se lo informa Kagome- me lo dijo Sango.- lo recuerda la misma pelinegra, aquella ocasión en que su amiga después de que se casaron ella fue a abrazarla y se lo menciono.

Si creo que algo sabia de ello, van a lo de luna de miel y ver las cosas que dejamos pendientes.- se lo informa Inuyasha dejando a su Kagome desnuda y despeinada.

Espero que Sango, pueda disfrutarlo.- lo dice Kagome, mientras deja que su esposo la arrope y vista en la cama con su camisón, debido a que su vientre empieza a crecer debe de utilizar un camisón demasiado largo, ni tanto, tal ves le quedaría largo debajo de la rodilla, pero con aquella pancita le quedaba arriba de ellas.

Yo también espero lo mismo.- lo desea el chico, mientras acomoda a su Kagome en el centro de la cama, y el se va hacia su lado, dejando que Kagome se acomodo entre sus brazos, la cabeza de ella en su pecho, mientras que sus manos toman un libro del mueble de un lado.

He estado pensando, en que el día de la coronación podemos casarnos y dar a conocer a nuestra pequeña.- lo menciona el ojidorado, aceptando la idea de su esposa que su bebé será una bonita nena.

¿volvernos a casar?.- lo pregunta Kagome, con algo de sorpresa y confusión

Si, pequeña.- se lo confirma- una boda después de la coronación, dándole a conocer al pueblo que eres mi princesa, después de ellos podemos dar a conocer a nuestra bebita.- lo concluye.

¿No se supone que la coronación es cuando cumplas veinticinco años?.- lo pregunta la pelinegra

Eso es lo que normalmente se hace, pero cuando el heredero se casa antes y va a nacer un nuevo bebé, la coronación se atrasa hasta que el pequeño o pequeña tiene seis meses...- lo informa Inuyasha.

Bueno.- se resigna la chica.- ¿vas a leerme?.- lo pregunta Kagome, bostezando y acomodándose cerca del cuerpo de su esposo.

Claro, pequeña…- se lo confirma abriendo el libro en la página del medio.

Me mencionaste que me leerías algo de la Shikón.- lo recuerda Kagome, que tal vez fue la semana pasada cuando Inuyasha le menciono una leyenda que tenía que ver con la Shikón que la protege.

Se dice que hace quinientos años atrás, cuando apenas el mundo se formaba y la civilización Egipcia se empezaba a reblandecer… en el cielo, cerca de los Dioses, se encontraba una preciosa doncella, encargada de cuidar un collar lleno de perlas rosas, las cuales adornaban su cuello.- lo comienza a leer Inuyasha en voz alta- Cierto día aquella hermosa doncella, encontró a un apuesto joven, ambos se profesaron amor eterno, lo que bien sabía aquel joven era que aquel collar podía conceder cualquier tipo de deseo y dar los magníficos poderes, tal ves mejores que los dioses…- lo menciona Inuyasha, al ver como Kagome mantiene sus ojos cerrados y toda la atención en sus palabras- alguno de los humanos sabían aquello, al igual que demonios, yendo y persiguiendo a la joven, solo que uno de ellos fue demasiado astuto al poner en contra a la doncella con su amor… aquel joven, la codicia de aquel hombre alcanzo los cielos, se dice que en medio de la batalla la doncella murió al igual que el joven, aquel malvado personaje se quedo con el collar.- lo sigue leyendo el ojidorado- pero un dios se enfrento en su contra, destruyendo el collar, pero lo que no sabía es que solo una pequeña perla se logro salvar en la batalla cayendo del cielo como estrella fugaz, solo que la diosa que creo aquel collar conjuro la pieza, para que tuviera los poderes solo con una maldición en si.- hace una pausa al comenzar a leer esa parte, voltea a ver a su Kagome y tan solo la encuentra profundamente dormida, era mejor que ella no se enterara de nada… esperaba que no fuera nada malo, Inuyasha fija su mira de nuevo al libro para leer lo que sigue- _la joven que tuviera aquel pedazo de piedra sería condenada a vivir el amor eterno, pero también la elegida para la ceremonia, que daría el comienzo de un nuevo reinada y el fin del antiguo.- _lo termina de leer en silencio Inuyasha, sin comprende aquellas palabras, del todo pero dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca, en el alma y corazón.

**Continuara!**

**Hola¿Cómo están TODAS, la verdad me da demasiada felicidad que les guste mi fic… me alegra muchísimo por que me esfuerzo a que, quede demasiado entendible y vean lo que yo trato de expresarles claramente.**

**Quiero comenzar con Inufics, que es una de las comunidades donde lo publico, chikas siempre me apoyan en todo y cada vez encuentro una persona nueva en el capitulo o cada dos, me alegro muchísimo…**

**Y aquí agradezco a las chikas de esta comunidad…**

**Princesa de la Luna 2291.- hola chika, que bueno que te cosiste la cabeza… es bueno traerla pega para no perderla… tu relájate que todavía no pienso matar a Kagome, quedan exactamente cuatro capítulos o tres, depende si junto dos, ya después yo te aviso y a las demás¿Cómo puedes mandarme a la guillotina, bueno lo digo por que a la hora que me mandaste me tarde un día tratando de pegarme la cabeza y estuve perdiendo ese tiempo, si no lo hubieras hecho lo mandaría a tiempo el capitulo T.T…. jajajaja es broma… pero gracias por tus comentarios n.n!**

**Inuyashajazmin116.- hola chika, y como no quiero que me manden el recibo del funeral prefiero colocar ya el capitulo, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, así que disfrútalo, y haber que me dices!.**

**Nini-chan.- hola chika, me da gusto que continúes leyendo mi fic, y gracias por el halago, pero me esfuerzo a que sean entendibles y tengan emoción y que no sean predecibles, yo entiendo que se hartan de que las historias son demasiado predecibles, pero prometo que esta no lo será… muajajaja gracias por tus opiniones y espero que este capitulo también te guste.**

**Chobits 080.- hola chika, muchas gracias por tus comentarios que no te preocupes que Kikio recibió su lección, un golpe por Inuyasha, pero como dije yo ya quisiera que Inuyasha me consintiera de ese modo, créeme me enfermaría diario con tal de tener sus cuidados ¬… de una ves quiero aprovechar en darte una pequeña aclaración, Kikio no vive en el palacio, vive cerca del palacio, en donde se reciben las visitas creo que lo menciono en el capitulo donde Inuyasha se le declara a Kagome eso creo… pero de todo modos muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

**--SäNDRiÑä--.- hola chika, como se lo decía a otra chika, a mi me fascinaría que mi primera ves y aquellas enfermedades tener a Inuyasha o alguien que me cuide de esa manera, si eso fuera me enfermaría DIARIO, la verdad después sabrás por que el padre del chico acepta a Kagome, aparte de que ve lo profundamente enamorado que se encuentra y el parecido a su esposa… pues lo del humor que me menciona, trato de dárselo para que se vuelve algo ameno el fic, aparte de que se presenta la oportunidad de hacerlo XD… pues la escena donde Kikio entra a la habitación de Inuyasha pensaba ponerla pero no tan sexy, pero después una amiga me convenció y creo que quedo mejor, me gusto la forma en que la saca Inuyasha y le arrebata la perla muajajajaja… jajajajaja leo lo de tu amenaza contra lo de kikio y me da risa, créeme dan ganas de matarla, pero creo que con este capitulo en el que no aparece se salva el pellejo, eso espero por que con las amenazas que recibió esta chika de seguro la matan a la otra que alga, pero ya se fue a su lugar de origen y con una paliza por parte de Inu, aunque me hubiera gustado que la matara muajaajaja…. Primero que nada no me molesta en absoluto que me hagas un mensaje tan largo, así te deshogas o tomas el peluche mas cercano y piensas que es Kikio y lo matas XD… sobre lo de tu fic, la verdad me gusto mucho el ultimo capitulo, en la escena del beso y que los encuentra la enfermera, jajajajaja me estuve atacando de la risa… demasiado chistoso… jajajaja, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y prometo solemnemente que escribiré un mensaje en tu próximo capitulo. **

**Aome 19961.- chika, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, y como lo he dicho todavía no planeo matar a Kagome… así que no t me preocupes.**

**Mayra6314.- pues chika no te preocupes, tu mantén toda la calma, que verás que pronto tu papa tendrá trabajo, tu ten fe… esperemos que continúes ese precioso fic y el otro que acabas de publicar, y también espero que cuando puedas lee el capitulo de este fic… todo con clama y ANIMOS!.**

**Marikochan2.- hola chika, y como tus pedidos son ordenes aquí esta el capitulo lo mas rápido posible, y que bonitas fotos -… la del abrazo esta divina ¬, espero tus comentarios!**

**Ariko Hiranei.- hola chika¿eres acaso de México, disculpa mi pregunta tonta pero me pareció, y gracias por tus comentarios y no te preocupes que se, que es hacer una historia… así que tu disfruta!.**

**Angelita301 o Sarita.- muchas gracias por tus comentarios y decir que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas, por lo menos se que mis historias no están demasiado feas, espero tus comentarios de este capitulo.**

**Kagome-inuvale.- bueno chika que puedo decirte, ya todo lo has dicho tu, así que mejor dime que tal el capitulo y si tiene posibilidades de volver a salir Kikio, aunque ahora tengo un nuevo mensaje que dar a través de ella… muajajajajaja, así que chika dime que te parece…**

**Las chikas de Fan fantion**

**TLAP.-** **hola chika, bueno, espero que ahora si pueda mandarte un mensaje, o por lo menos, quisiera saber donde puedo encontrar tus historias para leerlas en mis momentos que me encuentro el querer leer una historia… muchas gracias por tus comentarios.!**

**Jimena- chan.- hola, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, pero como lo he sugerido puedes tomar un peluche y masacrarlo… es buena terapia…**

**Lorena.- hola, creo que chika ahora tus preguntas y dudas están resueltas y respecto al lemón todavía no se si incluirlo pero creo que el tiempo lo dirá, todavía quedan cuatro capítulos mas, así que no se me preocupe demasiado.**

**YunaLime.- hola, tomate las cosas en calma y respira profundo y después exhala, ya como terapia extra puedes destrozar un peluche, aniquilarlo y clavarle un cuchillo, sirve de mucho y tu te quedas tranquila y relajada, espero que este capitulo no te me alteres, y espero nunca recibir la cuenta del hospital de alguna persona que mande hee, jajajaja gracias por tus comentarios y disfrútalo!**

**Mitsuki Hayase.- hola chika, aparte de matarte casi, casi del pro cardiaco por le msn, bueno es que me debía de vengar un ratito… la amenaza de muerte no son a gratis…. Como siempre eres la primera en recibirlo, espero que no quieras matarme o algo por el estilo, jajajaja, disfrútalo!**

**Las chikas de Inuverso.-**

**Layeya 20991.- hola chika, bueno creo que todo mundo en este capitulo tuvieron ganas ENORMES de matar a Kikio, pobre de ella, si por ustedes fueran ya estuviera en el séptimo infierno… jajaja, gracias por leer el capitulo y espero que este te guste, por cierto antes de despedirme ¿tienes un nuevo fic, el que hiciste el ultimo creo me gusto mucho, se trataba de una princesa y un príncipe… no lo recuerdo muy bien por que solo lo leí al final T.T…**

**Soyaneyasha.- hola! Chika, enserio ¿te has conectado, yo ni enterada… ando demasiado atareada con el fic que ya casi ando en no disponible para tener chanceé de seguir escribiéndolo, cuando estés háblame ¿HE?... mucha suerte con la escuela hee, espero verte pronto y gracias por los comentarios…**

**Caro.- Chika, muchas pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el fic, y no decepcione a nadie…. Espero muy pronto tus comentarios o criticas hee!... cuídate**

**Ene 3324.- hola chika, la verdad así es la vida y creo que esto debía de pasar para que algo se descubriera pero no comas ansias que ya no tarda en acabar el fic que dentro de esta semana espero acabarlo…. Así que con cuidado hee! Jajajaja., estoy loka así que no me hagas caso XD, gracias y cuídate!.**

**Bueno eso es TODO! Así que muchas gracias muchas gracias! A TODAS Y TODOS!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi…**


	21. Carta

_La joven que tuviera aquel pedazo de piedra sería condenada a vivir el amor eterno, pero también la elegida para la ceremonia, que daría el comienzo de un nuevo reinada y el fin del antiguo.- _lo termina de leer en silencio Inuyasha, sin comprende aquellas palabras, del todo pero dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca, en el alma y corazón.

**Capitulo XXI.- Carta.**

¿Kagome segura que te sientes bien?.- lo pregunta su esposo… viendo como se encuentra la chica sentada a la horilla de la cama

Es solo un pequeño mareo, nada mas.- lo menciona la pelinegra, tratando de tranquilizar a Inuyasha

Podemos quedarnos…- se lo ofrece el chico y sugiere

No, yo le prometí a Ayame y Kouga que estaría en su boda, aparte todavía queda un mes para que nazca esta pequeña.- se lo dice poniéndose de pie y pasando a su vez una mano por el vientre abultado.

Pero… cualquier cosa me lo dices.- lo dice el ojidorado no muy convencido de las palabras de su esposa.

Ambos ya se encontraban arreglados para la ceremonia, sería en el mismo lugar que fue la suya y la de Miroku con Sango, un lugar sagrado donde se casan solo los reyes.

Miroku y Sango hace dos meses atrás regresaron de la luna de miel, Sango se la pasaba en algunos momentos con Kagome, la cual se recuperaba demasiado bien de aquella herida, teniendo permiso de pasear por el palacio sin su ayuda… pero sin exageración y ni abusar de aquellas salidas.

¿nos vamos preciosa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha dándole un brazo para que se sostenga su dulce esposa.

Si.- se lo confirma solo para que los dos salgan de la habitación.

-.-

Todo el mundo se encontraba esperando a que la ceremonia se realizara, los familiares de Kouga por un lado en el lado derecho, y ahí se encuentra Inuyasha, Kagome junto con sus ojos amigos, del otro lado la pequeña familia de Ayame, sus hermanos, abuelo y padres…

Kagome, deberías de tomar asiento.- lo menciona su amiga que se encuentra a lado suyo.

No te preocupes Sango, verás me encuentro bien, además Inuyasha me esta manteniendo entre sus brazos.- mostrándole a su amiga como los brazos del chico se encuentran a su alrededor depositando aquellas grandes manos en el vientre de ella, junto con las de la chica, demasiado chicas a comparación de las de su marido.

No quiero decir que Inuyasha no tiene unos fuertes brazos, pero creo que lo mejor es que tomes asiento mientras empieza la ceremonia.- lo menciona Sango, tratando de convencer a su amiga, puede ver como Inuyasha se encuentra viendo aquella escena con una sonrisa entre sus labios, dejando que Kagome se aferre mas hacia el.

Creo Sango, que Kagome no te ara caso.- lo menciona Inuyasha, el cual ve tanto como Miroku la discusión de ambas amigas, una preocupada y la otra demasiado terca.

¿no puedes convencerla tu?.- se lo pregunta la pelicafé

mmmm… no lo se.- lo murmura el ojidorado con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Inuyasha, vas hacer que Sango se enoje.- lo trata de advertir el primo del chico cosa que sabe bien que su primo no ara caso.

¿Kagome no quieres sentarte?.- se lo pregunta Inuyasha, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Sango y su primo.

La verdad es que no, quiero estas así.- se lo menciona la joven, dándole entender al chico que su esposa quiere permanecer entre sus brazos.

Ven pequeña, siéntate conmigo… esperaremos a que llegue la novia y el lobo ese…- se lo dice Inuyasha ocasionando un sonrisa en los labios de Kagome, dejando que ella se siente entre sus brazos.

Te amo.- se lo dice Kagome, ocasionado que la mira del chico se vuelva demasiado tierna una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en los labios de él.

Yo también, preciosa… pero si no le hacemos caso a la gruñona de Sango, no habrá mas Inuyasha a quien ames.- se lo dice con una burla, que bien sabe que causa una risa en los labios de su esposa, un pequeño enojo en el rostro de Sango y bueno su primo ni hablar se encontraba muriéndose de la risa internamente

¿no creo que Sango se atreva hacerte daño?.- lo pregunta y asegura la pelinegra, viendo el rostro de su esposo.

Eso no lo podemos sabes, imagínate que una tarde Sango se visitó toda de negro y fue a escabullirse por la habitación, lo bueno es no nos encontró en un placer divino.- se lo murmura cerca del oído bastante para que Sango lo escuche al igual que Miroku y la misma Kagome.

Kagome se sonroja dejando que en sus mejillas se note aquel tono rosado, Miroku sonríe ampliamente, recordando aquella confesión que le hizo su esposa al regresar a la habitación con el, por su parte Sango tan solo se voltea mostrando aquel sonrojo a su esposo que sonríe de mil maravillas.

¿entonces pequeña, por conclusión hay que hacerle caso a Sango… no quieres que no vigile día y noche.- se lo menciona dejando que su Kagome cierre los ojos y suspire – y bien sabes en la noche que nos encontramos haciendo.- se lo dice a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kagome, dejando que Kagome saque un pequeño suspiro de ellos, pegándole aquel aire en el rostro.

Entonces, hacerle caso a Sango.- lo suspira Kagome besando los labios del chico terminando aquella frase, cosa que la pareja de a lado se encuentra viendo aquel beso, al igual que el resto de la familia de Inuyasha, su padre sonriendo ampliamente, viendo como aquella pequeña nuera hace demasiado feliz a su hijo.

Hermano, ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a mi sobrino la verdad?.- se lo pregunta una señora tal ves dos años menor que el señor que se encuentra a su lado, observando aquel beso, entre sus sobrino y la esposa de este

No quiero decírselo, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá, antes que nada quiero cerciorarme que es ella, hablare con la madre de la chica.- lo dice el padre de Inuyasha, hacia su hermana

Ahí viene mi hijo.- lo dice la señora, viendo como Kouga entra al recinto, dejando ver aquellas finas ropas, y a su vez caminando con toda seguridad, para pararse enfrente del todo el publico y voltear a verlo.

Kouga son solo sonríe al ver a Kagome entre los brazos de su primo, ambos besándose sin importar el lugar, todo mundo pone su atención en aquellos dos trotuelos, que lo único que hacen es embriagarse del uno al otro, al principio el mismo envidiaba de una manera a su primo, por haber tenido aquella mujer excepcional, pero después de conocer a Ayame ese si que fue el primer flechado de amor, conociendo y sabiendo bien que a Kagome la quería como una hermana, y por ello se la paso jugándole una broma a su primo de que se raptaría a Kagome…

La cara de su primo le daba risa, al igual que los celos que le mostraba y aquellas ganas de golpearlo se reflejaba en el rostro de Inuyasha.

Puede ver como Kagome se separa de los labios de su primo, y empieza ha ver a todas partes, viendo como todo mundo y el mismo se encuentra viéndolos, ocasionado un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas de Kagome, dejando que Inuyasha la abrace y lo vea fijamente, dándole una sonrisa, tal vez aquella sonrisa le deseaba suerte y era lo que significaba… suerte para él…

Todos nos están viendo Inuyasha.- lo murmura Kagome, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Ya pasara, dejaremos ser el centro de atención, no tarda en casarse ese lobo con Ayame.- se lo dice abrazando mas a su esposa.

Eso espero.- lo susurra Kagome

Te ves hermosa.- lo menciona Inuyasha, dejando que todo el mundo aparte la vista de ellos dos, y si que se veía hermosa su esposa, con aquel vestido lila, mostrando sus curvas y aquella pancita de embarazada, donde crece su pequeña bebé… su rostro angelical, el mismo podía comprobar que las mujeres embarazadas eran aun mas hermosas.

Tu te ves guapo.- lo contesta Kagome, viendo a la entrada, donde aparece Ayame con un vestido demasiado elegante color blanco.

acaba de llegar Ayame.- se lo menciona el chico, poniéndose de pie junto con su esposa, dejando que ella se deje papachar entre sus brazos.

La ceremonia fue similar a la de Inuyasha y Miroku, aquella unión se hizo de la misma forma, una pequeña herida en las palmas de ambos novios y después juntarlas mientras repiten los votos delante de los dioses y familias.

Al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Kouga y Ayame, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo con Kagome, haciéndola recordar su pequeña boda intima, repitiendo sus votos cerca de la oreja de Kagome, al igual que ella hace lo mismo con Inuyasha… cuando el sacerdote menciona el "puede besar a la novia" Kouga toma los labios de ahora su esposa, al mismo tiempo que lo hace su primo Inuyasha, dejando que las risas, sonrojos y aplausos de ambas familias se haga presente, dejando que ambas parejas se deleiten mutuamente.

-.-

¡¿Por qué diablos no puedo estar dentro con ella!.- lo grita y pregunta Inuyasha, yendo de un lugar a otro.

Por que estovas a dentro bestia.- se escucha una voz por el pasillo.

si fuera tu bebé y esposa, no dirías lo mismo.- se lo dice

yo mantendría la calma.- lo miente, si Ayame estuviera en el lugar de Kagome, dando a luz, el perdería la cabeza.

Si claro.- lo susurra Inuyasha.

Chicos, por favor, deben esperar a que las tres damas salgan de la habitación e informen.- lo menciona Miroku sentado en una de las sillas afuera de la habitación.

Que salgan de una maldita vez, no ven lo nervioso que estoy.- lo menciona Inuyasha estado caminando de un lugar a otro, esperando noticias de su esposa y aquella bebé.

¿Ayame?.- lo pregunta Kouga al ver que su esposa sale de la habitación

Hola, Kouga… esperaba que llegaras un poco mas tarde.- lo dice la chica de mira verde.

Tenía que ver la llegada de mi sobrinita, aparte tu andas ayudando, ¿Dónde quieres que ande?.- se lo pregunta y reprocha.

Ayame, ¿Cómo esta Kagome?.- lo pregunta e interrumpe Inuyasha

Bien, ahora Sango esta secando y cambiando a la bebita, Kagome esta descansando.- lo informa, dejando que Inuyasha, de unos pasos hacia atrás y se desplome en el sillón del pasillo, sintiendo un gran alivio que todo había marchado de maravilla.

¿podemos pasar a ver a Kagome?.- lo pregunta Kouga, ocasionado que aquel estado de tranquilidad que se encontraba, pasa a una llena de celos, cosa que capta Ayame y tan solo sonríe.

El que pasara a ver a **mi **esposa seré yo.- lo menciona Inuyasha, levantándose y a su vez entrando a la habitación.

¿hasta cuando dejaras de poner celoso a Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Ayame, la cual se cuelga del cuello de su flamante esposo.

Hasta que el muy tonto aprenda a que te amo solo a ti y Kagome la veo solo como una hermana.- se lo dice a escasos centímetros de los labios de Ayame.

-.-

¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?.- lo pregunta Sango, al ver como Inuyasha entra a la habitación

¿puedo ver a Kagome?.- lo pregunta, sintiendo el olor a sangre, y como Kaede tiene entre sus manos unas cobijas y colchas con sangre de su Kagome.

Ahora esta descansado, pero puedes ver a tu bebita.- se lo dice Sango, dejando entre los brazos de Inuyasha, un pequeño pedazo de ángel.

_Es hermosa_.- lo piensa Inuyasha, viendo aquel pedacito de Kagome y suyo… un poco de cabello color negro, se preguntaba ¿si seria azabache o lizo como el suyo, sus ojitos se encontraban cerrados, ¿serían marrones o dorados, lo que si estaba seguro es que su bebita se parecía a Kagome.

Estará descansando un par de horas...- lo menciona Mioga el cual termina de guardar todas sus cosas.

Si.- lo asiente Inuyasha, llevando a su bebita a lado de su esposa

Déjala descansar Inuyasha, y por un par de semanas no quiero saber que ustedes tienes relaciones.- lo dice Mioga, viendo como Sango se apresura a salir de la habitación algo sonrojada

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, tomando asiento a lado de su esposa

¿y yo que pensaba que el pervertido y deprava era Miroku?.- lo pregunta y mormura, cosa que Inuyasha logra escuchar, hasta la misma Kaede que se encuentra todavía dentro de la habitación…- por que le puede hacer daño a Kagome, el parto no fue nada delicado, por lo menos por un mes nada de relaciones.- se lo advierte con una mirada de enojo.

Hay algo para que mi bebé como ahora, tiene hambre.- lo menciona Inuyasha cambiando de tema, respecto a las relaciones con su esposa.

Si, puedes darle leche de becerro, aquí esta…- lo menciona Kaede que le da algo demasiado raro a Inuyasha, un bote, pero la tapa era distinta, como un chupón, pero en forma para que la pequeña tomara la leche.

Gracias.- lo agradece Inuyasha, para después posar aquel extraño objeto en la boca de su bebita que lo recibe con gusto, sin abrir sus ojos.

Es mejor dejarlos descansar, fue una tarde demasiado larga.- lo menciona Kaede apurando a que su esposo salga de la habitación.

Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, su bebita, su Kagome consigo, ¿Qué mas podía pedirle a los dioses, es tan afortunado que solo pedía que el tiempo le alcanzara para poder disfrutar de su eterna felicidad…

Puede ver como su bebé termina aquel baso y después da un pequeño bostezo, para acorrucarse en los brazos de su padre, dejando que el sueño la invada al igual que su madre.

A su lado deposita el pequeño envase, para meterse a la cama junto con aquel pedazo de cielo, lo pone boca abajo, recordando una ocasión que Kagome, le menciono que los bebés duermen de esa forma por cualquier cosa que suceda, dándole palmaditas y esperando a que su pequeño retoño saque un gas de la boca y se acomode entre sus brazos a dormir.

Besa a su pequeña en la sien, viéndola descansar, de igual modo besa a Kagome, solo que a su esposa lo hace en los labios, susurrándole un "buenas noches pequeña"…

-.-

Le dolía un poco la cabeza, y se sentía demasiado adolorida, de pies a cabeza… puede escuchar un pequeño balbuceo cerca de su oído, ocasionando que se voltee un poco y vea a Inuyasha y entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito.

Los ojos se le ponen cristalinos, sabiendo bien que aquella es una tierna escena, su Inuyasha y su pequeño bebé…

Kagome se mantiene de lado, inclinándose un poco hacia delante lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Inuyasha, primero rozándolos para después besarlos, cosa que después de un pequeño momento sonríe al sentir como le corresponde aquel pequeño beso.

Se separa un poco de los labios de Kagome, viendo como sus ojos se encuentran abiertos, viendo aquel marrón.

Buenos días.- lo saluda Inuyasha, demostrando una pequeña sonrisa

Buenos días.- lo corresponde Kagome, tratando de ver aquel bultito entre los brazos de su esposo.

¿quieres ver a nuestra bebita?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, viendo como los ojos se eliminan de Kagome

Si, ¿en verdad fue niña?.- lo pregunta con cierta sorpresa.

Si.- lo contesta- tu sueño fue cierto.- se lo menciona recordando aquel tonto sueño.

Hubiera apostado contigo.- lo menciona Kagome con algo de reproche, tal ves hubiera sacado algo de ventaja.

¿Qué hubieras apostado?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

La verdad, no lo se… tal ves que fueras mi esclavo.- se lo dice con un toque de sensualidad que Inuyasha capta perfectamente.

Eso será para después, ahora hay que alimentar a esta glotona.- se lo dice, mientras que ayuda a Kagome a incorporarse y sentarse en la cama.

Ven acá, pequeña.- lo murmura Inuyasha tomándola entre sus brazos, para después dársela a Kagome y que empiece a alimentarla.

Es hermosa.- lo murmura Kagome, viendo aquel pedazo de cielo.

Igual que la madre.- lo menciono Inuyasha viendo como sus dos grandes tesoros se encuentran frente de el.

¿Cómo la llamaremos Inuyasha?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

Tu decide el nombre.- lo menciona el chico, viendo como Kagome se concentra y ve a su bebé.

¿tienes alguno?.- lo pregunta el chico al ver la cara que acaba de poner su esposa, una de verdad felicidad

Si, y ese es Izayo.- lo menciona, viendo como Inuyasha sonríe…

Es el de mi… madre.- lo menciona el chico

Lo se, por eso quiero que nuestra bebé tenga ese nombre, tal ves si tenemos un pequeño le ponga el nombre de mi padre.- se lo dice dejando que Inuyasha se incline a besar sus labios, mientras ambos sonríen.

-.-

Aquellos tres meses si que habían pasado de volada, entre las noches de insomnio por que la pequeña no dejaba dormir, en algunas ocasiones por que se sentía sucia o en otras por que tenía demasiada hambre.

Por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba feliz, se dedicaba en atender a Kagome y a su bebita, con aquellas noches, Kagome terminaba agotada y se levantaba hasta tarde, quedando el a cargo de los cuidados de su pequeña Izayo.

Todavía era demasiado temprano para despertar a Kagome, se sienta en una de las sillas, teniendo a su pequeña en sus brazos, que comienza a sonreírle, dejando ver aquellos pequeños ojos dorados…

Deberías de dejar descansar por lo menos una sola noche a tu mami, no vez que anda cansada.- lo menciona Inuyasha, para ver como su pequeña logra entender aquellas palabras y tan solo se pone algo seria.

Eres una terca y testaruda.- lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo como su pequeña, cierra sus ojos y no le dirige la mira – y aparte orgullosa.- lo menciona al ver aquel pequeño gesto.

¿entonces a quien se parece?.- lo pregunta Kagome, la cual se encuentra a unos centímetros de ellos.

A ti por supuesto.- lo dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa, sabiendo bien que Kagome trata de decirle que se parece mas a el.

-.-

¡Cuánto a crecido!.- lo exclama Sango, que se encuentra viendo a la pequeña

Ha crecido mucho.- lo menciona Ayame que se mantiene a poca distancia de Sango.

Se parece mucho a Inuyasha.- lo menciona Sango, viendo aquel retoño entre los brazos del padre.

No, creo que se parece mas a Kagome.- lo menciona Ayame.

¿Cuántos meses tiene?.- lo pregunta una voz familiar Inuyasha.

Cuatro meses lobo.- lo contesta el propio Inuyasha

Bueno a los cuatro meses, es algo prematuro que digan que se parece a esa bestia.- lo menciona ocasionando que aquel comentario Inuyasha fuña el ceño, y también su pequeña, ocasionando que todo el mundo ría al ver el parecido en ambos.

La pequeña Izayo comienza a balbucear algunas cosas que no son captadas por las demás personas, Kagome tan solo ve como su pequeña empieza a mover aquellos bracitos regordetes y habla al mismo tiempo que ve fijamente en dirección a Kouga, ocasionando que ella sonría.

Y concuerdo con mi hija.- lo menciona por ultimo Inuyasha con una sonrisa entre sus labios, al ver que su pequeña se ha callado.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.- lo pregunta Miroku, el cual según el no capto ninguna palabra.

Acaba de insultar a Kouga.- lo menciona Kagome, riéndose

¿insultar a Kouga?.- lo pregunta Sango

¿Cómo?.- lo menciona Ayame, demasiado sorprendida

Como verán Inuyasha le enseña algunas palabras a Izayo no apropiadas, después de todo Izayo es inteligente y aprende rápido.- lo menciona Kagome

Lo siento primo, creo que fuiste insultado y barrido por una niña de cuatro meses.- lo menciona Miroku, tratando de no burlarse de Kouga – eso te sucede por insultar a su padre.- lo concluye Miroku.

¿De aquí a cuando esa bestia tiene defensora?.- lo pregunta Kouga, ocasionado que la pequeña Izayo, vuelva ha hablar pero en esta ocasión mas fuerte… aferrándose a los brazos de su padre que la mantienen sentada en una de las grandes piernas de el.

Bien, bien, ya he entendido.- lo menciona el mismo Kouga, que se mantiene atento a la reacción de la pequeña que tan solo les regala una sonrisa, junto con una pequeña carcajada.

Creo que es hora que esta pequeña vaya a dormir y comer.- lo menciona Kagome, levantándose del asiento e ir a tomar a la pequeña Izayo entre sus brazos – en un momento regreso.- lo anuncia la pelinegra, saliendo del lugar.

Eres demasiado afortunado bestia.- lo menciona Kouga, viendo que aquella pequeña ha salido de su vista.

Lo se, tengo a un mujer espectacular a mi lado y un pequeña bebé que me da dolores de cabeza, pero aun así la adoro.- lo menciona el ojidorado con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Imaginar que a temprana edad la pequeña defiende a su padre.- lo menciona Miroku con una burla hacia su primo Kouga.

Pues yo no le veo lo divertido en eso.- lo dice Kouga, dejando que Ayame se siente entre sus brazos.

Bueno primo, has sido derrotado por una criatura de cuatro meses.- lo vuelve a decir Miroku con burla, ocasionando que Kouga, le lance una mirada para matarlo de un susto.

Creo que mejor me retiro… tengo que ir a ver a esa pequeña.- lo menciona Inuyasha, levantándose

Adiós Sango, Ayame.- se despide el chico saliendo del lugar.

¿Qué no hay ningún adiós para nosotros?.- lo pregunta Miroku, al ver que su primo se acaba de ir.

Ja, hasta crees, que esa bestia iba a despedirse como corresponde.- lo dice Kouga.

Como quisiera tener un bebé.- lo murmura Ayame, con un suspiro salir de sus labios.

¿no te gustaría Kouga?.- lo pregunta la chica, viendo los ojos verdes de su esposo.

Por supuesto que si, pero bien sabes que debemos trabajar en ello.- lo ultimo se lo susurra cerca del oído, ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la peliroja.

¿y tu Sanguito?.- lo pregunta Miroku viendo como su esposa se sonrojo.

Bueno…. Bueno… yo…- lo comienza a balbucear.

-.-

Su pequeña es sencillamente hermosa, pensar que aquellos ojitos dorados la hacían ver un ángel… apenas le crecía un poco el cabezo, dando señales que sería entre negro con un poco de azulado tal ves igual que su cabello.

No puede el evitar admirarla y contemplarla, mientras duerme en la cama… se sentía tan dichosa, feliz, plenamente feliz, de que ella su bebita e Inuyasha estuvieran en su vida.

¿Qué haces preciosa?.- lo pregunta una voz cerca del oído de la pelinegra, dejando que unas manos pasen pos su cintura.

Viendo como descansa nuestro retoño.- se lo contesta., dejando que Inuyasha la consienta entre sus brazos, dándole un pequeños besos en su cuello.

Es tan hermosa como su madre.- lo menciona Inuyasha apretinado fuerte mente a la chica entre sus brazos, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín que la caracteriza.

Pero se parece más a su padre.- se lo dice Kagome, dejando que el chico pase su nariz y labios por todo su cuello y hombro derecho.

¿Cómo esta Kouga?.- lo pregunta Kagome.

Ese lobo, feh, no importa.- lo murmura el ojidorado sin darle importancia al asunto.

Miroku y tú se burlaron de él, creo que debes de empezar con la corrección de sus modales a Izayo.- lo sugiere Kagome, para darse una vuelta y quedar entre los brazos del chico y frente a frente.

Pero antes de empezar con la pequeña, ¿no crees que es mejor que comience con la madre?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, con aquel tono que suele poner, cuando tiene ganas de hacerle el amor.

No lo se…- lo menciona Kagome dejando que sus brazos se enrollen en el cuello de su esposo, acercando sus labios a los de el, rozándolos suavemente.

-.-

Me alegro de que papá se quedara cuidando de la pequeña.- lo menciona un ojidorado tumbado en la cama, dejando que Kagome suspire entre sus brazos

Hace tiempo que no, me amabas de esta forma.- lo menciona la pelinegra

Tontita, te ame, te amo y te amare…- se lo dice dejando que ella se acorruque entre sus brazos, solo que en esta ocasión, Kagome se encuentra boca abajo, dejando que su esposo delinee los contornos de su figura.

Estoy demasiado cómodo para levantarme y comenzar con la prueba del vestuario ese…- se lo dice a Kagome, que se mantiene quieta en aquella posición dejando que Inuyasha le llene de besos la espalda.

Pero tienes que hacerlo, recuerda que nos queda solo un mes.- lo menciona Kagome, incorporándose con ayuda de sus codos, dejando que Inuyasha le vea aquellos preciosos pechos.

Pero yo quiero quedarme a seguir disfrutando.- se lo dice Inuyasha, viéndola con aquellos ojos de cocodrilo.

¿y nuestra pequeña?.- lo pregunta Kagome, sentándose en la cama, dejando que u esposo vea su espalda desnuda.

Ella esta feliz con su abuelo, ¿no crees que si estuviera incomoda ya estuviera gritando?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, incorporándose para besar el hombro y cuello de la chica.

Tal vez tengas razón.- lo menciona Kagome, dejándose llevar por las caricias, dejando que Inuyasha la recueste lentamente, dejando que la colcha se mantenga encima de ambos cuerpos.

Poco a poco, recorre sus labios por todo el cuello y ambos hombros, subiéndose arriba de su esposa, disfrutando y recorriendo con sus manos aquella piel de seda.

Eres un pervertido.- lo suspira Kagome, dejando que sus ojos se mantengan cerrados recibiendo aquellas sensaciones, sintiendo el aliento de Inuyasha en su oreja.

No soy pervertido.- se lo dice a su vez que muerde aquel lóbulo, dejando que Kagome se pegue mas hacia su cuerpo- tan solo que no me conformo.- lo concluye pasando su lengua por el cuello de Kagome.

Y así continuaron las próximas dos horas, haciendo el amor, deleitándose mutuamente, dejando que aquellos sentimientos de amor se hagan presentes y florezcan aquel ambiente de amor.

-.-

Es el hombre más feliz del mundo, solo que en aquel día después de despertar con Kagome entre sus brazos, sentía que su Kagome, tenía algo extraño en la mirada, tristeza, una tristeza que le llagaba en el fondo del alma.

Desde hace unos días su princesa se encontraba demasiado triste aunque tratara de aparentar que no, le pregunta, pero ella tan solo evadía el tema o lo cambiaba.

Faltaban tan solo dos semanas para la coronación, su pequeña Izayo crecía mas y mas, se sentía tan orgulloso de ella…

Se pasó la parte de la mañana afuera, haciendo quehaceres, de aquí a ya, viendo lo de su boda, lo del anuncio de su pequeña, y viendo aquellos trajecitos que piensa ponerle, todo quedo perfectamente todo.

Ahora regresaba a la habitación, muy temprano Kagome le menciono que estaría descansando, pero antes de eso le dio un beso demasiado exigente, como si aquel beso expresara lo mucho que lo amaba… y a su vez temor mucho temor.

Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, para posar sus ojos a la cama, donde se encuentra su pequeña bebita, dormida tranquilamente, ve hacia el otro extremo de la cama y no esta Kagome, busca en el baño y tampoco…

Tal vez había salido con Sango y no le quiso avisar, ya después la buscaría, se acerca hacia la pequeña Izayo, tomándola entre sus brazos, dejando que se acorruque mas a los brazos de su padre, dormida placidamente como suele hacerlo la madre que cuando esta entre los brazos de Inuyasha.

En uno de los cojines que cuidan de que la pequeña Izayo no se caiga de la cama, puede ver un trozo de papel, cosa que se le hace demasiado extraño, depositando a su pequeña en el centro de ellos, para tomar la carta entre sus manos.

La comienza ha abrir, para leerla con detenimiento.

_Querido Inuyasha…_

_Se que me vas a odiar, también se que no me querrás ver después,_

_Ciento haberte dejado, ciento haberte abandonado a ti y a mi pequeña,_

_Pero eso no quiere decir que no los amo, los amo más que nada en el mundo…_

_Tan solo que no puedo quedarme, no puedo soportar la idea de seguir sufriendo de esta manera, el saber que dentro de poco tú y yo estaremos separados me parte el alma y corazón, el que ni pueda ver a mi pequeña crecer mientras tú tratas de controlar tus celos por verla salir con niños de su edad, me parte el corazón el que no pueda saborear de nuevo tus labios, el sentir tus caricias y tus cuidados sobre protectores…_

_No me odies por favor, no quiero que me odies que me parte el alma, cuida bien de nuestra pequeña, los extrañare…_

_Te Amo Inuyasha Taisho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te recordare por siempre…_

_Dile a mi pequeña que la amo y que cuide de ti…_

_Será igual de hermosa que su padre…_

_Te Amo, mi Inuyasha._

Las lágrimas se galopan en los ojos cristalinos de Inuyasha, dejando que una vaga y traviesa lagrima caiga en aquel pedazo de papel, viendo como se encoje su corazón, al leer todas aquellas palabras…

La única idea que tenia era _su Kagome lo había abandonado… a el y a su pequeña…_

**Continuara!**

**Hola a todos, bueno que puedo decirles, MUCHAS gracias por sus comentarios, espero que el capitulo les aya gustado… que puf, no sabía como plasmarlo en la compu…. pero aquí lo tienen.**

**Lamento no ponerles los agradecimientos como acostumbro, pero ando con demasiada prisa en terminar el otro capitulo de esta serie, ya que el LUNES entro de nuevo a la escuela y este fic quiero terminarlo antes de ese día, así que muchas gracias por todo!**

**Quiero agradecer a mi amiga del alma _Mitsuki Hayase (Mili),_ por apoyarme en este fic y ayudarme mucho con el.**

**Chikas de Fan fiction:**

_**TLAP, Serena tsukino chiba, Melikagome, Chica-anime 4 ever y Jimena-chan.**_

**Las chikas de Inuverso:**

_**Caro, Layeya 20991, Ene 3324 y Yuiren 31.**_

**Chikas de Inu fics:**

_**Anaichan, Angelita301 o Sarita, Mirikochan2, Aome 19961, Inuyasha-inuvale, Chobits 080, Twindpd1, Girlrenamon1, Unita, Nini-chan y Mayra 6314.**_

**Chikas, ustedes son las que me han apoyado en este trayecto, espero que ninguna se aburra en el fic, si es así diganme y lo consulto con mi secretaria XD. **

**Es broma…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	22. Te Extraño, Vuelve

_Las lágrimas se galopan en los ojos cristalinos de Inuyasha, dejando que una vaga y traviesa lagrima caiga en aquel pedazo de papel, viendo como se encoje su corazón, al leer todas aquellas palabras…_

_La única idea que tenia era su Kagome lo había abandonado… a él y a su pequeña…_

**Capitulo XXII.- Te Extraño, Vuelve.**

_Intento resolver el misterio de tu partida_

Los días pasaban y el sin noticias de Kagome, la buscaba, por todos lados, pero nada, tratando de resolver aquel misterio, aquel misterio, ¿el por que su Kagome lo dejo, ¿el por que de su abandono, ¿el porque el que ella se esfumara de su vida, ¿Por qué?...

No tenía ninguna idea, ninguna, acerca de aquel abandono, tan solo regreso una tarde y se fue, los dejo , dejo a su familia, a ella y a su pequeña bebé…

Después de que leyó aquella carta, salio desperado buscando, pero nada, ningún rastro de ella, ya había pasado una semana y nada, nada… de nada…

No había explicación para lo que ocurría, ninguna explicación, su Kagome, su princesa se había ido lejos y jamás volvería a su lado…

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, por tercera vez en su vida lloraba, de tristeza, la primera vez fue al perder a su madre, la segunda cuando creyó perder a su familia, y ahora, por que su Kagome lo había dejado, lo había abandonado a el y a su pequeña… ¿Por qué?.

Aquello se preguntaba ¿Por qué, quería encontrarla y preguntarle el ¿por que?.

¿¡¿Por qué Kagome?.- lo grita Inuyasha por una de las ventanas, para después caer rendido en el suelo, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el piso, tumbándose y dejando que en sus ojos muestren aquella tristeza, aquel mando de tristeza que tan solo le nubla la vista…

Era desdichado, completamente desdichado… el dolor que sentía en su corazón era demasiado inmenso, todo era inmenso… no podía, no podía mas, tenía que ser fuerte por su pequeña, pero no podía, le habían rebatado la mitad de su vida, la mitad de su alma… eso era Kagome, la mitad de su vida y su pequeña Izayo la otra… y una parte se había ido… ido para siempre.

_Tu ausencia es el invierno más largo crudo que he vivido_

Por las noches tenía a Izayo consigo, alimentándola, haciéndole creer que su mamá se encontraba en un viaje, en un viaje y que algún día volvería de aquel viaje, para volver a ser felices.

Algunos decían que el invierno era frío y cruel, solitario y demasiada tristeza, pues aquel invierno era lo que vivía, frío, soledad, tristeza, demasiado crudo… era como si el invierno se hubiera prolongado en su vida, el mas largo que ha vivido en su vida…

No había sol en su vida, solo aquellos pequeños rayos que cruzaban cuando un día era demasiado nublado… aquellos rayos eran su pequeña, el sol se había ido, aquel astro rey se había ido de su vida… para siempre.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas podía lamentarse, el que su Kagome se fuera de su lado, había entregado su corazón, su alma, y aquello era doloroso demasiado doloroso, nunca pensó en aquel sufrimiento, pero lo mataba lentamente, demasiado lento… prefería morir de una vez a vivir aquel sufrimiento que mataba su corazón poco a poco junto con su alma, e ilusiones.

E viento que pasaba por las cortinas y ventanas, parecía que le traía consigo aquel aroma a jazmín, el aroma de su Kagome, aquel aroma que tanto amaba y ama… aquel aroma que conoce demasiado bien, que reconoce y lo mantiene impregnado en la piel…

Su pequeña Izayo dormía entre sus brazos, viendo sus lindas facciones, parecidas a las de su Kagome, aquel pelo azabache que comienza ha crecer en su cabecita, su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa angelical…

La alucinaba, alucinaba que su Kagome entraba, que ella entraba y le daba un beso, un beso, del cual mantenía en su mente, aquellos besos que revivía una y otra vez en su mente, aquellos te amos que salían de los labios de su Kagome… revivía aquellas caricias, aquel perfume, aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, revivía a Kagome en su mente… la revivía… un recuerdo… un hermoso recuerdo… solo eso.

Extrañaba su fragancia, desde que Kagome se había ido no pudo nunca cambiar las sabanas ni la colcha, todo, absolutamente todo estaba como cuando se fue, todo, su corazón, su alma era lo único que había cambiado, para tristeza…

Quería recordarla, quería recordarla y guardarla en el fondo de su corazón, en sus recuerdos, que el tiempo no secara nada que el tiempo no pasara, no querría seguir sufriendo mas de lo que esta haciendo, no quería seguir llorando, no quería que sus lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas no quería… no quería… ni quería… olvidar a Kagome, no quería… no quería…

Su corazón, que podía decir de aquel órgano, ¿Qué podía decirle?... ¿Qué, tan solo se encontraba lleno de tristeza, una tristeza infinita, una tristeza…

_Tu silencio es la más triste conversación _

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, ¿Cuánto, ¿cuanto?... una semana, una maldita semana, y aquello parecía, largos y largos meses, meses…

La extrañaba, la extrañaba… la extrañaba, aquel silencio en la habitación le era difícil, Kagome lo alumbraba, alumbraba su vida…

Le era inevitable llorar, demasiado inevitable, en lo oscuro de su habitación lloraba, sollozaba, dejaba que aquellas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, mojando la playera de su Kagome…

Quería seguir aspirando su aroma, quería dormir con ella, y lo único cercano que tenia de ella eran sus cosas, con la playera de Kagome, tan solo se acurruca en la cama, con su pequeña entre sus brazos, dejando que la colcha los cubra del frío a ambos, acurrucándose con aquellas pertenencias de Kagome… tratando de tenerla en mente, en vida…

_cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro_

Soñaba con su Kagome, soñaba que ella entraba a la habitación, lo despertaba con aquellos besos y caricias que solía hacerlo en algunas mañana, antes de que el se despertara a contemplarla, a contemplarla desnuda antes sus ojos…

¿Cuánto se podía extrañar a una persona, ¿Cuánto, ¿Cuánto debía de pagar para que Kagome regresara a su lado, ¿Cuánto?... ¿Cuánto?... ¿Cuánto?.

¿Por qué Kagome, ¿Por qué?... aquella misma pregunta se repetía una y otra ves en su mente, la había gritado… había hecho todo por que regresara Kagome, pero nada…. Nada…. Tan solo podía sentir lagrimas salir de sus ojos dorados, dejando que se deslizaran por sus mejillas… su corazón oprimido… destrozado, en mil pedazos…. En mil pedazos…

-.-

Inuyasha, amigo…- lo menciona Miroku entrando a la habitación de este viendo, como se encuentra tumbado en la cama con su pequeña entre sus brazos, alimentándola…

Desde que Kagome se había marchado, no veía a su amigo, sonriente, y si sonreía por algo de Izayo, aquella sonrisa reflejaba tristeza… sus ojos se encontraban rojos y cristalinos, sabia lo que sufría su amigo… pero ¿Cómo ayudarlo?...

Vete, ahora no quiero hablar.- lo dice Inuyasha con su voz demasiado apagada, dejando que un sollozo se haga presente en su voz.

Amigo, tienes que animarte, veras que la señorita Kagome regresara.- se lo dice Miroku tratando de confortarlo, pero sabe que es inútil.

No quiero saber nada de nadie… nada de nadie.- se lo repite, arrullando a su pequeña entre sus brazos…

Amigo…-

Vete.- lo interrumpe Inuyasha.

Bien, como quieras, pero recuerda que no estas solo.- eso es lo ultimo que dice Miroku para salir de la habitación.

-.-

_busco el por que_

Faltaba un día, un mugroso día para aquella ceremonia, antes contaba los días para que llegara… quería realizar de nuevo una boda con su Kagome, pero ese sueño como muchos otros fue destruido poco a poco.

Después de dos semanas sin saber nada de Kagome, todavía, todavía se preguntaba el ¿Por qué, el ¿Por qué? de su abandono…

¿no era mas fácil que Kagome, le hubiera dicho que no lo amaba, que no lo quería antes de casarse con él ,antes de que él mismo se hiciera ilusiones, antes de que sus ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas murieran de un solo golpe al igual que su corazón….

Esperaba que Kagome, por lo menos su Kagome lo extrañada a él y a su pequeña de la misma forma… esperaba que cuando regresara, si es que regresaba, le explicara por que dejo aquel abismo ¿Por qué?...

Le era demasiado fácil olvidarla… demasiado difícil… demasiado…

_porque sin ti no aprendere nunca a vivir._

Toda su vida había cambiado… su forma de verla, su forma de sentir los rayos del sol… todo en si le recordaba a Kagome, todo… y aquello le hacia sufrir demasiado…. demasiado.

¿Por qué las lagrimas se volvían a sus ojos, después de todas esas noches llorando, pensaba que ya no tenía mas… que se había quedado sin lagrimas…

La extrañaba a quien se lo iba a negar, la extrañaba y sencillamente sin ella no podía vivir, no podía vivir… le era tan difícil…

No podía superarla, no podía superar la idea de que ella lo hubiese dejado, de aquel abandono… no podía, no podía…

_Vuelve, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos_

No podía creer lo vulnerable que era sin Kagome… él…. El gran Inuyasha derrotado por el abandono de su esposa…

En lo mas profundo de su alma, esperaba que Kagome regresara… sentirla entre sus brazos, susurrarle de nuevo un te amo…

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir los labios de Kagome, su perfume, aquellos dulces labios, que se dedicaba a besar, profundizar los besos, recorriendo con su lengua aquel lugar húmedo… todo… absolutamente todo… era eso solo recuerdos y sueños.

_Vuelve, sabes que me haces falta_

Recordaba todo, absolutamente todo… rogaba a los dioses que, se apiadaran de el, que le regresaran a su Kagome…

Diciéndoles que aquella espera es demasiado cruel y demasiado lastimosa…

¿Qué tenía que hacer, ¿Qué tenia que decir, ¿Qué tenia que pedir, para que su Kagome regresara, para que su Kagome volviera… para que su Kagome le llenara de nuevo la vida… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?.

_¿Como sacarme este amor?, que ahora es dolor_

Estaba tan cansado como los rayos del sol desaparecían en el horizonte…

Una lagrima se escurre por el rostro de Inuyasha, el cual tan solo contempla el horizonte, aquel astro rey como poco a poco desaparece…

Su corazón pedía agritos ser liberado de aquel sufrimiento… su mente de igual manera… ¿pero como hacerlo, ¿Cómo pedir olvidar a la persona mas amada en esta vida, ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que amaste con el corazón, el alma, con todo el ser, ¿Cómo?.

Quería olvidarla, quería olvidar aquella melena azabache, aquellos dulces labios, aquellos labios que besaba, y recorrían su cuerpo… sabía que por mas que intentara no podía no podía olvidarla, su corazón no se lo permitiría…

_Vuelve, quiero sentirme entre tus brazos_

¡¡¡VUELVE!...- lo grita el ojidorado

Vuelve… vuelve… por favor.- lo repite, para caer rendido en sus rodillas, dejando que las lagrimas se escurran en sus ojos, cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas para llegar a sus manos que se encuentran en el suelo.

Vuelve… mi Kagome, vuelve.- lo susurra entre sollozos, dejando que las lagrimas liberen un poco su alma atormentada y triste.

_Vuelve, llena de nuevo, amor… mi vida..._

**Continuara!**

**Wooow, este capitulo estuvo a lagrima vivía… llore mientras lo escribía, bueno estaba demasiado deprimida por Inuyasha… pobre…**

**Quería decirles que tomaran un pañuelo… pero no se si quedo para lagrima viva…**

**Que puedo decirles, el otro capitulo es el final… el final de mi historia T.T…**

**Espero que lo disfruten y muchas pero muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, seguir este fic hasta el final… hasta esta parte del final… muchas pero muchas gracias….**

**Muchas gracias a: **

**Mitsuki Hayase (mili), TLAP, Serena tsukino chiba, Yuna Lime, Jimena-chan, layeya 20991, Caro, Twindpd1, angelita301, Lunita, Girlrenamon1, Inuyashajazmin116.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi.**


	23. Coronación

**Capitulo XXIII.- Coronación.**

¿Inuyasha?.- lo llama una fuerte voz - ¿te encuentras listo?.- lo pregunta, viendo como sale su hijo del baño, completamente peinado, limpio, aseado y aquel traje de príncipe.

Si.- lo contesta el mismo Inuyasha

Bien, por cierto, Izayo ya esta vestidita, lista para la presentación.- lo menciona su padre saliendo con su hijo de la habitación.

¿Dónde esta mi hija?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha

No tarda en traerla Mitsuki.- lo menciona su padre – por cierto Kikio ha llegado.- lo menciona su padre – pero no te preocupes esta comprometida con Bankotsu.- lo menciona rápidamente al ver la sombría cara de Inuyasha.

¿y a que ha venido?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, esperando en la sala impaciente por que su pequeña llegue a sus brazos.

Viene a pedir disculpas… y desearte suerte, después de todo se descubrió que ella estaba con Bankotsu.- lo dice su padre son utilizar la palabra amantes.

Que haga lo que quiera, tan solo que se mantenga alejada de mi hija.- lo menciona el chico, sin darle importancia a la situación de Kikio.

Hablando de mi pequeña nieta, aquí viene.- lo dice el padre del chic, viendo como Mesuki trae a la pequeña en brazos, lista para la ceremonia.

Izayo empieza a alargas sus bracitos para ponerlos a dirección de su padre, esperando que el la tome en brazos, cosa que hace Inuyasha rápidamente.

¿estuvo llorando?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, al ver las mejillas de su pequeña húmedas.

No señor… la he cambiado y bañado.- se lo dice, para después retirarse del lugar.

Respira el perfume de su pequeña, pero en lugar de encontrar el de su Izayo, había uno mas en el… el perfume, el olor de Kagome, aquel olor a jazmín que tanto la reconoce… estrecha a su pequeña entre sus brazos, besándola en la sien… cerrando sus ojos e invocando la imagen de su Kagome.

¿hijo, vamos?.- lo pregunta el padre de este, guiando a su propio hijo con el al lugar de la ceremonia.

-.-

Es mejor que les dejes a Izayo.- lo menciona su padre, viendo como Sango y Miroku se acercan hasta él.

Bien.- lo dice dándole un último beso a su pequeña, y entregándosela a Sango, la cual la recibe entre sus brazos.

Ellos nos esperaran adentro.- lo dice el padre, apara ver como Sango y Miroku junto con su nieta entran a la habitación.

¿Cuándo vamos a entrar?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, impaciente por que todo eso acabe de una buena vez.

Antes, necesito entregarte esto.- se lo dice sacando entre su ropa aquel púenla, que bien conoce Inuyasha, el cual hace unos meses atrás lastimo gravemente a su Kagome…

Yo no lo quiero.- lo dice con desprecio, volteando la vista hacia otro lugar.

Debes de tenerlo, con esto tú tendrás que matar.- lo menciona el padre, viendo como capta la atención de su hijo.

¿Qué dices?.- lo pregunta, sin saber bien lo que acaba de entender.

Hijo, debes de matar a la elegida, con esto, dejarás que su sangre se esparce por las escrituras y con esto nacerá un nuevo Egipto.- se lo dice, dejando que el chico tome entre sus manos el artefacto – en verdad lo siento mucho.- lo menciona su padre.

¿Tuviste que hacerlo tú?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha a su padre viendo como asiente en afirmativo.

¿mi hija también lo hará?.- lo pregunta, temiendo que la respuesta sea afirmativa y su pequeña tenga que matar a alguien.

No.- lo responde, viendo como un alivio se refleja en los ojos de su hijo – este día acaba esa leyenda, y comienza un Egipto lleno de vida y luz.- lo termina

Bien.- lo acepta Inuyasha, ¿Qué mas daba, después de todo ya había perdido a su esposa, que mas podía perder, ¿su alma manchada, bah! Sin Kagome no tenía alma, así que no importaba nada.

Ambos entran a la habitación, viendo como esta exquisitamente decorado para aquel ritual… todo iluminado por los rayos solares que se filtraban por a parte de arriba, sin ser cubierta por nada, en el centro de los jeroglíficos se encuentra una joven de pie, cubierta de pies a cabeza, con una larga y extensa capucha, que no deja ver bien su rostro.

Había algo, algo que le hacia decir que conocía a aquella chica, tal vez si pudiera ver su rostro sería un poco mas fácil de saber.

Hijo, tienes que acercarte.- se escucha la voz de su padre por todo el lugar, dando eco en todas las pared, dejando que rebote y después de unos segundos se calle.

Inuyasha hace caso a lo que le dice su padre, aproximándose a pasos lentos hacia la joven que se encuentra en aquel lugar.

El mismo Inuyasha puede ver como aquella muchacha se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza, a los inicios de la capucha y retirándola, dejando ver su rostro, dejando que aquella capucha se deslice por su cuerpo, para ver el fino vestido que trae puesto.

¿Ka-Kagome?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha sin estar demasiado seguro, temiendo que aquella verdad sea cierta.

Inuyasha, perdóname.- lo menciona Kagome, dejando que algunas lágrimas se deslicen de sus ojos.

¿Pero como?.- lo pregunta sin lograr entender nada… dejando que las imágenes y las palabras de la carta entren en su cerebro.

_Querido Inuyasha…_

_Se que me vas a odiar, también se que no me querrás ver después,_

_Ciento haberte dejado, ciento haberte abandonado a ti y a mi pequeña,_

_Pero eso no quiere decir que no los amo, los amo más que nada en el mundo…_

_Tan solo que no puedo quedarme, no puedo soportar la idea de seguir sufriendo de esta manera, el saber que dentro de poco tú y yo estaremos separados me parte el alma y corazón, el que ni pueda ver a mi pequeña crecer mientras tú tratas de controlar tus celos por verla salir con niños de su edad, me parte el corazón el que no pueda saborear de nuevo tus labios, el sentir tus caricias y tus cuidados sobre protectores…_

_No me odies por favor, no quiero que me odies que me parte el alma, cuida bien de nuestra pequeña, los extrañare…_

_Te Amo Inuyasha Taisho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y te recordare por siempre…_

_Dile a mi pequeña que la amo y que cuide de ti…_

_Será igual de hermosa que su padre…_

_Te Amo, mi Inuyasha._

Aquella, aquella carta era la despedida, Kagome lo sabía, lo sabía y nunca se lo dijo, nunca… nunca le dijo la verdad.

¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, dejando que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos, dejando que por primera vez en su vida todo mundo lo vea así de vulnerable.

Por que te amo… por que los amo, no podía vivir sabiendo que algún día llegaría esto… lo siento tanto Inuyasha, lo siento.- lo menciona entre sollozos sin perder de vista los ojos del chico.

TÚ… tú… tu lo sabías.- lo menciona Inuyasha, dándose la vuelta y ver a su padre.

Hijo… yo lo siento.- lo menciona su padre, el saber que ese día se ganaría el profundo odio del él…

_Kagome necesito hablar contigo.- lo menciona Inu-Taisho, demasiado serio._

_Si, dígame señor.- lo responde la pelinegra, dejando que su pequeña se duerma pacíficamente._

_¿sabes por que tienes la perla?.- lo menciona el señor, tomando asiento delante de ella._

_Mi padre me la dejo, después de que el muriera.- se lo dice recordando el momento en que se la dio, demasiado triste en su vida._

_Kagome, hable con tu madre.- lo dice el padre del chico._

_¿Por qué debe de usted hablar con ella?.- lo pregunta, sabiendo que algo anda mal, demasiado mal._

_Kagome, hay… ¿sabes que hay una leyenda y una maldición?.- lo pregunta, dejando que Kagome fije su mirada en el_

_Se algo de la leyenda, ¿pero maldición?.- lo pregunta_

_Se que tú has ido a la cueva.- lo menciona, viendo como Kagome lo confirma con la mirada- y se que sabes que… un príncipe de esta cuidad quedara perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa plebeya, dejando que ese amor sea verdadero y puro, solo que existe una marca en aquella felicidad… en la coronación una chica que tenga un lunar de luna, será la elegida para el sacrificio, matada por el mismo príncipe… aquella plebeya será asesinada y muerta entre los brazos de su amado.- lo concluye el señor de gran edad, viendo como Kagome deja que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos al saber que todo encaja perfectamente, todo… el encuentro con Inuyasha, el que ello se casaran, todo absolutamente todo, estaba trazado… todo…_

_Yo…yo…yo…- lo balbucea Kagome sin encontrar alguna palabra con que expresarse, todo absolutamente todo era cruel, por fin había felicidad en su vida y se derrumbaba en un minuto, acaso ¿uno nunca puede tener la felicidad completa?._

Ese es tan solo la profecía, la maldición es otra cosa, la maldición que lleva la perla… es otra cosa.- lo menciona el padre, dejando que Kagome guarde silencio para escuchar sus palabras - _la joven que tuviera aquel pedazo de piedra sería condenada a vivir el amor eterno, pero también la elegida para la ceremonia, que daría el comienzo de un nuevo reinada y el fin del antiguo.- lo concluye el padre…_

_Kagome tan solo ve el pedazo de piedra que se encuentra en su cuello colgado, por esa razón la perla la protegía, por esa razón no permitía que alguien le hiciera daño, por eso… por que su vida dependía de la protección de la guardiana que sacrificaría su vida, su vida en nombre de Egipto._

_Lo siento kagome, tuve la pequeña esperanza, que con la profecía se podía solucionar, encontrando a la guardiana de la perla, pero tú… la tienes y no puedo ser nada por ti, por mi hijo, no puedo impedir la voluntad de los dioses, esto esta fuera de mi alcance… lo siento.- lo concluye el padre, dejando que Kagome su nuera, recupere todo el aliento y aquella cara pálida ahora recupere su color al igual que sus ojos._

Inuyasha escucha atentamente todo, todo… nunca pensó que aquello fuera verdad, nunca… nunca…

¡¡NO!.- se escucha un grito en toda la sala, dejando que aquello dure unos segundos mas acusa del eco.

Inuyasha, yo…- lo murmura Kagome sin moverse, tan solo llevarse sus manos a su pecho y ver como sufre su amor.

No Kagome… no voy a permitir que tú… que tú te vayas.- lo comienza a decir, mientras avanza hacia el lugar donde esta su Kagome – no sabes lo que he sufrido, desde que nos dejaste, no hago mas que soñar contigo, anhelando el que estés a mi lado… no me puedes dejar de nuevo… no lo hagas.- lo suplica al ultima, llegando enfrente de su Kagome, dejando que sus manos se posen en los hombros de ella a sus costados, en su mano derecha mantiene el artefacto, sin causarle daño a su pequeña.

Te he extrañado.- lo confiesa el ojidorado, dejando que Kagome se mantenga entre sus brazos.

Yo… yo también Inuyasha.- se lo dice, y aquello era cierto, lo había extrañado añorado cuando, estuvo en la otra cuidad cercana de Egipto…

Dime… dime que todavía me amas.- lo murmura Inuyasha, dejando que todo mundo contemple aquella escena, por una parte esta su padre, por el otro lado alado de Sango, Miroku e Izayo en brazos, se encuentra sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, dejando ver el gran parecido con su hermano y el padre ambos de la familia, a su lado su esposa y entre el brazo de la chica un bebé de poca edad, y a sus pies su pequeño y primer hijo…

Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare.- lo menciona Kagome dejando que Inuyasha se acerque hacia sus labios, dejando que sus alientos se hagan uno… solo uno, tocándose con cuidado, apenas rozándose y sintiendo aquellas sin fin de sensaciones.

Inuyasha con sus labios hace que Kagome aparte un poco los suyos suficiente el espacio, para que su lengua se introduzca en la boca de Kagome, dejando que ella de un paso hacia el frente, dejando que sus manos se posen en el pecho de su esposo, dejando que con un movimiento de sus pies se hacerse mas hacia la boca de él, dejando que se encuentre un poco mas alta…

Kagome se separa un poco de los labios de Inuyasha, solo que este vuelve a profundizar aquel beso, mordiendo sus labios, dándole a entender que no quiere separarse…

Kagome comprende aquello y tan solo pasa sus manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, para colgarse en el, dejando que Inuyasha deslice sus manos hasta la cintura, cayendo el artefacto al suelo, sin que ambos se den cuenta, Inuyasha se pone completamente de pie, sosteniendo a Kagome, dejando que quede flotando en el aire, mientras que disfruta de sus labios.

Ninguno de los presentes hace algo o mueve algún músculo, tan solo se dedican a ver aquella escena, Sango desliza lagrimas por sus mejillas al comprender a su amiga.

¿Qué se podía decir en aquellos momentos, ¿Qué, absolutamente nada se puede decir… nada.

Kagome se separa de los labios de Inuyasha, luchando contra ellos, separándose lo suficiente para susúrrale un "te amo", viendo lo feliz que se encuentra Inuyasha, sus ojos iluminados de nuevo… todo en el era nuevo, como si le hubieran regresado la vida.

Te amo más que nada en el mundo.- se lo dice Inuyasha, rozando sus labios con los de Kagome – y si quieres vamos a la habitación y te lo compruebo.- se lo dice ocasionado una risa en ambos rostros.

Inuyasha, ¿puedes bajarme?.- lo pregunta Kagome

Yo no quiero.- se niega, sabiendo bien que si lo hace, tendrá que despedirse y aquello era lo menos que quería, no quería pensar en eso… no todavía no…

Por favor…por favor.- lo suplica Kagome dándole un beso al chico, expresándole con aquello que siempre, siempre vivirá en el corazón de él y su pequeña…

Poco a poco Inuyasha comienza a bajar a Kagome, sin prenderse de sus labios, hasta el momento que la deja en el piso, Kagome tan solo lo ve a los ojos, tratando de saber que aquello es lo mejor para Egipto y la población, no por su egoísmo de estar con su esposo haría infelices a los ciudadanos pasando hambronas o alguna maldición, aquello no podría soportarlo.

Si acababa con la maldición su pequeña Izayo no tendría que nunca mas cumplirla, aquella maldición acaba con ella, para empezar el nuevo Egipto… y olvidar el pasado.

Es necesario.- lo menciona Kagome, viendo como Inuyasha niega con sus ojos, niega el separarse de ella – hazlo por nuestra bebé.- se lo dice Kagome, recogiendo el artefacto que acabara con su vida – no quiero que Izayo pase por lo que estamos pasando nosotros.- lo concluye Kagome entregándole aquella arma en la mano a su esposo.

Tienes que prometerme Inuyasha, que le contaras de mi… no hagas que mi bebé se olvide de mí.- se lo murmura con lagrimas en sus ojos – prométeme que la aras feliz.- se lo dice dejando que Inuyasha tan solo deslice alguna lagrima en sus ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar… y aquello le partía el alma.

No quiero, Kagome no puedo matarte… no puedo quitarte la vida.- se lo menciona, tratando de tirar aquel artefacto pero Kagome se lo impide dejando una de sus manos en aquel lugar.

Debes de hacer…- se lo dice

Si te vas, yo también me voy contigo.- lo dice Inuyasha demasiado determinado.

No se te ocurra, Izayo te necesita… te necesita.- lo menciona Kagome, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus mejillas se bañen de lagrimas.

No, tú no te iras de mi lado, no cumple esta farsa profecía, no lo are, no lo are…- lo menciona Inuyasha besando los labios de Kagome, dejando que ambos saboreen sus lagrimas.

Lo siento Inuyasha…- lo murmura Kagome entre sus labios, dando un paso hacia en frente, tomando entre sus manos la mano del chico – te amo… no lo olvides.- es lo que murmura mientras con un movimiento y las manos de Inuyasha se entierra el arma en el estomago, de aquello de da cuenta Inuyasha pero demasiado, demasiado tarde…

Kagome… Kagome… ¿Qué has hecho?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha viendo como su esposa se desvanece entre sus brazos, tirando el artefacto a un lado

Si no lo hacías tú, lo aria yo tontito.- lo dice con una sonrisa entre sus brazos, dejando que sus piernas toquen el suelo, Inuyasha arrodillado, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su esposa…

Eres una tonta Kagome, una tonta.- se lo dice dejando que sus lágrimas se escurran, ¡no! Kagome no podía morir, no, debía de hacer algo… algo debería de estar en su alcance…

Inu…yasha… te amo.- lo murmura Kagome, dejando que su mano acaricia la mejilla del chico…

Kagome no digas nada.- se lo suplica, tratando de salvarle la vida a su esposa.

Bésame…- lo suplica Kagome.

Kagome… por favor…-

Ssshhh, solo bésame.- lo interrumpe

Inuyasha hace caso al mandato de su esposa, besando sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y saboreando aquel lugar, aquel lugar que extraño demasiado…

La habitación se ilumina, dejando que todos los jeroglíficos a su alrededor, brillen… algunos de ellos desaparecen al paso de la sangre de la chica, para aparecen algunos otros, el comienzo del nuevo Egipto y el del antiguo acabando poco a poco…

El resplandor cesa… dejando ver a la pareja la cual se mantiene en el beso…

¿sabes?.- separándose de los labios de su esposo – siempre quise morir entre tus brazos.- lo concluye besando la mano del chico.

Kagome, no digas eso, verás que te pondrás bien.- se lo dice con alguna ilusión de que mañana cuando amanezca su Kagome estará entre sus brazos desnuda y lista para hacerle el amor.

No amor.- niega las palabras del ojidorado- te amo.- se lo dice para cerrar poco a poco sus ojos…

La profecía esta hecha y cumplida, la maldición del mismo modo, la perla rosada en el cuello de la chica se encontraba blanca, purificada…

La maldición al igual que la profecía habían acabado, Kagome había muerto para salvar la vida de Egipto, y hacer renacer a uno nuevo…

Kagome, el amor del príncipe Inuyasha había muerto, muerto entre sus brazos, había probado el ultimo sabor de ella… lo había abandonado otra vez, pero en esta ocasión para siempre….

**¿Fin?**

**Bueno chikas este es el final de la historia, la verdad pensé que acabara bien, pero nada absolutamente nada era para que acabara bien… se juntaron aquellas dos cosas la profecía y la maldición…**

**Espero que no hayan llorado y no quieran colgarme…**

**Quiero decirles que si quieren puedo ponerles el EPILOGO o decepcione demasiado que no quieren saber nada de mi….**

**Por favor déjenme un mensaje si quieren el epilogo, si no se los daré a los que me lo pidan…**

**Muchas gracias a todas ustedes…**

**Mili, Ene 3324, Inuyashajazmin116, Angelita301, Kagome-inuvale**

**Nini-chan, Lunita, Mayra 6314, Twindpod 1, Lorena, TLAP y Jimena-chan.**

**Y a las que no me escribieron… y también a las que lo hicieron.**

**Se despide ahora una triste autora… yo si llore**

**Fesabi**


	24. EPILOGO

**Epilogo.**

Desde la coronación ya había pasado un año, un año…. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, contemplando a su nuevo retoño, a un hijo del cual se encuentra orgulloso, su pequeña Izayo se encuentra a su lado, gateando y tratando de caminar continuamente, cosa que provoca la risa de Kagome…

Ambos se encuentran en la habitación, su pequeño Inuyasha estaba entre los brazos de su madre, siendo amantado, y pensar que por siempre la iba a perder…

Todavía se acordaba de ese día, de aquel día en el que la profecía y la maldición se de hizo, aquel día en el cual pensó perder a ambos seres, a su Kagome e hijo.

_¿sabes?.- separándose de los labios de su esposo – siempre quise morir entre tus brazos.- lo concluye besando la mano del chico._

_Kagome, no digas eso, verás que te pondrás bien.- se lo dice con alguna ilusión de que mañana cuando amanezca su Kagome estará entre sus brazos desnuda y lista para hacerle el amor._

_No amor.- niega las palabras del ojidorado- te amo.- se lo dice para cerrar poco a poco sus ojos…_

_La profecía esta hecha y cumplida, la maldición del mismo modo, la perla rosada en el cuello de la chica se encontraba blanca, purificada…_

_La maldición al igual que la profecía habían acabado, Kagome había muerto para salvar la vida de Egipto, y hacer renacer a uno nuevo…_

_Kagome, el amor del príncipe Inuyasha había muerto, muerto entre sus brazos, había probado el ultimo sabor de ella… lo había abandonado otra vez, pero en esta ocasión para siempre…_

_Su padre se acerca hasta donde se encuentra su hijo, con su esposa entre sus brazos, llorando la perdida de ella._

_Hijo… yo lo siento.- lo murmura su padre, tocando el hombro de este_

_No lo sientes mas que yo…- es lo que murmura Inuyasha, hundiendo el rostro de Kagome en su pecho._

_¿sabes?.- lo menciona con aire de pregunta- se que esto debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero no se si funciones.- se lo dice, tratando de tener alguna esperanza – hay un libro… el libro de Ra, se dice que esta hecho de oro puro por que Ra lo hizo de un pedazo de su propia corona, este libro puede traer a los muertos, si se encuentran en el paraíso con el.- se lo concluye, dejando que Inuyasha tome atención a ello._

_¿Dónde esta el libro?.- lo pregunta el ojidorado._

_En la cueva, también cuenta la leyenda, que solamente será tomado de los muros aquel individuo que supere una gran prueba, para revivir a la persona.- se lo menciona su padre._

_La profecía…la cueva.- lo murmura entre sus labios Inuyasha, tomado entre sus brazos a su Kagome._

_Sango, cuida de Izayo.- lo menciona antes de salir de aquel lugar y dirigirse a la cueva._

_El trayecto no fue demasiado largo, bien recordaba como llegar aquel lugar, también recordaba aquella ocasión cuando encuentro a Kagome en la cueva y ella le confeso su temor a la oscuridad y a los bichos…_

_Recordaba perfectamente todavía las palabras de Miroku como llegar hasta la muralla donde se encuentra la profecía, seguía los pasos correctamente hasta legar enfrente de ella._

_Veía toda el muro, aquel muro cuarteado, pareciera que la profecía se había deshecho… se había destruido._

_Por un pequeño orificio, se puede ver algo dorado resaltar, iluminando la habitación… dejando que Inuyasha tan solo deposite a Kagome en el suelo con sumo cuidado, para aproximarse al lugar._

_Puede ver dentro de aquel lugar, y se encontraba el libro, aquel libro del que le hablo su padre, aquel libro que se encargaría de traer de vuelta a su Kagome._

_Alarga una de sus manos, para que fácilmente entre por aquel lugar y toque el libro, para hacer que la habitación se ilumine… ocasionando la ceguera de él._

_**¿a que has venido?**_

_Escucha el ojidorado aquella voz, demasiado potente, demasiado firme… como si se trata de alguna alucinación._

**_Te he preguntando ¿a que has venido?_**

_Lo vuelve a repetir la voz, dejando que el chico tenga valor de contestar._

_**He venido por el libro de Ra.**_

_Lo contesta Inuyasha, dejando que se escuche un fuerte sonido en toda la habitación, o lugar donde se encontraba_

**_¿Para que?._**

_Lo pregunta la voz, dejando que el libro se mantenga flotando en el aire sin que el chico tenga posibilidades de alcanzarlo._

**_Para salvar a mí esposa._**

_Lo contesta, estirándose lo suficiente para tocar el marco de este._

_**No puedes revivir a los muertos, debes de tener alguna escucha demasiado fuerte, para conceder aquel deseo.**_

_Lo menciona aquella voz, dejando que el ojidorado, se mantenga de pie y resistente a sus palabras._

_**Reviviré a mi esposa, aunque me cueste la vida.**_

_Lo dice Inuyasha con demasiada determinación._

_**¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar?.**_

_Lo pregunta._

_**Mi vida.**_

_Lo confiesa…_

**_¿Tanto significa para ti?_**

_Lo pregunta la voz, nunca antes en su vida… aquella había sido la respuesta, algunos decían, oro, mujeres, sacrificios, profecías… pero aquel individuo le ofrecía su propia vida a cambio de una mujer… una mujer que fue sacrificada a su nombre._

_**Demasiado, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida a cambio de la de ella…**_

_Lo repite con diferentes palabras, dejando que aquella voz se calle sin escuchar algún sonido solo su respiración._

**_¿Es lo único que puedes ofrecerme?_**

_Lo pregunta aquella voz, tratando de que aquel individuo se retracte ante sus palabras, nunca antes alguien se las había dicho y aquellas palabras eran la salvación de otra vida, era la ley escrita por los dioses, aquella ley que mandaba… aquella ley que decía que si cualquier humano ofrecía su vida era capaz de ser perdona y salvar la alma que desea, pero necesitaba estar seguro._

_**No tengo algo mas que ofrecer, mi vida es lo único que tengo.**_

_Lo determina… esperando la respuesta._

_**Es valiente de tu parte, Inuyasha…**_

_Se lo dice dejando que el libro caiga poco a poco entre las manos del chico…_

_**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**_

_Lo pregunta con demasiado asombro, recibiendo aquel precioso libro._

_**Lo se de la misma forma, en la que se que tu deseo se cumplirá, tan solo deja que tu sangre escurra alrededor de la herida de tu esposa, y repite las palabras del libro…**_

_Lo concluye la voz, dejando que el mismo Inuyasha grave aquellas indicaciones._

_**Fue un placer conocerte…**_

_Es lo último que dice aquella voz, para regresar al chico a la cueva junto con el cuerpo de su esposa._

_Inuyasha sigo al pie de la letra, las indicaciones, al igual que las palabras mencionadas en el libro, derramo con la herida que se hizo sangre, en el lugar donde le indicaron, rogándole a los dioses el poder ser feliz y regresarle a su Kagome… a su Kagome con vida…_

_Pasan los segundos y nada, desesperado tan solo cierra los ojos y susurra **"mi vida… mi vida a cambio la de ella"… **_

_La respiración de Kagome se comienza hacer presente, la herida antes hecha se comienza ha cerrar… los ojos de la chica tardan algunos otros segundos en abrirse… dejando ver como Inuyasha se mantiene en aquella posición, y todo aquello le comienza a dar vueltas._

_¿Inu…ya…sha?.- se escucha un murmuro y pregunta con aquel nombre, que ocasiona que el mismo Inuyasha abra los ojos, al ver a su Kagome con el de vuelta…_

_Kagome…- lo susurra para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con desesperación, después de ellos dejar innumerables besos alrededor de su rostro, sentir la calidez de su piel…_

_¿Por qué?.- lo pregunta Kagome_

_¡¡oh, pequeña es una historia demasiado larga.- se lo dice besando de nuevo sus labios…_

Después de ello, se llevo a Kagome cargando, dándose cuenta de que ella… ella era real y se encontraba con el y para siempre, sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie los separara…

Ese mismo día le había hecho el amor a Kagome, como nunca antes, a la mañana siguiente al despertar, se dio cuenta que aquellas dos dolorosas semanas y el día anterior eran recompensados…

Regreso a la cueva por el libro, pero aquel pequeño libro dorado no se encontraba en aquel lugar, lo mas seguro fuera que desapareciera después de resucitar a su adorada Kagome, pero aquello era lo menos importante…

¿en que piensas Inuyasha?.- escucha que se lo pregunta Kagome, sacándolo de sus recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que le devolvieron la vida a ambos.

En el día en que te perdí y recupere para siempre…- lo confiesa Inuyasha acercándose hasta los labios de su esposa.

Se escucha que Inuyasha gime, al sentir como aquel roce y profundo beso le causo excitación…

Será mejor que me deshaga de estos dos pequeños traviesos.- lo menciona Inuyasha, viendo como su hijo se encuentra profundamente dormido entre los brazos de su madre, Izayo esta en los pies sentada contemplándolos a ambos.

¿así, ¿para que?.- lo pregunta Kagome dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

¿enserio no sabes para que?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha con aquella sonrisa, que puede derretir a cualquier ice berg.

No, no lo se.- se lo dice con aire de inocencia, dejando a su pequeño a un lado para tomar la camisa de Inuyasha, transparente, aquellas que marcan los contornos del pecho del chico… perfecta para aquel momento.

Inuyasha tan solo ve como su esposa se pone de pie y se comienza ha abrochar la camisa que traspasa aquella figura perfecta… ve como se inclina y toma entre sus brazos a su pequeño Inu, y caminar con cuidado con el entre sus brazos para después depositarlo en la pequeña cuna que hay cerca de la cama…

Kagome tan solo se inclina hacia delante besando la frente de su bebé, dejando que Inuyasha trague saliva al ver aquellas piernas, y aquel trasero demasiado redondo, junto con aquella espalda fina, dulce y sensual.

Se incorpora dejando a su bebé por lo menos dormido para las próximas tres horas…

Ven Izayo, bebes de tomar tu leche e ir a tomar una sienta.- lo menciona Kagome, tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos, mientras le da aquella leche de becerro, dejando que se acorruque en sus brazos, Inuyasha por su parte ve como su esposa se encuentra sentada al final de la cama con su hija entre sus brazos, dejando viendo como la pequeña da un sonoro bostezo para después acorrucarse entre los brazos de su madre y dormir.

Como lo hizo con el pequeño Inu, Kagome se levanta y deja a su pequeña Izayo en otra de la cuna que se encuentra a lado de la del bebé… dejando a su hija dormida, por algunas horas, tal vez hasta que los llantos exigentes de su hermano la despierten, para jugar…

Kagome da un paso hacia atrás admirando a sus dos pequeños, respirar lentamente mientras que sueñan, con aquellas cosas que uno sueña cuando esta demasiado pequeño, en que puede acabar con el mundo, que son súper héroes… todas aquellas cosas infantiles que les falta por descubrir…

Kagome…- escucha como aquella voz de sensualidad con su nombre combinado lo llama su esposo… solo sonríe al saber que se encuentra demasiado excitado al verla de aquella forma, todavía conocía sus encantos y de aquello sacaba demasiado provecho, pero en la cama Inuyasha era el que la hacia suplicar, por mas… por lo menos ella podía vengarse desistiendo un poco…

¿sucede algo malo?.- lo pregunta Kagome con aquella inocencia que la caracteriza, esperando que Inuyasha se levante y la tome posesivamente

Ven acá preciosa…- se lo dice, tratando de tranquilizar aquellas ganas y deseo que se deja ver en su pupila dilatada.

¿para que?.- lo pregunta Kagome sin dar pizca de querer moverse, tan solo se voltea para darle la mejor visión a Inuyasha, dejando que son una mano se agarre de la sabana que se comienza a arrugar alrededor de su mano.

Para… para darte una lección…- se lo dice tratando de que Kagome no se de cuenta del pequeño bulto que comienza a verse en su entrepierna.

Pero aquello era demasiado tarde Kagome ya se había dado cuenta de ello y sonreía al ver como Inuyasha se encontraba de esa manera, una manera de torturarlo, e iba a continuar con ella.

¿sabes Inuyasha, hace mucho calor?.- se lo pregunta y confirma, viendo como el chico posa toda su mirada alrededor de su cuerpo, viendo aquellas piernas, vientre, estomago, cintura, y pecho para después posar su vista en su cuello y labios…

Creo que mejor me quito esta prenda, ¿no lo crees?.- se lo pregunta al ver que la contestación de Inuyasha muere en sus pensamientos, y se encuentra atenta de sus movimiento.

Kagome se llama las manos a desbrochar el primer boto, para continuar lentamente con el segundo y así continuamente, dejando que, el mismo Inuyasha se deleite con la vista en frente, viendo como su camisa cae con sumo cuidado casi rozando la piel de su Kagome, para caer al piso, dejándola desnuda ante él.

Creo que mejor voy por una toalla húmeda.- lo menciona Kagome, dándose vuelta para entrar al baño, cosa que aprovecha Inuyasha para quitar algunos juguetes de la cama, dejándola limpia… y a su vez regresa al lugar donde se encontraba esperando a que su joven esposa estuviera entre sus brazos y deleitándose mutuamente.

Kagome sale del baño con una pequeña toalla entre sus manos demasiada humedad por que escurre el agua, con pequeñas gotas…

Se acerca hacia donde se encuentra su esposo, más bien a la cama subiéndose a ella y a su vez poniéndose de rodillas, mientras que lo ve fijamente.

Hace mucho calor…- lo vuelve a repetir Kagome, viendo como la mirada de Inuyasha recorre todo su cuerpo, como si quisiera comerla en vida- debe de ser por que estamos en plena primavera…- lo concluye viendo como sus palabras solo las escucha el eco de la habitación.

¿Por qué no vienes de una ves?.- lo pregunta en todo demasiado desesperado.

No seas impaciente Inuyasha…- lo reprocha- ¿no quieres que te ponga la toalla en el cuerpo?.- lo pregunta con una voz de tranquilidad alo opuesta del ojidorado

No.- es la única respuesta que da.

Bien, tú te lo pierdes…- se lo dice, llevándose a su cuello la toalla, echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, sintiendo como la toalla húmeda le recorre todo el cuello, demasiado refrescante.

Por su parte Inuyasha ve como unas dos gotas se resbalan por el cuello de su esposa, para bajar poco a poco por el pecho de ella, abriéndose paso en el valle de ellos, bajando lentamente hacia su ombligo y quedarse solo algo de agua estancado en aquel lugar y después para perderse en el vientre…

Aquella si que era demasiada tortura, debía de hacer algo antes de perder el control de si mismo y abalanzarse hacia Kagome como un depredador que acecha a su presa.

Kagome andaba jugando con el de la pero manera posible, recorriendo con aquella toalla lentamente por su cuerpo dejándolo iluminado y con gotas que caen, listas para ser succionadas por sus labios y secadas por su cuerpo…

Definitivamente no podía mas, si ahora no tenía aquella pequeña fierecilla iba a perder la cabeza de la cruel manera posible… y acabaría haciéndole el amor demasiado rápido, quería torturarla, pero tal vez también se torturaría el mismo.

Kagome tan solo sonríe, cerrando sus ojos al ver la expresión de Inuyasha, no tardaría en que el mismo se abalanzara hacia ella, sin tener juegos, aunque lo que hacia no era juego… se le llama seducción… y bien que funcionaba.

Un gemido se escucha por la habitación, para ver como Inuyasha se encuentra encima de Kagome recorriendo con su lengua aquella gota que viajo por todo el cuerpo y detenerse en el vientre de la chica.

Kagome tan solo se mantiene de espaldas esperando a que Inuyasha termine de una vez, pero aquello le es demasiado irreal, sintiendo como la legua de Inuyasha lentamente sube por todo su cuerpo dejando un recorrido húmedo.

Siente como sus pechos se ponen demasiado duros, al sentir aquella lengua recorrerlos y delinearlos cada uno, para después subir hasta el cuello que se posa y jugar un rato en aquel lugar, succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo…

Kagome abre sus piernas, dándole permiso a Inuyasha que de una penetre aquella zona con su miembro hinchado, siente como se posa encima de ella, cubriéndola con su fuerte cuerpo, pero no sucede nada de nada de lo que esperaba.

Su cavidad se roza con la virilidad del chico, dejando que unos gemidos salgan de su garganta…

¿ahora quien es el que juega preciosa?.- lo pregunta Inuyasha, para deslizar su boca hasta el pezón de Kagome, llenándolo con ella y succionando, y a su ves mordiendo, dejándolo perfecto para que su hijo no tenga ninguna dificultar en mamar de el…

Kagome tan solo siente como sus sensibles pechos reciben aquellas caricias, más sensibles de lo normal y aquello era lo que le pone agonizar, susurrando el nombre de Inuyasha…

La mano de Inuyasha baja lentamente para posarse entre su entre pierna, dejando que su miembro se mantenga en la cavidad, rozándola, pero a su vez con el grito de la chica, siento como sus dos dedos entran poco a poco en aquel lugar, rozando sus paredes, dejando que poco a poco ella se acostumbre a él y tiemble debajo suyo de placer, infinito placer…

Kagome no sabe en que pensar, tener a Inuyasha de aquella forma apasionado descubriendo aquellos placeres que le hacer gritar, todo… todo era perfecto…

Su boca cambia de pecho, colocándose en el otro, dejando que Kagome gima y se mantenga en constante movimiento, dejando que las uñas de ella se entierren en sus hombros, mientras que sus dedos hacen milagros en la cavidad de la chica.

Sabía lo que veía, debía de callar aquel grito de Kagome, sintiendo como comienza a temblar, mientras toma posesión de sus labios, seduciéndolo, y sintiendo como su Kagome comienza a llegar al clímax, dejando que aquel grito y gemido mueran en su boca…

Inu…ya…sha.- lo delira Kagome sintiendo como las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarla, aquel clímax había sido el mejor que había tenido, llevándola a las puertas del paraíso…

Todavía no preciosa.- se lo dice dejando que sus besos se prolonguen por todo su cuerpo, bajando hasta el lugar que mantiene sus dejos y sustituyéndolos por su lengua, dejando que su lengua haga mil maravillas en aquella zona perfecta, viendo y sintiendo como su esposa se, mantiene atenta y trata de controlar aquel placer, dejando que sus manos se enrollen en la colcha.

Puede saber que viene otro clímax, regresando rápido a los labios de Kagome, dejando que aquel grito calle de nuevo en ellos, sin que sus pequeños se den cuenta de la actividad entre ellos dos.

Ahora le tocaba complacerla con su miembro jugando dentro de ella, Inuyasha se acomoda encima de Kagome que mantiene su respiración entre cortada, aquel sudor presente en su cuerpo, y sus ojos cerrados, demasiado cansados, se encontraba cansada, si seguía moriría… era demasiado… pero parecía que Inuyasha nunca acabaría…

Puede sentir como el miembro del chico, se introduce lentamente dentro de ella, dejando que sus paredes palpitantes lo enrollen… escucha como Inuyasha le susurra en la oreja **_"vamos pequeña" _** aquello había sido el detonante para que se moviera libremente por todo su cuerpo, moviendo sus caderas con ella…

Se sentía tan exhausta que solo siente como se vuelve a convulsionar debajo del cuerpo de Inuyasha, y el se esparce por todo su vientre…

Inuyasha consiente de todo aquella tortura, se desprende del cuerpo de Kagome, dejando que su respiración vuelva a su curso normal, y a su ves retirando uno mechón travieso del cuello de Kagome y cara, dejándolo atrás de su oreja…

Los ojos cerrados de Kagome, y aquella cara angelical le decían que lo había disfruta, ¡y vaya que si!...

Toma a Kagome entre sus brazos, para llevársela consigo a la cabecera de la cama, habían hecho el amor a la mitad de ella y encima de las propias cobijas, no debajo de ellas como lo solían hacer, y a plenas luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana.

Creo que moriré.- lo menciona Kagome una vez que Inuyasha la deposita, en la cama, tapándola.

¿Por qué dices eso?.- lo pregunta, desando lentamente sus labios… sin ser seducidos, despacio… demasiado despacio.

No creo tener fuerzas.- se lo dice Kagome, sin abrir sus ojos, dejando que Inuyasha haga con ella lo que desee…

Y eso que es solo una probada de lo que te espera en la noche.- lo confiesa Inuyasha ocasionando una sonrisa en los labios de Kagome…

Entonces… moriré de placer.- lo bromea Kagome, pero era verdad así se sentía, muerta de placer, cansada

Yo me are cargo de que no lo hagas…- se lo murmura, abrazadota por la espalda dejando que la respiración de Kagome se vuelva lenta… demasiado lenta… sintiendo que es el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

Te amo…- se lo dice Kagome antes de quedarse dormida en la cama, entre los brazos de Inuyasha y sus besos.

Yo también… y no sabes cuanto… cuanto…- se lo susurra en su oído, dejando unos pequeños besos en aquel lugar y después depositar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y así aspirar el perfume de Kagome mientras duerme…

¿Y se dice que el amor no puede superar todo, el amor puro y verdadero, tan solo lo puede matar el tiempo… pero tal vez ni aquello pueda ser matado…

Las barreras del amor se destruyen.

Entonces ustedes diganme habrá algún amor que no sea…… ¿Amor entre barreas?...

**Fin**

**Wooow, espero que esto me aya quedado divino y no decepcione a nadie… muchas gracias a todos ustedes, la verdad muchas gracias, por sus comentarios y por siempre seguir este fic y no desesperarse o aburrirse con el…**

**Querría decirles, que el libro que se muestra en esta capitulo, el libro de Ra, si existió y dio aquel cometido revivir a los muertos, es algo que se cree de la cultura Egipcia… pero queda en ustedes ¿si lo creen en verdad o no?...**

**Muchas gracias a TODAS ustedes chikas….**

**Por cierto aprovecho para anunciarles mi próximo fic n.n!**

**Del Odio al Amor**

_Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron en la secundaria, pero sus vida se volvieron a separar a finales de ella, el ultimo año de preparatoria llega la alumna nueva a la escuela... ambos se reconocen y el odio tenido en secundaria vuelve a surgir, pero que pasara cuando los profesores los unen en varios equipos, Kagome será capaz de dejar a un lado el odio para conseguir la beca que tanto anhela?.._

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
